Pancakes
by Lady Eden Death
Summary: In which Shuichi steals babies, math reigns supreme, and the reikai tantei must fight to save the world...again. The sequel to Amaranth. Pancakes, because we like them fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Look, I'm awesome. I finished Amaranth and posted its sequel in one day! Though, this chapter is full of fail. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 1: This Pertains to Class

I walk down the hallway of Meiou, heading for my next class. Chemistry. Fucking chemistry. As if trying to avoid someone who goes to the same school as you isn't hard enough, nope. Now they have to throw you into a class with them. This is far worse than the fact that Rugia is waiting at home for me. Still trapped as a cat because he's an idiot. Oh, that reminds me; I need to pick up more milk on the way home.

It's hard to think about what I'm even going to say to Shuichi when I see him—do I say anything to him? I haven't spoken to him all summer, and now this. First day of school, and now I have to think up something to say. Great, just great. I let out a sigh, trying to avoid hitting into anyone. I think Kaito's in this class too. And then I know for a fact that both Kaito and Shuichi are in my math class. Great. Now I hate math. And I used to love it so much too.

I guess I don't do well with nerves. I mean, a part of me wants to see Shuichi, but what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he decides I'm not worth his time and erases my memory? Gah, so many things to worry about!

Quietly, I slide into the classroom and duck into a random seat that's in a corner. Okay, so it is not exactly all that random but who cares? It's my seat now, mine! And, hopefully, both Shuichi and Kaito sit away from me. Far, far away. I mean, Shuichi can sit where I can see him and watch him—but just not next to me.

When Shuichi walks into the room, he's immediately surrounded by some of the girls. A few guys too, who are asking if he wants to join some school clubs, or if he'll help them with homework. Because, let's face it, Minamino Shuichi is the top student at Meiou. Not that the other kids are dumb or anything—this is a private school and you've got to be pretty smart to get into here, but that doesn't mean everyone gets straight A's or anything. I rest my elbows on the table in front of me, my chin in my hands, and watch Shuichi try to wiggle his way out of the crowd.

See, my problem is that I do find Shuichi attractive still. Then, on the other hand, over the summer I crashed into Kaito a few times. And he smiled at me, and we talked a bit. We didn't hook up or anything—we mostly talked about books and school. A completely platonic relationship. But still, looking back, it's awkward. Plus, over the summer I tried to not think about some of the things that happened during the demon tournament—like about the whole 'Sunako gives Shuichi a hand-job' spiel. Yeah. I could hardly face my parents at first, knowing that I did that behind their backs. Not that I'd do it in front of them. Ever.

Plus, on top of everything else, I'm dead terrified of the fangirls. I got a break of them during summer, and here I come back on the first day of school and am reminded of how scary they can be. I don't want them all after me just because I'm dating Shuichi. I don't need that kind of stress—Rugia would end up failing all my classes when we switched bodies. I like not failing.

Ah crap. Shuichi managed to make his way back here and sit next to me. I avoid his gaze, staring daggers at the blackboard. He acts all inconspicuous, taking his books out of his backpack and starting to jot down a few things. Doesn't say anything to me. Acts as though I'm not even here. Gah! I'd lecture him about that if it weren't for the fact that I just know he's trying to get me to be the first one to speak.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile a bit. He knows how frustrated I am with his silence. He knows it's driving me up the wall! I sigh, sitting up straight and shoving my hands into my lap. Shuichi is just pure evil! Evil, evil, evil.

"Tomorrow, for breakfast, I believe I'd like some pancakes." I whip around, ready to smack him after he finishes. He's staring at me, and there're too many witnesses.

A few girls around me are whispering, asking each other why Shuichi's saying that to me. Some of the boys are looking over at us too. My face is beat red, burning up from the embarrassment and frustration. I cross my arms over my chest and look away from him. You know what, I'm just going to ignore him for a bit. That'll teach him a lesson.

"Two more classes after this then we're homebound." He's still staring at me, trying to strike up a conversation. "Perhaps you'll be talking to me by math class, at least?"

I don't respond to him and he sighs. Goes back to his notes, writing random things. I sneak a peak at what he's writing—don't get to see any words before he puts his arm in the way, blocking my view. Huh. Shuichi wants to be all secret-like I see. He sighs again.

"I have health next. From what I hear, they're doing a special 'parenting' class in there." He wrinkles his nose in disgust. Gah. Great. He picked a topic to which I have to respond. Because that's just in my nature.

"Two things, Shuichi. First, I have health class with you that means. Second, I like babies." He looks over at me, and smirks. I blush. I mean, that was totally like asking me 'want to make a baby right now then?'. Creepy guy. "Do we get to pick partners, or are they chosen for us?" He looks away from me as he responds, telling me that our partners are pre-selected by the teacher. All boy-girl partners. Well, that destroys my dream of seeing a Kaito-Shuichi baby. "Uhm…what are you writing?"

Shuichi shrugs, not saying anything as Kaito walks into the room. Wow, the three of us are going to have three classes together. I hadn't realized that before. Perhaps I should try to make it to where the two boys get along. Otherwise it is going to be a pretty tense year. And, really, I do not need that on top of taking care of Rugia.

Kaito smiles in my direction so I wave. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shuichi stiffen. He grits his teeth together; I can hear the soft crunch. "He and I aren't together," I whisper quickly. I'm starting to get scared. Then again, I am sort of leaving Shuichi is suspense about everything. Green eyes settle on my face. He's waiting, expecting me to tell him how I feel right now. "W-well…I don't not like you."

He starts to stand. My heart leaps. "Shuichi, please sit and listen." All he does is glance backwards quickly then walks towards the front of the class. He's talking to the teacher, who just arrived in the room. I can't hear a word he's saying. God damn it!

I growl to myself and steal his book bag, pulling it closer to me. I set it between my legs on the ground. That way he can't leave. Because I have his books. Oh yeah, I'm awesome. The bell rings, and Shuichi returns for his things. He stops and looks at me, blinking. I look away. Right, left. With my eyes, trying to act inconspicuous, but failing miserably.

He slowly lowers himself into a sitting position next to me. I can tell he isn't listening to the teacher up front. Not that it matters too much; he probably already knows everything we're going to learn this year. Plus, the teacher is mostly going over the introductions and safety issues.

"I wouldn't mind reaching for my bag," Shuichi assures me in a whisper, "if I wasn't positive you would scream, and thus draw attention towards us." Holy crap, I'm blushing like mad.

I glower at him, and push his bag away from myself with my foot. It hits into his leg, and he smirks. Finally, he slides over the notebook he had been writing in before. I blink, then lower my eyes and read. Still try to look like I'm paying attention to what our teacher is saying, so that the note isn't taken away and read aloud to the entire class.

_Mondays – Okayu. Tuesday – Pancakes._

I stop reading there, and my head bangs against the table. The teacher gasps and asks me if I'm fine. A few of my classmates are laughing, and then the others are looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Have you ever not known if you're in love?" I stop breathing. That wasn't supposed to come out. The teacher is glaring at me. "W-well…you know…with…chemistry…and…" I feel like crying. Or just dying. Beside me, I can see Shuichi's shoulders shaking as he holds back his laughter. His hand is over his face, his face turned downwards.

"Hayakawa-chan, please see me after class."

"B-but…" She just clears her throat, as if that's the answer to it. "You're the devil!" I hiss out at Shuichi at last. A few of his fangirls start to stand, but everyone just freezes as he finally bursts into laughter.

Our teacher sighs. "Perhaps I shall have to assign you new seats?"

"No, Akubo-sensei," Shuichi says, calming himself. He smiles that charming smile, the one that never fails to influence the ladies around him. Akubo-sensei nods after a moment and returns to her lecture. Some of the eyes don't leave, namely the eyes of Shuichi's fangirls. I am so going to get beat up after school.

The rest of class passes without incident, though this is mostly due to my ignoring Shuichi. I try not to groan loudly when the bell rings. Great, so now I have to stay after class with Akubo-sensei because Shuichi couldn't keep his note to himself. I mean, seriously, why did he have to hand me a menu? Not only that, but where the heck did he get the impression that I can cook?

I bow my head as I walk up to my teacher, trying my hardest to give off the best abused-puppy-dog look ever. She stares back at me, face unreadable. Do they teach people this is college? Because I swear all my teachers are able to give us students that look when they really want to. And then you feel like a deer caught in the headlights. Bam! The car just hit me. Ow.

"Hayakawa-chan," she begins, voice soft. Oh, okay. I didn't get hit just yet. "Please try to contain your thoughts."

"Yes, ma'am." I glance off to the side. "I'm just…have you ever had an older man touch you inappropriately, but like…then that interferes with a relationship you're trying to have? And then you don't know if you're in love with the person any more because you haven't seen them for a while and there's another really hot guy too? You know, like one of those ridiculous soap operas? Yeah…"

I hear a thud behind me as Kaito and Shuichi both drop their backpacks on the floor. Kaito probably has no idea what the hell I'm talking about, and Shuichi does know. Which probably is not a good thing, considering he should have been out of the room when I asked these questions. Of course, none of that matters since Akubo-sensei is asking me if my father is touching me inappropriately.

"No, I'd call the cops, you spaz." Did I just insult my teacher?

She places a hand on my shoulder, "Honey, are you worried about the project in health class? I'm sure whoever your partner is, they will take care of your child."

"Well yeah, they better….otherwise I'd castrate them." Akubo-sensei clears her throat. I bow my head in a display of fail. Oh, sad face. "My cat just got fixed so it tore up my diary in retaliation. I just…I feel like a part of me is ruined forever!"

Akubo-sensei says some words of comfort, but I don't really pay attention. Instead, I'm far too busy watching Shuichi leave the classroom. He's keeping his eyes on me, smiling and trying to hold in his laughter. He knows full well this is his fault! Plus, he probably thinks the idea of getting Rugia castrated is hilarious. That, or it's the memory of when he took me to the vet. And I licked his nose. I wonder if he likes having his nose licked. Uhm, not that I would lick it. Weird. Ew. Probably get boogers in my mouth.

I quickly remind my teacher that I have to get to my next class, also making a note to promise her that I won't have anymore sudden outburst, and that I'll let her know how my cat is doing in the future.

Kaito walks behind me right after I leave the room. I nearly jump when he places a hand on my shoulder. I turn, looking around for any sign of Shuichi. He disappeared so suddenly there. And I really need to talk to him still about everything.

"Are you alright, Sunako? You're usually more eloquent than that."

"Aww, thank you." Wait… "Huh?"

He laughs, and we start heading in the direction of our health class. Kaito asks me about what I was talking to Shuichi about. I shrug it off, trying to change the subject. I need the two of them to get along. But I still am not sure how I feel about either one of them. I mean, smart guys are hot.

Kaito just smiles at me. "You were obviously upset by something he said. Perhaps you should attempt to work it out with him in our next class, hmm?" I sigh, but nod all the same. I mean, if I continue to dilly-dally, then the seat next to Shuichi will be taken and I won't have to talk to him until later. In private. But then there would be no witnesses to his evil, so maybe I should try to get the seat next to him…

I slip into the room, fiddling around with the hem of my shirt. Did I ever mention I hate skirts? Yeah, well, Meiou, quite frankly, doesn't give a rat's ass what I hate. I have to wear the damn thing anyhow. I mention this only because I managed to fall forward. No, I didn't hit the ground. I crashed into Shuichi. Whose hands, unfortunately, were reaching for the chair I was by. So they went up my skirt…and lifted. People are whistling. Mainly guys. I'm dying of humiliation.

Shuichi removes his hands and apologizes. Acts like the Minamino people at school think he is. But I did not miss the fact that his thumb hooked into my panties. That part…I think he did that on purpose. I glare at him, but he only smiles innocently, asking if I am alright.

I take a seat at the closest desk and bury my head into my hands. I can hear Shuichi take the seat next to mine…and then a few girls fight over the other seats next to him. Man, why can't Mayu be in this class? Oh, wait, she just walked in. If nothing else, at least my best friend missed my crowning moment.

"Cute underwear, Hayakawa," a boy whispers as he walks by. Some of the kids nearby snicker. Did I ever mention that I don't wear sexy panties? I probably should have.

"I liked them." Oh God, Shuichi, just shut up! "They're very modest."

"You're batting a thousand!" I say aloud, lifting up my head and staring at Shuichi. He smiles back at me. "Look, I'm just having a rough day. Besides, it's not like I got to talk to anybody about—"

"Oh, good! You do get along with him now, Sunako!" Ah-gah. Mayu gets excited over the weirdest things. I smile, just to humor her. She is standing in the small aisle between our two seats. I think she just said something about sitting next to Kaito, since that's the only seat left.

My voice drops to a whisper after Mayu leaves, even though I know Shuichi's fangirls are straining to hear our every word. I mean, it's not like Shuichi ever made a big effort to talk to me before. Plus, I had smacked him at the arcade.

"Look, just don't be a dick right now, okay?"

"Miss Hayakawa!" I jump at the sound of our teacher's voice. All heads turn in his direction as he enters the room. "Just because this is health class and we will be learning about babies, it does not mean you need to discuss the organs used in creating—"

"I was calling him a dick, not talking about his cock."

I glance over at Mayu after the class grows silent. She's staring at me, mouth wide open. Then I look towards Kaito, who's sort of smirking. And finally at Shuichi, who is twiddling his fingers and avoiding my gaze.

"Well, I mean…I don't even think about his dick at all." Slam. My head just hit the table. All of my classmates are staring at me like I'm crazy. "Okay…I accidentally walked in on him when he was naked once!"

"U-uh…Minamino-san…why…why were you naked?" one of my classmates, Yuri, asks. She's trying to act all shy, but we all know she's just jealous. Our teacher can't even speak. He's at a loss for words.

Shuichi sighs and looks at me. I stare at him from my place on the desk, still trying to hide my face with my hands at the same time. "Hayakawa-chan had spilled her drink on me when I had been assisting her with a math project she had assigned to herself. I went to her bathroom to dry it off, and she…"

"It's not my fault I had to pee and thought he went to the other bathroom."

"Exactly." The class is staring at us like we're crazy. Shuichi just smiles at our teacher. "Sorry, this is irrelevant to the class period."

Our teacher nods. From what's written on the board, his name is Iono-sensei. So Iono starts explaining about our project in health class, the one that will last for a few weeks. It seems that every class—the different teachers, I mean—will be given the materials at a different time. That's why ours is starting so soon in the year. We are going to be partnered off and raise a 'child'.

I smile. After my first day at school, just how hard can it be?

"I will now list off the partners." I bite my tongue. Man, I still really wanted to see the Kaito-Shuichi baby. Hmm, I wonder if Shuichi and I will be paired off? Then again, probably not after our outbursts.

I blink as a piece of paper is slid onto my desk by the girl behind me. Not sure if I want to open it. Slowly, I go against my better judgment and do. _Wanna see my cock too?_ Next to it there's a picture of a horribly drawn dick. The girl behind me titters, and I know she read the note before passing it to me. She jumps as her name is called.

"Megumi Hana and Minamino Shuichi." I can hear the smile on her face. Shuichi just looks at me, the same time I look at him. I mouth the first thing that comes to mind, 'I'm not cooking pancakes for her.' He nods, grinning.

"Kaito Yuu and Hayakawa Sunako." I jump up and shout, "Score!" Then sit down and wish I was dead. Shuichi's glaring at me this time. Jealous, much?

After a bit I don't feel so bad about my reaction. A few other girls, and occasionally some guys, reacted the way I did. Jumping up in excitement at who they got partnered with. And then there were the few that groaned. I sort of felt bad for their partners. At last it has come to this point…the point where I will get my baby.

Hana leans over my shoulder Iono-sensei calls up a different group to get their baby. There're a lot of supplies and such things that come with it, so it's going to take a while. "You know, I think it's sweet you made friends with Shuichi."

Maybe this is me being paranoid, but I sort of think she's trying to score brownie points with Shuichi. But like, what if she's not? I sigh and wait for Kaito's and my name to be called.

Shuichi leans over towards me this time. "Sorry about before." I give him a strange look. Which incident is he talking about? "I was trying to see if I could feel the scar." He is keeping his voice low. I can barely hear what he's saying. I glance down towards my hip. The scar, the amaranth, is hidden under my clothes.

I nod. "That's actually how I met Kaito," I whisper back. "I was looking for some nice clothes that will hide it, but still look nice. Baggy shirts and all. He told me that he had a cousin who was horribly scarred and so needed clothes like that."

"Mm…you showed him it, didn't you?" He has a disapproving look on his face. I shake my head; I did not show Kaito the scar. Though, I did tell him about it. I say this to Shuichi, who nods in approval. "With what's going on with you—with Rugia—I do not expect you to admit your undying love for me."

"Then what do you want me to say?" My heart seemed to suddenly slow. I wonder if I had wanted him to want that of me.

I can hear Hana straining forward in her seat, trying to catch pieces of what Shuichi is saying to me. He ignores her and just talks to me like she's not here.

"Are you opposed to me ever kissing you?"

The blush comes to my face, burning it. "N-no. I—"

"That's all, Sunako." He smiles, leaning a little bit closer. "You haven't lost your feelings for me. You're simply unsure how to pursue them—if you even want to pursue them."

"God, you're smart," I groan, burying my head into my hands. He then says the thing I've been expecting from him all along.

"I don't want you to be near Kaito though."

"Yeah, well, he's my baby's daddy." Shuichi huffs and turns away from me. I swear he's pouting. In his own little way of course.

-End of School-

I quickly promise Kaito that I will take the first shift with our child. He nods and walks off. I guess he has to leave fast today because of some appointment. Not that he's giving me a lot of details about it at all. Then again, we aren't exactly too close.

Hana is playing with hers and Shuichi's baby just a few seats over. We are in the library, trying to find some facts for parenting. Iono-sensei did give us a small booklet, but I want a better grade than that. Indeed, Kaito and I will crush Shuichi's A with our A-plus. Oh yeah.

I watch as Shuichi glares at the baby-doll, my baby. Ah, my sweet child. Well, Kaito wants to call our baby something traditional like Sakura. I disagree. I think we should name her Sadako. Like from the novel Ring. And emphasize novel please, in which Sadako is a hermaphrodite. Not that my child is. Just that that's where I'm getting my source material. Carrying on!

Shuichi's hand starts to inch towards Sadako. "Don't you hurt my baby, Shuichi."

He pauses, looks at me with an expression that doesn't betray any of his emotions. Kind of unnerves me. "I'm not going to hurt it, Sunako." He doesn't take a step back from the table, where my child is resting in her makeshift car seat.

"Her." He snarls. Doesn't like the fact that Kaito and I have a baby together. Next thing I know, he snatches up my beautiful Sadako and heads out of the room. "Give me back my baby, you psychopath!"

Hana looks up from her child. "Shuichi! That's not our little Tohru-kun," she calls out in a singsong voice. Am I the only sane person here?

-1-1-1-

Wow, that chapter really was made of fail. But, I did enjoy writing it. And it's about 4,000 words or so, so I can be proud of it! Ha!

By the way, thank you to all my fans who supported me through Amaranth and helped me reach 300-plus reviews. That was my first ever success. It really touched my heart, your dedication. I'll try to continue to make this all worth your while!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contains a lot of dialogue and weirdness. Plot? That comes later, of course.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 2: The Question

I look at Hana as I pick up my bag from the table. She's humming to Tohru-kun and rocking him to sleep. Well, if baby dolls sleep. I'm not sure. With a shrug, I rush after Shuichi, all my school things in tow. Of course, those things are also slowing me down, but Shuichi did promise me he wouldn't hurt my baby. I think I'll go ahead and give him the benefit of the doubt here.

My heart is racing still though; I had forgotten how fast Shuichi is. Never thought he would use that speed while we were in school, but oh well. That, or he just had that much of a lead on me.

I close my eyes, and try to use my spirit awareness to pinpoint his location. Leftwards. Ouch! I open my eyes, rubbing my forehead. I really need to watch where I'm going if I don't want to crash into another locker. I start walking quickly again, this time with my eyes open.

I turn the corner and stop immediately. Shuichi is standing there, leaning against his locker and cradling my baby in his arms. Despite how careful he's being with her, there's still a scowl on his face. He really doesn't like the idea of having a baby with another man, does he? Which is sort of weird considering we're not even officially dating.

"Hey…um, can I have my baby back…ribs." Shuichi looks at me like I'm crazy, but I can't help that my focus is off! "Look, today's been bad enough. Some boy already gave me a note asking if I wanted to see his dick so—"

"Which boy?" I shudder at the familiar cold tone in his voice; it reminds me of the tournament. I shake me head and shrug. Rub my right arm nervously. "Ask for a new partner, Sunako."

I follow his gaze down to my baby. "I'd feel a lot better if you'd hand her to—thanks. Anyway, Shuichi, I think I can pick out my own friends just fine."

"Like Toguro?"

My teeth grit together firmly at the reminder. I cuddle Sadako closer to me, trying to draw comfort from my child. The plastic doll doesn't offer any ease for that pain. Go figure. The normal pain in my side flares up. It's more psychological than anything; the amaranth has mostly healed and scarred over. Yeah, let me tell you how difficult it was to explain that to my parents.

Shuichi crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head away, refusing to look at me. I can tell he's frustrated about a lot of things right now. That Kaito and I are friends. That I'm no longer sure how I feel about him. Then I suppose there's also the fact that I probably blew away part of his good-boy act today. Not that he didn't play it off just fine. I mean, look at Hana. She couldn't be happier to have Shuichi's child. But if I try to explain this to him, he wouldn't take me seriously!

"Look, I'll be seeing you often enough anyway since I'll be making you breakfast. So don't be making it all awkward by starting a fight with me or trying to steal my baby."

"Sunako," he says with a sigh. His eyes finally land on my face, and I can tell that I have his full attention. Shuichi takes a step closer to me then stops. My heart skips a beat. I'm waiting for him to say something, anything. "Nevermind." Except for that.

He sounds so sad though. I wish there was something I could do to cheer him up. Hmm. "Well…it's better I get paired up with Kaito than whoever sent me the note asking if I wanted to see his cock, right? Then I'd have been really screwed. Like…literally. And then there'd be a real baby. Wow…I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Mmm… Sunako…" I bow my head. He doesn't need to say it. I just totally failed. Let my mind wander off and let my mouth take over. Wow…that sounds dirty. "Are you under stress at home?"

"How'd you know?"

"Really, you're not normally this much of a—how to put it—spaz." Ah. I look down at Sadako. "You know, if Rugia is giving you trouble, I could help you."

"You're just looking for an excuse to come over to my place." He shifts uncomfortably onto one leg, and I blush. Holy crap, I can't believe I was right! That's so sweet. I would swoon, but then I would probably drop my dear Sadako. "Uhm…though for right now you should go find your partner and son."

"Sunako, it's a doll."

"No…it's a boy. And Hana named him Tohru."

"It does not have a penis, therefore it cannot be a male, Sunako. All of the dolls are female, only the teachers have decided to humor normal statistics and so assigned the role to a certain percentage of the toys. I refuse to adhere to that foolishness—"

"Shuichi, you're such a dork, but you sound so awesome…"

And this is why Hana found us blushing and refusing to look at one another. Because Shuichi and I are such weirdoes and obviously cannot communicate in a sane fashion. Hana whisks Shuichi away all fast, though not quickly enough to where he isn't able to tell me that he'll call me later. Then again, he probably just wants to talk about what I'll be serving him for breakfast. I frown. I really don't know what just happened at all.

Sadako starts crying and I nearly throw her across the hall in surprise. Man, I had forgotten these things can do that! Stupid electronics! I start humming to my baby, rocking her and telling her that everything is all right. Then about my room, where she will be living. And about Rugia, just in case. I promise her that I won't let Rugia eat her or maim her in any way.

After the doll finally shuts up, I put her into her carrier and place that on my back. As for my book bag, I carry that in my front. Hugging it like a dweeb. Just kidding, that's how I always carry my backpack. Because I refuse to conform to society! Just because they think calling it a backpack is clever. No, I won't pack it on my back. Ha! Take that social norms!

Anyhow, Sadako and I head off towards the small shop on the way to my house. In order to pick up that bit of milk for Rugia, who will otherwise torture me with his incessant ramblings if I fail in this task. Oh, that silly cat of doom.

A loud scream of terror rips my throat just as I jump backwards. Wow. I never expected to have three of Shuichi's fangirls just hop out of nowhere at me like that. I clutch my heart through my clothes and try to calm myself down. That just totally scared the crap out of me. They're apologizing, acting all nice. Really not what I expected, but okay.

Yuri is one of the girls with them. Yuri, Ritsuko, and Harada. (1) I force a smile at them and kindly ask them what they want. Except it came out more like this:

"What the fuck?"

Harada is the one to apologize again this time. "Sorry, Hayakawa-chan. We didn't mean to startle you. It's just…we were wondering…could you maybe…could you convince Shuichi to come to a picnic with us?"

Oh, ho, ho!

"It's just, you seem to be on such good terms with him," Ritsuko pipes up.

"You're so lucky you saw him naked…" Yuri says with a sigh. I blink. I'd tell them that I jacked him off too…except, I really don't want my mommy finding out about that.

"No…it was sorta awkward. I mean, have you ever seen a guy's…" I stop and look around, seeing who's listening. Okay, we're the only four standing right here. "…dick? It's actually really, really gross. His abs were awesome though." Hmm. I wonder why I'm telling them this?

"Oh," the three say at the same time, swooning. Wow, this is really stupidly awesome.

I adjust my backpack—that's on my front, ha society!—and laugh a little bit. Then I shrug and tell the three that I should probably get going. Since I have to pick milk up from the store and all. All three make a grab at me. I scream, all high pitched like, since they just scared the crap out of me again. So here we have a repeat of them apologizing, and then they're so awesome to offer to buy the milk for me if I can tell them more. Of course I agree to it. Who wouldn't?

"So, how did you get him to talk to you so much?" Harada asks as we enter the little shop.

I make a 'hmm' noise as I think about this. Well, I really cannot tell them that it was when I turned into a cat, and then he saw me naked, and then we plotted to kill each other and ever so slowly fell in love. Or something like that. Either way, I cannot tell them that truth. So now I have to lie. Gee, I'm such a liar. Nobody is going to like me after this. Really, I'm such a bad example for Sadako. Kaito should have taken her today.

I scratch my chin a bit. "Well…I was having a problem with this math project I assigned to myself. So I got him to help me. Uhm…after that I mostly had him stick around so I could do more math projects. You know how I like math."

"Wow, that's so clever." Yuri makes it seem as though I was trying to trick Shuichi into hanging out with me. Okay, whatever, just time to carry on with my story so that I can get some free milk for Rugia.

Leading the trio over to the dairy aisle, I continue answering their questions. Ritsuko gets bold and asks me if the carpet matches the drapes. I ask her what shades and blankets have to do with anything. They look at me funny, but decide to explain what it means. Even though I already know, but that's okay. It wastes time, which means less lies coming from my mouth.

We head over to the register, the milk in tow. I finally tell them that I hadn't really paid attention to what color the hair was. That I just saw it, then slammed the door real hard in disbelief. They sigh and groan in disappointment. And that really makes me a tad bit angry, to be honest. Like, why should they get to know what Shuichi looks like anyhow? Hmm. Maybe he and I should just go onto a date. On a date. Erm. Whichever one makes more sense.

Harada pays for the milk then hands it to me. They offer to walk me home, but I tell them that it won't be necessary. Still, they're following me home anyhow. Which is very, very creepy. Like, you have creepy and then you have Ani-Toguro creepy. And this is borderline Ani-Toguro creepy. Of course, Sakyo-creepy is after that, but I try not to think about it. I already have nightmares about the guy raping me, so yeah. No more Sakyo-creepy.

Gah! I never thought I'd be happier to see Hiei pop up out of nowhere! The three girls turned tail and ran. Or however that saying goes. Hiei is looking at Sadako and the backpack…and milk. Then finally at my face. "Hi…" He blinks in response. Oh right. Time to speak Hiei. "Koenma give you orders to stalk me?" Sigh. Fail.

Hiei smirks either way, apparently amused. Well, so long as I haven't pissed him off yet. "Kurama mentioned you were acting similar to the fool."

"Aww…don't be mean to carrot-top. …wait a minute…. Hey, did you just insult me?" I let out a small growl of frustration. "Look, not in front of my child!" I point to beautiful Sadako for emphasis.

Hiei blinks. "A doll?"

"Shui—Kurama has one too. A son. Dude…he's partnered up with this psycho-fangirl chick of his. And then they have a son together. It's kind of funny, even though I wanted to see a Kaito-Shuichi baby. Hmm." Pure silence from Hiei. "Uhm…could you follow me home so that I don't have to worry about girls like that doing it instead? I'd rather be murdered by you than maimed by them."

"Hn."

All the same, Hiei walks quietly at my side as we head towards my house. It's actually a bit awkward with him being here. I haven't seen him since the tournament's end either. The only one I saw from the group was Yusuke. He had said that Genkai and Koenma both wanted him to check up on me. In case I was doing anything reckless, or if Rugia was trying to take over the world yet. Then we got into this discussion over what would happen if Rugia and I switched bodies and the cat decided to kill someone while in my body. Yeah, it wasn't a fun conversation at all.

"Hiei, do you ever feel socially awkward?" He stops walking and just stares at me. "Uhm…it's a hypothetical question…we're actually referring to me. Not that I'm being selfish or anything, I just…you know… Nevermind."

I sigh, and we once again begin walking towards my place. Not too much longer now. In fact, it's only five more minutes from here, and then at that point we'll be at my front doorstep.

"Hiei, how do you tell your best friend that you're in love with their crush?" He stops walking again. I sigh. "Do I make you want to jump off a bridge? Do I sound like an infomercial?"

"Infomercial?"

"Yeah, they're all so much alike. Dude! We should watch TV together…and eat ice cream…I have that. Then maybe Rugia won't bug me for a bit so that I can do my homework…pwease?"

Blink. Blink. Arrow. That's what Hiei does. Minus the arrow. The arrow was me pointing to the blinking so that I could explain…nevermind.

Anyhow, Hiei and I are walking into my house all the same. Which, if I had been smarter, I would have waited on. Since my mom and dad are staring at Hiei like he's a psycho killer—which he sort of is—and asking why I have a baby with me—which I sort of do, except she's plastic. And really, this is an awkward situation. Never fear though, I have got this under control.

"Sadako is my baby for health class, and this is Hiei. He's Shuichi's best friend."

"Who's Shuichi?" my dad asks.

"My boyfriend…well…sorta… I mean, I'm gonna be making him breakfast, but we aren't really dating. Well, he likes me, and I lost a bet…." Hiei is watching me out of the corner of his eye. Smirking. Enjoying my discomfort like that sadist he is. "Hiei likes ice cream, can he have some?"

Mother sighs. My dad blinks a few times, and tells me that I should stop stressing about things. Then he reminds me that I need to feed my cat. I look towards the hallway entrance to see Rugia standing there, glaring at me all evilly. No, really. That's exactly what he's doing. Buuut….we all know it's because he's mad Hiei's here and so he cannot kill me in my sleep.

I quickly get Rugia some food, then some ice cream for Hiei. The three of us head towards the living room, where the two boys—one demon, and the other a demon trapped in the body of a cat—watch television while I start doing my homework. Hmm…I wonder if Shuichi's going to call me at all?

-11:14 PM-

I groan as the sound of a phone ringing wakes me up. I can hear my father answer it down the hall, so I bury my head underneath one of the pillows. Rugia stuffs himself under the large blanket, trying to drown out the light that filters through the open door. Which is sorta weird considering I sleep with my door closed.

"It's for you," my dad says. He always knows when I'm awake. It takes me a minute to realize that he doesn't sound too happy right now. I glance at Sadako, but she's quiet. Hmm. Wonder why he's cranky? "It's a boy." Ohhh.

I sit up, stretch for a few seconds, and then finally take the phone. I lift it to my ear slowly. So tired. "Hello?"

"Sunako," a voice hisses out at me. Sounds angry. Takes me a moment to realize it's Shuichi. "My mother is wondering why there's a rumor going around that I let a girl touch my—"

"—don't yell at me!" I cut him off. Man, I'm wide awake now. "Besides—"

"I'm not talking about you."

"What?" There's a sigh on the other end. "Erm…who else would you have let—"

"—Sunako!" He's growling, frustrated. "Just…would you be able to convince one of your parents to give you a ride to my place?"

"What? No! My dad just left the room to go back to bed. He's already pissed off enough that I got a call this late, much less from a boy! Are you crazy?"

Another sigh. "Who did you talk to today after I left?"

"What? Why?"

"Did you offer any information regarding my physique to any girls that go to our school?"

"Uhm…like…about your sexy abs?" I hear a groan from the other end. "Eh…I could always tell your mom I'm the one who—"

"Sunako!"

"…I was going to say started the rumor because of a dare, but if you wanted me to, I could do that too." Silence from him.

"My mother knows it didn't happen, Sunako. I'm not worried about that. I was simply curious as to why there was a certain emphasis on my abs rather than—"

"Okay, so whatever."

"Don't be like that, Sunako."

"Dude, you woke me up at eleven. If you want pancakes in the morning, you better let me get to sleep. Otherwise the only thing you'll be getting…is probably just the syrup."

"And you." Wow. Okay. He chuckles, and I'm still stuck blushing. "Just watch what you say, Sunako. Goodnight."

"Uh-huh. You know, you better not have called me just so that you could masturbate while I'm on the phone."

"Su-Sunako!" There, no he's the one blushing. At least I think so. "You shouldn't say…" He lets out a deep breath.

"Well sorry, but I was having a really good dream before you called."

"Really?" Gah! Is it me, or did his voice just get all husky?

"Uhm…" I glance towards Rugia, who's still asleep under the covers. Then at my door. I tip-toe over to my door, close it, and then lean against it. Finally I whisper into the phone, "Dude, you can't tell anyone." He makes a small noise of agreement. "And you can't put your hands anywhere below your waist while I tell you. Because it's not that sort of dream." A slight moan of disappointment. "I was dreaming that I had beat you in math."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, it was totally awesome! I mean—"

"Sunako, are you serious?"

"Yeah…why?" Click. "Did he just hang up on me?" I stare at my phone in disbelief. Sure enough, the thing starts meeping all angrily at me, telling me that the call has ended. Wow. I can't believe he did that. I sigh, shrug, and climb back into bed. Oh well. I'll give him a lecture about it tomorrow.

-Morning; Minamino Residence-

I knock softly on the door to Shuichi's house, not quite sure how I'm going to introduce myself if it's Shiori that answers the door. I mean, talk about awkward. Here I am, a random schoolgirl with a baby trying to gain access into her house. To make breakfast for her son. She'll probably think I'm a lunatic. Not that I would necessarily blame her.

Lucky for me, it is Shuichi that answers the door. He's frowning at me, and that is probably because he's remembering our phone conversation last night. Either way, he moves out of the way so that I can come inside his house. Of course, I'm already a bit familiar with this place because of my time here when I was a cat.

Shuichi asks me how Rugia is doing while he walks over to the dining room table and sits down. He already has all the supplies out for me to make him pancakes. I shrug and answer honestly; Rugia is being Rugia. You never know how he's doing, or what he's up to for that matter. Though, I have noticed he's been acting extra tired lately.

"Maybe it's a side effect from being a cat for so long?"

Shuichi shakes his head. "More likely it is because he is regaining his powers while trapped inside such a small body." Hmm. I guess that makes a bit of sense. "Was that really what you were dreaming about last night?"

I scrunch my nose up while I mix the batter. Shuichi is 'feeding' Sadako her bottle. "Yeah, why?" He doesn't answer. "I warned you it wasn't that sort of dream."

"And why then, Sunako, am I not permitted to tell anyone?"

"Dude, do you know how much I'd get teased for being excited about having a dream about math? It's not exactly normal."

"I think it's quite endearing, Sunako." Now I know he's making fun of me. "My mother already left for work, if that's what you're worried about though."

"Shuichi…"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm…in the dream…"

"The one about math?"

"Yeah….well….the embarrassing part….that I didn't tell you…. It's that…."

"Were you naked in it, Sunako?"

"Yeah," I say with a groan.

"Well, then that was probably why you beat me in math."

"Excuse me?"

"If I hadn't been distracted by your body, surely I would have had no issues."

"Uh-huh, no." I glance back at him to see how he's reacting. The jerk is only smirking. "Dude, shut up. Besides, where's my book shopping spree?"

"Is that the only reason you love me? Other than my 'sexy' abs."

"Fuck me sideways, I hadn't meant that." I glare at him. "Stop staring at me like that."

"It's hard not to, Sunako, when you say such things while in a skirt."

"You know what, just shut up and eat your pancakes."

"Yum." I sigh. "Would you like to join me?"

"Like a date?"

"You want a date?" He's starting to lean towards me, still feeding my baby. I don't know how to react. "Sunako, would you go out on a date with me?"

-1-1-1-

1. The same Harada from Amaranth chapter 10. Don't worry, I had to look back too to figure out who the heck I was talking about.

Next chapter we'll delve more into the plot with Rugia's growing exhaustion and more—like this budding romance? And what of Mayu's reaction to her best friend and crush? It might take me a little longer to write it. Have to do a little bit of research on a few things. But never fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow update.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 3: Friendly Lecture

I sit at my desk in class and sigh contentedly. My chin is resting in my hands, my elbows on the desk. And I have a goofy smile on my face. Well, Sadako is in her makeshift bed next to my desk. A lot of 'babies' are in this room. But oh well. Off to the side I hear a few boys whispering about me. After yesterday's incidents, it's no big surprise. A few of them are wondering if Shuichi and I are in a relationship, and some of the others are making bets about how easy it's gonna be to get into my pants. That's sort of creepy. Though, really, it doesn't bug me right now. I'm just too happy in my own lala land.

A second sigh leaves me, my grin growing wider. Mayu walks into the room and takes a seat next to mine. She watches me for a few seconds in silence then starts to take out her things for this period. Finally, once all her notebooks and pens are on her desk in their correct places, she leans closer to me. Asks me a question, but I don't really listen. I mean, I know it's rude and all but I'm just too happy to care.

She calls my name in a harsh whisper and I finally turn to her. Her face relaxes, and she smiles a bit now that she has my attention. "What are you so happy about right now?"

"This really hot boy asked me out a date," I say, all dreamy like. I purposely do not offer his name. Not a hard thing to forget that Mayu has a monster crush on Shuichi, has had one of him for a few years now.

She squeals a little high-pitched and attracts some attention. I'm ducking my head a bit, trying to become invisible but not so successfully. "So, then, when's the day?"

"Day?"

"Yeah…when are you going on the date, hmm?"

So nosy. I look away from her and sigh. "Uhm….I told him no."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's really awesome and all, but like…I don't know. I'm afraid to go on a date. I mean, then there's pressure from those around you. Other girls who like him will wish bad things on me, there's the pressure to have sex with him, and then there's the whole part where he'd have to meet my parents." Mayu continues to stare at me like I am very crazy. I roll my eyes, figuring now's as good a time as any to tell her. "_You_ would be mad at me if I accepted."

"Me?" I nod. "Why would I be mad at you?"

I fiddle with the pencil on my desk for a bit. Just ten more minutes before the teacher walks in—this teacher is always, always fifteen minutes late to class. We all know why too. She has this weird relationship with the janitor. And people know because a group of kids sort of walked in on them one time. I was in that group. It was really awkward.

"Because of who it is, Mayu. It's…you know…uhm….well…Minamino Shuichi."

Crap, now most of the girls in the room are staring at me. Of course as soon as I mention Shuichi's name I'm going to be stared at. Be the center of attention. This just sucks. No privacy around here, I swear. Then again, I'm sure this just proves my point about how awkward it would be if I were actually dating Shuichi.

Mayu, meanwhile, is staring at me with her mouth wide open. In an obvious state of pure disbelief. First of all, she's probably thinking, is why would Shuichi ask me out? Second of all, why would I be happy about it? Did I not just hate him only a few months ago? Granted, she has no idea about the demon that lived inside of me or the hand job I gave to Shuichi, or all the things Sakyo did to me. But still, I mean, is it so much of a shock? Yes, probably.

"How the hell could you reject Minamino Shuichi after he asked you out on a date!?" Oh. I'm ducking in shame. She's practically yelling at the top of her lungs. Everyone in class can hear what she's saying. I feel so stupid. "Are you stupid!? I would kill myself to be in your shoes!"

Huh? "But then you'd be dead so that wouldn't even happen."

"Sunako! Focus! Seriously? Go march your butt to his classroom and beg him to take you back." What? I will not beg! This lady is crazy, I tell you, crazy!

I growl in frustration and end up breaking my pencil in half. Swearing, I go to the trashcan in the front of the room and throw away the pencil. I know my face is red. I know quite a few of the girls in the room are glaring at me, jealous. Some of the others are glaring at me only because I may have broken Shuichi's heart, and they don't want him to be sad. As for the boys, a few of them are trying to take back their bets. Others are trying to raise the stakes. Geez, I liked it when I was invisible, unpopular.

I sit back down in my seat quietly, glancing up at the clock again. Seven more minutes. Wow, I wish time would go faster and the teacher would walk in. That way this conversation would have to end, and no one would be butting into my life. I mean, can't I make my own decisions without people judging me so poorly?

"What did he say when you told him no?"

I glare at he blackboard up front. Don't even look at Mayu as I answer her. If she wasn't my best friend, I would keep silent. But she is, so I'm going to honor that fact with an explanation.

"He did not say anything. He just ate the damn pancakes I made him. Put Sadako down. And we walked to school quietly. I'm making breakfast for him for two months because I lost a bet. Plain and simple. Shuichi and I are friends. And…I just…"

Every time I think about developing a relationship with Shuichi my mind takes me back to the time Sakyo shaved me. When he was on top of me. How he taunted me—I would have never gone so far with Shuichi so quickly if it had not been for what he was doing to me. It was like I wasn't even in control of my decisions at that time. Is that how a relationship is going to be once I start one? I can't explain any of this to Mayu, to my parents. And how do I bring this up with Shuichi? I care for him, but his opinion would be biased.

"Look. You know, Sunako, dates don't have to be just you two alone." I finally look at her. My confusion is probably all over my face. "It can be like going out with a group of friends, almost like double dating. Then there's not always as much pressure. You start off in a group then break off into just you two later, when you're comfortable."

"I really thought you'd be mad that he asked me."

Mayu smiles. "Sunako, I'm jealous. Not mad at you. But hey, I don't mind. You'll be bringing some nice eye candy around a whole lot if the two of you start going out. I think I can deal with that."

"Holy crap, do you think he'd cheat on me?"

"What? You're not even dating."

"But that's not the point. I mean like, with what you said. You'd be checking him out. But what if he started checking out other chicks while we were going out? What if he cheated on me?"

"Sunako—" She has a skeptical look on her face.

"What if he cheated on me with _you_?" That shut her up. So here we are, just staring at one another. A random girl whispers in the background 'He could cheat on her with me.' It makes me want to cry.

Mayu sighs after another minute goes by. "Do you really think I would do that to you?" I bow my head. "Hey, look, even if it doesn't work out between you two… Yeah, I like him and think he's hot… But I would never even go on a date with him unless you approved."

"Mayu…" I'm all teary-eyed.

"Hmm?"

"I would be a lesbian for you." Cue shock and awe from everybody in the classroom. Day two of my school life, and I'm going to be known as the lesbian who thinks about Shuichi's dick even though she rejected him. Yay me.

"Good morning, class," our teacher says, walking in. I sigh in relief. Everyone has no choice but to drop their conversations—or eavesdropping—and pay attention to what she is saying. Otherwise it's an automatic detention. In her opinion, we had an extra ten minutes to talk so now we _have_ to focus on what she teaches us. Which is sort of fair, I guess.

-Chemistry-

I hand Sadako over to Kaito as soon as I see him in chemistry. News of my rejecting Shuichi has spread throughout campus, and even he is asking me about it. I have no idea what to say to him, so I just stand here like a fish. No, really. I sucked in my cheeks and forgot to breathe. So I look like a fish. I shrug and relax my face. No more fish.

Shuichi does not look at me when he comes into the room. He goes straight to an empty chair and sits there. I'm not even given a chance to think about sitting next to him; one of his many fangirls takes the seat about a millisecond after she observes Shuichi's actions. I sigh, not what sure what to do. Over these last few class periods, I've really taken what Mayu has said into consideration.

Kaito turns to me, probably following my line of vision, and asks if I would like to sit with him. I agree, mostly for the sake of not wanting to sit next to anyone else right now. They would be able to ask me questions. I don't want another late night call from Shuichi, where he's angry at me. So yeah, Kaito and I share one of the tables together, along with our child, Sadako.

"How was Sakura last night?"

"Kaito, our baby's name is Sadako."

For a moment he says nothing, only stares at me without blinking. I can see my own reflection in his glasses; there's an expectant look on my face. Almost like I'm waiting for a fight or argument, which I sort of am. Though it's all for a good cause. To name my (fake) child. Undoubtedly, I will win this fight.

Kaito seems to sense this, and just sighs. He sort of grins too, as if to say 'Fine, whatever'.

Class starts, and everyone is too busy taking notes on the oral lesson to have any sort of conversation. I hardly have any chances to sneak a glance in Shuichi's direction between writing. Not even the abrupt cries of various dolls in the room manage to disrupt our teacher. Then again, this is an advanced chemistry class. Work is to be expected.

Time is slowly ticking away. I'm sure health class is going to suck just as bad, but at least I'll be focusing on Sadako. Less stressful. I sigh quietly, glancing at Shuichi yet again. His eyes are on his notebook. Doesn't seem distracted one bit. But he's not the one who has to talk to him! Gah! That lucky shit.

Akubo-sensei ends the lesson early, telling us we can use these last fifteen minutes to either start on our homework or talk quietly. Emphasis on the word quietly. Kaito and I both start on the work, but I also use my awesome powers of eavesdropping to listen to what the chick next to Shuichi is saying to him. Yay for being diagonal to them.

"Minamino-kun, a few of us are going to be having a picnic today after school. Did you want to come?" She's scrawling in her notebook, but I can't tell if it's schoolwork or not. Either way, she's batting her eyelashes at him. I look back at my homework, finishing another problem.

Shuichi sort of hums. Doesn't answer immediately, allowing for dramatic effect. "Most likely, I will not be able to attend."

"Oh." She's quiet for about a minute and then starts talking again. "You know, if you want to talk about what Hayakawa did to you, I'll listen." My mouth drops open. What the hell is she implying? Besides, she doesn't know shit about me!

Then again, I think I just got a really good idea. I can't see what Shuichi is doing, or hear if he is talking to her. My heart races for a moment, but I force myself to relax. Probably just talk to him in health class. Or afterwards. We'll have to wait and see.

-After School-

If I got paid a nickel for every time someone brought up my rejecting Shuichi for their own advantage, I would have quite a few nickels. I huff, arms crossed over my chest, and follow Shuichi. He knows I'm following him but doesn't really acknowledge me. Then again, he is sort of juggling his backpack and Tohru, plus supplies.

I stand beside Shuichi at his locker. We're both silent, deadly quiet. Since Kaito has Sadako I'm not worried about this silence being interrupted by a sudden cry or wail—unless Tohru does it. My loud, pounding heart may do the trick though if it keeps up at this pace. Otherwise the only noise is coming from the students around us, and the books Shuichi is taking out and putting into his locker. Only two books are put into his bag, and that means he's finished the majority of his homework already. Not so surprising. I've completed about half of mine as well.

I lean against the locker next to his, my back flat against its surface. This way I can see his face. He seems sort of distracted by something, deep in thought. Probably because he isn't sure what to say to me. Not that I exactly blame him, what with my rejection and all. I chew on my bottom lip nervously and twirl a strand of hair around my finger.

His eyes focus on me at last, and he forces a smile. It's amazing how familiar I am with each of his smiles. Before he gets a chance to say anything, I cut in. "I can go on a public date with you."

Shuichi blinks a few times and asks, "A what?"

"You know, like a group thing. Your fangirls—Mayu included—want you to go to a picnic. I figure we can go together, as a date. I mean, I don't think I'm quite ready to go on a date just the two of us. Eh…with the pressure and all."

He doesn't really say anything. Just stares at me, then changes his attention to the crying baby doll that he is supposed to be taking care of. Shuichi sort of glares at Tohru while he rocks him. Of course, Tohru doesn't realize this because he's fake. And plastic. That must be a really boring life—well, if you were alive. Except at that time you wouldn't be fake anymore, but that is not my point.

"Oh!" I sort of jump as I say this, bouncing on my heels. "Except there's one more thing." Shuichi returns his attention to me and waits. "You'd have to meet my parents."

"So, you want me to jump through hoops to gain your affection." He doesn't even try to hide the amusement in his voice, or the grin on his face. That teasing tone. I can't help but blush. Stupid Shuichi, making my face all red from embarrassment. "Is there a sort of prize for me?"

"Huh?"

"You tend to view this as a game," he says, continuing in that teasing little voice of his. Sort of innocent, but not. I can tell he's up to something. "Surely you have a prize set up if I agree to meet your parents and go on this public date."

"Extra syrup tomorrow morning?" His shoulders shake as he laughs quietly. Obviously, extra syrup is not good enough. "Okay, okay. If you do this then you cannot kiss me at the end of the date—"

"How—"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Shuichi closes his mouth, and waits patiently for me to continue. "Instead, tomorrow, after chemistry class, you'll slam me against my locker—all sexy like though, otherwise it'll hurt—and then you'll put your right hand beside my head, and use your left hand to trail up my body, very slowly, then across my chin…and kiss me."

Now he's blushing, eyes sort of wide. Okay, so I did described something very exact, but seriously! I actually think that could be hot. Plus, it'll also make his fangirls extra jealous. And, after today, that's just how I want them. Is that bad?

"Sunako, you do realize you are asking me to practically rape you—"

"No, I'm consenting to it. It isn't rape."

"You're very naïve."

"What? No I'm not." Hmm…where did he get that I was naïve? I feel so lost in this conversation. "Oh yeah! Wear something normal… You know, something like…casual…jeans… I mean, I love the clothes from the Tour—that thingy, but people would stare."

"Sunako, I'm sure I know very well how to dress myself in an appropriate fashion."

I sigh. "Okay, if you say so. Well…uhm…come over in about an hour? I need some prep time for my parents… Plus I need to get home, so that takes time too. Hopefully they'll like you."

"You don't think they will?"

"Uhm…"

"Was that supposed to stay in your head?"

"…yes?" He smirks then walks pass me, trailing his pinky up my leg. Oh wow. Maybe I should have kept that kiss thing to a minimum. He might have too much fun with it. Damn me and my fantasies!

-One Hour Later-

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of a knock on the door. My grip on Rugia tightens—damn cat won't leave me the hell alone, decided to sit in my lap, and probably was just almost killed by me. Not good. I have to calm down, and I gotta keep Rugia safe. Breathe in. Breathe out. Pet the kitty. Rugia bites my hand. Okay. Don't pet the kitty.

My father and mother both look at me, waiting for me to get up and answer the door. But, for some unknown reason, my legs just won't move. I'm so scared. What if they don't like him? I mean, my father wasn't entirely thrilled when I told him I was going to go on a date-like-thingy with a boy. What boy, he asked. So I told him, 'Well, the one who called me in the middle of night.' Yeah, I probably should have stuck with 'You know, Minamino Shuichi. The top student at Meiou.' That would have had a much better impact. I fail at life.

Mother clears her throat, causing me to jump a bit. I stand, set Rugia in the chair as a placeholder, and then go to the door. I open it to reveal a…Shuichi. He looks a bit nervous…but pretty sexy in jeans. Mmm. Zipper. Okay, wait. No. Bad.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask. Now he's trying not to laugh. What a stupid question. I should have just told him to come in, but nooo. Gah, oh well.

Shuichi and I head back towards the dining room where my mother and father are waiting to meet him. I'm sort of hoping that dad skips out on the whole 'talk' ordeal. It would make me feel bad, because I've already done things with Shuichi that he would not necessarily be proud of. Though, he can go ahead and tell Shuichi that he's not allowed to break my heart. Unfortunately, even if Shuichi did break my heart…my dad could not do anything about it because Shuichi's really Kurama, who is a fox demon. Hmm, wow, I really need to watch it with him.

Shuichi bows, introduces himself, and then my parents and him go through all the formalities. Meanwhile, I have no idea where Rugia wondered off to. Placeholder fail.

Sure enough, my father does ask Shuichi to come into the hallway so that he may speak to him alone. Great. Just great. Before leaving the room, Shuichi looks quickly at me, then follows my dad. I strain to hear them, but fail as my mother starts moving things around in the kitchen. She has always told me that it is rude to eavesdrop, but seriously! I mean, this is pretty important, and I want to hear how Shuichi reacts to everything. It might even be funny.

No such luck. My mother continues to shift around in the kitchen, and so I walk over to my purse. Lift it up—wow, it's heavier than I thought—and then stand midway between the table and the doorway leading towards the hall. I'm gonna book it out of here with Shuichi as soon as possible. However long that takes…

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

Okay, so Shuichi and I are finally walking out my front door. Mom had to get pictures of us after dad finished his lecture. Of course, she also had to reveal to Shuichi that he is my first boyfriend, and that the only other crush I had on a boy—sans Kaito—was in fourth grade, during which time I tried to beat up said crush for giving a valentine to a girl who wasn't me. Why, mommy? Why?

"It sounds like you were an adorable child," Shuichi says. I glare at him, but he only smiles in return, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I promise that I will only give you a valentine this year, Sunako."

"Shut it, you. Otherwise this date will be a fail, and you won't get to slam me up against my locker."

He laughs. "I could always just use my own locker for that, hmm?" Oh boy. I don't even try to respond to that. Shuichi doesn't seem to care though, he just nuzzles me and we both continue walking towards the park where the picnic is supposed to be.

-1-1-1-1-

Next chapter will be long. Having done the research I needed to do, the part I have in mind to write will take quite a bit to express. I do have an outline for the entire of the next chapter mapped out though. No worries.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh no! It's a sign of the apocalypse! I have updated. ...though, hopefully that'll happen again real soon.

Warning: Chapter contains mild adult content.

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

I swallow the large lump in my throat as Shuichi and I arrive; all the fangirls are dressed up nicely, and most are giving me a run for my money. Or, well, what little money I do have. At least Mayu respects me enough to tone it down. She looks really nice but modest, and isn't batting her eyelashes like some of the others. Shuichi is using that fake smile like when he took me to the vet. Which, in this case, is just fine with me. Gotta act civil, and I'd rather this be awkward for both of us rather than just me.

Plus, he's wrapping an arm around my waist and drawing me closer. Makes me feel all special and loved-all wanted and stuff. So of course I'm smiling when saying 'hello' to the chicks who chased me after I had smacked Shuichi that day at the arcade. Wow, that brings back so many memories...

"Do you like dango?" a few of the girls ask Shuichi. Only two make it a point to include me. I smile and nod. People with manners are awesome. I like to think my parents raised me very well-to be all civil and such.

"Yup, it's pretty good," I say, still smiling and taking one of the offered treats. Can't really hear Shuichi's responses to all of the random questions his fangirls are asking. His grip is getting tighter and tighter though, almost like I'm his safety blanket or rose whip. I just hope he doesn't try to toss me at them while he escapes.

I adjust my heavy purse-still now sure if I put a brick in it or not-and manage to lead Shuichi towards the picnic blanket that's set out. We sit right next to Mayu, who looks like she's trying to not laugh her ass off at the current situation. Honestly, I don't see how Shuichi has managed to stay sane.

He sort of sighs. I look at him, but he isn't looking at me; he's looking at all the cherry blossoms. They make everything seem so peaceful, and I can't help but smile. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around me. Most of Shuichi's fangirls are all silent right now and watching him. Blushing too, which is sort of creepy. I don't even want to know what kind of thoughts they're having.

Shuichi tilts his head, and I have to try real hard not to giggle when his breath hits my ear. He whispers so where none of the other girls can hear, "There are two cat ears hanging out of your purse." I glance in that direction; sure enough, Rugia's ears are just starting to stick out. I adjust my grip on my bag and pull until you can't see the ears anymore. Meanwhile Shuichi's thumb is running up and down my hip. Luckily, he isn't trying anything funny.

Onigiri is passed around; Shuichi eats some of his while Mayu and I start talking-about school, because we're awesome like that. "So, what did you and Kaito name your baby?"

"Sadako, of course," I reply, ignoring the fact that Shuichi tensed at the sound of Kaito's name. Or maybe it was just that he still doesn't like the fact that I "have a baby" with Kaito. Oh well.

Mayu giggles at the name. "Typical. You're so silly, Sunako." I shrug and ask what she named her child. "Well, we couldn't agree on a name at all, so finally we each wrote down two names we wanted and put them in a hat. I wanted Eiri or Kyoshiro, and Toyaru wanted Shugo or Shinji. Guess which one got picked."

"Uhm..." I blink a few times. "Eiri?"

Shuichi hums and then says, "Shugo?" Mayu sighs and points at him. I groan; man, I hate being wrong. And this is just yet another thing Shuichi beat me at.

"You cheated somehow, I just know it," I say, turning to look at him.

He smiles. "I can assure you, I did no such thing. Perhaps you're simply a sore loser?" I blush at his teasing. "While on the subject of Iono-sensei's project for us, what do you think of the field trip we're to take with the 'babies'?" He's very careful not to say dolls in front of all these girls. Because you just know that would blow his 'nice-boy' facade. I'll have to remember to tease him about this all later.

Mayu seems to chipper up, suddenly forgetting that her child wasn't named after one of her favorite characters. "Oh, I know! It's next week! I can't wait. Though it'll probably be awkward for you two. I mean, having to hang out with your partners instead of each other."

Shuichi coughs into a fist and adverts his gaze for a moment. I wonder what the hell he's planning, meanwhile the fangirls practically jump at him, asking him if he's okay. Asking if they can get him anything. I smile, all amused, and scratch the top of Rugia's head. Try to keep it hidden still though.

Man, this group date thing really does take off some of the pressure I usually feel when hanging out with Shuichi alone. The fans are a bit of a problem though. Trying to steal my boyfriend and all. Oh wait! I think I just got an idea. I lean closer to where I can whisper to Shuichi.

"Hey, why don't you, Mayu, and I take off? Well, Rugia too. We can go to...uhm...your house?"

"Don't be rude, Sunako," He whispers back. "Besides, I would rather they didn't follow me home today." Oh, darn. I'm gonna be really tired tonight. Hopefully Rugia is in a cuddling mood later-he feels just like a teddy bear.

-Twelve Twenty-three PM-

[ Tongue against my neck and nails digging against the flesh on my hips. I try to scream, but everything is muffled by the gag in my mouth. The amaranth that was carved into me burns. I feel the pressure in the lower half of my body, the tearing and burning sensation. Blue eyes stare down at me, and I hear that wretched voice:

"Just show me some improvement in your power, Sunako." ]

I jump, choking and gasping for air. I feel real sick to my stomach. I want to cry; there are tears already forming as I pick myself off the bed. I run as quietly as I can into the kitchen and grab the phone. Start to dial Mayu's number-wait, she doesn't know about it at all. I pray to any and all deities that the ringing phone doesn't wake up Minamino-san, and that Shuichi answers quickly. Before I totally lose it and start bawling.

I hear the groggy "Hello?" and just about lose it still. I swallow the lump in my throat before replying.

"Shuichi, I think I just lost my virginity to Sakyo." I am keeping my voice really low so that I don't wake up my parents. "It hurt so much!"

I hear him sit on his bed before he says anything to me. "Sunako, Sakyo's dead. You don't have to worry about that anymore. It was just a bad dream."

I sniffle. "I know, but-it hurt really bad. Like when...you know-haven't you ever had a pap?" I suddenly realize how stupid that questions was. Shuichi is really quiet. Awkward silence.

"...and, just how does that feel?"

I scoff, but answer anyhow. "Dude, Shuichi, I still had my hymen-it hurt a lot! And then I was bleeding!"

"I see." He's trying his best to be real comforting, but I think he's failing. "Your body-your mind-is associating that same pain with the rape your subconscious subjected you to. You'll start feeling much better as you relax." Okay, maybe he isn't failing too bad. Just making everything all logical. That's Shuichi for you, all right.

"Oh, hey, I didn't wake up your mother, did I?" Maybe if I change the subject I'll start relaxing. I hear Shuichi's bed squeak over the phone. "What're you wear-doing?" Fail, Sunako, fail.

He chuckles a bit. "Clothes, and I'm pulling on the covers. Ah-no, you didn't wake my mother."

"Shuichi-"

"Kurama." I hate it when he corrects me.

"Kurama, thanks for putting up with this-with me."

I can hear the smirk in his voice as he says, "I'm just doing it for the sake of tomorrow-today's kiss."

"Uh-huh." I don't believe him. "Don't hurt me when you do it."

"No promises." I hear a click. My mouth drops open. He can't leave the conversation like that! Not after the nightmare I had! Jerk; if I wasn't so worried I'd wake Minamino-san, I'd call again. Grr.

-Morning ; Minamino Residence-

I don't know what to say; Shuichi was supposed to answer the door, not his mother. Now she's standing there all patiently, staring and waiting for me to explain my visit. Of course, I'm standing here like an idiot with my mouth hanging halfway open. Not a single sound coming out. It's very rude, I know, but I just can't manage to fix things. She giggles.

"Did Shuichi forget to tell you I don't have work today? Don't worry, Hayakawa-chan. He's already explained the terms of your bet to me."

With another giggle, she takes a step to the side and lets me in. I want so badly to strangle Shuichi. If only his mother wasn't here as a witness. When Minamino-san and I enter the kitchen, Shuichi is reading a book at he table. He peeks up over the rim at me. I sort of glare back, but it's just half-hearted.

"I hope you don't mind making breakfast for my mother as well." So smooth, still keeping up a facade of innocence.

Minamino-san frowns, "Now, don't you worry about me, Hayakawa-chan. I can fend for myself."

"You can call me Sunako, and, really, I don't mind. I'm probably just going to do something simple anyhow." I still can't get over how kind Minamino-san is. She smiles, nods slowly, and joins Shuichi at the table while I head towards the fridge. Not exactly sure what I'm going to make. What do they like anyhow? Hmm.

I pull out some of the fruit they have; apple, strawberries, and banana. That'll be good as a side dish if I cut them up. But what for a main dish? Pancakes? Nah, I'll make some waffles. (1)

"Shuichi is treating you right, Sunako?" Minamino-san asks.

I blush and nearly drop the carton of milk, while Shuichi sputters out, "M-mom!"

"Uhm...except for when he stole my baby. Uh! The doll for Iono-sensei's class." I hear Shuichi sigh and his mother laugh. "How many waffles do you want?" They give me a different number-he wants three, and she wants two. I'll probably have two as well, so...seven? I'll just go ahead and make eight. Four at a time and all. I begin mixing up the batter.

There's a sort of soft hum. Surprisingly, it's Minamino-san and not Shuichi who made it. She starts talking, a bit quietly. "I still can't believe they're having you children do that project. You'd think they'd wait another year..."

"I just wanted to see a Kaito-Shuichi baby." Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Fail, fail, fail! Of course, I'm not surprised when Minamino-san asks who 'Kaito' is, or when Shuichi makes a disgusted noise. I just hope he doesn't try to kill me later, or get revenge at all. "N-nothing...just something somebody was talking about."

Then again, today is my day of fail, because just as I'm saying that, Shuichi has to pipe up. "He is one of our classmates." I guess he's pretty honest with his mother...about most things, minus the whole 'Shuichi is really Kurama' thing. Which sort of makes me feel dirty. Like, a lot of guys have those fake alter-egos for when they're in a relationship and having sex. And they have a special voice for that character. Like Yoko has that sexy voice. Huh... Why am I thinking about this?

I look nervously towards Minamino-san, who actually looks even more confused than before. Probably is wondering why the hell the girl who's sorta dating her son wanted to see a male/male pairing baby. I mean, I guess I could explain that the baby would have been adopted...or that I would have been the surrogate mother. But, knowing my luck, that would just make things ten times more awkward. And I'd rather not have that happen right now.

Lucky for me, the first batch of waffles finish up so I take them out, put them on some of the plates, and start up the next batch. Then I move over and begin chopping up the fruit. Just look busy while Shuichi either makes me look like a complete psychopath or clears things up for his mother. Either way, right now I feel like dying.

"Sunako has...she's been under a lot of stress," Shuichi starts. He clears his throat a bit. "And has been having certain...night...mares..." I can tell he's glancing in my direction. Probably making sure I don't go all emo and slit my wrists with this knife I'm holding. What with the memory of Sakyo raping me in my nightmares last night and all. It makes me want to cry. So instead I force myself to smile and take out the final batch of waffles. Mmm...waffles.

"I see," Minamino-san replies after a minute. She's smiling sweetly, and starts to get up to come help me bring the plates to the table. Shuichi is quicker than her though, and he gets up, motions for her to sit, and then moves to help me. While he takes the plates to the table, I get out the syrup, glasses, orange juice, and milk. It takes a few trips between the two of us to carry everything over. But I guess that's what happens when you have this sort of sit-down meal.

Shuichi makes it to where I'm sitting next to both him and his mother. Like he's forcing me to interact with her after all this awkwardness. As though it's revenge for all the times that, as a cat, I told him I would have her as my wife and be his new father. Oh! Wow...if Shuichi and I did get married, Minamino-san would be my mother-in-law. We would be family...hmm...

"You know...I believe you're only the second girl Shuichi has talked about, not in relation to school." Shuichi avoids my gaze at his mother's remark. Wow. Though, right now...I feel sorta special. Minamino-san is smiling at me, almost like she would at a daughter if she had one. It's nice, but at the same time very strange. "He's not one to bring people over much, you know..."

"M-mother," Shuichi interrupts before more can be revealed to me. I sort of glare at him. He just glares right back at me. His mother, of course, laughs at us. Says something to herself about young love. If I wasn't so concerned about my brain cells right now, I would slam my head against the table. Mother and son share a sort of look that I don't get, and then Shuichi sighs. I'm all confused. "Alright...I'll bring her over more often." Minamino-san nods, content. Ha...I feel so loved.

"Uhm, Minamino-san-"

"You may call me Shiori, Sunako-chan." I slowly nod. I feel so awkward. So privileged. And now I forgot what I was even going to say. Which makes me blink a few times. Huh.

Breakfast is pretty much quiet after that. Mostly because we're eating, and trying not to rush too badly, but get done in time so that Shuichi and I won't be late for school. Oh gosh. I nearly forgot about the kiss he's supposed to give me. A chill runs up my spine at the thought, and I shudder. Plus, we're walking to school together again. And this time not in an awkward silence because I rejected him when he asked me on a date...but in a different sort of silence because I am just so excited about that kiss. Well, so long as he doesn't hurt me. You know, cuz getting thrown against a locker can hurt. A lot. I would know...I tripped one time and slammed into one. My head hit the corner. And then I bled. But luckily it was the last day of school for that week so I had time for my dignity to recover.

"Sunako...why do you wear your backpack on your chest?" Shuichi asks out of the blue.

I look at him. "So that you can't stare at my boobs." Ha! Beat that, smart guy. He just smiles at me, amused.

-Later in the Day ; Chemistry-

I am trying so hard to concentrate on what Akubo-sensei is saying. Yet at the same time my heart it pounding so fast I can hardly hear anything. Shuichi is sitting next to me, and he's acting completely normal. That, in itself, is totally magnifying the amount of anticipation I'm having about the kiss that's gonna happen after this class period. I mean, it'll be like we're officially an official couple. Granted, we did go on a sorta-date yesterday. But still! Okay, breathe, Sunako, breathe. In. Out. In. Stupid Shuichi just smirked.

Of course, though, I'm just so excited that my only reaction is to let out a sort of squeak-you know, the kind a lot of girls let out after they're given their first kiss. So now the teacher and my classmates are looking at me. "Sorry. I'm just..." Must keep from twitching in excitement. Take a deep breath. "I have to pee." And fail. Oh well, a trip to the bathroom will take some time up...and then I'll get my kiss.

Akubo-sensei sighs, "You're creating a spot for yourself on my list, Hayakawa."

I nod, all enthusiastically, because I'm too happy to care. Oh emm geee! I bounce up and take the bathroom pass Akubo-sensei holds out for me. Thank her with a hug and then rush out of the room. I know everybody probably thinks I a HUGE freak, but right now I don't give a damn. I am literally skipping down the halls of Meiou towards the girls bathroom. Maybe I should fix myself up all nice. Huh...wonder if my breath smells? I hold my hand up to my mouth and breathe. Smell. Hmm. It doesn't stink. Doesn't have too much of a scent at all...is that a good thing? Or should I take a mint? Wait, I don't have a mint.

I am definitely not going to let my nightmare stand in my way and ruin this kiss from Shuichi. Nope! I rush into the first stall and...well...pee. Because I really wasn't lying to my teacher. Now I'm washing my hands. Yay water. I squeak again. Dude, I sooo cannot wait to be slammed up against my locker by Shuichi. Hmm...so this is love, huh?

I sooo want to pull a move from Hairspray and make myself a wedding veil and bouquet out of toilet paper. Then march right down the hall to Shuichi and kiss him. I can hear the bells. (2)

Instead, though, I stick with the more sane move and walk normally back to class. Try to get my heart to stop racing so quickly. I swear it's about to burst right out of my chest. I get to class, take my seat, and make it look like I'm listening to what Akubo-sensei is saying. But what I'm really doing is watching the clock. Only five more minutes until the bell rings. I glance at Shuichi, and notice he's keeping an eye on the time as well. Guess I'm not the only excited one. Hopefully we make it to my locker. Not that I would mind borrowing someone else's for this purpose, but still.

"You're not allowed to hurt me," I say, very quietly and when the teacher isn't looking. Shuichi makes a quick glance at me. I have no idea what he's thinking right now; his expression is completely unreadable. Two minutes longer. I start placing some of my items in my bag. Just a few, like everyone else, so that we don't seem too rude to the teacher. Although, she's done speaking now. Just writing what our homework will be on the board. It seems mostly easy, and if I do have any trouble with it...well, Shuichi better be willing to help me out.

The bell rings, and I'm really trying hard not to scream with pleasure. I mean, in just a few minutes I'll be at my locker with Shuichi and be in heaven. So nice. Except for the fact that Kaito just intercepted me on my way to the door. He's holding our baby, Sadako, and I'm trying to remember that breathing is, unfortunately, a necessity.

"Uhm..." Cannot say 'get the fuck out of my way'. Besides, Kaito is still a sort of friend of mine. "I gotta get to my locker before class. Forgot stuff for health."

He blinks, face impassive. "We're working with Sadako today is all. I figure I'd walk you to class."

I force a smile and shake my head, trying to be nice when rejecting his offer. I make a move to step around him, but he blocks me. "You know, Sunako, you've changed since last year." Heart beating so fast and I'm trying not to throw up or cry. I look at Kaito, confused. "Minamino-san is used to being number one, isn't he?" It's a rhetorical question. All the same, the coldness in his voice takes my breath away. Then Kaito is walking away.

I swallow then remember why I'm going to my locker. Uhm...hopefully he is number one when it comes to kissing? That's all I can think. I'm getting all spazztic again. So happy. Right now, I really don't care if I'm late to class so long as I-

Shuichi's hands grip my hips as he pushes me against the metal-hadn't even realized I'd arrived-and my head hits the surface. It doesn't really hurt, although it made plenty of noise. I'm swallowing hard as his right hand moves away from my waist and gently rests right next to my head. His left hand drops a bit, towards the end of my skirt. My breathing is coming out all uneven as he drags his hand up. I almost stop him-the material of my skirt is starting to lift. His thumb is tight against my thigh. Pelvis flush against mine. My eyes are wide. He doesn't let the skirt lift up too far-has his thumb sort of jump an inch higher before it continues its trail.

He rests his forehead against mine. I can feel his hot breath on my mouth, taste him on my lips even though he hasn't even touched there yet. I'm trembling, nervous all of a sudden when his hand is running along the side of my chest, thumb all right on my boob. And there's a teacher beginning to approach us. A ton of our classmates gawking.

He runs his hand across my chin, caressing my cheek as he finally lowers his mouth onto mine. His lips are soft. My heart flutters and I close my eyes. He's pressing real tight against me, our hips flush together. Shuichi doesn't care if it makes me feel like a cannibal or not-his tongue is inside my mouth. And this really causes me to shudder as I fight down the urge to bite it. Instead I shyly press my tongue forward against his.

The teacher is right next to us, saying something. Stern voice. My head is spinning. My arms are wrapped around Shuichi's neck, pulling him closer. Urging him on even though the adult beside us is telling us to stop. Female teacher. If a girl says 'no', she's really saying 'go'. (3)

And so I do go. I lift one leg and twist it around Shuichi's hips. He gasps in my mouth, and catches my other leg just as I start to move it as well. Now his hands are on either of my legs and his pulling back. I'm blinking, embarrassed and confused. We're both blushing, flustered but wanting to do this more. Holy crap.

I don't know what's preventing me from breathing more. The fact that we're both being sent to the principal's office, or the fact that I can still feel-taste-Shuichi on me.

-El-Oh-El-

How is it that I end up with a week's detention, and nothing happens to Shuichi? Granted, he is their top student, but still! Couldn't I have gotten off with a warning? Maybe I should have smiled and shown a little leg.

I shake my head; we're halfway through health class, and Kaito's not talking to me all that much. Which is very unnatural considering we have a baby together. Man, I wish Shuichi would slam me up against a locker again. I still can't believe Kaito is talking more to Sadako-a baby doll!-than he is me. So I ask him if he wants a 'divorce'.

He stares at me through his glasses. Silent, just studying my face. Then, "Sunako...last year you hated Minamino. What changed?"

Oh God, wow. Fuck...a lot. But nothing that I can tell him. "I just...you know...I just got to know him over the first part of summer. He treated me really good and all. And helped me right after I got the scar on my hip." I don't like talking about that mark at all. It still brings up memories of Toguro, of Sakyo. All the bloodshed. Kaito makes a sort of grunt in response and doesn't say anything more. Right now I can't tell if he's jealous, or if it is just cause he hates Shuichi. They're like rivals in school. Moreso than Shuichi and I.

"I'll take Sadako for another night so you have time to think things over-logically." Ouch. Those words just stung.

-After School-

Man, I swear, if I wasn't afraid of Rugia trashing my room, I'd be over at Shuichi's right now. Making out. Except that he has to watch 'Tohru' tonight. Yup, that sounds like fun. And supposedly I'm supposed to think things over. You know, I really don't understand what he meant by that at all. Why exactly doesn't he want me hanging out with Shuichi? He seemed fine with it a few days ago. Well, before Shuichi and I became an official pair. Huh.

The other reason Shuichi cannot come over right away is apparently there's news from Spirit World. Or, at least, that's what Botan said before she started to follow me. And I believe her because she looks a bit worried. Putting on a fake uber-happy smile. It's sorta creepy in its own little way. I mean, I know she's trying to be reassuring, but still. That's over-the-top.

"Well," I say, trying to kill this awkward silence. "I had a really awesome day today."

She stops walking. Like now she doesn't want to give me the bad news. Then she puts that fake smile on again and catches up. I'm mean. I don't stop walking every time someone does. I need to learn to wait for people. I wish Shuichi would kiss me again.

"It's not completely bad news at least," Botan says at last. Her smile seems a bit less fake now. Sort of relieved. "There are just going to be some...changes."

"Huh? Like changes how?"

I unlock my front door and let her into the house. My parents said they were going to be out today after I got back from school. I can't remember exactly where they went, but at least it makes it to where I don't have to explain who the hell Botan is to them. I hate awkward introductions. Like what I had to do with Hiei and my parents. That was just weird.

"Do you remember how, when you first turned back into a human after being that little kitten, we altered people's views of who you were for a short while to avoid confusion?" Vaguely. I nod anyway. "Unfortunately, we're being forced to do this again."

"Uhm...for why?" Rugia decides now is a good moment to walk into the kitchen, where Botan and I are sitting at the table. Botan's gaze goes to him immediately, and I think I have my answer.

"Basically, with a good majority of Rugia's energy going into you...well, frankly, your body isn't able to hold much more of his power, and soon it will kill you. And, as a kitten, he won't be able to hold it either-he would quickly revert to his normal form. So this exhaustion, irritability and stress the two of you have been feeling...as well as the anxiety... At this point we have no choice but to take some alternate routes." I nod, urging her to continue.

Botan takes a deep breath. She looks back and forth, between Rugia and myself. She isn't even trying to keep up the fake smile anymore. She's completely serious. "If we were to only put a sort of cap on the power to prevent it from traveling into you...Rugia would regain it. We do not want him in his demon form-but if we were to trap him in the body of a human-"

"Uhm...with his powers, wouldn't that be the same thing?'

She shakes her head. "Actually, a human body is only able to take in so much yoki. The cap we would put on you...it's more of a filter. As your body is ready to hold more yoki-and his body as well-you would receive it. Again, this is the only way to prevent him from becoming a powerful demon again."

I take a deep breath. "Okay...but...as a human... Is this what you mean about altering things?"

She nods. "Hayakawa Sunako...meet your new cousin, Tanizaki Rugia." Breathe, Sunako, breathe.

-Evening; Minamino Residence-

Really, I'm trying really hard to not tear off the new ring I am forced to wear-the 'cap'. And, honestly, I am not going crazy because the blonde-haired boy is really Rugia minus the cat ears and tail. Trying to relax after Botan told me that he would be going to school with Shuichi and I for now on. And trying to not jump out of my skin because in the same breath she also told me to be careful-Rugia could always eat me to regain his power and thus become a demon. I mean, cannibalism is no big deal to him at all. So I'm perfectly fine, oh yeah...

Shuichi continues to sit next to me, staring at Rugia as the boy flirts with his mom. Now that he has a male body again...well, let's just say he's in a frisky mood and finds Shiori attractive. So my plans to have a make-out session with Shuichi have been put on hold while I babysit my newfound cousin who in a heartbeat would try to eat me. Oh yeah...I'm sure the nightmares, the stress, and the irritability are all going to stop. Ha. What a joke.

-1-1-1-1-

1. Remember, until high school, Sunako grew up in America. So, cereal, pancakes, waffles, and eggs are her specialty. Some things about the Japanese culture, she's still adjusting to.

2. The remake version of Hairspray. Just watched it again recently. Very cute scene imo.

3. Bad advice. Do NOT follow.


	5. Chapter 5

For those not aware, I have been posting the reasons for the delay in this update on my profile page. Information can still be viewed. Hope you enjoy this, and sorry for the wait.

-1-1-1-

Chapter 5: Oh The Drama! An Unfolding Plot

Apparently Shiori has been dating a guy for a bit now. Really, she's engaged. Hennyways, she broke free of Rugia's flirting via her fiancé; they're out on a date. I am now here alone with Shuichi and Rugia. Three's a crowd, cat, three's a crowd. Which is very true as we're crowded on the loveseat, and Rugia is flipping through the channels on TV. I'm in the middle. Trying to keep the peace between the two. Shuichi, needless to say, is none the bit pleased with Rugia's previous flirting.

I bite back a sigh, leaning closer to Shuichi. His arm wraps tighter around my waist. Honestly, I don't mind. I'm still pretty concerned about the whole 'Rugia might eat Sunako' deal. Not very pleasant, not at all.

Neither Shuichi nor I really say anything when Rugia stops on a porno. My eyes are wide though, and I can feel Shuichi tense up against me. Okay, well, if I wasn't too stunned to speak then I would definitely admit to the fact that I don't want a threesome-and I really don't want to watch one on television. No thank you. Luckily, my knight in shining armor steps up to the plate.

Shuichi reaches his free hand in front of me and snatches the remote from Rugia. My 'cousin' damn near hisses at my boyfriend, who ignores him while promptly changing the station to some game show. I suddenly feel like I can breathe again. And Shuichi's body doesn't feel so tense anymore. I lay my head on him.

"Knock that off," the devil on my left says.

The angel (lol, fox) to my right smirks. "We're keeping it on a PG level."

"PG?" I almost laugh at the question. Ha ha!

I can feel Shuichi's body tremble, can see his shoulders shaking. His hand is hiding his face. But still I know he's laughing. Just as amused as I am. Which all makes me think-why doesn't Kaito want me to hang out with him any more? Is it really all because of their rivalry, or am I missing something?

-Kaito's POV-

I am currently on my return route to home; Genkai's training did not run as late as I had originally presumed-their mean time is four hours on school nights, with ten hours on the weekend. Master Genkai has indeed nursed my ability into a more mature state. Undoubtedly, I could very well use my power to initiate a new sort of battle of wits between Minamino Shuichi and myself. Or, to be on a more accurate level, I should refer to him by his original name; Kurama. The fact that he is a demon has shed some light on certain matters; yet currently I am more concerned with Hayakawa-chan, who has recently fallen victim to Kurama's allure. I had previously believed her to be more perceptive; she is one of the few females of Meiou that earned my respect. It is too dangerous for her to associate with him.

-Sunako's POV-

Rugia passed out on the couch already, and I'm really hoping Shuichi will agree to watch him for the night. I've had my fill of this 'Tanizaki Rugia' for today. Heck, I still have to deal with him at school from now on. And there's also the fact that I have detention because of Shuichi's and my kiss. For an entire week! Why? It just isn't fair!

"It's a shame the two of you did not pack overnight bags," Shuichi comments as he stands and stretches. No, it's a shame he doesn't have a sister who wears the same size school uniform as me. Then I could have slept over in one of Shuichi's old shirts, and changed in the morning. It would have been awesome. "Come; I'll walk you home."

I smile. "Nah, I'll call my dad and have him pick me up. He doesn't have work tomorrow so it should be fine."

He stares at me for a few seconds then finally gives in and hands me the phone. I dial home and wait for someone to pick up. Shuichi looks pretty darn tired; if he did walk me home, he'd probably pass out on the way back. And he'd be all alone and defenseless. Someone would kidnap him or something. I just know it!

Now that my dad is on the way, all I need to do is wake up Rugia. I look at him, asleep there on the couch. Hmm. It's too bad we couldn't just kill him in his sleep or something. Have him arrested by Spirit World-anything to get him away from me! I'm pretty tired of having to be all paranoid because he's around and might decide it sounds like a fabulous idea to make a meal of me. At least before I had school as a sort of break from that; now it seems like I really am gonna be stuck with him 24/7.

"So..." I glance at Shuichi, who's just standing there patiently. "You should give me a goodnight kiss then go on up to bed. I'll lock the door on the way out."

He sort of laughs, kisses me on the forehead, and then still waits until my dad gets here. I guess he's a really sweet guy, huh? While Rugia lazily, tiredly walks to the car, I lean up and give Shuichi a kiss on the lips. He only sort of responds; a lot of his attention is on my dad, who's watching us. "Night. See ya tomorrow." He nods, not looking away from my father. Poor guy.

-Morning; Sunako's room-

I fix my skirt while Rugia sits on my bed and watches me. He's been in my room ever since I put on my shirt. Yup, I was in just a shirt and underwear when he barged in. He's ranting and raving about how he doesn't like the color of his uniform. While I agree with him, I kind of like my privacy being respected. Like, a lot. I still can't believe he came into my room like that! And now he's just frowning and staring at me. Waiting for me to hurry up and be finished with getting all ready.

"Ya nervous or something?" I don't really know why I asked him that. Probably because he's drumming on his legs, and it seems like he's doing it because he's nervous. Rugia just glares at me in response. "If it makes you feel any better, there'll be plenty of chicks to flirt with."

"I have no interest in humans." He's acting all matter-of-fact.

"Really? Cuz you sorta really flirted with Minamino-san last night."

He scoffs. "That was to annoy the fox, you stupid girl."

"Geez, fine. Whatever. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I do not wear undergarments." Ew.

I blink at him. Uhm. How to put this? "Well-uhh-you should because of gym or-I mean, I guess... That's just awkward; why would you tell me that?"

Rugia shrugs then rises from the bed and walks away. My day is going to totally suck. It's official. For now, I grumble to myself. Grab my school bag and head out so I can get some breakfast. Shuichi let me off the hook for today, given my current circumstances. He told me I could make it up to him later. Not sure what he meant by that exactly. Hmm. Ah well. I'll just enjoy my toast for now.

When Rugia and I leave, mom and dad say goodbye to the both of us. I wish they would just shun the demon. Shun! But no; spirit world made good sure they would think he's their nephew whose currently living with us. This sucks. I really need to find a way to get rid of him.

-School-

I groan, burying my face in my hands as yet another girl asks if my 'cousin' is single. I know some of it is because he's a new face-fresh meat-but it's still just all bleh. People should be better judges of character. They're all failing so bad today. In the meantime, this chick is still waiting all expectingly for me to answer. I'm not sure why she doesn't just ask Rugia herself. I don't want ot play this 'he said that she said that they said, etc.' crap. But, that's life.

"I don't know if he's gay or straight." I leave out that I really do think he's straight. She can go find out for herself if she's really that interested. Right now I don't have time to play matchmaker.

She sort of huffs and then walks off, muttering something about me being a mutt. Ouch. I mean it too-why bring up my lineage? Hmm. I wonder if Minamino-san thinks poorly of me or not, what with my family tree and having lived in America most my life. I wouldn't be a traditional Japanese wife for her son. Huh. Now I'm worried about this too. Great, just great.

Shuichi sits next to me, just as the bell to chemistry rings. He clears his throat then whispers, "Have you noticed the strange looks you've been receiving from some of the boys?"

Now that he mentions it, I have. Even Kaito has sent me a few awkward glances. I thought maybe it had been because I was still hanging with Shuichi. Guess not though. I nod in response to Shuichi's question.

"Rugia has been telling some of our classmates that, as well as being cousins, the two of you are dating."

Great, just great. Now we're kissing cousins, and I'm a cheating whore to top it off. My head meets the table. I hear the teacher jump, startled, so I immediately apologize. As the lesson resumes, I glare as evilly as I can in Rugia's direction. He glares right back at me. Man. After school-in the back parking lot. That's right. I'll take him on!

Shuichi's hand is on my leg in a sort of comforting gesture. I put my own on top of his, and interlace our fingers. This stupid rumor will pass, I know. That isn't as big a problem as my worries about Shuichi's mother. I mean, what if she honestly refuses to accept his and my relationship? And how the hell do I ask him? Like this, I guess:

"Uhm, is it a problem that I'm only part Japanese?" He glances at me then returns his eyes to our teacher. Not very reassuring. "I mean, I get wanting a proper Japanese wife-"

"Sunako, it would be hypocritical for me to demand a 'proper' Japanese wife," he starts, almost laughing at the term, "given my own history. You could just as easily demand a 'proper' human husband."

I can barely hear him as he whispers; which is fine since no one should overhear what he's saying. He does bring up a valid point. But it's not him that I'm worried about, it's his mother. I respect Shiori a whole lot, and I don't want to do something that would upset her at all. You don't pit mother and son against one another; especially when they have a really strong bond like Shuichi and his mother. I sigh and start copying the notes from the board. I am dreading health class.

"My mother thinks you're very strange, but she also finds you adorable." I blush when Shuichi whispers this. "I can't say she appreciated Rugia flirting with her." Joking is good. It's making me feel tons better right now.

-Health Class-

So yeah. The rumor of Rugia and I being all incestual has spread. Even some of the teachers have looked at me strangely. I don't see why they believe him. He's obviously evil! Grr. Stupid cat demon. I need to find a way to get back at him. This just isn't right.

Kaito holds Sadako while he sits next to me. He's just watching me rock back and forth. It's almost like I'm a loon. Probably look like one, the way I'm acting. I finally turn and look straight at him. "You don't believe Rugia, do you?"

He just blinks at me, remaining stoic as ever. "No." It's a flat answer, but I know he's being honest. I nod, a bit relieved, and release a deep breath.

"Do you think anyone really believes him?"

"Only those who have nothing better to think about." It's sort of creepy that someone might be picturing Rugia and I kissing. Ew. Creepy. Especially since he wants to eat me-and not in any sort of sexual way like he may be implying with these stupid rumors. "It is obvious he is using this as a rouse to deflect any romantic interests other girls may possess."

"Yeah, probably. But I just don't see why he has to bring me into this. That's just creepy and wrong-by the way, how was Sadako last night?-and, like, it's totally unnecessary."

"She was just fine, Sunako. She is, after all, just a doll."

"Dude, that's our baby." He gets a small smile. "Anyways, why don't you want me hanging out with Shuichi? I've been meaning to ask you that."

While we're talking, Kaito and I are doing our health assignment together, just like we're supposed to. So the teacher isn't really bugging us at all. Kaito stares a me for a moment in silence. Maybe he's thinking about what to say, I don't know. It's hard to tell with him a lot of the time. He isn't a very easy person to read. Sort of mysterious. It's one of the reasons I had a crush on him last year.

"Everyone has secrets, Sunako." That's all he says. He's all back into doing his work, and holding Sadako. Doesn't really answer my question with any sort of information I can actually use. I mean, it is legitimate. I just don't see what this has to do with Shuichi. I already know his secret-wait! Does Kaito know? I dunno. It doesn't seem like he would. Shuichi's been very careful and all. "By the way, you need to watch Sadako tonight. I have other engagements."

"Uhm...okay." He stares at me. Almost like he wants to tell me something, or ask me something. Like, it seems to be important. But he just goes back to doing his work. "Oh! Did I tell you I don't have detention after all? I just have to join an after school club as punishment!"

"And Shuichi is in this club?" He seems to be making more of a statement. I frown. Okay, this is true, but that's not the point.

"The point is, I don't have detention. That's a good thing."

"Hmm." It's a sort of dismissal. Almost like my getting out of detention ruined something, like it's a disappointment for him. An inconvenience. Now I'm really starting to wonder why Kaito doesn't like Shuichi. "Your cousin does not seem to like Shuichi. He's a good judge of character." I blink. Oookay.

"Did you forget that he's the one going around saying we're kissing cousins?" Kaito sighs. Grr. I hate school life sometimes.

-After School-

"Minamino, do you want to become to club president?" one of the boys ask while I focus on Rugia, who's staring at Sadako. Lucky cat demon doesn't have to do this baby project. So, instead, I'm begging him to watch Sadako for me tonight. I told him this would make up for all the rumors he's spread about me-like, how I'm supposedly dating him, and yet somehow I'm also a lesbian, and other shit like that. He just can't help himself to not lie!

"But I'm only in the second year. It's too much responsibility for me," Shuichi says in response.

Rugia leans closer to me, poking the doll with his finger. "You're trying to distance yourself from me?"

"Uhm...only for a little bit?" It's hard to have this conversation with Rugia when the other members of the club are being so vocal about begging Shuichi to be president, partly so that they can score more girls, and also so that the budget will be raised for their club.

"Kurama! It's terrible! Where are you!"

I literally fall out of my seat at the sound of Kuwabara's voice. Shuichi excuses himself from the room to meet up with Kuwabara before he can do any more damage-he's known as Minamino here for Pete's sake!-and meanwhile Rugia smiling, and surprisingly agreeing to watch Sadako. I perk up immediately.

"Oh, no. Don't thank me," Rugia whispers. "From what I can hear, it seems the spirit detective has gotten himself into trouble. You go help them out-and I'll busy myself with some...other things." Okay. Now I'm really worried.

"What are you up to?" He glares at me. "Is it something only demons can sense?"

I huff, look over to the door, and then shove Sadako into Rugia's hands. "Okay, okay. Tell me about it later." He snorts.

I run to catch up with Shuichi, Kuwabara, and Botan, who all seem hellbent on leaving me behind. In fact, Shuichi even frowns when I arrive at his side! I give him a half-hearted glare.

"Rugia already filled me in. You can't leave me behind-I want to help."

"You aren't mentioned in the note," Kuwabara argues.

I blink. "Uhm, dude, neither is Botan."

Said chick comes up and pats my head. "You should be with Rugia anyway, nyaaa~"

"No, he's babysitting Sadako." Kuwabara looks at me like I'm crazy. "It's okay, it's just a doll." He nods, understanding. Yeah. Like I'd really leave a real baby with that deranged demon. I'm not stupid.

"It is strange that Rugia would want you away from him though," Botan remarks.

I nod in agreement. "I was thinking that, but we need to get Yusuke back, right? I don't think Rugia can do too much damage. And I really need a break from him after today anyhow."

Finally, they all agree to let me come. Tch. Like it would have stopped me either way. Now to find Hiei! ...with a whistle no less. Wow. Poor guy. He's about to be called like a dog.

Botan tells us to cover our ears. Gah! I'm going deaf, and Hiei still seems to be nowhere in sight. I don't think he's even near-holy crap, something just fell out of the tree. And now Rugia's also standing next to me, holding my baby Sadako and glaring at Botan, who's sort of grinning nervously.

"We weren't calling you, just to let you know." Rugia glares at me instead. "Uhm...just wanted to clear that up." And that, my friends, is how we became a group of six for this quest to save Urameshi. Well, seven if you count Sadako. "Hopefully this doesn't turn out to be something like the dark tournament."

And _that_, everyone, is how you jynx yourself.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Why did Rugia start all those rumors? Boredom. And because he hates Sunako.

Now that we're on to the manga plotline, things should pick up! (I'm really crossing my fingers this time).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Prelude to the Battle of Wits!

-Rugia's POV-

Today has thus far been rather productive; plenty will shun little Sunako, and in no time she will become isolated. That will make things much easier, so much easier. And yet there have been these bizarre spiritual disturbances in the area. Random spurts of power; I have not been able to discern their location. I would not be surprised to discover this has anything to do with the spirit detective getting kidnapped. Yet this group does not appear to have sensed it like I have; which is, indeed quite strange considering that human's-Kuwabara's-high spirit awareness level. Now it seems as though he is completely useless. Pitiful.

Sunako is cooing at her doll, attempting to silence its incessant cries. Why would humans make such things? Pretending to have children...

-Sunako's POV-

Oh geez, Sadako won't stop crying now matter what I do. And both Hiei and Rugia look like they want to maim her. No! Not my baby! Heck, even Shuichi is starting to look a little annoyed. I just smile at him and try to apologize to everyone, whilst at the same time explain that they purposely make the dolls like this in an attempt to prevent teenage pregnancy. Real babies are much cuter and easier to console. The group looks at me funny. But I know I'm right and that's all that matters right now.

Botan understands me though. She offers to help and takes Sadako. My baby immediately shuts it. I half suspect she used her spirit powers, but I'm not gonna complain about it. And now she's refusing to give me my baby back...ribs. Hints that I'll make Sadako start crying again. I find that pretty darn insulting; I know how to be a good mommy. But I don't say anything, just pout while we continue walking in the direction of the designated meeting area.

I'm really starting to wonder who kidnapped Yusuke; they have to have some extraordinary power or something. Hmm. Well, it's a good thing I didn't let Shuichi walk me home. He definitely would have been kidnapped. I mean, he has plenty of fangirls and enemies who'd do it.

Hmm. Something just occurred to me. "How come you don't have to watch Tohru that often?"

Shuichi looks at me, blinking. He's probably wondering why I just now noticed. Seriously though, it's a legitimate question. I mean, I could probably guess the answer myself. His obsessed fangirl wants to carry around their 'love child' for all eternity. Creepy. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan are also waiting for Shuich to respond. Rugia's too busy yawning and trying to stay awake; he's a lazy cat demon. Buuut-that might have to do with his power distribution right now. I'm not entirely sure.

"We should stay focused on the current matter."

I frown. Go to argue, but fail when I say, "Well, why don't I get a love child of yours to carry around?"

He totally just sucked in a huge amount of air; and the others are looking at me weird too. Rugia seems upset about the question. It's official. Rugia really does hate Shuichi. Is it because he's so close to me? Or do they have a history with each other that I don't know about? Hmm...

"Nevermind, we'll talk about this later." Shuich nods as we all slow our walking. We're just about-the fuck? Did I just drop into Wonderland? "That house is just plain weird."

"It seems it was made by an unknown artist... He died a few years ago. Since then the house has remained uninhabited," Shuichi says. Hmm. He really seems to know a lot of things about random, pointless information. I wish I were that cool. Rugia is also looking at him, although Rugia looks more impressed than me. Like, seriously, how does Shuichi know all this stuff? It sort of makes you wonder how much time he has on his hands to get all the information he gets. Hmm...

Meanwhile, of course, Kuwabara is insisting on Botan staying behind. Gah! Me too? And Rugia?-although, Rugia doesn't seem to care. Probably because Rugia will do whatever the hell he wants to do, and doesn't give a crap what other people say. I, however, am going to protest.

"Hey!" Botan nods, as though agreeing with me, and she continues:

"We're going with you! We might need my items... Kuwabara hasn't recovered his powers. Sunako and I are the only ones who can use them." I nod in agreement. She has a great argument and valid points. No room for argument. Schweet!

That decided, our little group heads to the door. We stop, upon noticing a piece of paper with the following weirdo message on it: "Whomever enters this house must never say the word 'HOT'..."

"What's this paper anyway?" Kuwabara asks, further inspecting the note. I'm staring at it with one eye closed. Trying to figure it out myself. "Why can't we say 'hot'?"

"Let's enter and we'll see. We must stay vigilant." As always, Shuichi is the voice of reason. Hiei is just being Hiei. All silent like. One almost forgets he's here, but he's just plain too awesome to be forgotten.

We open the door and enter-and now sweat is pouring down my back. Holy crap, it's like we entered a greenhouse of sorts!

"Erps! What's this? It's really h-" Luckily, Shuichi slams his hand over Botan's mouth. Hot damn, I just totally felt my heart skip a beat. Like whoa! I could slap her for doing that.

"Kurama, did you notice?" Hiei pipes up at long last. Ha! I knew he wasn't just a random garden gnome following us!

"Yes. The moment we came in, it's like we entered a totally absurd space." Rugia nods, though he still seems very passive. Relaxed, like he doesn't care and he's only with us because he's slightly curious about what the hell is going on. Maybe he knows something we don't know. Hmm. Makes one wonder.

"Welcome!" I jump at the sound of that voice. Not only because it was out of the blue, and not from our current group. No, it's also because I fucking know that voice! It's my baby's daddy!

I point and yell, "You!" before I can even stop myself. Kaito looks mildly surprised at my presence. He isn't reacting much to my exclamation, however, because people are more preoccupied with what Kuwabara is saying. Which is, I admit, very important. It seems Kaito here was with the group of three that kidnapped Yusuke. I furrow my brow, all very confused and shit. Why the hell would Kaito want to kidnap Yusuke? And how the hell did he find out about Shuichi being Kurama? And how does he know about Hiei? My brain is about to explode with all the questions this brings up.

I'm leaving the explaining to Shuichi regarding who Kaito is and where the three of us know one another from. He then calmly asks, "Tell me, how did you know about us?"

Simultaneous, Kuwabara: "Why did you kidnap Yusuke!"

Kaito adjusts his glasses, giving me another quick glance before disregarding me once again. "'Someone' informed us. We've been told that you won the Ankoku tournament..." He relaxes in his chair. His expression grows slightly cocky; this is a sort of side of Kaito that I haven't really seen before. "Minamino, you're amazing, not only are you gift for studies, but you also have great powers." I look between the two, trying to figure out where this is leading. "Don't you wanna make a demonstration? I'd like to see you manipulating plants?"

I inhale deeply at the sight of Shuichi's face. Not pleasant at all. In fact, he looks almost as though he's ready to kill Kaito. I swallow hard.

"What's with the evil look!" It's more of a statement, a taunt, than a question. "We never saw you like that at school. I recently discovered that I have a strange power. I'd like to measure my powers...that's why I invited you to come here." My heart skips a beat. Holy crap! I never knew Kaito could be so...so...so evil! And to think I have a baby with him!

"He's making fun of us? I'll show him," Hiei says, drawing his sword out of its sheath. I gulp; great, just what we need-violence. "Fool, do you know who you're dealing with?"

Kaito cracks open his book. "I'd like to see..." He seems to start reading, completely dismissing us. I feel insulted now! "But you're wasting your time." I wonder what that means?

"Shut up!" And with that, Hiei disappears because he's all fast like that. He slashes his sword at Kaito, but a strange sort of barrier surrounds Kaito...and Hiei's sword breaks. Huh. That's pretty weird. I'm not the only one who's confused either. Just about everyone in the room is trying to figure out what's going on-everyone except for Kaito, that is.

"The room is a world where only powers have strength. Here you won't have a choice but to fight according to our rules." Like the paper at the entrance. Hmm. I look towards Rugia, who seems pretty bored with this all. Then again, he is just a lazy cat so he won't be much help right now. "Hiei, you may be a master of sword of magic...but in my territory you're like an ant," Kaito teases.

I can tell that Hiei is seething, absolutely seething! Shuichi tries to warn him to let it go, that Kaito is just doing his damnedest to irritate and provoke him. But, of course, Hiei is Hiei.

"So what? The word "hot" should do something to me?" I face-palm. Literally. And I can't remember the last time I have done that. "If I say 'hot' you believe you can kill me?" Well, I don't know about that. However, a few of my brain cells were just killed; I always thought Hiei was supposed to be smarter. I mean, I know he's cocky and all, but...

"Too bad..." Kaito says. His voice has an arrogant tone to it. "You talk too much..."

I furrow my brow and then my heart skips a beat. Hiei's soul just effing shot out of his body and went into the palm of Kaito's hand. What is up with this? Did we somehow enter the Soul Eater universe? Is Kaito going to eat Hiei's soul so that he can become a death scythe? Am I the only one who is completely lost here?

"In my space the one who says the forbidden word has his soul stolen. Urameshi is on the first floor. Hiei's soul is in my hand. So? Do you flee? Or do your prefer to fight?"

"Gawd...I can't believe I had a baby with you!" Kaito looks at me, frowning. Almost as though he's disappointed in me for whatever reason. But right now I'm too angry at him to care about what he thinks anyhow. The jerk! It's wrong to steal people's souls. They need those!

-1-1-1-1-

Truth be told, I was supposed to post this before. I totally forgot and for whatever reason thought that I had not completed this chapter. So sorry. The next chapter should be a little bit longer and such. And hopefully it'll take less time to get up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Battle of Wits!

Kaito starts to ignore me once more, looking at our entire group as he continues to talk. "I found this special talent about a month ago. I've begun to see how powerful it could be. First, the power to create a strange space. Those who have the same power call forth the 'territory'. Mine has a radius of ten meters maximum. Anyone who has magical powers should get a strange feeling when entering my territory. And as you can see, here's what I can do with it."

He holds up Hiei's soul so that we can see it better, as though it's some prize from a carnival or sorts. And the magical powers he's talking about I'm guessing are actually our reiki and such.

"If we win, will we get Hiei's soul back undamaged?" Shuichi asks. He doesn't sound completely angry, but I imagine the majority of that is self-control.

Kaito's gaze falls to the soul in his hand. He stares at it for a moment then says, calmly, "I don't know... Maybe." My heart skips a beat and my stomach lurches forward. "I don't know. I've never lost." He adjusts his glasses. "Either way, you can go back or fight me. Two choices; one decision. The choice is yours."

"No! There's a third choice!" Kuwabara says. My attention jumps to him. There is? Since when? Why did I not know about this third choice he speaks of? "We leave Hiei here and go ahead! It's the best choice!"

My mouth falls open. "You're horrible!" I don't think carrot-top heard me though, on account he is arguing with Botan. But, seeing as how Botan has the same frame of mind as I do, it doesn't make much of a difference.

"Hum," Kaito says after allowing Kuwabara to explain himself for a moment. "I also think that it's a good solution. Perhaps you're not so dumb after all."

"Mind your own business asshole!" Carrot-top is being a hypocrite.

"Anyway, I'm ready." That's a new voice. We all look past Kaito, towards the small hallway that leads to a door. There's some guy around our age there, and he's chewing gum and blowing bubbles. As though there's nothing suspicious going on around here.

"To go further you have to go through that door," Kaito says, still staring at our group. "And he's the only one who has the key."

I practically sigh as Kuwabara marches up to the new guy, and then all starts demanding the key. I'm about ready to face-palm again. Especially when Kuwabara takes a swing at the guy, only for his fist to smack into the expected barrier.

"I guess we don't have any choice," Shuichi remarks from the side. "We have to follow their rules." I nod. This just plain sucks.

Kaito and the other guy move to get us some chairs-there's a small stack of them off to the side. Shuichi goes and grabs one as well, and soon we are all sitting. Well, with the exception of Kaito's unnamed companion over there, who seems just fine with standing guard by the door. Literally. I'm not sure how long Kuwabara is going to last with just sitting here though; he seems to be getting really uptight already. Rugia and Shuichi seem indifferent to it all. And Botan? Well, she's just sitting there and lost in her own world. Almost like myself, except that now I am focusing my attention on Kaito.

Of course, he's mostly too busy reading that book of his to really notice. "Hmm..." I clear my throat a bit to get his attention; I'm sitting closest to Kaito, and everyone else is a bit preoccupied in their own way. He glances up at me then returns his eyes to his book. I know he's listening though; this is just how Kaito works. "Is this why you didn't want me hanging out with Shuichi?"

"I wasn't aware that you knew," he says, his voice monotone. He still sounds somewhat disappointed in me, as though my hanging out with Shuichi is something completely horrible. Then again, it all might have to do with their strange rivalry. Silly geniuses. "To think you would knowingly associate with a demon..."

I sigh. He glances at me real quick, just like before. And, just like the last time, he returns to reading his book almost immediately. I entwine the fingers from my hands together and place them on my lap. Must resist the urge to attempt to strangle Kaito. It would do no good; this stupid territory is starting to get on my nerves.

"I didn't really have much of a choice," I say. It's actually surprisingly easy to avoid saying 'hot' right now. "I had a demon trapped inside of me, so..." I shrug, as though that explains the rest.

Kaito does hum though. A slight nod, almost as if he's forgiving me now for my 'wrong'. Off to the side, Kuwabara and Shuichi start whispering amongst themselves. I look at them; at Rugia, who's beginning to doze off because he's a lazy cat demon; and finally at Botan, who is playing with my dear Sadako. Okay, she can be the godmother. Although, I sort of wanted that role for Minamino-san. Hmm.

"Kurama, tell us. Who's this guy?" Kuwabara says aloud after a few more minutes pass by. I can tell the guy is getting stir crazy. I'm not sure I can remember the last time carrot-top sat so still and such for this amount of time. Then again, it's not like I've really seen him a lot since the Dark Tournament.

"We're in the same class, but he never talks to anyone," Shuichi says. He pauses, looks at me for a moment, and then fails to correct himself as he continues. "Since he's entered our school, he's been famous for his knowledge. He's the first real genius that our school has known."

"Isn't that an indirect way to boast about yourself?" Kaito asks, not looking up from his book. I look between the two boys. "You have always been ahead of me in the exams."

"Yes, but you're a literary master," Shuichi argues. "You've done essays on philosophy and literature. You're known among the best as a word specialist."

"So!" Kuwabara says, sounding angry again. "You're an erudite? We don't see it on his face!"

"Thank you," Kaito comments offhand. I have to resist the urge to laugh. Know where your loyalties lie, Sunako. Know them!

Kuwabara suddenly tugs at the collar of his shirt. "I'm going to die in this heat. All for the sake of that 'word'. He thinks we're idiots!"

At last, Kaito looks up from his book and doesn't look down at it while talking. "I sprout tropical plants. Eighty-five degrees Fahrenheit with an eighty-percent humidity. For those that are thirsty, there are cold drinks in the fridge, and also food in the cupboard."

"Yeah! Juices with truth serum!" Kuwabara says, skeptical as always. But that's why we love him.

"Heh...I didn't even think about it," Kaito says whilst rubbing his chin. "You're sharp!" Kuwabara's taking that as more of an insult. Really, he shouldn't be insulted. It's pretty rare that Kaito pays anyone something close to a compliment. You have to take what you can get.

"Let me take care of it," Botan says as she stands. She places Sadako into the lap of Rugia, who is now officially asleep. Loser cat. "I have to do something, I can't take it anymore." She walks over the little fridge, kneels down and looks inside. "There are a lot of things." She sort of hums, trying to see everything that's inside. "Kuwabara, do you want an orange juice?"

"Yeah!" carrot-top says, meanwhile Shuichi asks for one as well.

I decide to be different. "Grape?"

"Can you get me a glass with two straws so we can share it with each other?" Kuwabara asks. All three of us-Shuichi, Botan, and I jump as Kuwabara's soul is torn from his body.

"The hell?"

"Whaaaat!" Botan shrieks as the orb-looking soul goes flying into Kaito's hand.

"Two." I grit my teeth together, trying to calm myself. Violence doesn't work here, it just doesn't. That's so fucking bullshit.

"But why?" Shuichi asks, just as I'm saying, "How's that work", and Botan is exclaiming:

"Kuwabara didn't say 'hot'! It's not fair!"

My eyes are wide as saucers as I look over at Botan. Shuichi is looking at her as well. Are you effing kidding me? You work in spirit world and you honestly just made that mistake! Her soul goes flying over to Kaito, who adjusts his glasses as he catches it.

"You didn't ask me for any explanation, so I didn't offer it, but...rules are really strict here." He looks over at me, as though he's warning me against saying anything or doing anything dumb. I think part of him actually cares for my well-being. "For example, you cannot say compound words with the taboo word, but also any words that has the sound of the taboo in it."

I shudder. I cannot believe he's managed to get three of our souls like that. Especially since I have no idea if they can be returned to their body. And, honestly, I'm still in shock that Kaito is the bad guy! I mean, who would have thought? He was being so nice to me this summer, I never even considered the possibility. Heck, I even had a child with him! The nerve of this guy.

Kaito chuckles, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Souls... I find them really beautiful. Especially the girl's." I can tell his words are more meant for Shuichi, the way Kaito is looking over at him. But I think they're effecting me more; I'm so creeped out right now. And beyond worried. "You know, souls cannot strengthen. They are beautiful but vulnerable. The one who has them in his hand doesn't have to do much to crush them and annihilate the person. What about trying?" His evil grin almost reminds me of Toguro. Almost. Not quite. Toguro still has him beat in the creepiness department. "It's tempting. Just to see what you would do."

"Try, just to see!" Shuichi says, causing my heart to plummet into my stomach. He sits down, and continues. "Let's say that my taboo will be this: if you try anything, I will use all my powers to kill you."

"Okay," Kaito says, adjusting his glasses. "Finally, you're getting serious."

"How long will you be able to last?" Shuichi asks. He then holds up a key. Ah! Omgosh. He used his control over plants to steal it out of that other kid's pocket. Yay! Creepy and makes me wonder what the hell he could do to me, but awesome! I'm so proud of Shuichi!

Of course, now we're back to having to figure out how to get the souls. I sit back down in my chair as well. Rugia is still asleep; he's completely useless.

Shuichi and Kaito fall back into their silence. Well geez...you could almost cut the tension in here with a knife. Meanwhile, I'm trying to think of ways to not accidentally say the taboo word at all. Maybe if I don't talk? But now I want explanations from Kaito. Since when was he this evil? Was he pretending to be nice to me all that time? Just like Toguro did? I mean, I always thought I was a good judge of character, but now-geez! I'm completely screwed.

I shift in my seat, trying to get all comfortable. I mean, this is all pretty awkward now. I'm not sure what to think of what is going on; I'm not exactly sure what is going on here. I know that they took Yusuke for some unknown reason, and then they used that fact to get the others to come to this place. Is it because they want to capture all our souls? And how long has Kaito been this evil? I mean, yeah he was always antisocial and stuff, but he never had an evil vibe. I scrunch my nose. Not exactly sure how Rugia can sleep through all of this stuff. I always thought something like this would interest him. Unless he's secretly awake and listening to everything that's happening. You never know with him.

I look away from Kaito when his eyes fall on me. I'm so angry with him that I don't know what to think anymore! I'm still wondering if he pretended to be my friend.

Shuichi relaxes in his seat. "Tell me…" He glances at me, and then returns his attention to Kaito, "…can we change the taboo word? None of us will pronounce it…it might take hours."

Kaito thinks about this for a moment. "Yes, it's possible. In fact, I wanted to do it for some time. I was going to wait for the two of us to be alone to raise the level, however I don't think Hayakawa-chan will pose any threat to this plan." Kaito does not look at me once while saying this. I'm not sure if I should feel insulted by his words or not. At least he didn't completely put me out of the picture like he did with Rugia.

Shuichi nods, and continues their conversation. "If you let me choose the word, I promise you that in less than twenty-six minutes, I'll make you say it."

Kaito seems thoughtful again. Like he's considering Shuichi's suggestion, or maybe he doesn't believe it can be pulled off.

"Is that so? And if in the end, I haven't said it?"

Without even blinking, Shuichi says, "I'll give you my soul." I look at him like he's crazy, but he just ignores my attention completely. Continues on talking. "We have to finish it in twenty-six minutes. But if by the allowed time, neither of us say the word, you win. So, what do you decide? The odds are stacked in your favor. Are you afraid?"

I can't believe Shuichi can be this…is this being cocky? Arrogant? Crazy? I mean, if he's able to pull it off then that's awesome. But I think it's crazy to bet your own soul like that. Not that he would listen to me at all even if I tried to argue with him. And then there's also the fact that we don't have much of a choice, what with the three others having had their souls stolen by Kaito. I guess this is the best choice.

It's taking a while for Kaito to reach a decision this time. He's probably really considering the pros and cons to this. Hmm. I'll just have to make sure I pay attention if it's decided. I don't want my soul stolen!

"Fine, I accept your challenge! What is the taboo word?"

I look over at Shuichi; hopefully he'll pick something that I won't fail at!

"The taboo word will consist of a single letter. However, every minute we add a letter. We'll use the English alphabet. We begin with the letter z. Then the y letter. Every minute, we go backward in the alphabet. We gradually eliminate the possibilities. Letter by letter. It'll only take twenty-six minutes to complete the alphabet." (1)

Kaito laughs, all darkly and evilly. It's pretty darn creepy actually. "You're frightening. This game seems like fun." He glances at the clock. "It is fifty past midnight. We'll begin at one."

I take a deep breath and look over at Shuichi, who nods in reassurance. I suppose that so long as I don't say anything or make any sort of noise, this won't be a problem. The only issue is that I'm still not sure how Shuichi plans on getting Kaito to lose. Especially now that his soul depends on it.

Rugia rolls over in his sleep. Yup, he is officially asleep. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I'm stressed? Hmm… Just a little stressed, nothing too big. I think. I'm just hoping we don't trade bodies at all, especially once a lot of the letters are eliminated. Knowing me, I would totally scream and then get my soul stolen. And then Rugia would probably laugh at me, and his soul would get taken too.

"Let's go!" Kaito shouts at exactly one o'clock. He stares at Shuichi, totally ignoring me again. Man, I think he takes this whole rivalry thing a little too seriously. "Our last moment of free conversation. In a few seconds, the letter Z will be excluded." I glance over at the clock. Sure enough, a whole minute has gone by.

I turn towards Shuichi, trying to figure out what exactly his plan is. He hasn't said anything since the time started, and yet he still looks pretty confident, albeit indifferent.

Kaito leans forward, taunting Shuichi still. I sigh while he speaks. "One letter less. Soon the letter y…. And if we talked about Yusuke and his series Yu Yu Hakusho? May as well use the letter Y! And that's four y's in one sentence to finish."

"Be careful," Shuichi warns with a small smile; I think he's a bit amused by Kaito. "Don't lose because of eagerness."

"Do not fret," Kaito says with a smirk. "I am a professional at linguistics." They stay silent for a bit. My eyes are glued on the clock right now. What is Shuichi waiting for? Hmm. I'm sure he has a really good plan, but… The more time that goes by, the more nervous I'm getting. "Five minutes." I look back at the two boys. "Difficult. A formidable challenge."

"It'll soon become harder…" Shuichi looks at me real quick. A warning sort of glance. Like one that says "Just shut up and don't say anything", but in this case and such I think it's okay. It's meant in a very nice way. You know, the whole, 'I don't want your soul to be stolen' sort of way. So I think I'll forgive him.

The letter U is now eliminated as well. This is really making things difficult. And now T. Rugia better not wake up any time soon or else his soul is going to be stolen. I just know he'll try to make a smart ass comment, because he's going to think that the word 'hot' is the only taboo. Stupid cat. I can't believe he decided to take a nap. Then again, I suppose it is the middle of the night if you want to get all technical.

My eyes wander over to Botan's body, where Sadako is still laying. She's quiet. I wonder if Kaito can take dolls' souls? Wait, do dolls even have souls? Hmm. I've no idea. It'd be really weird and creepy if they did.

No more S. Kaito adjusts his glasses, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. "Panic?"

"No." Shuichi's voice is cold. Like Kaito's some sort of bug or something. Then again, he did steal three souls from my friends. Does that mean that I should not be friends with Kaito anymore? It seems so to me, but… I dunno, I just have a hard time changing my mind about people like that. Sad face. I'm so confused.

Kaito shifts in his seat, almost like he's uncomfortable or something. "Fear?" Shuichi asks.

Kaito doesn't even look back in our direction as he stands up. "I need a break." He gets up and walks over to the bathroom door. Oh. I get it now. Har har. He tells that other dude to be careful before entering and closing the door.

Shuichi moves closer to me, kneels down at my side, and starts to write on the palm of my hand with his finger. I have to keep from laughing; I'm a little ticklish there.

'How are you doing?'

He holds out his hand and so I start to trace an answer there. 'Not too bad. What's the plan?'

'Don't worry. Not enough time to explain. Just stay here, don't move, and don't make a sound.'

That said, Shuichi stands once more, glances in Rugia's direction and shakes his head before looking towards the plants. They all start to get bigger. Covering the room entirely. Almost like a jungle or something. Shuichi walks into this weird jungle-thingy and now I can no longer see him. Great, just great.

Hmm. Thinking about how much time has passed since Kaito left…he's probably gonna try to startle Kaito or something to get him to make a noise. And then Kaito will lose! I get it now. Okay.

And speaking of Kaito, he walks back into this area. Looks at Botan, Hiei, and Kuwabara and their souls…then to myself and Rugia. He seems pretty panicked. Which is definitely a good thing; plays into Shuichi's hand if Kaito is paranoid. He's starting to look around all frantically. Like, I swear he's going to get whiplash the way he keeps turning his head. He starts to wander away. Which is weird. You'd think he'd stay in one place if he's honestly trying to avoid making any noise. But whatever.

Now I'm all alone again. Cuz Rugia's lazy, and the other three got their souls taken. I stare at my lap and fiddle with my fingers. I'm trying to not make any noise, but I just know something is going to pop out at me! I just know it! Okay, deep breath. Deep breath. Hopefully Shuichi is able to pull this off. We only have one minute left.

I just about jump out of my skin as I hear Shuichi make a noise using just 'A'. Dude, that scared the crap out of me! Like, my heart is racing and I almost screamed right there! Then my soul would have been taken! Geez, Shuichi. You think you could have at least told me you were going to make a random noise out of the blue. And now time is just about-

Kaito's laughing his ass off. "Damn! I've-" Okay. Time to sigh in relief. Oh look! People got their souls back!

I jump up and practically glomp Botan. "I can't believe you were so stupid!" Although, admittedly, not as dumb as Hiei. I still can't believe he failed so hard.

The plants start to revert to their normal size, and Shuichi comes back to where we are. Rugia is still asleep-wait, Kuwabara's waking him up right now. Hmm… Now to go on and save Yusuke!

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

1. I was going to use the original Japanese version/alphabet, but then realized this would not work. Plus, the translation of the manga I have on hand right now only has the English alphabet version.


	8. Chapter 8

Just so all are aware (for those of you who do not look in my profile) I am at my sister's, and so have limited access to computer time and the internet is not the best. I also do not have my choice writing program on this netbook, and I do not have spell check. So if there are any major mistakes feel free to point them out. Thank you.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 8: The Oh-so-Evil Mastermind Is...!

We all regroup pretty quickly. Rugia makes an off-hand comment that our 'stupid human' tasks take far too long. I ignore him for the most part, but Kuwabara does get upset a little. Otherwise things are pretty quiet. Hiei is acting like Hiei, and none of us are commenting on his previous move towards stupidity. Botan is holding Sadako, and since she has my child I figure it's best that I don't even ask how she made the mistake she did. So, all in all, our group is once more whole. Thus we are heading towards the sleeping, tall-haired dude who is passed out on the floor.

Why not just bypass him? Well, we need a third key. So this is why Shuichi is waking up our enemy instead of just letting him sleep through death. Rugia is still yawning; he seems tired, but at the same time I can sense his power increasing just a little bit. Hmm. Maybe there is something weird going on in the world-I mean, why else would his power be returning that rapidly when I'm still wearing the 'plug'? This is definitely fishy.

Tall-haired dude sits up, and Shuichi stares at him, blinking a few times. "So? How do you feel?" I don't know exactly why he's acting all nice to the guy, because that's our enemy. Then again, we do need something from him, so...

"You've won against Kaito?" he says, moving into a sitting position. "Not bad...you're doing well."

"Where's the third key?" Shuichi asks.

Botan, still holding onto my darling Sadako, nods. "The second was on Kaito. The third is nowhere to be found, even with my celestial lenses."

Standing, our enemy continues. "You had no chance of finding it. It's hidden at the base of a tree. You did well not forcing the door. If you had, Urameshi would be dead." My eyes widen at that. Do these guys really have that sort of power? It's making me nervous. Although, glancing at Rugia, the cat demon does not seem too worried. I wonder if he knows something I don't. Or maybe he just has a passive personality from time to time?

"There was this paper on the door," Shuichi says, holding up the paper we had found. "The one who will force the door without Yanagisawa's consent will endanger Urameshi's life."

"The guy who designed this house was a freak," carrot-top comments. I couldn't agree with him more. But I actually like the house, so the dude would be a freak in a very good way. "You have to be twisted to think up a room access with three doors."

Yanagisawa sort of chuckles at the statement and then proceeds to lead us past the three doors into a whole new area. I blink, staring up at the various staircases-there are seven of them. Strange.

"Urameshi is on the first floor. You'll each use a different stair."

"And now what's waiting for us?" Shuichi asks after looking at everyone in our group for a quick moment.

Enemy dude just shrugs and replies all simply, "You'll see. You can't do anything but what I say."

This, unfortunately, is so true. It really does suck that we have to do whatever these guys say just to protect Urameshi's life. Man, why did Yusuke have to go and get himself kidnapped? I mean, he took on Toguro, so who is powerful enough to get him like this? And yet both Kaito and Yanasigawa are both treating this whole thing like some child's game. So maybe there's something bigger going on here than what I am seeing. Hmm.

Luckily, Botan has a sort of plan right now. There are these weird sticker things that will show the health of your comrades and such. We have to write our names on them and put them onto each other. Then only the person who put them on you will be able to take them off. Which is all fine and dandy with me. Hiei doesn't even complain too much about them, but knowing him, he's probably keeping quiet because of the whole 'hot' incident. Even Rugia is going along with this, though I suspect that's because he just wants to get this whole thing done and over with.

While putting his sticker on me, Rugia blinks a few times then says, "Don't do anything stupid, Sunako." He whispered it though, so no one else around us really hears. Hmm. I'm starting to wonder if he is slightly concerned about my safety. I mean, it would make sense since it indirectly relates to him. All the same, I just nod in response.

And now we're all getting ready to head up the various staircases. Oh joy. The walk does not seem like it's taking too long. The stairs do seem a bit artsy though. Hmm. I wonder if all the paths were the same, or if each were designed differently? Ah, the door!

All of us seem to enter the new room at the same time, and there's Yusuke standing with another one of our enemies. It's weird, it's not like he's bound or anything...

"What are you doing there? We thought you were captured!" Kuwabara says, voicing probably all of our thoughts.

"Don't come any closer!" Yusuke shouts at us, and we all freeze. "This guy has the power to neutralize anyone by walking on their shadow." Hmm. That definitely explains it.

"Exactly," the blonde-haired dude says, looking at all of us. "But the enemy isn't me. He's among you." Huh? He turns back towards Yusuke. "Urameshi, there's an imposter among these six people. Urameshi, you have ten minutes to find out who the imposter is. You six can only answer questions he asks you."

"An imposter?" Kuwabara says. "Is he kidding us or what?" I'm wondering the same thing. Then again...hmm...

"It's impossible to disguise oneself so fast!" Botan says. Meanwhile, I'm looking at everyone else here. Hmm. It really does not seem like anyone is acting strange or anything.

"I believe I asked you all to stay still. Don't forget I have one hostage in my hands. If there's an imposter among you six," the dude says, smiling, "it also means that I've got another hostage. If something bad happens to me, the hostage will be executed."

"Everything is well calculated," Shuichi says. I nod in agreement then glance towards Rugia. The cat demon seems to be looking around the room with his eyes, suddenly slightly interested in what's going on.

"Only nine more minutes," evil dude says, glancing at his wristwatch. "So? What do you decide?"

Even Yusuke cannot get over the fact that there's an imposter among us. We all seem to be acting normally. Eight minutes and thirty seconds left, the evil dude tells us. Finally Yusuke snaps to it. "Kuwabara! Your birthday, bloodtype?" Of course, Kuwabara says that he wouldn't mind answering that, if Yusuke even knew that information himself. Yusuke just laughs nervously for a moment. Great, just great. We're pretty much doomed. Finally Yusuke settles on a more reasonable question. "Your sister's name?"

"Shizuru. She's eighteen since the other day. She's stronger than me. Her guy's type: Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp." Mmm. Johnny Depp.

Satisfied, Yusuke moves onto the next person, "Kurama! Your mother's name?"

"Minamino Shiori. She's forty. She'll remarry this Autumn." Wow, I hadn't realized the wedding was coming so soon. Yusuke promptly offers his congratulations. He may be a hooligan most of the time, but he can be very nice. Only seven more minutes to go.

"Botan! All your measurements!" This, of course, earns a negative reaction from Botan, who had told Yusuke no such information previously. Jeez. Silly dude. Yusuke then moves onto me after he and Botan are done for the moment. "Sunako, the name of the kid you beat up on Valentine's day in fourth grade!"

Shuichi perks up at this, suddenly interested. The others are looking at me strangely. Of course, we have to arrive on the subject of my first crush. Why did I tell Yusuke about him again?

Sighing, I say, "Matthew Philtmore." He nods, looks at Rugia, and skips the cat demon, who simply raises a single brow. Hiei, meanwhile, says how stupid this 'game' is.

"Tell me, Hiei, your sister's name!" My eyes widen. Oh no he didn't.

"It's useless to tell you," Hiei says simply. "You already know it."

Of course, now Kuwabara is making fun of Hiei's sister, who he doesn't know is Yukina. Poor guy. He's making fun of his true love without even realizing it. Sigh. People can be so completely oblivious sometimes.

Botan has to point out the fact that only Kuwabara doesn't know who Hiei's sister is, and now Kuwabara is getting all upset about the fact. Not that I can blame him after the whole ordeal with him not knowing about Genkai's death at the tournament when everyone else did. He makes everyone promise to tell him about it later because we only have five minutes left. Now Kuwabara is insisting Yusuke uncover the fake already.

Yusuke says that he cannot figure out who the imposter is, and is still not sure that there is an imposter among us. Not that I can blame him after all those questions and reactions. Hmm. This is getting really weird. He asks what the hell we're wearing, the stickers. Botan scolds him and then...oh! So we're all going to remove the stickers from one another to find out who the imposter is.

Except for the fact that all of the stickers came off with no problem. Hmm. Is there really an imposter among us, or is this just another game to them? A trick? The blonde-haired dude still insists that there is an imposter. Of course, now he says that if we cannot uncover the fake one, then they'll just kill our real friend. Great, just great.

So now the time is up and Yusuke is going to be let loose. He has one chance to attack Yanasigawa's copy correctly otherwise the real person will be killed in response. This is not good at all. I mean, I know I'm not a copy. But then someone else really is. Which sucks, because how the hell are we supposed to know who? Yusuke curls his hand into a fist and looks at all of us.

"That's it! I've made my decision! I'm sorry for him," he says before he disappears in a flash. "It'll be you!"

Next thing I know, Kuwabara is going flying. Except, he turns into Yanasigawa before he hits the wall.

Blonde-haired dude is surprise that Yusuke knew who it was, however Urameshi says that he wasn't certain at all. He just hits Kuwabara so often that it doesn't matter too much. Plus he says that Kurama, Hiei, and I are too smart to get caught. He doesn't know about Rugia. And that leaves only Botan and Kuwabara. Hmm. I guess that sort of makes sense, except for the whole 'Hiei says hot' incident earlier.

"Okay, I'll give you back Kuwabara. We'll take the chance to introduce the sleeping partner as well," the blonde-haired dude says as the door behind him starts to open.

Everyone is shocked as hell when Genkai comes through the door. Omgosh. Seriously? Why would Genkai do this to us? I don't exactly understand this.

Kido falls down and bows before Genkai. "I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry." Wait, no. He's apologizing to us. "I didn't want to do this."

Genaki cuts him off and says that she is to blame since she is, so to speak, the instigator. Yusuke gets all confused and asks for an explanation. Shuichi laughs then and says that he was beginning to suspect as much. "An introduction with bad taste, isn't it, Master Genkai?" I am soooo lost now.

"To some extent. But I didn't to it for pleasure." Yanasigawa gets up and starts brushing himself off. His cheek looks a little swollen where Yusuke had hit him. "I only wanted to make you experience their powers." I don't get it. Why would she want to do that?

"When did you notice?" Botan asks Shuichi. Yeah, I'd like to know this too.

He turns towards her. "When we came into this room. I felt they could do more. They could do anything they wanted to us." Now that I think about it, he's absolutely right. Especially since they had two hostages. Man, that sucks. It's definitely a good thing this wasn't all for real and that these guys aren't our enemies. "And I felt that if they didn't do it. There was a reason behind it. It seemed incredible that people who know so much about us indulge themselves to such a masquerade."

"I still don't understand the reason," Hiei says. "Why all the fuss for making introductions?" Wow. He's talking a lot more than usual. I guess even he's starting to get interested in all of this.

"You are all really strong, especially you four," Genkai says. The four, of course, being Hiei, Yusuke, Shuichi, and Kuwabara. This is true, this is true. Her eyes glaze over Rugia real quick, who simply quirks a brow at being left out. "No human can beat you face to face. But I wanted to make you conscious that there's a way to defeat you. Hiei, if you really fought Kaito he wouldn't stand a chance. But he took your soul. You lacked vigilence."

I try not to burst out laughing at this. Man. I'm going to follow him around saying 'hot' every five seconds from now on. Well...at least, I would if I wasn't so sure he'd kill me. He totally would slice me open if I were to do that, and I would rather not die.

"The same goes for you, Yusuke," Genkai says, gaining my attention again.

Of course, Yusuke jumps to defend himself. "If I knew the nature of his power, he wouldn't have tricked me!" Fail statement is made of fail.

"Fool!" Genkai says, in full agreement with my thoughts. "Do you know an enemy that would reveal their powers before fighting? To be caught like that, it's like you'd been killed." You mean again? I want to say that out loud, but I don't. This isn't much of a joking matter anymore. There's obviously something very serious going on if Genkai went through all of this trouble just to teach the boys a lesson.

"Okay, but who the hell is the enemy?" Yusuke asks. "They're obviously not, so who?"

Blond-haired boy pipes up now. "When we became conscious of our strength, we went to Genkai for advice. We knew Urameshi by reputation for his school fights. We learnt after that he had powers too. But if we have strength...it's because of the hole of darkness!" The hole of huh now?

"Yes, the evil tunnel," Genkai says. She spares me a brief glance before continuing. "Some spiritual heirs of Sakyo are on Earth." I shudder at the sound of that name.

"The old woman told me everything," Kuwabara says, finally emerging from the door. Except, he's only in an undershirt and his boxers. Uh...awkward. "There are guys who are trying to open the door of darkness. A huge and sinister door that opens the evil tunnel."

Yusuke starts making fun of how Kuwabara is-or rather, isn't-dressed, and carrot-top and him get into a minor argument. What else is new? Then Kuwabara goes over to Yanagisawa to get his clothes.

Botan hums in thought for a moment. "Buy Sakyo's dead. Who would be the cause of it?" That's something I would like to know as well.

"Sakyo is indeed dead," Genkai says, her eyes flickering to me once more. Is it so obvious that only his name gives me the creeps? "But when you think about it...among the leaders, some were close to Sakyo. It's also possible there're some survivors left."

"It's still incredible," Shuichi says, very intrigued by the subject at hand. "I don't know the importance of this space, but the simple fact to arrive there is fascinating."

While the others talk amongst themselves, I turn to Rugia and whisper, "Did you know about any of this?"

He blinks lazily then turns to me. And, suprise of all surprises, he actually answers. "I was beginning to suspect as much. The closer we got to this building, the more I could sense something occuring. My yoki seems to be returning at a more periodic rate that previously. I'm sure you noticed that much?" I nod in response.

"Mushiyori town?" Apparently that's where all the strange stuff is starting to occur the quickest. So this tunnel thing must be there, and the spirit detective and his friends are supposed to check it out. Hmm.

I jump as a ringing sound fills the room. It's coming from the briefcase Botan is holding. She hands me Sadako so that she can answer it. Apparently, it's from Koenma.

Koenma and Genkai begin talking about the tunnel. Seems that Spirit World only recently found out about it. Wow, they sure are slacking, aren't they? That's not good considering it's starting to effect people already. From what Genkai says, thirty people have already come to her and the majority of them are from Mushiyori town.

"That the evil is limited for the moment at Mushiyori town is a chance...but they are already at the second stage." Second stage? This thing goes in stages then? And Koenma seems worried about them having progressed to the second stage already. Man, this definitely is not a good sign. "There're four stages before the tunnel's passage is fully open," Koenma answers after Yusuke asks what he means by 'second stage'. "At the first stage, low class monsters begin to fill Earth. The second stage sees the apparition of human beings with power because of the proximity with the darkness. The third stage sees the appearance of monsters up to the D class..."

I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. This is not good, not good at all. Of course, Rugia seems indifferent to this. Like he doesn't really care either way. Probably because this thing seems to be helping him regain his powers.

"And when the hole reaches one kilometer circumference, we reach the last stage." We are all asking him what happens then. "Monsters of the C and B class can freely go between the human world and the world of darkness. For example, Toguro was from the B class." My eyes widen at that, and I look towards Rugia. Didn't they say Rugia was A class? That means that...if he were to regain his power, he would be stronger than Toguro had been?

Koenma starts talking about how other than the A class, there's also an S class, which is the most powerful. I shudder at this. I don't want to think about anything being more powerful than Toguro had been. This is not good. We have to keep the tunnel from opening. Spirit world can't even do anything about the S class, Koenma says. They're just that powerful, which is why they have the barrier between the two worlds to begin with. That's why they keep expanding the spell they have to keep the A and S class demons from entering the Earth. That is their main goal.

Kuwabara, because his spirit powers do not seem to be working, does not seem to understand what is going on. He is only hearing what we are saying on this end, not what Koenma is saying. Which isn't good. He needs to know about this stuff as well, so I try my best to fill him in on what's going on. Meanwhile Genkai and Koenma talk about getting to the bottom of this and discovering where this tunnel is so that they can stop it from growing and close it.

"Come, we need to awaken Kaito," Genkai says. Oh yeah...I can't believe I had forgotten about my baby's daddy. "Also, Sunako..." I blink and look at her as we all start to head down the stairs to where Kaito is. "You're going to stay behind."

"What?"

Shuichi nods and starts to speak before I can protest. "You have to remember-this is exactly what Sakyo wanted you for. Your power could conceivably aid them in opening the tunnel at a faster rate. They already seem to have someone very capable... If your powers were to be used on top of that, the progress would be too much."

"Why is everyone always trying to leave me behind?"

Genkai sort of chuckles. "Don't worry, kid. I plan on helping you with your powers in the mean time. If it comes down to a fight, we'll still need you." Well, I guess I can't argue with all of this logic. Grr. Damn you, logic!

-1-1-1-1-1-

Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I swear, every time I went to write it the internet would stop working and then I would not be able to use the manga sites that I need! But yay. It is done at long last. Now to start the next one. You know, with plot and side stories, and all that good stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Time for a heart-attack. Two updates in one day! Shock and awe, please. Shock and awe.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 9: Stupid Cupid

Genkai had put Kaito's soul back into his body no problem, and then the three boys had properly introduced themselves as well as their powers. Everything was explained once more so that Kaito could get the gist of what's going on, and then of course things had to get worse when Koenma told us that there are only three weeks before monsters as powerful as Toguro will be able to roam freely between Earth and the demon world. Yeah, I was not pleased at all with that.

Hiei did not seem to care in the least; he was much more interested in finding out what class Spirit World had put him in. Needless to say, the egomaniac was nonethebit pleased to find out that he was only a mid-B level. Then he said that he doesn't care what happens to Earth. If it gets over run by demons, he'll just go back to the Makai. Either way suits him. The ass.

At that point Genkai said that tomorrow we'll regroup to find out what all we're going to do. That is why right now I am sitting on my bed, my mind racing over everything that happened today. Rugia is keeping Sadako quiet, and he's sitting on the end of the bed. I am not exactly sure why he is being nice to me all of the sudden. And he does not seem to want to leave my side. Almost like he's guarding me. But I had thought that he would like the fact that I could get kidnapped and made to be used in order to get the hole open faster.

I turn onto my side and watch him. He is staring down at the babydoll, all interested in it. I guess they don't have things like that in the Makai. Then again, why would they?

"Little Sunako," Rugia says at last, causing me to jump. I had not expected him to say anything to me. Only his eyes are facing my direction. I blink in response. "You must be wondering why I am being so kind to you, hmm?" I nod in response and Rugia suddenly lays parallel to me, Sadako between us. "Like Hiei, I am not concerned about the outcome of this tunnel. Whether it closes or opens fully, I can easily make do. However, with its current presence attention has been taken off of my person from spirit world.

"I thought about eating you before, however it seems that this tunnel is already speeding up the process of my yoki's return. Being trapped in this body by the Reikai, I do not want to chance any adverse effects that may arise. Especially now that the tunnel is in fact causing things to change so drastically. Self-preseveration, you might say."

I nod, and cut in before he can continue. "Basically, you want things to continue as they are, right? Are you going to eat me when it's most convenient to you?"

A devious smirk crosses his face. "That's exactly right, Sunako." I shudder at the way he says my name. Like I'm nothing more than a little child, a family pet, something he regards as inferior to himself. "Either way, you should get some sleep, hmm?" I want to protest, but I really am a bit scared of him. Especially now that his hand is running down the side of my face. Over and over. His eyes are running all over my face. He's waiting for a reaction on my part, amusing himself with the fact that I am a bit afraid of him. The bastard.

-Rugia's POV-

Sunako falls asleep in no time, and I continue to watch her in her sleep. How peaceful she looks, and yet I am well aware that she is having a nightmare. A part of me wishes I could see exactly what she sees behind her eyelids. Find out what scares her the most.

If she is killed now, then my powers would return much too quickly for the human body I am trapped inside of. Damn spirit world. Now I am at the mercy of some little girl's mortality. How I despise her.

-Morning; Sunako's POV-

Did I mention that Dad and Mom are not too enthused about my staying out very late last night? Well, I barely managed to get out of being grounded. Both Rugia and I got a scolding when we got home last night, which pretty much sucked. Today is a new day though. Saturday, to be exact. Which means that I still have to go to school for half the day. Afterwards we'll all be meeting up again in order to figure out how things are going to be.

I sit down for a quick breakfast at the table after getting dressed; Shuichi said he'd let me off the hook this morning considering how late we were out last night. So considerate of him. He also promised he would walk me to school today, which is sweet of him. Although, Rugia is going to be our third wheel, but it's not like we can really do anything about it.

Said cat demon jumps a little when there is a knock on the door. I finish my cup of juice, rinse the dish real quick, and then go and answer. As expected, it's Shuichi. I smile at him, let him in, and then run off to go brush my teeth one more time because I'm pretty sure my breath smells after breakfast. That done, I grab all my stuff for school and the three of us are heading out the door. Shuichi and I holding hands, and Rugia sort of trailing behind. I can feel his eyes on us though, mainly our interlaced fingers. I know he really despises Shuichi, but still. I think he needs a hobby. Not going to say that out loud, however, as he's currently holding my Sadako. I swear he's keeping her as a hostage because he knows that I won't say anything to him when he does.

"In two days we have the fieldtrip for Iono-sensei's class," Shuichi says. He is acting like everything is completely normal and that there is no tunnel opening up to the Makai. Then again, I guess we don't have much of a choice at the time. So I only nod in response. "We should be able to attend it. Before we left, Genkai did mention that she wanted us to act as normal as possible-our daily routines, at least-to avoid suspicion in case someone is watching us." At this, I shrug. "You're very quiet, Sunako."

I sigh and then say, "Well, you know. I'm just worried about all of this. It all seems to be happening under our noses, and we didn't even sense anything. It's sort of disturbing." He hums in response. "And, I mean, I want to help out as much as I can. I get that my not being a huge part of it is important and that it does help in itself, but because of that I feel pretty useless, you know?"

"The problem is, Sunako," Shuichi says, "is that you're _too_ useful. Besides that, I thought you were looking forward to being trained by Genkai again?" I shrug. There's that, but... "What's the real problem?"

"The real problem is that I'm never gonna be one of the guys."

He stops walking for a moment, and I follow suit. Rugia does the same behind us. "One of the guys?"

I nod. "Yeah, you know. You, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. You're al so close and you're, like, always protecting the world. All I am ever doing is getting in the way. I'm just someone more who has to be protected. Because of my stupid ability, I'm just a hinderance. You know?"

"Don't cry, Sunako."

"I'm not crying!" Except I am. And I feel like such a dork about it. I don't want to cry. It really is not that big of a deal. Of course I cannot be one of the guys-I am a girl, after all.

Shuichi sighs and pulls me closer, so that my face is buried in his chest. "You're so silly, Sunako." That's me, just some joke. "That is exactly why Genkai wants to train you. She knows that you want to help us, and she believes that you can. If she did not, she would not have offered."

"Really?" I feel him nod, and then he kisses the top of my head.

Rugia finally makes his presence known. "We're all going to be late for school and then we will have that...detention."

Sighing, both Shuichi and I part a bit, though we still hold hands, and we all three start walking towards Meiou once more. Having a detention when we're supposed to meet with the others after school would definitely not be a good thing. At all. Well, thank you Captain Obvious. You're very welcome.

-After School; Weird House Again-

Why we all decided to meet here, I am not exactly sure. The good news, though, is that I managed to pawn Sadako onto Kaito. Which works out great since Genkai told me that she wants to train me a bit today since tomorrow everyone, excluding me, is going to check out the town. They'll divide into two groups. One to look at the town in general, and the other to check out where the hole is most likely located. I, of course, do not like the fact that I am being discluded, and so I am currently arguing aganist it.

"If we're going in groups, then I should be fine, right? I promise not to split from anyone. And then, if later you guys have to go as singles or anything, I promise I'll stay back without any argument. It just doesn't make sense for me to stay behind. I should know about this shit too."

Genkai stares at me, her expression hard as ever. I have no idea what she is currently thinking, which means I am now left in suspense while waiting for her to answer. She really does seem to be considering it though. Normally she'd just give a flat out 'no' without bothering to weigh the options. This is a good sign.

"Very well. If I say to get out of dodge, however-"

"I'll go, I'll go, I promise," I say, nodding all enthusiastically. Schweet deal! Shuichi does not look entirely pleased, however, but that's just fine. He needs to stop thinking of me as something he has to constantly protect. I may not be as strong as him, but I can still take care of myself in plenty of other cases. I swallow down the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Yusuke seems to be one of the only people who grin in my direction. "You should be in my group!" I laugh at this. Well, at least _someone_ likes to include me in these things. Then again, you can't exactly forget the bond that forms when you're both training under Genkai. Man, she practically killed both of us.

"Well, I'll do what Master Genkai thinks is best in terms of group." Yusuke seems a bit downput by this. He just does not understand that I do not want to press my luck and thus get kicked out of the whole search party thing.

Genkai shocks me, however, when she glances towards Yusuke and nods. "It would be best if you were in Yusuke's group, seeing as how I'll be there as well." Ah, I get it. More people to protect me, and also that way Genkai can keep an eye on me. This makes sense. I nod. "Kido, Yusuke, Sunako, Yanasigawa, and I will check out Mushiyori town. Kurama, Kuwabara, Kaito, and Botan, you four will check out the hole's location." Shocked by the lack of Hiei and Rugia's names in there? Well here, I'll fill you in.

Hiei is still being all uncool and has seemed to have abandoned us. I'm completely convinced he'll show up later, because that's what Hiei always does. In the mean time, we are not including his name in our plans at all. As for Rugia, the cat demon insists that it would be best if he stays away from the hole for now until he can figure out what effects it would have on him. He plans to take a trip to spirit world tomorrow to speak to Koenma about this. We all agree that it's for the best.

The whole organizing together and planning thing seems to be mostly over now though. Yanasigawa, Kido, and Kaito are all three heading out first. Kuwabara and Yusuke leave next. Shuichi turns towards me, still frowning at the idea that I am going to be joining to search group tomorrow.

"Look, I'm not dumb," I say, crossing my hands over my chest. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to purposely put myself in harms way. And I swear-scout's honor-I won't befriend anyone who's our enemy. You know, like I had with Toguro. Can't you trust me?"

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It's not that I don't trust you, Sunako. I just..."

"You'd prefer I was kept out of the loop of things, like Keiko is?"

"That's not what I mean," he says, narrowing his eyes a bit to match the glare I'm giving him. "Please do not think poorly of my concern for you."

Hmm. "That's not it. I respect that you care for me and that you're worried, but... Thing is, Shuichi, I have powers too now. I really do want to use them to help you guys out. And it's not just you guys. If this tunnel opens, that puts my family in danger. I don't want that." He hums in response, nodding. I think he finally understands my standpoint.

"Just be careful, Sunako," he says at last before giving me a quick kiss goodbye.

After he leaves, Genkai clears her throat. "Now that your lovefest is over, let's get down to business, Sunako." My face is probably beat red from embarrassment now. "I'm going to teach you how to use your powers for offenseive attacks now." Holy Hell, this is going to be awesome!

Rugia goes over to the far side of the room and sits down with a book he had brought with him from home-it's one of my books, on top of that so he better not ruin it at all. I would be sad.

Genkai clears her throat again, drawing my attention back onto her. She has me sit down in the middle of the room, and then she sits across from me. We're both cross-legged, almost like we're about to meditate, although I know this is not the case. I cannot help but wonder exactly how I am going to be able to use my power for offenseive attacks, though I am very excited about this idea. After a few more minutes of this silence-I think she was waiting for me to get my breathing calmed down-she finally speaks up:

"I'm sure you remember that everyone has the capability of producing a small barrier of sorts-a shield-to protect themselves, right?" I nod in response to the question. I remember this mostly from the tournament. The others had been able to make a small barrier, except that only blocked out other spiritual attacks. Mine can block physical attacks as well; Genkai so nicely pointed this out earlier this summer when she went to hit me. "There are some individuals capable of mimicking others' attacks as well. For example, Yusuke and I are both able to use the spirit gun." I nod again, waiting for her to continue. "Due to your...uniqueness, I think the spirit gun would place too much strain on your body. You create more of a barrier. A sword like Kuwabara would help, however I believe it would be a blunt weapon, seeing as how, again, you create _barriers_."

Wow, I'm sounding more and more useless by the minute. My poor ego is starting to deflate. She crosses her arms over her chest and closes her eyes, thinking quietly for a moment longer.

"For a while now I've been thinking of what offensive weapon would best suit you. I was considering having you use an actual tool as a medium between you and the spirit energy, however that would prove to be more of a hinderance in the future." I open my mouth to speak, but she cuts me off. "Something between Kuwabara and Yusuke's would be best. A bullet _is_ blunt, you see. It's the speed that propels it into the intended target. Unlike with Yusuke's power, however, you would need to form an actual weapon."

"Like Kuwabara does with his sword?" I ask, and she nods. It makes sense. I have to create a barrier that can also be used as a weapon. Something I can propel forward... "Okay, I'm lost."

"Sunako, how good are you at archery?"

"Uhhh..." I think about this for a moment. Well, I'm not the worst, but I am definitely not the best.

"An arrow can be blunt, but with the trajectory speed, you would still be able to pierce your enemy. You would be shooting out a barrier, in the shape of an arrow, to attack your enemy."

"So, why can't I just use a gun? You know, like the spirit gun Yusuke uses?"

She sighs, but seems very ready to answer my question. Almost like she anticipated it. Her eyes dart over to Rugia briefly, who has glanced up from the book to watch us. Genkai looks back at me and answers:

"You create barriers-a shield." I nod. "A bullet is loaded into a gun and shot out. A shield cannot be loaded into something that small, and it would be harder for it to gain speed and thus pierce the offending object." I nod again. This makes sense. "An arrow is just slightly larger, and so you place it into a bow, which is slightly larger than a gun. If you have a small shield, placed correctly in a bow-like structure, you would still be able to launch it. A bullet can go through-and-through. For an arrow, that is a harder task, same as a shield."

"So basically, it's finding what is best to launch my shield at others at a decent enough speed to attack them?" She nods. "Okay...I guess that makes sense. Though...should I use a real bow to start off with? I can make the arrow first...but to make both..."

"I was considering that at first, however we don't have time. You need to push yourself, Sunako. We'll start creating the bow first. I'm sure an arrow will come more naturally to you after we master that shape."

I groan. Kuwabara told me how he had started out with a medium for his spirit sword. Then again, I am already able to make a barrier...it's just contorting its shape into something I can use, right?

"Also, size doesn't matter today, Sunako. I don't expect you to perfect it tonight. That's why I'm going to be training you for the next bit to come."

I nod, take a deep breath, and then begin to attempt to focus my barriers into a more solid shape, into that of a bow. This is going to be a long night, I tell you. A very long night. But if I'll be able to help the guys with this, then I am going to do my best. And, heck, of nothing else, I can always use the bow I make to hit someone if I haven't figured out how to fire an arrow from it yet.

Just as I begin to get the hang of shaping the barrier, Yusuke walks back into the building. I drop what I'm doing and turn around to face him. He point to the jacket he had left behind. "Just grabbing this." He eyes me for a moment then asks, "So, what're you doing?"

"I'm going to learn how to make a bow and arrow!" I say, very excited. Because I'm going to be so awesome after this.

He laughs, heading back out with his jacket. "Okay, good luck, cupid." Suddenly I feel less awesome.

"You...shut the fuck up. You don't understand my awesomeness." He just laughs more and leaves. That was so not cool on his part. Stupid Yusuke, giving me more of an inferiority complex. I'll show him! I just have to make a bow, and then I'll show him!

His insult seems to have given me the inspiration I needed; the barrier in my hands starts to twist into something that vaguely resembles a bow. And then it 'breaks'. Damn. But oh well. That was still the closest I've gotten. Genkai comes over and gives me some advice. Shows me a bit of spiritual manipulation herself. From an orb into something more similar to an oval. Just showing me the basics of how to bend and object and then have it retain that shape. If you press it too hard, it'll break like my bow did. I nod, and try again. This time I start off with something smaller. Well, now I have a toy-sized bow... Whatever good that'll do for me. Maybe I can poke someone's eye out with it?

"You should get home and get some sleep now if you're going with us tomorrow," Genkai says. I furrow my brow then look at the clock on the wall. Holy crap! I've been at this for four hour already? I need to go home to make it in time for dinner, otherwise my parents are really going ot kill me.

"Yup. Hey...thanks too." I smile a bit, and she nods. "I'll do my best to help out!" With that, I head out with Rugia. I'm almost out the door all the way when I hear Genkai say behind me.

"Good luck, cupid." I could kill myself right now.

-1-1-1-1-1-

I had time to do lots of writing today! I'm so happy. Hopefully this sort of makes up for the long delay between updates this last time.


	10. Chapter 10

For those of you who have been interested in reading what occurs in Pancakes in either Kurama or Kaito's POV, then I posted a Pancakes remix fic by the name of Waffles.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 10: Mind Read Me

[I race through the city, cape billowing behind my back in the wind. I jump from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after the villain. He's a little minion, I know, who is unwittingly leading me to his master. My awesome plan is, well, awesome. All I have to do is keep out of the minion's line of sight and then at last I will be able to face my foe. My bow and arrow are in hand, just in case I need to defend myself. As I go on, it seems I do not need to worry about such a thing.

Morph to the scene where I am facing the minion's master, the Evil Sakyo. He is sitting in his high-back chair, fingertips against each other in the typical plotting form. He's also smiling all evilly due to his evilness. "So nice to see you here, Super Cupid," he says.

Under my Super Cupid mask, I am grinning. But I cannot let it show, and so I act afraid, pretend that I have fallen into his trap.

"I have many plans for you," the Evil Mastermind Sakyo says in a coo.

At last I laugh, all heroically, "Ha-ha! That's what you think, you evil-doer!" And then pow! I shoot him with my arrow of magic. His eyes are wide as he dies.

"But…how…?"

"You underestimated my awesomeness!" I say, gloatingly. "And you joined the powers of darkness, and thus were doomed to fail." I shake my head, sighing as though he could have been saved had he chosen to take the path of light.

With his last breath, Sakyo points a shaking finger at me. "You should have been mine! But now…now…" Gurgling on air and blood, then he continues. "Now you will face the Lord of Darkness."

"Wait, I thought you were the master," I say, really panicking. I run over to Sakyo's side and grab him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him. But he's already dead so he doesn't reply or anything. "Noooo!"

The Lord of Darkness appears, a shape of blackness that is basically the shadow of a person. It grins at me, the only white part on it. And then, behind it, a tunnel of darkness begins to rip open to destroy the space-time continuum, a vacuum that will suck all into the world of darkness. I shoot an arrow of light at it, but to no avail. It starts to drag me into its deepest recesses. "No! How can this be?" And then I die.]

I wake up in my bed, my heart beating quickly. My eyes blink a few times. Dude, I'm not sure what part of that dream was worse. The fact that Sakyo was there, the fact that I died, or the fact that I had dubbed myself 'Super Cupid'. I mean, seriously, what the heck? You would think I would have given myself an awesome superhero name, but nooo. Instead I had to go with Yusuke's teasing and use Cupid. I deserved to die in that dream, I totally deserved to die.

I look over at the clock. It says that it's four-thirty in the morning. Just a few more hours of sleep, or I can see if I can manage to not wake up Minamino-san again while I call her son. Huh. What to do, what to do. I think I'll call Shuichi. Maybe he and I can think up a good superhero name for me. Because, honestly, I so do not want to be known as 'Super Cupid'. Ever. That dream is the only exception, because it already happened and I do not have a time machine to change it. Otherwise I would.

I pull out my cell phone, which my parents finally returned to me after a long time of grounding; well, that's what happens when you lose your cell phone, someone finds it and thankfully turns it into the police, and the police are smart enough to call the number that says 'Home' to tell your parents that they found the phone. Hennyways, point is, I have my cell phone, and I should convince Shuichi to get one too otherwise one of these days I just know I am going to end up waking Minamino-san. I dial the number for the Minamino residence and then put my phone to my ear, listening to the ringing.

Someone on the other line picks up but does not answer right away. Instead, there's this weird dragging noise and then something that sounds like cloth shuffling over the speaker. I blink and listen to Shuichi's groaned out, "Hello?" He sounds groggy, tired, and I'm betting he has the covers pulled over his head. Probably pulled the phone into there with him.

"Hey, so," I start, and I heard a loud sigh that cuts me off. Well, gee. "What? Do you not want me to call you?" Silence, pure silence. Wait, I hear light breathing. "Did he just fall asleep?"

A quiet laugh. "No, I'm awake. Did you have another bad dream, hmm?"

"No exactly," I say, wrapping my blanket tighter around myself. It's sort of chilly in my house right now. He asks me what my dream was about then, seeing as how it influenced me to call him. So I tell him all about what happened in it, and then I explain to him why I had to call. "You need to help me think of a cool superhero name."

"Sunako, I'm not quite sure-"

"But you have a superhero name!"

"What?"

"Kurama!"

A pause of even more silence, followed by. "Sunako, Kurama is my demon name."

I sigh and click my tongue against my teeth. "That's not the point."

"Sunako, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomo-later today, alright?"

My heart skips a beat. He's trying to get out of this. "No! You can't go…. Uhm….let's see….what are you wearing?" I try to sound all sexy at the end, but I think I just failed. It's not entirely my fault if I did just fail though since I don't get to use a sexy voice very often.

There's more shuffling on the other side of the phone, and it sounds like Shuichi sat up in bed. Maybe to check what he was wearing? For that matter, what am I wearing? I look down. Ah yes. A black tank top and panties with kitties on them. Hmm…I should get clothes that don't have cats on them. Having kittens and such is no longer cool, what with Rugia in my life now. Woo-hoo, clothes shopping time! …well, after the world is safe and all again.

"So?" I ask when he does not answer me. "What are you wearing?" He's sort of laughing. I'm betting his mouth is buried in his hand. "What's so funny?"

"Mm…Sunako, let's not play this game." Okay, now I really am curious.

"Please? For me?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

More muffled laughter from Shuichi. "Sunako, I'm not wearing anything."

My face feels like it's on fire. Well, hot damn, Shuichi is naked right now and on the phone with me. That's actually kind of hot. I wait in silence for him to ask me what I'm wearing. And I wait…and wait…he is failing completely at this game. If I burst out and tell him what I'm wearing without him asking me, I'll fail. That would just suck. So, time for plan B!

"Do you always sleep naked?"

There's a soft thud, and I'm guessing he laid back down on his pillow. "Did I sleep naked when you were a cat?"

"Oh yeah, that's true. You wore clothes back then. Why not anymore? Wait….are you cheating on me? Are you naked because you had sex?" He's silent. "If you tell me it was hand, I won't be so sad."

"It wasn't my hand," he says. My heart drops to my stomach. "I didn't have sex at all." Heart now returns to my chest, all snug in my ribcage. "Here, let's discuss your superhero name."

"What, you don't want to have phone sex with me?" I ask, blinking. I'm not quite sure how serious I am about doing it, but ah well.

He sighs very loudly. "Sunako, I do not believe you are completely comfortable with having phone sex."

"I think it wouldn't be so bad with you. I mean, I know we haven't been together for a while, but I trust you. I feel like I've known you a long time."

"…Sunako, we have known one another for years. You just never talked to me because of the hatred you harbored."

"Oh yeah." I had completely forgotten about that. "Fine, fine. We'll focus on picking out a superhero name for me. You got any ideas? Because I sure as heck don't."

"Hmm. Why don't you give me some time to think about it, alright? I'll tell you when we meet up later." I grumble, knowing full well he's just trying to find a way to get back to sleep. All the same, I tell him that fine, he can do that. We both say goodbye and then hang up. Ah damn. I was going to tell him he needed to get a cell phone! I have failed in life yet again!

-Later in the Morning-

I watch as Rugia leaves, telling my mom and dad that he is going to spend the day at the library studying. Since Kaito has Sadako, Rugia doesn't have to worry about taking her so that I can go investigate town. I imagine Kaito is going to ask someone else, be it his mom or goldfish, to watch Sadako for the time it takes him to investigate the tunnel. Or, who knows, maybe he'll even bring our beloved baby with him. Show her the sights. Reveal to her that our world is not all it's cracked up to be; that there really are demons who want to eat her. Meanwhile, Rugia is heading off to Spirit World to figure out how he can once more become one of those demons, and then eat me. Lovely, isn't it?

I quickly finish up my breakfast then run to brush my teeth so that I can meet up with the group. I already told my parents that I am going to be out with Kaito to work on our health project together. Lucky for me, they bought the lie. Otherwise I'd have to think up some other excuse as well as explain why I thought it best to lie to them. Most likely, I would have been grounded. And if they caught me trying to sneak out of my room due to the grounding? Well, I couldn't very well tell them that I had to break out, see, so that I could save the world. Man, I wonder how Shuichi gets away with it all.

Giving my mom and dad a quick kiss on the cheek, I skip out the door and head towards the weird old house that has recently become our headquarters. I like the place. It makes me feel like I've been dropped into Wonderland, which would be pretty freaking awesome.

Today I will be focusing on seeing what's all wrong in Mushiyori, and tomorrow I will be on a fieldtrip for the health class project. Rugia, Kaito, and Shuichi will all be there so maybe we can discuss some of what's going on. That is, if Hana and Mayu and her partner don't try too hard to eavesdrop.

You know, I wonder if after what happened two days ago, if Kaito and Shuichi are somewhat friends? I mean, their rivalry has seemed to dwindle somewhat, but at the same time they still seem to only be acting civil towards one another. Not exactly overly friendly, or even friendly in general. Just civil. I've been trying to figure it out, but I don't want to go up to either one of them and ask. That would just be awkward.

When I arrive at the house, Genkai, Yusuke, Yana, and Kuwabara are already there. Kaito and Shuichi come in shortly after I do, then Kido, and finally Botan. While the others sort out the game plan, I move to stand beside Shuichi, asking him if he has thought up a good superhero name for me. Kaito, who is also standing next to me, blinks. He turns his head, first looking at Shuichi and then me.

"Superhero name?" he asks. His voice does not strike me as interested. Actually, he seems to be poking fun at me. And so I turn to him and say:

"Where's my baby?" Both Shuichi and Kaito sigh. In unison too, which makes it sound similar to the air kicking on. I dig the heel of my shoe into the ground. "Yes, superhero name. I need one."

Kaito stares at me for a moment then offers, "Sometimes the public chooses the hero's alias." Oh yeah. This is true, very true. However, seeing as how the public consists of Yusuke, I shall not allow that to occur! I bet you anything if the public-Yusuke had its way, then I would be forever known as 'Super Cupid'. I would have to kill myself if that happened.

So I turn to Shuichi. "You did think of one, didn't you?"

"Nothing that you would like, no. They were mostly miscellaneous names that truly did not suit you."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Man, see. You don't even really care about this. The problem is you already have your super hero alias. You're Yoko Kurama: the super hero who fights crime using his seeds and whip… Wow…" My face is totally burning with blush right now. "You know, I think I want to be a super villain so that you can punish the crime out of me…"

Shuichi is sputtering out random syllables, trying to say something. I'm not sure what that something is. Kaito, meanwhile, is blushing a deeper shade of red than I imagine I'm blushing. And his eyes are wide, like he's actually shocked I said something like that. Except, we all know that what I'm saying is the truth!

"Hey, cupid!" Yusuke shouts to me, causing the three of us to look over at the rest of the group. They're all looking at us like we're crazy, and I don't think they heard everything we were saying. Which is probably a good thing. "Let's get a move on it! We're heading out." And so I say goodbye to Kaito and Shuichi and head for Yusuke, Genkai, Yana, and Kido. Time to go check out Mushiyori!

-Mushiyori-

"It sucks," Yusuke says, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets. "I didn't think it was this far." I am looking all around us, where there are a shit ton of demonic bloods floating around. They're landing on people, who cannot even see that they're there. This sort of reminds me of a horror movie where the invisible monsters are going to kill everyone in town. The only problem is that, it's real, and these bugs are only the beginning to the demons who will come through the tunnel, all bloodthirsty and hungry.

Yusuke glances at me, and I force a smile. He thinks that because I'm a girl I'm going to get freaked out by the bugs. He told me so on the way here, when we saw the first one. He asked me, "Aren't you scared or grossed out?" And I just stared at him, choosing not to answer.

"Humans don't see any of this," Yusuke continues. "Otherwise there'd be a big panic." It's like he's a mind reader and telling everyone what I'm thinking. Sort of like Hiei did, except Shuichi told me recently that Hiei uses his Jagan eye to look into the minds of others. So it's not quite mind-reading.

Kido looks around a bit then turns to Yusuke. "Then? What do you think of the ambiance of this city?"

"I don't care. It's filled with insects here." I smile and shake my head at Yusuke's answer.

"True. It's despondent here, there's nothing here to have fun," Kido says. He tucks his hands into his pockets and huffs out a sigh. "I always said that one day I'd leave here. But it may be strange to you… I want to defend this city." He grits his teeth. "The fact that there's an asshole who enjoys this view, it disgusts me. I was born here. I won't let anyone destroy this city." I feel out of place, seeing as how I was born in America. My eyes dart around. Out of place Sunako is out of place.

"I understand how you feel, but relax," Genkai says, not even looking at us. "Keep in mind that with this power, the danger really is present." She wants us to stay on our toes. That doesn't seem unreasonable in any way.

Yusuke's jaw tenses then relaxes. "Kurama and the others went to see the hole. I hope they're okay. It's like the headquarters of the enemy."

"Unlike you, Kurama is a cautious and considered boy," Genkai says. I chuckle a bit, and Yusuke shoots me a look that clearly says 'Shut up, cupid'. I stick out my tongue at him in response. In the next breath, we all compose ourselves and start to walk once more through Mushiyori. We walk past only a few buildings before we all tense. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end for a moment as the familiar sensation of stepping into someone's territory washes over me. "Did you feel it?" Genkai asks us all.

I nod. "We stepped into someone's territory, yeah?"

"As long as nobody's using a power, we should feel nothing," Kido says, his eyes darting around.

Yana nods. "If we feel something, it means that someone is using his power not far from here."

"This place seems fishy," Yusuke says, looking down the stairs that lead to the entrance of the building we're standing in front of. I follow his gaze, and find myself nodding in agreement. I definitely sense something weird coming from there. Can't really explain it, but it feels as though something's not quite right with the place. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Let's go!"

That having been send, we begin to descend the stairs of the Tsu-miko-mi, which is a Mah-Jong Club. I like playing Mah-jong on the computer. Even if I mostly lose. "Welcome," the two hosts say, smiling at us. We look around the room. There are four players at a table. Add into that the two hosts, and we're looking at six candidates for the madhouse with power. Three of the players face the fact that they have just lost, and Yusuke comes up with the brilliant idea that we should play Mah-Jong.

"I don't know anything about Mah-jong," Genkai says the same time I say that I'm not very good at it.

The winner of the game does not turn around as he says, "I can hear what you think."

"There's nothing we can do against this guy," one of the losers says as all three of them get up. "I won't take the bait anymore!"

"And you over there? What do you want from me?" the guy, who still hasn't turned around, is addressing us at this point. Genkai steps in front of me so that I'm behind her. Probably preventing me from doing anything stupid. "You have some powers too?" He stands up and faces us. The hosts tell him to not pester other customers, and he tells them to shut up. It's pretty rude. "I don't know why you came here…but I don't want to hear crap."

"We're looking for guys who are digging a hole," Yusuke replies honestly, staring at the stranger who claims to be able to read minds. "A huge hole."

Stranger cocks his head to the side. "The thing you call the 'hole of darkness'?"

"Do you know something?" Kido demands.

"You were talking about it earlier…in your thoughts."

We all look at one another, trying to figure out if this guy is bluffing or not. There is also talk that perhaps mind reading would not be his only power, or that perhaps his friends are nearby and know about us. Which is not a comforting thought in the least. Kido is the one to volunteer to see if the stranger before us is bluffing in regards to his power. How he plans on doing that, I'm not sure. I'm no mind reader.

"What do you want from me?" the stranger asks us. "You want to fight, right?"

Kido walks to where he is standing in front of the stranger, although a few feet away. "I'm going to make you talk. We're risking our lives in this story." I feel the instant Kido deploys his territory. Its sensation mingles with that of the stranger's.

Kido moves to step on the dude's shadow, but the stranger moves a the last moment, as though he had anticipated Kido's actions. The guy then moves forward and swiftly delivers a few punches against Kido's chest and stomach. I tense. And the stranger comments on how Kido won't step on his shadow, just as the hosts are saying they need to call the police. So this guy wasn't bluffing after all. He really is a mind reader.

"You want to continue? I'm only an amateur boxer," the stranger says, in a fighting stance. "My power allows me to read thoughts. Thanks to that, I'll capture the world."

"It seems you're telling the truth," Yusuke says with a smirk. "Now, we must know if you're with us or against us." Yusuke suggest a non-violent route of having Yana touch the stranger and use his ability of 'copy' to figure out whose side the dude is on. Of course, the guy objects and says that he's going to defeat us then leave. He won't take part in something that sounds so fishy, he says. Yusuke's smirk turns into a grin and he takes off his jacket, handing it to me. I accept it just as Yusuke's saying, "Watch this, cupid." Well, here comes to violent approach. "I'm going to crush you by a right jab. I'm going to charge straight at you, are you ready?" I blink, then my eyes widen. Did he seriously just tell the dude his plan? Well, on second thought, if he can read minds anyways then it's not like it would be a big secret.

Stranger smirks a bit, all confident now that Yusuke's plan is revealed to him. With a quick 'are you ready?' from Yusuke a second time, our wonderful spirit detective uses his lightning fast speed and punches the daylights out of our boxer foe. Heh heh. Schweet.

"Erps. Amazing! I didn't see anything!" Kido says. Genkai comments on how Yusuke was only a third of his strength, meanwhile Urameshi says how he was paying attention; the shock wave must have hit the stranger. All in all, it works out for us. Yana moves to copy him. The hosts of the Mah-jong club convince themselves that they're either crazy or dreaming, meanwhile Yana dubs the guy clean. Stranger really knows nothing.

"I see," Genkai says with a slight sigh. "We could use him…"

-A few Minutes Later-

The guy wakes up after a bit and properly introduces himself as Murata. Genkai tells him our plan to use him to listen for any suspicious thoughts regarding the tunnel or killing and such things. We are going to go towards the center of town to do so, where there's the most traffic. Murata stuffs some tissue into his nose to stop the bleeding. Luckily, Yusuke did not manage to break it.

The others take the lead and Murata and I trial behind. I'm staring at the back of his head, and he keeps glancing over his shoulder to look at me. Probably wondering why the hell I'm staring at him. Or maybe he's reading my mind and knows that I want to ask him to tell me what I'm thinking. Does that sound weird to anyone?

I am also staring at him because I have a very important question. So I ask it, "Uhm…Murata-san…when you read people's minds…do you just hear words or do you see images too?"

He slows his walking so that I can catch up to him. There's a light layer of blush on his cheeks. Does he think I'm cute? Am I reading too much into it? Oh my God, is he reading my mind right now?

"It depends on the person, and how strongly they feel about the thoughts they're having. Most of the times it's just sounds, but there are other times when there are pictures too."

"So like…if someone was thinking about another person being naked, would you be able to see that naked body too?" He's staring at me, the blush on his face deepening. And then he gets a poker face, and my eyes are darting around a bit. He's plotting something, I just know it!

"Like…if you imaged yourself naked?" Myself…naked… Hmm. Wait! Gah! "That's hot! That's hot!" Cue me attempting to strangle this Murata guy, and Yusuke trying to pry me off of him. I wish Shuichi were here. At least he'd try to help me kill this guy.

Yusuke successfully snatches me away from Murata, and Kido and Yana stand between the mind reader and myself. I turn to the spirit detective, glaring. I point backwards at Murata. "Dude! He just made me picture myself naked!"

"Yeah?" I could just face-palm sometimes.

"Yusuke, he's a mind reader. Get it? _Mind reader_."

Suddenly Yusuke's blushing. "Man, I'm sort of jealous now." I hate men. I should just become a lesbian.

"That's hot, that's really fucking hot!" Murata yells in the background. Or just a serial killer.

-1-1-1-1-1-

And now, I am off to begin writing/planning chapter 11. Which is entitled 'Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News…'. I shall see you then!


	11. Chapter 11

Look at this! Six-thousand words for you guys! Please feel loved. In other news, I am going to hone down on my drawing skills so that I can draw my favorite pictures from Amaranth! Maybe if they're any good, I'll show them to you guys once I'm able to scan them. For now, just enjoy!

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 11: Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News…

Now we are sitting in the middle of a crowded area. Well, some of us are sitting and others are standing. Kido and Yana are standing, because they're apparently nonconformists. The rest of us are seated on the edge of a little plant island here. Murata is finally done with his pervy ways, but I still don't forgive him. Even if he is going to help us right now, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for making me imagine myself naked like that. It was horrible! No one's supposed to see me naked except for me! And maybe Shuichi…but even that I'm not sure of.

Murata keeps glancing at me, so I am well aware that he keeps reading my mind. Whether that's by choice or not, I'm not sure. If he did not get proper training by Genkai like the others did, or if he only recently acquired his powers, he might not know how to 'shut them off'.

"Your name is Murata, right? Your territory extends about thirty meters?" Yusuke asks the mind reader while turning his head to look at him.

Murata nods. "Within a thirty meter range, I hear everybody's thoughts. The stronger the thought is, the louder I hear it." Hmm. Okay, I think I feel only just little bit bad for the guy. If I had that sort of power where I could hear everyone's thoughts and couldn't turn off that ability, I'd have a migraine. My own thoughts are plenty fine for me most of the time.

"In that case," Yusuke says, his eyes wandering about to look at all the people walking around us, "we'll listen to everybody's thoughts." Holy crap, that's going to be a shit ton of people and thoughts.

"If you find a guy with strange thoughts, warn us, and above all don't meet his gaze," Genkai says in a serious tone. Man, I'm starting to get nervous. I mean, what sort of freak are we dealing with if they want to open up a tunnel just like Sakyo had? "The enemy also has powers, and he'll most likely notice the presence of your territory."

There is some sweat gathering on Murata's brow, but he's nodding all the same. He's going to help us. Silence falls over our group as Murata begins to listen to all the thoughts around us.

Suddenly he perks up. "The woman! Yes, over there!" We all look in the direction he's pointing, stunned he's discovered someone so quickly. "Yes, that woman wants to go out with her co-worker." If Genkai and Yusuke had not already taken care of hitting him for his moronic moment, I would have decked him. This is no time to be playing around!

"Are you stupid or what? Do you want to die?" Yusuke asks Murata, shouting. He's all up in Murata's face, and I'm like 'fight, fight, fight!' Only because thus far Murata has only been failing.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Murata says. "I see that you're not kidding."

"You'll carry on til we find him!"

"Alright!" We sit in the similar silence once again so that Murata can listen for the thoughts of our enemy. Of anyone who knows anything about the tunnel. I'm getting nervous here, and I'm not even the one who has to listen for those thoughts. I mean, what would a psychopath be thinking about? A tunnel? Killing people? Maybe even both? Why, oh why, did we have to end up with another Sakyo-like character on our hands? Hopefully he's not all pedophile-y like Sakyo was.

Suddenly, Murata tenses up then begins trembling uncontrollably. Like he's piss-his-pants scared of something. We look around for a moment then our eyes settle back on Murata, who has his head in his hands, as though he's attempting to block out whatever thoughts it is he's receiving. "Murata?" Yusuke leans closer to the mind reader. Shit man, now I'm starting to get even more scared. What sort of thoughts is the enemy having to put someone into such a cold sweat?

"He…He's here. Here's really horrible…" Even Murata's voice holds a tremble to it. He's completely scared out of his wits. Not a good sign. "The voice is stronger than all the others." Murata is speaking in something between a shriek and a whisper. It's making my stomach do summersaults and _my_ hands are beginning to shake now. "A calm and strong voice… I've never heard a voice so sinister."

His eyes are wide as saucers, and everyone in our group is tense at those words. I am really hoping that this guy is not _worse_ than Sakyo.

"Which one?" Yusuke asks. "Don't point at him. Tell me which direction and his description."

You know, this may not be the time or place, but something just occurred to me…

"On the right…a tall guy…dressed in black." All of our eyes turn to that direction, searching for the man Murata is speaking of.

It's almost always guys who're trying to destroy the world. Which means that they're just sexist and tired of what is known as "Mother Earth". Do they ever take out their anger on "Father Sky"? Nope. Always earth. Sexist bastards.

The man Murata described is easy to pick out, partly due to his height and also due to the fact that he is dressed all in black. He's walking past so many people as though he's just living an everyday sort of life. As though he's not planning on digging a tunnel, not actually having that tunnel dug, and not planning the destruction of mankind. And he turns and faces us; he knows we're here, and holy hell! Something just hit Murata square in the forehead.

Yusuke catches the mind reader before he can fall completely backwards. There's some blood gushing out of Murata's head where whatever it was hit him. People are staring straight at us, not oblivious to the fact that someone just got injured. There are several cries of 'call 9-11' and 'someone, get an ambulance!' My pulse is racing. I didn't even see what it was that hit Murata it was so fast.

And the dude dressed all in black is continuing to stare at us, a smug-ass expression on his face while he watches Kido and Yana fumble to keep Murata from passing out. His eyes flicker from Genkai, to me, to Yusuke. They remain on Yusuke. His grin widens, just slightly but it does grow. My breath comes out a little ragged. Hot damn, I'm terrified. This dude, our enemy, is so self-assured and it doesn't seem like it's because he's cocky. Murata at last loses consciousness. Our enemy turns and walks away, as if nothing just happened.

"Relax, Sunako," Genkai whispers to me so that the boys don't hear. The guys are busy hoisting Murata onto Yana's back so that we can carry him to the hospital. It's mostly a superficial wound. The only thing Genkai is concerned about is the chance of a concussion. Genkai looks at me again, and I must look like I've seen a ghost or something because she asks, "Are you okay, cupid?"

I cannot keep my hands from shaking. "I just…there's something about him. He scares the crap out of me… I mean, he's… it's almost like a mixture of Toguro and Sakyo, I swear. He's so confident, but like…I honestly believe he has the power to back it up." My voice is shaking as I speak.

Yusuke and the other guys have already started walking in the direction of the hospital. Genkai and I begin to do the same. Genkai sort of hums. "Your spirit awareness is starting to develop nicely. You understand now why I wanted to leave you out of this?" I can only nod. If this is what spirit awareness is like when it's at a higher level, then how the fuck does Kuwabara get through each day without going crazy?

_-Daikyo Hospital-_

Murata's head is now bandaged and the bleeding has mostly stopped. We are sitting in the waiting room because a doctor wants to check Murata's injury just in case. He seems fine for the most part, even if shaken up. We're all standing around him, waiting for him to say something. Anything. Be it regarding the guy clad in back, or just how the weather is. He clears his throat after a moment and says:

"He said: 'With the seven of us, we'll dig a tomb for everybody.' And the seven names: Dark Angel, Gate Keeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Game Master, Doctor, and Seaman." Murata's face is completely serious. "It's the only interesting information. The rest were just murderous thoughts. But I'd like you to leave me alone from now on. I don't want to die."

Can't say I really blame the guy for saying that, but what the hell does he think we're doing? It's not like we're trying to get him killed or anything. Hell, we're trying to save the world from the black-clothed guy!

"Those nicknames must have a link with their powers," Genkai says. No one can argue with the fact that Murata wants us to leave him alone, and so we don't really have much of a choice. "Yusuke, you didn't chase him. I'm surprised. Have you matured?"

I'm not sure if now is the time to be saying such things like that, but she does it all the same. Half-joking, half-serious. On second thought, though, I'm a bit surprised that Yusuke did not take off after the guy either. From what I've gathered of Yusuke's personality, that does sound like something he would do.

Yusuke rubs his chin a little, his hand sliding over his mouth for a moment. As he lowers his arm, he says, "I wasn't able to do it. I understood it immediately. We better watch out with this guy…" Genkai nods a little. I guess I really wasn't the only one who got that impression from the guy. Yusuke's just better at keeping himself under control in these situations. Then again, he was the one to face Toguro at the tournament. And who knows how many other foes.

There's a very serious expression on Yusuke's face as he continues: "He had a cynical gaze. The kind of guy who waits blankly for his prey. I felt that if Toguro was upright, this guy looked rather deceitful." There are goosebumps on my arms, and I rub my hands along them to get myself to relax a bit.

"I think you're right," Genaki says. "I felt the same thing. As did Sunako, as I'm sure you can see." Yusuke's eyes flicker over to me, and he has a sympathizing gaze. Like he understands that I'm still a bit new to this. "I'd say even more, that he's the kind who'll reveal himself at the last instant. He will show his power only to finish off his victim. I know it wasn't him who shot Murata."

We all tense, and Murata looks the most confused. Then again, what she's saying does add up. Murata was shot blank-square in the forehead, and the black-clothed dude was off to the right. There's no way he could have managed to shoot Murata.

"But what did he shoot me with?" Murata asks. It's something we've all been wondering, I'm sure. Considering the ammo didn't pierce Murata's skull and kill him, it obviously wasn't an actual bullet.

Genkai holds up a tiny object. "This. It's a small piece of gum."

We all repeat the word 'gum', and Murata is asking how the hell a piece of gum could have cracked his skull. Okay, so maybe I downplayed his injury a little bit, but the doctor said that it really isn't anything major. They want to keep an eye on him and all, but he should make a full recovery in no time flat.

"There are still imprints of a reiki on it," Genkai says, twirling the gum betwixt her fingers. Man, I sure hope she doesn't get sick from all the germs that are on it. "He hardened and shot this piece of gum by concentrating his energy. Trying to reconstitute the projectile's trajectory, I estimated the sniper to be about five-hundred meters away." Her hand drops to her side. "But unfortunately I could not identify him. To shoot this projectile as he did, he must be very powerful." Well gee, that's just comforting.

"Holy crap!" I shriek, just as Yana is saying, "Someone has just extended his territory."

"He must be in the hospital," Kido says, and we're all looking around to see if we can find the person. Not that it's that simple.

Genkai grits her teeth together for a moment, also concentrating on looking around. "It's the 'Doctor'." Huh. Should have seen that one coming. Now I feel pretty dumb for not noticing it sooner.

"Careful," Yusuke tells us all. "Above all, make sure there're no blind spots. He might try to launch a surprise attack!"

We form something of a circle, except it's more of an oval because of the number of us and how we're standing. No one is rushing out at us right now or anything. A few of the other patients and nurses are looking at us like we're somewhat crazy. Sometimes, I'm jealous of their ignorance. I used to be like that. All naïve and not knowing that demon wanted to tear itself out of my body. And now I'm having to worry about tunnels, and the possibility of the world ending while everyone else gets on with their lives like nothing is going on.

"Ow," Murata says, seconds before Yana shouts the same thing. I blink and turn to look at the pair of them. Yana is looking down at his hand. Murata is just sort of frozen still from the slight pain, but mostly the shock. There's a weird bug on each of their hands. It looks almost like it's injecting something into them. Kido slams his hand down on the insect that is on Yana.

Doesn't do much good. The two guys who were bitten are turning like a sickly green color. I look towards Genkai for a moment, then back at the boys. If our enemy has control over bugs, man, we're screwed until we find him. And we won't have much time.

Yana and Murata collapse to their knees, trembling and hugging themselves. They both complain about aches and how cold it is, almost like they have a really bad flu or something. One thing's for sure, they are running a really high fever. Also, Murata is just not catching a break man. I really do feel sorry for him now. I mean, I know I wanted him to suffer a bit after he made me imagine myself naked, but this is overkill.

"What was that nasty bug?" Yusuke asks, turning to Genkai. I also look at her, waiting for an answer.

"It is a bug of darkness…a virus? This confirms our suspicions about the Doctor." Okay great. Basically if we get bit, we don't have to worry about West Nile. Nope, we have to worry about the virus this Doctor person placed inside these bugs. "Be careful, there must be more than two."

We all nod and are on edge. Any moment more of those virus-filled bugs could appear in the air before us. Nothing seems to be happening. We're just left in suspense. I turn my head and look at the two guys who're still shivering on the ground. They sort of look like they're about the throw up, and their teeth are all chattering and such.

The next breath I take, we're surrounded by those virus-filled insects. I tense, ready to do something, like kill all the bugs. A nurse is coming towards us, bugs flying all about her shoulders. It's pretty gross, and it's probably a good thing that she cannot see them otherwise she'd be panicking like crazy.

"Those people…don't feel well?" she asks, her eyes glued to Yana and Murata. I look back at them for a moment then return my gaze to her.

"On your shoulder! On your head!" Yusuke yells, pointing at her. Simultaneous to that, Kido is telling Yusuke to shoot them away. Oh sigh. I don't think they realize that if these are bugs of darkness, then regular people probably cannot see them.

Sure enough, the nurse looks at each one of her shoulders, all confused. "I don't see anything. What are you talking about?"

"If we don't find the doctor," Genkai whispers to us while Yusuke and Kido finally realize that humans cannot see the bugs, "then the conditions of everyone here will worsen. We'll all be infected. We must hurry."

"Thanks for taking care of these two," Yusuke tells the nurse as we run past. She only says how we're not supposed to run through the hospital, but it's not like we have a choice right now. We really have to get this show on the road and find out which doctor in this hospital is Doctor.

"This won't be easy," Kido says, stating the obvious to Yusuke. "There are many doctors in this hospital, in case you don't know."

"We'll just have to hit them all!" Yusuke says. Well, while that plan might work, I think it's a bit drastic. Then again, drastic times do call for drastic measures and I'd rather not get killed because of some bug biting me and giving me a virus.

"I think that's the easiest solution," Genkai says in agreement. "Be careful not to kill them though."

"Should we stay together?" Yusuke asks. "This hospital is huge."

"The other two are getting sicker very fast. We'd better split up," Kido hisses before breaking off from us.

I continue to move with Genkai and Yusuke before Genkai nods. "We have no choice. If you find him, shout and let the rest of us know," Genkai says loud enough so that even Kido can hear. Kido moves to search the ground floor and Yusuke runs to cover the first floor. Before I get a chance to run to the second floor, Genkai stops me. "Sunako, I'm not worried about you getting infected."

"Uh…thanks for not caring?"

"No, you dimwit, you can raise a barrier to protect yourself." Oh yeah. "The other two are going to question nurses about the intern doctors. I want you to question the doctors yourself. With your barrier as protection, you should be able to have enough time to protect yourself and get our attention should you find him. The doctors will know one another very well, so they'll know if anyone is out of place. You got it?"

I nod. "Got it."

Just as I'm turning to go run to question random doctors, Genkai says, "Do not underestimate your enemy either. Just because he's human does not mean he will hesitate to kill you." My heart skips a beat, and Genkai is gone before I can think on her words anymore. Geeze. That's just a great line to leave someone with. Telling them that they're probably running into someone who'll kill them. Why did she set me up on this mission again? Ah right, because I'm stuck with the power to make barriers. I should have been born with a better ability, I'll tell you that.

I take off running at last. As much fun as it is to run through hospital corridors, I would rather not be doing it with a psychopathic doctor on the loose. I mean, seriously, did I step into an alternate dimension like Resident Evil or Silent Hill? And, in that case, where the heck is my gun? I need something more than a barrier to protect myself-gah! If I hadn't activated my barrier just there, I would have been bitten. Stupid, stupid bugs!

I grab the corner of the wall and fling myself left to go down the next corridor and bam! Ouch. I just crashed into someone. My forehead totally hit into the person's sternum. Not sure who's hurt worse. Them or me. I look up, rubbing my forehead and apologizing. "Are you okay?" Oh wait…white coat… "Oh! You're a doctor!"

The man stares at me from behind his glasses, giving me a look like 'no shit'. He straightens himself a bit, and just stares at me. As though he's waiting for me to do or say something else. Uhm…oh yeah! I suppose I should talk to him. "Are you alright?" he asks just as I'm opening my mouth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Uhm, you wouldn't happen to know if anyone in this hospital is crazy, right? Like…you know, the faculty or anything. And like, you know, not in the whole 'wow, on their off days they wear mismatched clothing. It's so tacky it's crazy' sort of crazy. But like the whole 'Wow, they could totally be a doctor in Resident Evil or Silent Hill' sort of crazy. Do you know anyone like that… Why are you feeling my forehead?" Yeah, his hand is totally on my forehead, the back of it pressed against my flesh. Like he's checking my temperature or something. Wait a second! I know I babble a lot and all, but one thing's for certain: "I'm not crazy! Look, there's not much time, I really need an answer!"

The doctor frowns and rubs his chin with the hand that just left my forehead. He's staring at me, as though he's thinking what to say or like, as though there's something wrong with me. Maybe I am running a slight fever? I place a hand on my forehead, checking. Nope. Feels normal to me.

"Perhaps you should lie down?" he says, placing a hand against my shoulder blade and ushering me into the nearest room.

"Why? I'm not running a fever or anything," I say, giving him a look that obviously says 'dude, what the fuck?'

He chuckles, "Just trust me, miss. I'm a doctor." I start to protest, saying how I need to go find the crazy doctor, and he responds with: "Have you hit your head recently, miss?"

"Not that I can remember. Now, look-"

"I see. That's not good." I give him a questioning look just as he's sitting me on the hospital bed. He pulls one of those rollie chairs closer and sits down in it, right in front of me. He takes a pen out of his pocket and holds it in front of my face. "Follow this with only your eyes."

I do what he says, following the pen with my eyes as he moves it left then right then left again. "Okay, maybe I chose the wrong words when I said that I couldn't remember. What I mean is that no, I haven't hit my head recently."

He pushes against the hospital bed and causes the chair to go rolling towards the other side of the room, where he takes one of those tongue pressers out of a jar. Then he rolls back to me. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

"Uhm… Okay, first off, you're not my doctor. Secondly, I don't have the money to pay for this and I'm pretty sure my insurance won't cover it. Thirdly, I'm not ill. And, most importantly, lathtly, Uhm priddy thure Uh needth thoo geth gwoing." I push against his wrist, trying to move the tongue presser out of my mouth. That doesn't work, so instead I yank back my head.

"This isn't good," he says, shaking his head. My heart skips a beat. A doctor is telling me something is good after he's examined me. Oh shit, I'm going to die, isn't that right?

"What? What's wrong?" I'm in full panic mode. Forget the bugs in the hall, I'm about to die from some random throat disease, I just know it!

"You're late."

I blink. "Huh? No I'm not. I don't have my period until closer to end of the month." He smiles a charming smile and I blush. "That's not what you meant?"

"No," he says. Then he's standing and leaning close to where his mouth is at my ear. I tense, ready to activate my barrier. "I mean, your ability would have come in handy for Gate Keeper had we discovered you sooner."

My hand whips in front of me just as my eyes widen, a barrier pushing against him and knocking him away from me. Before I can do anything else, there's a flutter of movement around me. Insects galore surround me. The doctor gives me one last grin before rushing out of the room. Crap! I use my reiki to activate another barrier that surrounds me, and the virus-filled bugs crash into it and are destroyed. They disappear in a poof.

I rush out the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of the direction the doctor is headed, but he's nowhere in sight. Damn it all! I should have seen that one coming too! Why the hell did I fall for that? 'Trust me, I'm a doctor'. Now I'll never trust doctors again! Curse you, fate, curse you!

I look down both directions of the hallway. Let's see…left or right? Well, seeing as how I've been taking a lot of lefts recently and they've all been wrong, if I take a right then I'll have to be right. Okay, right it is!

No matter which direction I take, there are bugs everywhere! I kill them as I go along, searching for either another doctor or one of the others. Since the Doctor isn't here anymore, I don't want to call out to them, just in case he's headed in their direction. Stupid me though! I should have been smart and trapped the Doctor in a sort of box made by my barrier, but nooo. I just had to focus on the bugs. Then again, if I hadn't protected myself, I'd probably be either dead or very ill. On that note, how the hell did he know about my ability? I hadn't used it in front of him.

"Does he know a lot about us?" I ask myself aloud. My head snaps up and I stop running as another doctor steps into the hallway. It's a different dude than the last guy, but he's staring at me, wondering what the heck I'm doing.

"Miss, there's no running in the hospital," he says, inclining his head a bit.

I blink. "Sorry, but…it's an emergency!" His eyes widen. "Well…I mean. There's a crazy doctor on the loose! I have to find him!"

"Crazy doctor?" the man repeats, sounding slightly skeptic but also as though he's considering it to be plausible.

I nod. "Yeah, he infected my friends with a virus already. If I don't hurry up and find him, they're going to die."

"Just wait one moment, miss," he tells me before ducking into the room he just came out of. I hear him tell the nurse inside of there, "Yoko-san, can you get me a sedative?"

"Fuck! No time for sedatives!" And, like that, I'm off running once more to find out where the Doctor went to. I'm just hoping that Kido, Genkai, and Yusuke don't fall for any of his tricks like I did!

"Miss! Miss!" I hear the other doctor calling after me. I'll bet he's really wanting to get that sedative in me now but I don't have time for that sort of shit! Why does everyone think I'm crazy all the time? Not that any of these spirit world situations are logical or anything.

There are more screams, except they sound like they're coming from the ground floor. I look around, find the sign that indicates there are stairs nearby, and head for them. I'm guessing the Doctor got a hostage or something. Please say that no one fell for his trickery. Who was on the ground floor again? Ah, Kido, right. I'd better hurry.

Hopefully Yusuke heard the screams too and is headed in that direction. He needs to get to Kido as fast as possible, otherwise chances are Kido is going to have his hands full with the enemy. I take two steps at a time, almost fall flat on my face, and keep running. I'm on the first floor's staircase. I propel myself onto the next set so that I can reach the ground floor. I need to hurry, need to hurry.

I can hear the hustle and bustle of people. A lot of doctors are gathered together close by. Some of them shouting how they need to call the police. The boy is out of danger. My heart skips a beat. Does that mean Kido was attacked? Has Yusuke gotten to him yet?

Suddenly there's a ton of gurgling sounds. Followed by the thuds of collapsing bodies. Damn it, Sunako, run faster!

I arrive at the doorway, just in time to see Yusuke moving to attack the Doctor. I tense up as the Doctor stands back up. My eyes are on Kido. There's a pool of blood under each of his wrists. Did he die? Or is he only passed out? Hot damn, my heart is racing.

"That's too bad. I still wanted to play the kind Doctor Kamiya. But now, I have to kill all humans in this hospital," Doctor says as his virus bugs appear all around him. He places one hand on his hip and stares at Urameshi. "The virus issued from my mind is very powerful. The weaker the victim, the quicker they die. I guess your friends still have around ten minutes."

"You'll be dead by then!" Yusuke shouts. He is the epitome of anger. I, meanwhile, am just now getting my trembling under control. Next second, Yusuke disappears from where he was just standing, and he's landing a barrage of punches on Kamiya. That's right! If he just loses consciousness, then… "I understand that I have to make you lose consciousness to make your power disappear. I'll put you to sleep right here!"

Kamiya lands on the ground. "Sleep? Heh heh heh." His sinister laughter gives me the creeps. "I think you're dreaming." And he breaks out into a minor row of hysterical laughter. He then jumps up onto his feet and moves to attack Yusuke. He's pretty fast, which can't be a good thing. Luckily, Yusuke is faster. He counter's all of Kamiya's moves with a single punch, which sends the Doctor sailing into the wall.

"I see that you're tough," Yusuke says. "You're not like other humans." He glances towards me. "Keep an eye on Kido, Sunako." His face is dead serious. I hardly get the chance to nod before Yusuke and Kamiya are brushing past me into the hall, throwing punches at one other along the way. I run to Kido's side and place my hand on his wrists. There's a shit ton of blood right here. What do I do?

"The bleeding is mostly slowed, but it hasn't stopped." Hmm. I look around for something to stop the bleeding with but see nothing. "I guess I'll just have to…" I focus my reiki so that it places a barrier where his veins were severed. There's a nurse on the bed, but I cannot tell if she's alive or not. It seems that Kamiya got to her before he slit Kido's wrist. Or at least that's my best guess.

I run over to the ledge and grab some ace wrap. I need to put something tight around his wrists until a good doctor gets here. My eyes dart once more to the doctors on the ground. I should see if any of them are alive…use my barriers to save the ones who are.

If all goes well and we manage to stop the tunnel from opening into the demon world, maybe I'll become a doctor. Wait, but then Yusuke will be all like 'The Doctor of Love' because of his Cupid jokes.

Wait, no time for this! Focus, Sunako, focus! I rush over to the sides of the men on the floor, checking their pulses. Shallow, but still there. I push barriers against their wounds, attempting to stop the bleeding. I only hope that my using reiki on them is not going to have any sort of adverse effect.

I can hear random crashes and bangs of the fight taking place in the hall. They've traveled some distance in their attacks, so I can no longer hear what they're saying. But I'm guessing each time there's a pause in the commotion, the two of them are talking.

I start wrapping up every injury I can in the ace bandage to keep down the bleeding of each individual then slowly begin to release some of the barriers on them. There's sweat running down my body. Man, I never thought having to concentrate so hard on keeping up a barrier would be this difficult. And here I'm trying to keep up several! Granted, they're small but it still adds up. Must wrap up these injuries faster before I pass out from overexertion.

There's suddenly the sound of glass shattering and I tense. Is it me, or did it sound like a window just broke? People are making tons of noise, and there's a ton of movement outside in the hallway. As though everyone who was infected is now better…Kamiya's dead? Did Yusuke…did Yusuke kill someone?

I move away from the nurse, whose injuries I just finished checking over. If I'm right everyone should live, except…

_-That Evening; Park-_

Yusuke and I are sitting on a bench. Genkai gave me the night off of training in light of what happened. Besides, she said, I did an impressive job with my barriers and helped to save a lot of lives. As for Kamiya? Apparently, Yusuke technically did kill him, however Genkai revived the insane doctor by means of electro-shock. Kamiya was taken into custody by the police, but who knows if he'll be in prison for the rest of his life?

I sigh and stare up at the sky. "You know," I start, and Yusuke looks over at me, "I just decided that maybe it's fine and dandy not being one of the guys. It's too exhausting!" He starts laughing. I smile at him, and the two of us continue to sit here, waiting for Rugia to get back from spirit world.

"Well, at least you get a break tomorrow," the spirit detective says, crossing his arms behind his head. I hum in response. "An all day field trip right? You get to skip classes without even trying."

"Yeah," I say with a sigh. "Except I'll be saddled with Rugia…and Sadako. And Kaito, and Kurama, and Mayu…. I mean, it's not like anyone but Rugia is a big deal, but still. If you think about it, things are going to be awkward. Pretending that nothing bad is going on in the world…"

"I know what you mean," he says, looking up at the sky. I watch him. In some ways, he looks very mature for his age. But at other angles, you can really tell that he's only fourteen. Maybe fifteen. I don't know. I haven't asked when his birthday is. "Do you think I should tell Keiko?"

I look down into my lap. "I think… Well, I don't think you should go into all the details, but I would tell her yeah. That something's up. Maybe downplay it for now so that she doesn't worry. But otherwise, I'm sure she's going to sense that something's off if she hangs out with us at all."

"Maaaan….I needa break."

I flash him a toothy grin. "Why don't you skip class tomorrow and sneak onto the fieldtrip with us?"

He stares at me, his eyes wide, "Did you really just tell me to skip school? _You?_" Holy crap, I did! I'm a horrible person!

"I only said it since I know it's not going to happen," I say in protest, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why won't it happen?"

"Because you have to wear the school uniform."

"Yeah?"

I stare at him. "Yusuke, I honestly cannot picture you in a pink uniform without my eyes burning out of their sockets." (1)

"Oh yeah…" We enter a relaxing silence, still waiting for the demonic cat who wants to eat me. This is the best kind of Sunday.

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. In the manga version, Shuichi's uniform is blue. Also, his hair is black, but we won't go into that. I'm going with the anime appearance, as it's more popular and well known!

Next chapter is! Dun dun dun….the field trip for health class. That one should be slightly easier to write since I won't need to use the manga.


	12. Chapter 12

Very, very sorry for the delay in this chapter. There are several reasons for this, most of which are outlined on my profile. Also, having three periods within six weeks, and each of those lasting around seven days, is exhausting. Plus I'm prone to migraines with those. Definitely puts a damper on writing. Again, sorry, and I hope you enjoy!

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 12: Waiting for Iono-Sensei

Rugia has not moved his arm from around my waist since we left the house. As for why he is doing this to me, I have no freaking idea. I'm guessing that it's mostly to make Shuichi jealous, seeing as how Shuichi is glaring at Rugia. I'm holding Shuichi's hand, making sure he's close just in case Rugia decides to try and eat me. And we're all headed towards Meiou, where we'll immediately be boarding a bus to go onto our field trip for health class. Oh joy. I mean, I'm glad that I won't have to worry about studying today after what all went down just yesterday, but still. This is pretty ridiculous.

Just as we're rounding the corner to school, Shuichi suddenly yanks on my arm, pulling me to his side and out of Rugia's arms. I rub along my shoulder. That sort of hurt. I glare half-heartedly at Shuichi, who is too busy glowering at Rugia. Oh geez. Boys are so silleh. Then again, I am definitely glad that Shuichi saved me from the psycho cat demon.

The bus is in front of the school, and a good part of the student body is staring at it. Some are probably wishing they could be going on the fieldtrip today. Not that I necessarily see why. I mean, we're going to some parenting places, and after that I think we'll be going to a daycare or something where we each have to spend a few hours with a toddler. Under supervision, of course. Because some people just don't know how to handle real children and that would be dangerous for the child. Who thought up this field trip anyhow? The more I think about it, the more I realize how unrelaxing this day is going to be. Ah well, it's still something of a break from what's going on.

Mayu and Toyaru are standing sort of next to each other. They're standing at angles, facing halfway in the opposite of direction of one another. Toyaru is holding the baby supplies, and Mayu is cradling Shugo. Neither of them are smiling, so I'm going to take a wild guess and say that not everything is alright in paradise. Looks like I'll have to cheer Mayu up!

I pick up the pace, literally dragging Shuichi along with me. Rugia, of course, just continues at his own pace because he believes he's too good to be a conformist. Mayu's eyes travel over to me, and she finally smiles a little bit. Sort of a relieved grin. Almost like she didn't think I was going to be coming, or maybe she just does not want to be alone with Toyaru anymore. I wonder what he did to make her upset?

"I'm so glad you're finally here," she says as I arrive directly in front of her. I feel all loved now.

All the same, I keep my cool. Also, I keep my train of thought. "So, what's up? You don't look all that happy." She avoids my gaze for just a moment and then looks up once more, her eyes just slightly narrowed. "Uh…do I want to know?"

"It's nothing," Toyaru snaps as he turns, facing us. I stare at him, pretty damn shocked that he's all grumpy and being mean. It's at this point that Rugia finally arrives behind Shuichi and me. He hooks his arm into mine, attempts to yank me from Shuichi, but fails. So basically now my arms are held captive by the two boys, Toyaru is sort of glowering at us, and Mayu has decided to tune out the world via cooing at Shugo. If this is any indication of how my adult life will be, then I hope I die young.

"I wasn't talking to you," I say at long last. It took me a bit to have that phrase pop into mind. Sad, isn't it? I turn back to Mayu, who is rocking her little baby doll. "Seriously, Mayu, what happened? You looked really upset."

"Well," she says real softly, her voice trailing off towards the end. Her finger is caressing Shugo's nose. Mayu's mother just had a baby, so Mayu is all baby-crazy anyhow. Not that Rei isn't completely adorable. "It's just that Toyaru doesn't want to hang out with the group we had planned." In short, this Toyaru is evil and wants to keep Mayu and myself separated.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Shuichi asks. Which is probably a good thing, because if I had been the one to speak, I would have been yelling.

Toyaru's eyes shift over to Shuichi and I can see him release a sort of silent sigh. His attention then moves to myself. He sort of glares for a moment, and then he looks once more towards Shuichi. He places a single hand on his hip, his lips tug a bit to the side—like maybe he wants to snarl or something—and he finally says, "Look, you two haven't been having a good year."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, blinking repeatedly. "I'm totally acing all of my classes right now."

Toyaru opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it once more. "Hayakawa-chan, I mean that there are plenty of rumors circulating because of, and about, the two of you. It's best if I do not get involved."

"Because your mommy would be sad?" I say as a sort of joke. I sort of get what he's saying; if he hangs out with us then future rumors might include him. That wouldn't be fun, especially if it was like the one about Shuichi and how a lot of girls gave him head. You know, I actually wonder how Minamino-san took that. Toyaru really glares at me now, and a light shade of blush covers his cheeks. Oookay. So his mom would be upset if he were to hang out with me. That isn't very cool; I mean, I don't think that I'm a bad person. "Well…how about if we're on our best behavior, and that if you think at any moment in time a rumor will start then you can leave?" The whole 'do not make deals with your enemy' will not apply here. I will attempt to woo my way into Toyaru's good side so that he does not take my best friend away from me for today.

Toyaru really seems to be considering this option. He's quiet and has a sort of thoughtful expression. Of course, Rugia decides that now is the best time to pipe up. "Just leave your female lover and her partner alone, Sunako." Now Toyaru is frowning—he is probably remembering those stupid rumors that Rugia spread about me—and I am giving Rugia the best death glare that I can muster.

"We can disclude this freak from our group," I offer, jabbing my thumb in the psycho cat-demon's direction. Seriously, why did he have to choose my body to sprout out of? It's not cool, man, not cool.

"I'll think about it on the bus ride," Toyaru says at long last. And, I suppose, that's the best I'm going to get and there's no point in arguing. I yank my arm out of Rugia's grasp just as Toyaru is turning around. Mayu sends a quick grin in my direction then moves next to her partner.

Rugia just crosses his arms over his chest, like he doesn't care anymore if we have some sort of physical contact or not. Which is just fine with me.

I turn to look at Shuichi, who returns my gaze with a small smile. One of those content grins. I lean my head against his shoulder. Lacing our fingers together, he starts to run his thumb up and down my hand. This is one of those moments where I want time to temporarily stop. It's peaceful, and I don't feel like I have to worry about what's going on in the world, including the whole deal with the tunnel. I think I should be allowed to stay like this with Shuichi forever, right here, in this very moment.

But, as we all know, fate does not favor me and time continues to move forward. Shuichi sort of tenses; I look around, wondering what's suddenly bugging him. I have to hold back a laugh when I see Kaito walking up to us. Geez, I thought Kaito and Shuichi were over their whole rivalry spiel after their little battle of wits. Then again, the two of them could have had an argument yesterday while they were investigating the tunnel's location? Who knows with them; I just don't understand guys, if you want to know the truth.

"Hey, Kaito," I say, immediately reaching out my arms to grab Sadako from him. He adjusts the diaper bag provided to us further up his shoulder, nods in greeting, and then he and Shuichi's eyes meet. I look between them, trying to figure out what's going on. Maybe they're keeping something from me. And I can't stand that. I _have_ to know what's up! "Uhm…so…are you guys fighting again?"

Both of them blink and look at me. There's a bit of confusion on their faces. Maybe they forgot I was standing right here, or maybe I'm just imagining that there is something going on between them. I'm not entirely sure which it is in this case, however I won't give up until I know the truth!

"Not…exactly," Shuichi says, carefully thinking out his words. Kaito nods in agreement, and neither of them make any move to reveal more than that. Which is so not cool. I mean, the suspense is probably going to make my head explode. And then I'll be dead, and there'll be brain matter all over everybody here. That's pretty gross. I think I should find a way to prevent that for happening, for the safety and sanity of all our classmates-and myself, of course.

Hugging Sadako closer to my chest, I frown at the two of them. "You know, you're going to have to tell me. Because I'm not going to let this go. At all. And you're both going to be stuck with me on a bus full of people, and I'll be pestering you guys non-stop until you tell me. And you may say that it's immature or something like that, but I don't care. I'll do it. You know I will."

Shuichi stares at me for a moment, his head cocked slightly to the side, and then he meets Kaito's gaze. I hate it when people have those silent, eye-conversations. I always feel so left out, and I partly wonder if they're 'talking' about me or not. Maybe I'm just a paranoid person? Who knows.

"There was a disagreement between Minamino and myself involving your participation in the spirit world ordeal." We all three ignore Rugia when he laughs at this. I just hold up my right hand with my palm facing the air, silently telling him to reveal more. Kaito decides to listen to me this time, which makes me happy. "Following yesterday's incident, I do not believe you should be involved at all. When you consider Rugia and your current situation in regards to him, your focus should be elsewhere."

"Et tu Shuichi?"

He sort of chuckles under his breath. "No, Sunako. I simply think you should be involved _less_. I heard from Yusuke about how you confronted the doctor without realizing who it was. Should you fall into any sort of simple trap such as that a second time, taking into thought the fact that they are aware of your abilities, it could pose a greater risk to us." Hmm. This is true, I'll admit to myself. However, I will not reveal that I agree with him to him! Never!

I look around a bit to make sure none of the students around us are trying to eavesdrop. They don't seem to be.

"Okay, look, I basically just have to be more careful. And if they already know about my ability and they decide to come after me, that's going to happen whether I want to be involved or not. Also, Genkai's teaching me how to make that bow and arrow, so I'll be able to fight in no time."

Both of them frown and say in unison, "It's better if you don't fight." Oh ouch, my pride, my ego, it's all wounded.

"You know what, if Yusuke were here, he would totally disagree with you," I counter. A possible irrelevant point, but that's fine with me.

Rugia clears his throat, and we all make the mistake of looking at him as a result. "You could always request that Koenma turns her into a kitten once more."

Placing my hands on hips, I hiss out, "You only want me to be a kitten so that it'd be easier for you to eat me." His eyes narrow, and I realize with a shudder that this is exactly true. "Creepy, creepy, creepy." Shuichi moves a bit between Rugia and myself, so as to block me from the cat demon's view. In response, Rugia simply huffs and walks off towards a group of boys from our class. "So glad he's gone."

Shuichi smiles at me and wraps his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. Kaito says nothing, but stares at me for a bit, and also at Sadako. I wonder what he's thinking. I mean, he isn't still mad that I'm dating Shuichi, is he? Because that would be pretty silly; he has to realize by now that Shuichi, even if he is really Yoko Kurama, isn't evil and wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

Adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose with a single finger, Kaito heads closer towards to the bus along with us as he says, "If he is interested again in eating you then perhaps we should inquire as to what Koenma told him. In the meantime, while we do not know for sure the details, I do not think you should be left alone with him." Shuichi and I both hum in agreement. It's a good point. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that. "You should suggest to Akana-chan that the pair of you have a sleepover tonight. At her place, so as to where Rugia is temporarily separated from you."

I start to nod, but a voice from behind me cause me to pause mid-movement. "Why would it matter if Hayakawa-chan and her cousin are separated?" Uh-oh. Have to play things cool otherwise Hana is really going to suspect something, and I do not think we're allowed to explain the whole demon or tunnel thing to her.

I bite my bottom lip, trying to think of something to say, but Shuichi steps up to the plate almost immediately. "Rugia and Sunako do not get along too well, as I am sure you can tell from the various rumors he has spread regarding her." Hana nods slowly, taking in this information; I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would say she believed some of those rumors. Grr. "Because of this, Sunako simply wants to spend some time away from Rugia, and Kaito and I are considering speaking to him of the matter."

"Oh," she says, handing Shuichi the baby supplies while she taps her index finger against Tohru's side. "Like an intervention of sorts?"

"Exactly."

"Mm-hmm." Her eyes are roaming up and down Shuichi's body. It's sort of amusing how half the girls in school now don't even try to hide the fact that they're checking him out. Maybe before they thought that he possibly wouldn't be into dating, but now that he has a girlfriend they know this isn't true. I just hope that this doesn't mean girls are out there to steal him. I mean, Hana is very pretty and there are others in our school interested in Shuichi who are plain drop-dead gorgeous. And they all have breasts too, which I can't say I have much of. "Hayakawa-chan…uh…" I freeze, realizing that I was poking my breast. I wish I could literally die from embarrassment, because I do not know what to say at this point and I don't want to see the expression on anyone's face.

My face feels so hot right now. Sadako is probably ashamed of the fact that I'm her mother, even if she is just a doll and I'm a virgin. I do everything in my power to avoid looking at Shuichi or Kaito's faces and instead focus on Hana. I clear my throat a little, and swallow down the lump that gathered there.

"Uhm…you see…well…" I am not very articulate in these sorts of situations, am I? I guess I'm the prime example of the fact that book smart and street smart are _not_ the same thing. "It's just…you have nice breasts, and I have practically none at all." Honesty, my friends, is not always the best policy. This shows as Hana's face is now beat red, and I'm no longer sure which one of us is more embarrassed.

It's at this point that Shuichi shifts away from me. Almost like I'm some sort of leper. The jerk. I look up at him, glaring, and my eyes widen when I see that his face is covered in blush as well. Who knew he'd get so embarrassed over things like this? I mean, he's the one who always made those perverted hints and jokes at my expense. This makes no sense to me. So, again, I start to glare at him.

"I…I don't think…" Hana is stuttering a bit, and I don't think that's a good sign. "I don't think we should hang out as a group after all today." My mouth drops open and stays that way.

Upon recovering my composure, and I scoff a bit. "I was totally complimenting you!"

"That wasn't a compliment, that was sexual harassment!" Hana shouts. She grabs Shuichi by the arm and starts to lead him away. I refuse to lose to people! And so I literally jump forward and wrap my arms around Shuichi's other arm. Sadako also successfully latches onto my boyfriend. Good child, she's just like her mother. "Whether you like it or not, Minamino-kun is _my_ partner," she says with a slight hiss and tug.

I tug too, completely ignoring Shuichi's protests. "Whether _you_ like it or not, Shuichi is _my_ boyfriend!" Her mouth opens wide and she's glaring at me. Shuichi sighs loudly. "Oh yeah, I so went there."

"Yeah? Well your grammar sucks!" (1)

I sniffle a little bit. I can't help it if my grammar totally sucks when I get too angry or sad. I grew up with English, not Japanese! I sniffle for a second time and sputter out nonsensical syllables before at last managing to say, "Well, you're a bitch!" Okay, I went a little bit too far with that. I meant to say that she was acting like a bitch at this point, but I think I'll just have to roll with this for now.

"Sunako," Shuichi says, scolding me. My heart skips a beat. Is he really that upset with me? On that note, why isn't he sticking up for me? Why is he letting her pull on him like that? I glower at him, daring him to say anything-anything at all. He stares at my face, sighs, and shakes his head. "You worry too much, Sunako."

My nose wrinkles. "What? I worry too much? What the hell?"

He pulls away from Hana and cups my cheek with the hand she had previously held captive. My eyes widen and my pulse quickens. Shuichi leans down, placing a quick kiss on my lips. I swallow hard as he moves away.

"You should really apologize to Hana for your comment," he says, his eyes flicking upwards to Kaito, who nods in agreement. "I believe you went too far."

I grit my teeth together, fighting off the urge to continue being immature. Fighting off the urge to be even more immature by outright refusing to apologize and insulting her again. I wring my hands for a moment then force myself to smile. Anyone can probably tell that I'm grimacing, but who cares? I bow and mutter out a quick apology to Hana, who brushes her hair out of her face as I rise once more. She just nods, her eyes focused on something to the right. I look there, but see nothing. Hmm. So she doesn't even want to look at me right now; she's probably only accepting the apology because of Shuichi. Then again, I only apologized because of him so it's all fair.

I hug Sadako close to my chest, and none of us four are moving right now. It's pretty awkward. There's silence between us, even though all the other students around us are chatting away. Even Toyaru and Mayu are talking right now, completely oblivious to the disagreement Hana and I just had. Which is a good thing, because I don't want news of our disagreement to get out. Then people try to fuel the fire just so that there's a physical fight, which is the last thing needed. Okay, Sunako, today's supposed to be relaxing. Stop making it awkward and stupid.

I take a deep breath, successfully place a smile on my face, and bow once more to Hana. "Would you please reconsider hanging out as a group?"

She fidgets a little bit before squatting so that she can look me in the face. "You…you don't have to be so formal, Hayakawa-chan." I blink a few times then straighten up, simultaneous to her standing up. She avoids my gaze for a moment again, and finally looks back at me. Hana shifts a bit on her feet. "I guess…we could try to hang out."

Shuichi looks at me, then at Hana, then at me again. "Why do you two dislike one another?" I think about this for a moment, and sort of remember the whole health class incident with her passing me a note. How she laughed. That was the first time we ever really 'talked' and she just seemed fake to me, but how do I say any of that? There's also the fact that she obviously has a crush on Shuichi, who's my boyfriend. But how do I tell him that without sounding like an over-jealous, overprotective psychopath? Eye dee kay!

"Well," Hana starts before trailing off. Like she doesn't even know exactly why she dislikes me. She's really thinking about it too. So I start thinking about it more seriously.

"If I'm honest, someone will probably hit me or get mad at me," I say at last. Kaito shifts a bit, once more adjusting the baby supplies. Shuichi taps a finger against the strap of his diaper bag. Hana raises a single eyebrow. "Okay, seriously, don't say I didn't warn you." And so, holding up a finger as I list off each point, I begin, "First, you totally made fun of me in health class and laughed when the note was handed to me. Which means you read it and still passed it on, and I don't like people like that. Second, you have a crush on my boyfriend, and I'll admit right now that I'm slightly insecure. Thirdly, I really am jealous of your chest size and it makes me even more insecure. I mean, guys like breasts, right?" I look at Shuichi and Kaito as I ask the question. They both blink and then avoid eye contact. I turn back to Hana. "You see?"

"Well," she says softly, moving her weight onto one foot. She fiddles with her hair again. "Honestly, I mostly don't like you because, like you said, I do like…" Her eyes travel over to Shuichi, who shifts uncomfortably. Hana returns her gaze to me. "So I guess I am pretty jealous. And, Hayakawa-chan, you're really weird. Smart, sure. You're the third in the school. But you're still just weird."

"Define weird," I say, cradling Sadako closer to me, "because part of that might only be America coming out of me."

"America…coming…out?" She furrows her brow. Alright, that was a weird way to phrase things, but it doesn't matter. Hana's mouth makes an 'o' of understanding and then she shakes her head. "No, not that. I mean, for instance, the way you carry your backpack."

"Okay, there's a logical explanation for that," I say in my own defense. Hana nods and waits for me to state it. I sigh. "Well, it may not make sense to you, but because I do not have like any chest at all, but my butt is big, I figure that if I carry my backpack on my back then it causes things to be even more unbalanced and I'll fall over or cause internal imbalance."

"What?" the three of them say at the same time, all looking at me like I'm crazy. Hey, it makes sense to me so I don't care what they think. Still, they shouldn't judge me.

"It's…it's buoyancy!" I shout, causing a few people to look our way. The four of us remain completely quiet, waiting for everyone to return to their business. Once they do, I nod sharply. As though it settles everything.

"I…see." Hana shakes her head and glances down at Tohru. "Another thing is…well, Hayakawa-chan, you're a bit of a spaz."

"There's a good explanation for that one too!" I say, and Shuichi smiles. Kaito shakes his head. Hana urges me to reveal my secret. "Okay, okay. Everyday, when I get up, I drink a cup of coffee, a can of soda, and takes lots of vitamin C and B."

"Oh. My. God." Hana slaps herself in the forehead. "That…why do you do that?"

"Because, at heart, I'm a really lazy person," I say truthfully. "And if I don't have caffeine in me then I mostly try to lay or sit around, and nothing gets done. It's sad but true. The whole spazziness is just an unfortunate side-effect."

"But…it's not really healthy, is it?"

"No," Kaito and Shuichi say at the same time, both eyeing me like I've grown two heads. Shuichi then goes on to reveal more of my nasty secret. "You told me it was due to the fact that you eat a brownie and an energy bar for breakfast most mornings."

"Well…" I can't lie to him. I'd feel too bad. "Usually, when I don't have to make breakfast for you or anything, I do that too. Sometimes I eat eggs and pancakes though! But then I add either syrup or powdered sugar or both."

"So basically you're almost always on a caffeine and/or sugar high?" Hana asks.

"When you put it like that…maybe I should talk to someone about it. Do you think I'll die of a heart attack? Oh God…what's my blood-sugar level anyway?"

"All this time I thought you were just bipolar," I hear Hana mutter to herself. I frown. Is that really what people think of me? I mean, I guess it's better than other things-not that I can think of anything at this moment. "My dad's a doctor, maybe I could ask him for some advice for you?"

My heart skips a beat. "Your dad's a doctor? What's his name?"

"Sunako," Kaito and Shuichi sort of growl at the same time, both warning. I look at them. "_Megumi_ Hana." Oh yeah. Which means there's no way that the evil doctor was her dad.

"Sure, that would be very nice," I say, trying to act cool and normal. Because those go hand-in-hand for me. I'm just that awesome.

"You're very eccentric, I think, and I'm not used to it," Hana admits with a smile. Hmm. I think maybe I'm making a friend right now. We shall see, we shall see! "Ah, by the way, what did you guys bring along for the bus drive? Iono-sensei said it might take a bit to get to each place, remember?"

"This," Kaito says, holding up Dark Water by Koji Suzuki. Yay! It looks like I managed to successfully convert someone to Suzuki's works. I'm very pleased with myself now. Ego stroke, please. Shuichi also holds up a book, a play actually, Goethe's Faust. I nod in approval. We look at Hana, who shows us a gaming console.

"Cool, what game?" I ask. She flips the console over and pops out the game so that I can see the title. "No way, you play Final Fantasy?"

"Well," she says, blushing a bit and popping the game back into her wonderswan color. "I found it for really cheap, and I had just beaten Digimon Adventure Zero Two Tag Tamers, so I needed a new game."

"It's a great choice!" I say. Dunno why, but suddenly I'm so geeked and I hope that Hana and I can become friends. "It's fun to make up different sorts of parties and having to plan the various strategies. Dude, it's really hard if you do an all-mage group, but I'm still trying it!" She laughs. The three of them ask me what I brought. "My ipod, of course, and also this!"

All three of them stare at me for a bit in silence. Then they say, in complete unison, "…a chemistry workbook?"

"Yup. I couldn't find my math one." I look at them, and they're just watching me like they're waiting for me to spontaneously combust. "I like learning. That's why I'm third in the school. I really don't sit around and do nothing-mostly due to the caffeine and sugar-and so I figure I should focus on learning everything and getting a little bit ahead of the class. That way, if I have to miss school for any reason, there's nothing to worry about!"

"So…you basically have a ton of random workbooks that you?" Hana asks, leaning closer to peer at the cover of my chemistry workbook.

I think about this for a moment. "Hmm. Actually, sorta."

"Sort of?" Shuichi asks, suddenly very interested in this. Oh, that's right. He's never been in my room before so he does not know. I glance off to the side. Avoid everyone's gaze. Then, of course, because it's me, I have to look back at them. I nod in response.

Kaito steps in now. "Sunako, define sort of. What types of workbooks do you own, and how many?"

"Uhm… three college-level English books; two chemistry books including this one; twenty Japanese workbooks-but that's only because I have them from elementary level from when I was just learning; six on American history; two on world history; one on literature, except that one's a really big one because it goes into various subjects such as poetry, short stories, and other prose as well as how to critique and break them down; three on Japan's history; four on Japanese mythology, folklore, and the Shinto religion; three on biology, with one of those focusing on genes and how traits are passed down to each generation; and twenty-five math workbooks."

"Twenty-five…math…workbooks…?" Hana's eyes are wide as saucers, and she's trying to wrap her head around how awesome math is.

Shuichi is staring at me like I'm a completely different person than the one he knew two minutes ago. Kaito, meanwhile, blinks a couple of times. "You have sixty-nine workbooks. And, I'm curious, just how many of those have you completed."

I think about this for a moment. "Uhm…the ones I have left are…half of an English workbook, this chemistry one, four of the Japanese workbooks, two of the American history workbooks, one of the biology workbooks, and two of the math workbooks. So…I have finished…fifty-eight and a half."

"Don't…don't you have a life?" Hana asks, completely shocked.

"Uhm…" This is just plain awkward. "Yes. I do them after dinner. Work for about an hour or so on them. And then sometimes in the morning if I have time before school. And then on days when I go on the exercise bike we have in the house, I can multi-task and complete parts of the books as well." Hana asks me how I manage to do this and my homework as well. "I get most of my homework done in school. I mean, a lot of it I already understand because of the workbooks so it's nothing new to me."

Hana is quiet for a bit, thinking about what I told her. In the meantime, Iono-sensei arrives and the bus doors finally open. Some of the other students are piling on. Iono-sensei has made it clear that we need to sit near our partners; if not on the same seat, then at least across from them in the aisle. So we all pile onto the bus. Mayu and Toyaru sit together on the bus, across from Rugia, who is sitting next to Tsube. That's the jerk who commented on my panties last week. Grr. Kaito and Shuichi sit next to one another in front of Rugia's seat. Hana and I share a seat across from them. Why are we sitting like this? Well, I need a window seat otherwise I go crazy on buses. And Kaito needs a window seat because he gets car sick otherwise. This is our compromise.

After everyone is piled on, Iono-sensei takes his seat at the front of the bus adjacent to the bus driver. Seems like it's time to head out. So I put on my ipod, pull out a pencil, and open up my chemistry workbook. This one starts off with balancing equations, which I like. Beside me, Hana turns on her wonderswan and begins to play Final Fantasy. She's starting a new game and is selecting the characters; a warrior, a monk, a white mage, and a black mage. The typical crew for an easy game. My favorite crew, to be honest.

"Hayakawa-chan," Hana says in a whisper. I almost miss the fact that she's talking, but she happened to catch me right as I was changing the song. I press pause on my ipod and turn to look at her. "Do you think…you could give me some tips in math? And in English too?"

"Sure, no problem," I say after my heart recovers from skipping a beat. Hana nods and whispers 'cool' before becoming absorbed in her game. I shift so that Sadako is snuggled closer to my collarbone, and then write down the answer to the third problem.

"Also…sorry if it really upset you about my liking Minamino-kun." She's still whispering, her eyes completely focused on her game.

I shrug it off. "Mayu likes him too. It's more of how you act with it, I guess. Like, it's okay to find him attractive and all. It's sort of okay to check him out, but there's a limit with that. But it's not okay to flirt with him, especially with the intention of trying to woo him." She's completely silent. Leveling up her characters by battling random monsters. Then her lips quirk into a small smile and she nods, understanding. Maybe today's going to be good after all. I'm crossing my fingers; literally.

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. Remember that Sunako is speaking Japanese, and does not always use correct grammar due to the fact that she was raised in America for the majority of her life. Thus, even if the sentence appears grammatically correct to you, that's because you have the English translation rather than her atrocious Japanese. Refer to Amaranth, chapter one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Parenting 101 Part 1

We have been riding around on the bus for about ten minutes now, and morning traffic pretty much sucks except that's mostly due to pedestrians. Iono-sensei takes the slow progression as a chance to safely walk down the aisles of the bus and hand each pair of students a sheet outlining today's activities. It takes him a bit because our names are printed at the top of each of our copies; the information regarding the toddler we will be watching is on the reverse side of those papers. Basically it covers age, sex, allergies, and any miscellaneous information the parent provided. After he is finishing handing these out, Iono-sensei returns to his seat. Any questions, he says, can be asked at our first stop.

I set my information sheet on top of my workbook, looking over the back side of it. I need to know about the kid that Kaito and I are going to be watching together. The gender for all the children coincides with that of our dolls, and so the child is a girl. Her name is Iwata Shizuka, and she is three and a half years old. There are no known allergies. Shizuka likes to sing, dance, play tea party, and read princess books. Sounds like a typical girl to me. I wonder if she likes math.

I tuck the page into the front cover of the workbook and then start on doing more problems. Beside me, Hana is looking over her own sheet, no doubt trying to figure out what to do with a boy. In my opinion, little boys are sometimes easier to deal with. They don't cry over every scrape-not that all girls do so-and it's easier to get them to run around. Girls like attention more, and they also like to be pampered. Plus, they like tea parties...just like this Shizuka girl. Did I ever tell you that I don't like tea parties? Even fake ones.

Every time a tea party is brought up, I shudder at the memory of the play date I had in elementary school with a few of my friends. Two of my friends, who were girls, me, and then this new kid, who was a boy, were all supposed to be playing together while our parents worked on setting up a picnic for work. So what better thing to do than have a tea party? Well, anything really, due to the fact that this resulted in me-poor, innocent, little five-year old Sunako-being tricked into drinking a cup of "tea" for real. Some friends I had back then; spit and caterpillar guts are disgusting, thank you very much. When I told Mayu this story, all she could do was fidget around in her seat and tell me, "Well, at least...at least it wasn't pee, right?" Somehow that did manage to make me feel just slightly better.

Alrighty, I think it's time to erase those memories. Or, at the very least, it's time to change the subject before I get sad.

"I wonder if I can rename Shizuka 'Sadako'." I see Shuichi turn to look at me. Kaito's doing the same thing. And, of course, Hanna and about half of the bus are also looking at me like I've grown two heads. I slink down in seat and will myself into invisibility—but fail. "Never mind," I squeak out.

"This is exactly why you students will be attending parenting classes," Iono-sensei says. Like I'm some sort of incompetent person! The jerk.

I cross my arms over my chest and glare daggers at the back of my teacher's head. I would be a great mother if I had a child right now! And, you know what, today I'm going to prove it. Today I'm going to get pregnant and miraculously give birth within the next five hours. I mean, that's all a lie. But on a serious note, I'm going to be top in those parenting classes, and do awesome with the child I'll be watching with Kaito. Shizuka will be calling me 'Mom Number 2' in no time!

The bus pulls to a stop at the first location we're to exit. I put all my things into order and place them back into my bag. No one is allowed to leave the bus until Iono-sensei instructs us to. He has us leave the bus each row of seats at a time. Four students, followed by four students, and so on and so forth. In no time flat, we're all standing outside and looking around like chickens with our heads cut off—except we, unlike those dead birds, can see. And what we see, or at least what I see, is a community building. A family center of sorts. The parking lot is mostly deserted right now though; I think the school has reign of here for the next few hours.

Something touches my lower back and I jump. Swinging around, I relax immediately. Shuichi has withdrawn his hand to his side. "Ah—are you really so nervous?"

"About?" I furrow my brow.

He shrugs. "Everything that's going on. Today's supposed to be relaxing for us, remember." Shuichi's hand once more is on me, this time my upper arm. He's rubbing me in a comforting manner. It definitely helps me to relax. I take a deep breath and slowly release it.

Kaito and Hana are holding the two babies. They're standing a little ways away from us. I think Kaito is helping to keep Hana distracted so that Shuichi and I can talk. We cannot let her know about the tunnel or anything.

"I'm not worried about the tunnel or anything like that right now," I say honestly. He quirks a brow, clearly waiting for me to reveal what exactly is bothering me. "You think I'd be a good mother, right?"

His eyes widen, and he blushes very lightly. Shuichi clears his throat before saying, "Sunako, don't you think you're a bit young for that?"

"What? That's not the point." I stare at him as a grin spreads across his face. "Besides, I technically already have a baby; Sadako, remember? Kaito's daughter." I love the way he glares at me. All clearly jealous.

We both glance towards Iono-sensei, who is moving towards the head of the class. As we follow behind everyone, Shuichi whispers:

"If you and Kaito are in such a relationship, where does that leave us?"

I snort. "You can be the pool boy I sleep with." I look him up and down. "How d'you look in a speedo, hmm?"

He looks away, hiding his face from me. I cannot tell if he is just thoroughly embarrassed or if he's laughing. Either way, he does not turn to face forward again until we are a foot away from the doorway. He moves to the side to let me in first. It's sort of awkward, him doing things like that. It's definitely nice though. My parents would be proud of him. That thought is immediately overridden by the fact that Shuichi just slapped my ass upon entering the building. Luckily, he did it softly enough so that no one heard, otherwise that would have been very embarrassing.

"Don't let Iono-sensei get to you," he whispers before heading towards Hana. I suddenly realize that Kaito is waiting for me. I guess we're supposed to sit with our partners and babies. I scuttle over to him and pull Sadako into my arms.

Mayu and Toyaru are standing close by; Mayu glances at me a few times, switching her attention between Iono-sensei and me. I try to listen to our teacher's instructions as well, but it mostly is dealing with how we're all to treat our elders with respect and all that usual stuff while we're outside of school, because right now we are representing not only ourselves, but also our family and, more importantly, Meiou. If I had no self-restraint, I would pipe up and say that family comes before Meiou. But my parents taught me better than that.

Iono-sensei goes on to tell us exactly why we are here; we're basically going to be hearing horror stories about people who had children at a young age. I have no idea who is going to be telling us these stories—the people themselves, family members of theirs, or counselors. All I know is that he is going to divide us into groups of four and then we'll hear each story in rotation, that way the speaker is not overwhelmed by too many students or questions all at once. Apparently it's easier for them to talk to smaller groups.

Our teacher moves around the room, putting our class into groups of fours. One thing that doesn't change is that partners are kept together. Man, I hope Kaito and I get stuck with someone I actually like. Otherwise this first part of the trip is going to be long as well.

"Hayakawa Sunako, Kaito Yuu, Minamino Shuichi, and Megumi Hana," Iono-sensei says when he reaches us. A huge-ass grin spreads across my face. Fate is finally favoring me. "Hayakawa-chan, I'm sure you won't mind assisting your cousin in this learning experience," he continues, grabbing Rugia's shoulder and steering him towards us. He and I glare at one another. Curse you, fate, curse you!

With that said, Iono-sensei continues on his way. By this time, there are seven people coming into the room. They each go over to a chair that has been set up for them. Their ages all vary. Some look happy with their lives, others angry, and others sad. Man, I don't know if I want to hear these stories. The tunnel is bad enough, today is supposed to be my day to get away from anything negative.

"Deep breaths, Sunako, deep breaths."

"Why do you always talk to yourself?" Rugia asks, interrupting my relaxation techniques. I ignore his comment, choosing to not respond.

Instead, I turn my attention to Sadako, who is doing nothing. She's not crying or anything. Just staring up at me, probably wondering 'Who the hell is that loser who just spoke to my mommy?'. Sadako is such a good girl.

Kaito grabs me by the upper arm—loosely—and starts steering me towards Shuichi and Hana, who are currently moving towards one of the younger-looking speakers. She motions for us to sit on the ground in front of her. I look around, notice that everyone else is sitting down on the ground in front of their speaker, and do so. I'm sitting between Kaito and Shuichi, and Hana is on Shuichi's other side. As for Rugia, he's forced to sit on Kaito's other side and is currently glaring at me. I don't get why he's so angry all the time. Maybe we need to get him into some therapy. It might do him a lot of good.

The lady we're sitting in front of places her hands in her laps. She's one of the more somber looking individuals in the room. She looks pretty tired too. Doesn't look too much older than her middle or late twenties.

"I was fourteen when I got pregnant," she says. I barely manage to bite back the phrase 'Holy crap' from leaving my mouth. "I'm sure you can understand my parents' disappointment. And the guy who had impregnated me—my father had to strong-arm him into confessing what he had done."

I cannot dismiss the fact that her gaze keeps flicking between Hana and myself. Almost like she's wondering if either of us girls is sexually active. All accusing; like 'don't make the same mistake I did'. Which, if you think about it, isn't misplaced worry. She just wants people to have a less stressful life than she had.

"He didn't stay with me," she continues. We still do not even know her name, and she's spilling out her life's story like this. And it's really awkward. Mainly because this is real; it's similar to those TV shows you see, but like more real because this lady is sitting right there. I could touch her if I were to reach out. Except I don't reach out to touch her, since that'd be pretty freaking weird. "His parents said it was my fault, and since they were higher in society than my parents, there wasn't much that could be done.

"I was lucky my parents didn't disown me. I considered an abortion, but everyone already knew I was pregnant. The name-calling had already started. I was kicked out of the school I had been attending and sent to a different one—from private to public school."

If Shuichi and I ever have sex, I hope I don't get pregnant. I don't want to get kicked out of Meiou. Okay then, no sex. Clothes get left on. Limit physical contact. Damn it, why is this abstinence project working so well for the faculty of Meiou? No wonder my parents wanted me to go on this field trip. Darn the world. It's against me, I know it.

"My mother, though ashamed by me, helped me through the pregnancy. The baby was put up for adoption at birth." The woman falls silent, swallows hard and fights back tears that are gathering in the corners of her eyes. I shift a bit, uncomfortable. I catch Shuichi's gaze. It finally clicks in that he's been watching me more than he's been paying attention to our speaker. I mean, I guess it makes sense since he's technically thousands of years old. The topic of having a baby probably isn't all that new to him.

Rugia is the first of us to raise a hand partway, just enough for our speaker to notice. The woman inclines her head, indicating that she is ready to hear what he has to say. I, meanwhile, am ready to book it out of here should he say anything stupid. Which he's bound to do.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Five sets of eyes are on him. We're all staring at him like he's crazy—which he is, except that's totally not the point.

Regaining her composure, the woman points Rugia in the right direction. He, to my surprise, actually thanks her before raising and leaving to the bathroom. As soon as he disappears behind the door, I feel Kaito's arm nudging my gut. I look at him, curious, and then realize what he's indicating.

"I'm sorry about my cousin's abruptness. He should have found time before for such things," I say. She offers a weak smile and tells me that it's not a big deal.

Getting back onto topic, she says, "I turned out alright, I'm sure you can see. I was married two years ago to my husband." We all offer her a quiet congratulations, which she graciously accepts. "On the other hand, there are—there's so much I had to miss out on in life because I got pregnant at fourteen. It really wasn't worth it."

-90 Minutes Later-

Seven speakers, each one with a negative story regarding teenaged pregnancy. Some ending up happy, some bitter-sweet, and others completely dismal. Kicked out of school, married at a young age, suicide due to the stress of it all—definite horror stories that are meant to keep us from having sex. The scariest part of it all is that these are true stories. The sad part of it all is that none of those compare to what occurred at the Dark Tournament, or the fact that we're once again facing the possible end of the world should this tunnel open. All in all, I don't really know how to feel about sex or anything.

"I should have hung out in the bathroom like you did," I say to Rugia while we wait to get onto the bus. "That's like the first very smart thing you've ever done."

"You females—you _humans_—have such fickle minds," the cat demon says. "So easily influenced and swayed. You act as though you've never heard of such things occurring."

I grumble a bit. I don't know why Rugia thinks he has to be so frustrating all the time. He's always setting the bar higher and higher as far as his annoyance level goes. At least I'm getting better at not responding to his comments.

I climb into the seat beside Shuichi. He immediately places his arm around my waist, and I cannot help but tense just slightly. I regret this right away as he starts to remove the limb. I place my hand on his forearm, putting myself back into his embrace. "It's fine."

He hums softly. "Only if you're sure."

"Well, it's not like you can impregnate me from touch," I say with a laugh. Suddenly, I stop cold and tense. It comes to mind that he's a demon. "…can you?"

Frowning, he turns his torso so that he can look me in the eye. I drop my gaze to my lap. Okay, maybe it is a stupid question, but I'd rather not take that sort of risk. I think I deserve to know if I can be impregnated by a simple touch.

"Not even King Enma can impregnate a being by touch alone."

"That…is really fucking disturbing, Shuichi." I put my head in my hands. "Now I can't get out of my mind the image of a really giant god trying to impregnate a human. Ewwww. My brain hurts."

"And so long as it's not a teenager, life will go on," I hear him mutter under his breath. My hands drop to my sides, and in an instant he and I are looking into one another's face. "I apologize. I simply continue to not understand such taboo. When I was younger, it was natural for a woman to marry as soon as she was old enough to bleed." He tilts his head to the side. "So long as the young couple is able to support themselves and the child, I do not see the issue."

"I guess so?" I'm not sure what to think about it at all. "I'm only sixteen. I don't know the secrets of the universe."

"I don't know the secrets of the universe either, Sunako," he says.

I shake my head. "You're such a smart ass." He only smiles in response. I settle into the seat, relaxing a bit. The bus has started up and we are headed towards our next destination. "Do you remember what else we're doing today?"

"Mm-hmm. A parenting class, and then we'll be stopping by the daycare to pick up the child we'll be spending a few hours with."

I cuddle closer to him, although limit the physical contact so that Iono-sensei won't say anything; people aren't really supposed to be dating at our age. I know the teachers are more lenient with Shuichi since he is their top student, but I don't want to press my luck—there are too many damn Whammies on this board. So, instead of laying my head on his shoulder like I really want to do, my hip is flush against his and I'm sitting at somewhat of an angle so that my head is instead still on the bus seat. Sadako is currently with her daddy.

I stare ahead at the black material of the seat in front of me, thinking about the stories we heard in the building we're now leaving. The bus jerks to a go directly after Iono-sensei takes his seat, which is two up and across from where Shuichi and I are.

"It's really creepy," I whisper. Next moment I blink twice, realizing that the words did leave my mouth. They were supposed to stay in my head.

Shuichi has shifted in the seat, his body pressing closer against mine as he dips his chin to look down at me. He hums a soft 'hmm', and I know he's wondering what the hell I'm referring to.

"Just…sometimes I forget how old you are," I answer honestly. "I mean, if you think about it, if you ever had sex with a human in your past—like, if she got pregnant and you never knew…technically I can be your great-great-great-great-something-odd-great granddaughter or something. It's really creepy."

His arm leaves my side, and suddenly we have no physical contact. I chance a peek up at his face, and his brow is furrowed. Like he's deep in thought, trying to figure out if we really are very distantly related.

"But, like, Koenma or Botan would have said something, right?" I ask, scooting closer to him. Shuichi looks at me. "I mean, they knew we were developing a relationship and…well, they would have said something, right?"

"Honestly, Sunako, I'm not entirely certain. Contrary to what has been occurring as of late, Spirit World tries to limit their contact with humanity."

"Huh."

"Mm-hmm."

I slouch slightly in the seat. This does make things very complicated. I bite the insides of my cheek, trying to figure out what to do. Should I just continue dating Shuichi, or should we put this all on hold until we know for certain if we're related? Man, I so do not like having to make these adult decisions.

I suddenly feel light pressure on the side of my forehead, Shuichi's lips pressing quickly, against me, and then cool air. My eyes lift, roaming over his face. He's smiling down at me—actually, he's smirking. I narrow my eyes just a little, trying to decipher what the hell is so amusing.

"It's a good thing I never had intimate relationships with such woman then, correct?" he says. You'd think he could have said something sooner! I sigh loudly—though not loud enough to where Iono-sensei will look back at us. He's already been checking on Shuichi and I every few minutes. It's pretty frustrating. "Humans are fragile, and my strength at that time was exponentially larger than what it is now. I focused my attention on treasures and female companions who would not injure so easily."

"You say it all casually," I comment with a snort. He hums in acknowledgment, not denying it. I stay quiet for a moment as the bus pulls to stop sign. It starts up once more and I watch Shuichi out of the corner of my eye. "I'm human, you know."

He laughs a bit at my words. His arm is once more around my waist, tugging me against him. I wrinkle my nose in response.

"I'm serious."

"I know," he says into my ear. Iono-sensei begins to shift in order to look back at us, and Shuichi has relinquished his hold on me. By the time Iono-sensei is checking up on us visually, nothing appears to be amiss. When he turns back around, Shuichi's mouth is once more against my ear. "You're not fragile, Sunako."

"Or, what you mean is: now that you're a little more human, it's not below you?"

Shuichi and I turn around in our seats, both of us looking upwards at Rugia, who is currently leaning over his seat to stare at us. Shuichi and Rugia glower at one another. Honestly, I don't think they'll ever get along even remotely. Not that I blame Shuichi for not liking Rugia. I don't even like Rugia.

"Will you stop using your sensitive hearing to listen in on our conversation?" I turn away from the cat demon after saying that. It's easier to just ignore him. He might actually go away after a bit, if only because he's bored. Shuichi seems to think so as well. He turns around, and he and I cuddle close to one another while we wait to arrive at the parenting class.

-15 Minutes Later-

I cannot stop stretching now that we're off the bus again. Man, a part of me just wants to run around and get out all of this excess energy. Of course, though, I can't do that right now without looking like a crazy person. So instead I have to settle for standing next to Kaito and Mayu while Toyaru, Hana, and Shuichi are receiving instructions from Iono-sensei. They're going to be passing out a packet to each of us that we will be signing in regards to acknowledging our responsibilities when we are with the child at the following stop. Some of the tasks on the list we'll be learning about in the class, and Iono-sensei thinks it better if we have both audial and visual learning aides for this information.

Kaito is holding Tohru for Shuichi and Hana, while I hold Sadako. Mayu, of course, is holding her little Shugo. Strange how I'm the only one in this group with a little girl. I guess I'll have to be extra protective of my little Sadako.

Mayu and I face one another while she rocks her baby, who has only recently stopped his crying. "You and Shuichi are getting really—_really_—close, you know," she says, slapping me gently with her hand. My face feels a bit hot, and I fight down the blush. "When are you two going to go out on an actual date, hmm? You know, on with just the two of you."

"Uhh…" Okay, that totally caught me off guard. And it's not like I can tell her that we don't exactly have time for a date on account of the fact that we're trying to prevent the world from ending. Yet, at the same time, I don't really like lying to Mayu. "I've no idea?"

"Hmm." She's eyeballing me like I just came down from Mars. It makes me shift a bit on my feet, and my gaze drops down to Sadako. Yay for defense mechanisms. "He still owes you that book shopping spree, right?"

"Holy crap, batman, I had forgotten all about that." Suddenly my day just got brighter.

"You two could always make a date of that?"

"I love books!"

"You're really missing the point," Mayu scolds me. I pout in response. I get the point she's trying to make, but I also get that I'm going to come into possession of a lot more books. Those will help to keep my mind off negative things—like the possibility of the world ending.

"Here," Toyaru says, slipping packet into my hand before handing one to Mayu. He's standing between us, having already distributing the other packets he had been given by Iono-sensei. His back is to me, and I'm getting the impression that he still has not warmed up to me in the least. Ah well, the loss is his.

Hana and Shuichi return a few moments after Toyaru, and Kaito hands them back their baby. Hana is the one to take Tohru, and I'm not entirely surprised by this fact. I still don't get why Shuichi is so frustrated by the fact that we're taking care of baby dolls. You'd think he would be passive about it if anything. I'll have to really get on his case to figure out this mystery.

Another two minutes of hustle and bustle transpire before Iono-sensei starts to lead us into the building. I am still not entirely sure what we'll be learning in this parenting class. Maybe how to deal with unruly children? How to scold them without yelling? Probably the basic things a babysitter would need to know as well.

The room we are led into has a few chairs, some floor rugs, and a podium up front. It's set up a bit like a lecture hall. This is not going to be fun.

Iono-sensei arranges us into the seats, and so I do not get the chance to sit beside Shuichi. It really sucks. He and Hana are sitting close to Rugia. Mayu and Toyaru are only a little closer to where Kaito and I are sitting. All in all, I'm not pleased with this arrangement. Not that I can say anything against it, or even if I did it would not do anything. Kaito places his hand on my leg, which I have been bouncing non-stop ever since I sat down. I cease the action immediately. I turn to look at Kaito, unsure why he touched me like that. I've never known him to have such contact with anyone.

I shift, moving my leg out of his grasp. His eyes are on me, and they are completely unreadable. I wish I were a mind-reader right now—then again, after meeting Murata and hearing about his problem with not being able to 'turn off' his power, maybe not. Nevertheless, it'd be nice to have an inkling as to what Kaito's motives are.

Before I get a chance to ask, Iono-sensei steps up to the podium. Once more we are sitting through his lecture regarding us being on our best behavior and listening to what the person up front will have to tell us. If we cannot manage that, he says, then we can leave right now. Head back to the bus and set ourselves up for that failing grade we know we'll receive as a result.

Iono-sensei steps down, and another man steps into the room and walks to the podium. He introduces himself as Mr. Mubou. He is here today, he says, in order to instruct us in the basics of parenting. He places a huge emphasis on not taking an eye off the child; we don't want the child to get hurt, lost, kidnapped, or anything else in that sort of nature. We also need to read up on allergies. There will be no spanking the children if they act up; we are not their actual parents and can be in trouble with the law should we do so.

This is all the stuff that I was expecting to hear. The things we're told before we babysit for a family, or even for our brothers and sisters. I tune it all out, and instead focus on Kaito, whose hand is on the edge of my seat. He's so close to touching my leg and yet not. If I were a telepath, I could ask him what the hell was up. Instead, I have to settle for physical contact.

Hand shaking, I move the limb closer to his hand. I press my fingertip against the back of his hand and write:

'What's up?'

His eyes flicker to me. He shifts his hand, presses mine against the seat and writes his response on it.

'Rugia can't keep his eyes off you today. He looks like a starved beast.'

I take a quick look at the cat demon across the room. Sure enough, he's staring right at me. Subtle enough to not get reprimanded by our teacher. It causes a chill to run through my body. I shudder.

'I think that's exactly what he is,' I write. 'Even if we get through this tunnel issue, my problems aren't over by a long-shot.'

"We'll take care of it," Kaito whispers to me. He follows my gaze to Rugia, then looks at Shuichi, who is watching the pair of us. Both of them incline their heads the slightest bit. Obviously something big is going on if Kaito and Shuichi are getting along. That's not a comforting thought in the least.

-1-1-1

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. Things are finally settling down enough for me to focus more time on writing this story. I'll be starting on the next chapter soon.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is shorter than the last one, but it took less time. Yay! For those of you who have read Waffles, you had to have known that something like this was gonna happen.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 14: Parenting 101 Part 2

It's complete agony to sit through a lecture when a cat demon who is hell-bent on eating me refuses to look in any other direction. Throughout the whole thing I kept squeezing Sadako, bouncing my leg, and grabbing the material on my shirt. At some point Kaito had rested his hand atop mine and traced the words 'Shuichi believes it's due to the tunnel'. All I could do at that point was grab onto Kaito's hand and hold on for dear life. That's probably the reason why he is currently massaging his hand while our next speaker moves towards the front of the room. I keep whispering apologies even though Kaito tells me that it's fine and to not worry about it.

Iono-sensei thanks Mubou on his way out. I notice this only because I am once more looking in Rugia's direction. He runs his tongue over his lips and at long last averts his gaze-but only for the five seconds it takes our new speaker to introduce herself. He puckers his lips at me and blows a kiss in my direction minus the hand gesture. My eyes narrow; my fear is quickly turning to frustration and anger. I'm not going to let myself turn into a damsel in distress again because of Rugia. Genkai is teaching me how to fight for a reason; I just need to keep that in mind.

My attention leaves Rugia and shifts to Shuichi. He offers a quick smile. I try, but fail, to return the gesture. My expression comes off more as a grimace.

"When you speak with a child, you should understand that he or she has a different view of the world, and thus how what you say is perceived may differ from what was intended. In a moment, I will go over various tone of voices you are likely to use."

If you think about it, the information the speaker is giving us is actually pretty useful. Well, for those who have little to no experience with children. I, however, babysat a few times back in America. That is yet another reason why I know I'll prove to Iono-sensei why I'd be a good mother. So long as I can stay alive long enough to do so considering Rugia keeps looking hungrier and hungrier.

The only good thing is that one we get the children, we'll also be grabbing a bite to eat. Maybe Rugia will find sushi or hamburgers or something to sound mroe appealing than me.

~18 Minutes Later~

Iono-sensei has instructed us all to take a quick bathroom break before we go on the bus to pick up the children. Mayu and Hana are still in the girl's room. I imagine Kaito and Shuichi are in the men's room because I can't find them. Rugia, however, is pretty much glued to my hip. He is holding my little Sadako hostage, which means I can only go so far from him. He knows ways to break my babydoll that will make it look like I did something and I"ll be the one to fail the health project. Not to mention Kaito. I guess that right now what I need to do is change this into my favor.

"Let's say there's a way for you to get all your powers without eating me," I start with a whisper, "do you think maybe you would choose to do that?"

Rugia scoffs. "And you believe Spirit World would permit me time to do so? Even now, hwile they're busy with the tunnel, Spirit World is researching a means to stop me." He and I are standing toe to toe, and he is holding Sadako up in offering to me. "The only chance you have of my not eating you lies in that tunnel opening." Well, that's got to be the best news I've received all week; thank you, sarcasm.

I bite my bottom lip and turn away from him, trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to stop this crazy cat demon. He really doesn't care if the tunnel opens or not, because either way he has a plan to regain his full power. Makes no difference to him.

Rugia finally gives up on the chances of my taking Sadako on my own, and shoves her into my arms. I automatically adjust her into a cradling position, as though the action is second-nature. Not once do I look at the cat demon when this happens. I'm too busy glaring at the ground, frustrated beyond all belief. I am just so angry that he gets to be in such a good position where the outcome of our ordeal with the tunnel really doesn't matter. It makes me want to push him into a boiling pit of lava. Too bad we aren't near a volcano.

I growl under my breath, quiet enough so that nobody looks at me like I'm crazy; that's the last thing I need right now. At the same time, I slip into the bus, whose doors have just opened for the students who are done using the restrooms. Rugia follows me immediately, much to my displeasure. What's more, he sits right next to me on the seat. Even if I wanted to get up-which I do-I cannot do that now. He has me trapped against the window, and he's sitting so where I'd literally have to get into a shoving match to get back out.

I do what I can not to shudder when his arm slips behind my back; he wraps the damn limb around my waist and pulls me tighter against him. I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off immediately:

"If I were to be completely honest with you, Sunako, I'd prefer not to eat you," he says. I knit my brows together, suddenly confused. Didn't he just tell me that he didn't care? For some reason, I'm starting to think that Rugia doesn't know how to make up his mind. "Your ability, as has been stated previously, is very useful. If I could keep you alive for a while after regaining my powers, I'd find great usage in them."

That's faaaaannnntastic. Just what I wanted to hear. Excuse me while I jump for joy.

I roll my eyes and shake my head instead. "Just...stop talking, please. I mean, seriously, shut up."

"Now, don't be that way," Rugia says, and I'm suddenly reminded of Sakyo. The way I was treated there, the way I'm being treated here-it's all too similar.

I glare at Rugia, hold up Sadako before me and point to her. "Dude, my babydoll's making more sense than you right now. You lost your priveleges to talk until you gain more brain cells. Thank you."

Once more I am turning away from him; out of the corner of my eyes I still manage to catch the fact that he's blinking. For once, he's at a loss for words. That's all well and dandy if you ask me, considering it means I got what I wanted.

"Every time I start to finally believe you truly are smart," Rugia starts, totally ruining his moment of silence, "you go and ruin it for me."

I face him, glowering. It is taking all of my willpower to not throw a punch in his direction. I'd aim for his nose-probably try to break it. I force myself to take a deep breath. More of our classmates are piling into the bus. I couldn't get away with punching him even if I wanted to. There are too many witnesses now. His lips curl up into a smirk, and his arm hasn't left me. I'm not very comfortable with this position, and if anyone were to honestly take a good look at us, I'm sure they'd wonder why my 'cousin' was holding me in such a way. I mention this to Rugia in a whisper, desperate to get out of his embrace.

"You humans," he mutters, but relinquishes his hold all the same.

Shuichi, Kaito, and Hana climb into the bus. Hana takes a seat next to Mayu a few rows back, while Shuichi and Kaito take the one across from Rugia and myself. This helps to calm my nerves, if only a little. I ask Kaito if he wants to take Sadako, giving him a legitimate excuse to reach past Rugia towards me as Iono-sensei climbs aboard. Rugia leans back in the seat, giving Kaito ample room to accomplish this. Which doesn't make me feel good at all; this just proves that he doesn't care.

I meet Shuichi's gaze before his attention flickers to the cat demon on my right. I think he's catching onto Rugia's stance in this situation. Whatever's going to happen with the cat demon, we won't know it until the tunnel is either opened or we successfully keep it closed-basically, it's a back-to-back problem.

~45 Minutes Later; Picnic Grounds~

Kaito and I sit on one side of the bench while Shizuka does so on the other; she has Sadako cradled in her arms, and I'm starting to wonder if I'll be able to get my baby back from her. I guess this means I'll just have to take Shizuka home with me. I hope her parents don't mind. I've always wanted a younger sibling. All the times I told my parents this, they told me that I was enough of a handful. That's probably why I had an imaginary sibling for three months when I was younger. I wonder if Shizuka is an only child.

Even though I normally prefer dealing with boys because of their general taste in things, I have to admit that Shizuka is winning me over. She has chubby cheeks with dimples, pigtails, and the cutest little nose ever. Seeing her is erasing all thoughts that had developed due to those lectures earlier today. If I wasn't so scared of being pregnant, I'd demand a baby from Shuichi right now-buuuut I won't let him know those are my thoughts. He's already perverted enough, no need to give him any ammo.

For those wondering where Rugia is, Iono-sensei assigned him to shadow me. That way he can experience this whole parenting thing. That is why my 'cousin' is currently sitting on the ground behind me with his back facing me. He's pretending to tie his shoe, but what he's really doing is looking for an escape route. Apparently he just doesn't like children.

I lean to where I'm practically halfway across the bench, and both Rugia and Kaito have grabbed the bottom of my shirt. It's like they fear I'm going to lunge at the child, but I don't know why.

"So, Shizuka, do you like books?" The most important question I could ever ask, well second to the next one I have in mind.

"Uh-huh," she says, humming a bit and swinging her legs back and forth underneath the table. "Mommy reads to me before bed."

"That's very good," both Kaito and I say in unison. Rugia doesn't comment. He is, however, peeking up over the edge of the table at Shizuka. I think he might actually go for this interacting with humans thing. Good for him.

I lean just a bit closer-I'm still being held back by Kaito and Rugia-as I ask the most important question _anyone_ could ever ask"

"Do you like math?"

Shizuka knits her eyebrows together and looks at me funny. "Huh? Math?"

"Like...what's one plus one?" I ask. Except I'm overly anxious about this so I basically shout it out as a garbled, "Wassoneusone!" I realize this is scaring her when she leans back in her seat. Her bottom lip starts to quiver, and I get nervous. "Uhm..sorry, sorry. I mean: if an ice cream costs three dollars-"

"We live in Japan," Kaito reminds me just as Shizuka laughs at the idea of dollars. Curse these different currencies!

"Okay, fine. If an ice cream costs 235 yen," I begin again, "and all I have are three 100 yen coins and one 50 yen coin...what will I get in change?" (1)

"You're getting me ice cream?" she asks, perking up suddenly. She's now leaning halfway across the bench as well, and we're almost nose and nose.

I blink, my eyes attempting to regain focus on her face. This closeness makes things somewhat hazy. "Only if you get the answer right."

"Uhm...one 10 yen and one 5 yen?"

"Or?"

"Sunako!" Kaito chastises, to which I immediately tell him to shut up.

Shizuka puffs her chest proudly as she says, "Fifteen 1 yen pieces."

"Or?" Suddenly the idea of kidnapping this child is sounding more and more appealing. It's like she's my long-lost daughter. Maybe her mother is me from the future come back in time to give me her daughter. (2)

"Three 5 yen pieces."

"Or two 5 yen pieces and five 1 yen pieces," I squeal. Kaito slams his hand over my mouth before I can mention the next variation, but Shizuka saves the day:

"Or one ten yen piece and five 1 yen pieces."

I pull away from Kaito and Rugia, lunging for the child and dragging her into a hug. "My life is suddenly so complete."

"Can we get the ice cream now, Suna-onee-chan?"

I nod...and realize that I have no money. "Uhm..." I look around, trying to think of a solution. My eyes land on Shuichi, whose gaze is glued on me instead of the little boy he's supposed to be talking to. "Just one moment. Let's go see if that cute little boy wants some too, hmm?"

"Why don't you just ask Kaito for some money, hmm?" Rugia asks me, yawning. It takes me a moment to realize that he actually had the decency to whisper the question. I look at him in shock, and he glares at me.

I shrug, spare a glance in Kaito's direction as he gets up from the bench to follow us, and whisper back that I don't think he's into the idea of ice cream. Which is the truth, considering he's sighing and acting as though the end of the world has come. Kaito and Rugia need to create a club together for evil masterminds who try to be antisocial and segregate themselves from those they find inferior to themselves.

Holy crap. They both really do do those things. I cannot believe I never noticed that about Kaito before. It really makes you rethink life.

"Hi, Sunako," Hana says as we arrive in front of her. "This is Ryu-kun."

"Hiya!" I chirp before turning to Shuichi, my face completely serious. "Give me your money. Please." The last portion added as an afterthought. Those around me gawk, and I look between them all, turn back to Shuichi and put my hands together in a begging gesture. "Because I wuv you?" That part I say in English-it'd come out a lot different in Japanese.

There's a reddish tint on Shuichi's cheek and his hand inches towards his pocket. My heart skips a beat. Then his limb suddenly stops and he says, also in English:

"You wouldn't be chance be just another gold digger, would you?" He has a hint of a smirk on his face.

I laugh. "Nah...bronze will do...and silver...and green. You know, the color of money."

Kaito eyes me funnily. I forgot for a moment that he's fluent in English as well. Hana, meanwhile, is struggling to catch up on the conversation, whereas Rugia is staring off into space like he does a lot of the time.

"Okay, horrible pun...but...please?"

"You had me at 'wuv' until I realized it does not hold the same meaning as 'love'," he says, completely in Japanese. Which is funny since now the "wuv" is out of place, as that is left in its English form. I giggle then regain my composure.

I pull Shizuka up into my arms and hold her on my left hip while pointing at her with my right finger. "See her? This is my child from the future." Shuichi looks at Shizuka, blinking. Shizuka wrinkles her nose, totally not understanding what I'm talking about. "Three and half years old and she's already a math wiz."

Shuichi looks to Kaito, who nods. Both of them look completely drained of all hope that they can somehow distract me from my new-found love.

"I now owe her an ice cream cone but I have no money."

"And what are you willing to do for my money?" he asks pleasantly.

"We-helllll...I'm not selling it." (3)

"No," Shizuka says, matter-of-factly, "you said you were buying it."

Every one of us-Kaito, Hana, Shuichi, myself, and even Rugia-are blushing. Oh geez, how innocent children can be. I cough into my hand, and Shuichi is pulling out his wallet to hand to me. I suppose her comment did work out to our favor in the end, but that was very awkward. Although, I'll have to remember to ask Shuichi if he is selling it, as Shizuka just implied. After the way the vet was hitting on him a few months back when I was kitten, I'm suddenly very suspicious.

He sets the wallet in my hand, and I thank him. Shizuka turns to Ryu and asks if he wants an ice cream cone too. Shuichi is already standing, his arm around my hip, as Hana assists Ryu up after the boy cheerfully says that he would love to have ice cream. The fact that we have yet to have lunch matters not-the kids already ate while they were waiting for us. Shuichi's treating us to ice cream, and I'm all for it.

We walk halfway towards the ice cream stand when I notice something fall out of Shuichi's wallet. I swear under my breath and set Shizuka on the ground. She stands beside me, and Shuichi stops just a few feet ahead, as I bend down to pick it up. It's a damaged wrapped of sorts. I turn it over in my hand, trying to see what it is, when Shizuka jumps up and snatches it from me.

"Candy!" she says giddily.

Shuichi looks panicked, and I've no idea why. "That's not-"

His voice cuts out as Shizuka tears open the packaging. I snerk-you know, the cross of a snort and a laugh. Then I forget to breathe for a few seconds as Shizuka turns over the unpackaged item in her hand.

"...oh..." She seems very disappointed. My heart is beating so fast in my chest right now, and I'm nearly hypervenelating as my mind tries to decide whether I should laugh, ask Shuichi what the hell he's doing with that, or freak out because a kid is touching it. "...it's a balloon!"

I practically piss my pants laughing as Shuichi takes the condom from her, and all Shizuka says is:

"Can you blow it up for me?"

As Shuichi sputters out nonsense, I'm on my knees laughing.

"Have...to...can't...breathe...need...to...pee..." Tears are running down my face. Shizuka is dancing around, and even Ryu has returned to see if Shuichi will blow up the 'balloon'.

"And make a dog out of it!"

-1-1-1-1-

1. I totally had to find a currency converter to figure out about how much $3 would be in yen. Then I had to look up the coin denominations, since I couldn't for the life of me remember them.

2. You ever get thoughts that don't make any sense like that? They're pretty much made of win (or fail, if you want to be technical).

3. 'Selling it' as in prostituting herself. Some high school girls do that in Japan; you learn random things by reading Japanese fiction, and this time I have to thank 'In the Miso Soup' by Murakami Ryu. (And yes, that is also where I got the name of Shuichi and Hana's child)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: In Which Sunako Learns All About Sharing

I continue to cackle like a madwoman while Shuichi distracts the children long enough to stuff the condom and its wrapper into his pants pocket. How he accomplishes this, of course, is by simply telling Shizuka and Ryu that if they don't hurry, the ice cream they like might be gone. Since, apparently, ice cream just magically vanishes like that, you know. Being children, they naturally believe him. Shizuka gasps, and I can see Ryu's eyes go wide. The two share a look then take off running to catch up with Hana and Kaito, who are looking back our way. No doubt they're wondering why the hell I'm so close to pissing my pants and why the heck Shuichi's face is red. I've honestly never seen him blush to deeply. Suddenly my life feels completed.

Shuichi begins to follow Shizuka and Ryu, grabbing my upper arm and dragging me with him on his way. I let him, finally almost completely done with my laughing fit. His grip loosens and his hand slips down until he is able to thread his fingers through mine. I can't stop the smile that forms. I want to squee with glee-actually, I want ot ask a question before we get within hearing range of anyone.

"So, um, why did you have-"

He cuts me off. "My mother insisted-to be safe." Shuichi clears his throat. This is sorta making me think he's leaving something out. I shoot him one of those 'I know something's up' looks. He sighs, and I end up winning this battle with him. "Before our date-the picnic-your father learned about the condom. He marked it somehow, and has asked on a few occasions to check it."

"Daww, my daddy loves me," I say, truly touched by my father's gesture.

I don't feel like a dork showing off my love for my parents around Shuichi; maybe it's because we have a strong relationship, or it could just be that I know he feels similarly when it comes to his mother. Even with a few of my friends, conversations can be awkward when it comes to parents as the topic. They're mostly all "meh" and "bleh", and I get all like "But I love my parents". AT least I have a boyfriend with similar priorities. I squeeze his hand gently at that thought.

"I lo-like you a lot," I say, barely catching myself and yet somehow managing to make a recovery. "And I'm definitely glad you're making the best of that awkward situation with my dad-although, I can't believe you didn't tell me about the condom. I mean, if it was because your mom asked you to."

I feel his grip tighten for just a moment, a tender squeeze like the one I had given him. The next moment his finger is rubbing, caressing the back of my hand. He can't really give much of an answer, not now that we're in hearing range of the others. I guess it doesn't matter too much now anyway. Fact is, now I do know about the condom. Besides, I'll bet you anything the reason he hadn't said anything was because of embarrassment.

"You almost said it," he comments when Kaito and Hana begin leading the way to the ice cream. Rugia's slowly following them, just about a foot or so ahead of us. I narrow my eyes and refuse to acknowledge what he said. In my opinion, it is waaaay too early for either of us to be saying the 'l' word. Even if we have been through a shit ton of stuff together that most couples wouldn't experience in a lifetime, that's too much commitment in my book. Let's not get into the fact that Shuichi is my first boyfriend either. It makes things all the more intimidating.

Shuichi seems to catch onto my whole stance on this subject, and looks skyward. Kaito, Hana, Ryu, and Shizuka are all looking at the sign containing the ice cream menu. Rugia is sitting at one of the small tables nearby; I'm not sure if it's because he doesn't want ice cream, or if it's because he doesn't want to be near little children. He's sort of eyeing them like they're either snacks just uber annoying. Arriving behind the group of four, Shuichi and I both look over the menu.

"What do you want?" Shuichi asks me.

"Hmm." I tilt my head to the side, looking at him. "I'm already making you get Shizuka and Ryu something, you don't have to worry about me."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I left you without?" I snort at his comment the giggle. He frowns for a moment before the smile returns. He knows I didn't mean anything mean by it. "Perhaps we can get something to share?" My face suddenly feels very hot. I yank my hand away, almost as though I've been burned by a hot iron. "O...or not, if you don't feel comfortable, Sunako."

"I just...I mean...how do you share ice cream?" Everyone is looking at me as though I've grown two heads. It's my daughter from the future who enlightens me:

"You use two spoons."

"Ha," I say before really laughing. I wish I could bury myself, but the closest thing to that is what I am doing and that's covering my face in my hands. I cannot believe I'm so flustered over this. "I was thinking a Popsicle or ice cream cone. My bad."

"I share my ice cream with my dog," Ryu tells us.

I move my hands away from my face, staring at this child. "Well...he is a fox?"

"Sunako!" Shuichi and Kaito whisper harshly, scolding me. Hana, in the mean time, is confused as to why they're freaking out. She's all like "What's wrong with that? Girls call guys foxes all the time." So Shuichi and Kaito clear their throats and pretend to be all nonchalant. Ha, get with the times people.

While Shuichi and I finish gathering out bearings, Shizuka and Ryu order sundae ice cream cones. Kaito offers to pay for himself and Hana so that the expense doesn't land entirely on Shuichi. Hana and Shuichi both thank him, and I feel slightly less bad about having Shuichi buy ice cream.

"So," I say the moment Kaito begins to order his ice cream, "what flavor?"

"I was thinking vanilla," Shuichi says simultaneous to my going on to say, "Chocolate?" We both stare at one another. His mouth opens then closes.

"I guess that's why they shacked up and made swirl?" I'm nodding as I say this, as though it's the most common knowledge ever. His gaze drops to ground. All the same, he nods. Hana is ordering what she wants at this point, and there are a few other students heading our way with their children; seems I have awesome ideas-no one can resist the call of ice cream.

Kaito walks over to a table where Shizuka and Ryu are waiting. He sets Sadako down beside him, and Hana sits on the other side of my baby doll, placing her Tohru next to her. Rugia is finally slinking over here, and I'm getting the feeling that he only wants ice cream because he's a cat and cats like dairy products.

I'm guessing it's solely to avoid conflict, but Shuichi orders a vanilla cone for Rugia and then a bowl of swirl ice cream for him and I to split. Two spoons. I've never shared ice cream with a boy like this before. In fact, I've never shared a bowl of ice cream before period. What if I eat too much of it? Not enough of it? How does this work?

While I'm wrapped up n my thoughts, Shuichi has managed to steer me towards the table. By now about half of our class is at the stand. Toyaru is in line, waiting to order ice cream. Mayu is sitting at the table next to ours with her doll an child. She comments on how she already gave Toyaru some money for her ice cream, all the while listening to Haru, her child, talk about how much he hates girly things like dolls. I'm willing to bet he has older brothers. Otherwise boys this age either play with both gender toys or remain indifferent rather than express dislike or hatred. Maybe say "That's for girls", but not "That's just girly and stupid-I hate it."

I smile at Mayu as she sighs. She's not impatient with Haru at all. She's telling him how we have to keep the dolls with us because of school.

"Do you want the first bite?" Shuichi asks, drawing my attention to him. I blink a few times, not sure how to answer. I don't know proper date protocol. And right now my mind is completely blank; I can't even remember what they do in romance movies.

I think up the best answer I can. "Why don't we take a bite at the same time? That way it's fair."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my math-genius child, Shizuka, looking at me then Shuichi then me again.

"What?" she asks. "The boy's supposed to give the girl a bite."

I scrunch my nose. "But I'm not a baby. I don't need help eating."

"My daddy does it for my mommy," Ryu, Haru, and Shizuka all chime it at the same time. I eye them suspiciously, suddenly not sure if they're telling me the truth.

Shuichi glances around at the people looking our way. The three kids aren't exactly using indoor voices. He scratches the back of his head nervously, and I'm mimicking the action. I'm the adult here, I keep telling myself, I call the shots. With a shaking hand, I lower my spoon into the ice cream, which is very slowly starting to melt.

Shuichi does the same, and a few moments later he and I are taking our own bites. Nothing like sprinkled awkwardness to go along with ice cream. Shizuka giggles at us. At the same time, Toyaru comes over to give Mayu and Haru their ice cream.

"You guys are so cute together," Mayu comments, and I'm choking on my next bite. "Sorry. I could've had better timing."

"Ya think?"

-Three and a Half Hours Later-

We're all on a bus, heading back to school, and let me tell you, I'm completely exhausted. After they had ice cream, all the kids were pretty much a bubble of energy. They could not stop running around, which resulted in a few minor injuries in the form of scrapes and bruises. I was a nervous wreck, wondering if I was going to get sued or beaten up or something if Shizuka wound up with a scrape. Luckily, she did not. This is mostly due to the fact that I was mother-henning her the entire time. She thought it was funny, though, and laughed. Made me chase her all around. Rugia watched from the sidelines and commented occasionally on how it was just plain sad and pathetic that a little girl was managing to outrun me. Let's _not_ bring up the fact that she kept running into crowds of other children, and I could _not_ just storm my way through them.

After the parents came to pick up their children, Iono-sensei had us all sit down for about half an hour to do a mini-quiz regarding parenting styles, stories we had heard over the course of the day, and hypothetical parenting questions. I think that is going to be one of the first tests in a while that I managed to fail. My brain was so broken by the time he gave it to us, that all I could do was stare blankly at it, and guess the answers.

For instance, one of the questions was: When instructing your child to do something, is bribery a good method to reinforce that behavior? All I could think about was the ice cream, so I had to put "It depends on the circumstances. Used sparingly, bribery can, in fact, be a great form of positive reinforcement. However, it can also reinforce negative behavior or the child may believe that she is forever entitled to ice cream after completing math questions." Hindsight, I don't think that's the answer Iono-sensei was looking for.

The best part of the quiz was that Rugia was trying to cheat off myself, Shuichi, and basically anyone else around us. His excuse? Quote, I don't know how you hu-people-raise your mons-infants, unquote. He's so silleh.

All in all, that is precisely how I wound up here on the bus, holding Sadako and cuddling against Shuichi. Rugia is in the seat across from us, along with Kaito. Hana and Mayu are somewhere near the back. Hana, Mayu, and I all have it planned out to have a sleepover together. I guess Mayu's cousin will be coming over and...wait a minute.

"Mayu's cousin," I say, blinking.

Shuichi hums a bit, acknowledging that he hears me talking. I nod. He blinks and stares at me.

"Yeah, dude, Mayu's cousin."

"Alright," he says, matter-of-factly. And, at this point, I really don't think he's getting it. It reminds me of one of those V8 commercials, and I want to slam my palm against his forehead but I know he'd catch my wrist before I got the chance.

"It's Maya." His brow furrows, and he suddenly looks slightly concerned. "I mean, I know she doesn't remember you, but like...she liked you and yet I'm the one dating you, and I can't help but feel guilty about it. I mean, what if she suddenly remembers you?"

"I'm...certain that won't happen, Sunako," he says, all confident-like.

I slouch in the chair a bit, suddenly even more tired than I was a few seconds ago. "I don't feel any better about it." I'm scrunching up my face a little, trying to figure out how not to act like a freak in front of Maya when I see her. "I mean, usually with situations like these I can tell my parents and get advice, but because of what it involves... Hey! Maybe I'll talk to my parents about it."

Shuichi and Rugia are suddenly looking at me as though I've grown seventeen-hundred heads, meanwhile Kaito just sends me an "Are you effing stupid!" look. But, the awesome thing is, I know I'm not crazy or stupid.

"Think about it, my dad's gonna be wondering why I'm leaving the house randomly anyways when I used to only leave sometimes." It's true too, my mom commented on this fact the other day. She was happy about it for the most part, except for when she was asking if I joined a gang. The gang portion probably came from the fact that I suddenly have muscle tone due to Genkai's training. "I feel bad about lying to them too. I mean, don't you feel that way?" I eye Shuichi with that 'I know you feel guilty about it' look, and he glares at me in response.

"My circumstances are quite...different in comparison to yours," he states. Which, I'll admit, it very true. Shuichi was originally a demon and then took over Minamino-san's baby's embryo and all.

"Wait a minute...it's like you're your own father." Shuichi sighs. I'm not sure if it's because of my statement itself, or because I admittedly wander off to different topics on the drop of a coin. "Okay, fine, back to where we were. Yes, you're right. Your circumstances are different," I say in agreement, and Shuichi is giving me his full attention. "Which is why you can't tell your mom about it, but I can still tell my parents about it. And, before you say anything," I continue, cutting him off the moment his mouth opens to protest, "the whole 'that'll put them in danger' thing isn't exactly true in this case. I'm not a super hero, and they're already in danger with all this. If I was Yusuke or Kuwabara or, hell, even you, then yes it'd probably put them in more danger. But, let's face it, I'm uber awesome but not that important or powerful in the grand scheme of things."

"I can't believe you just admitted that," Rugia comments from behind me. I flip him the bird, but otherwise choose not to respond.

"You'll be there when I tell them?" I ask Shuichi.

He blinks. "Hmm?"

"I'll have to sit them down, so I want you to be there. That way I can pretend you knocked me up and then tell them, after revealing the truth, 'See? Things could be worse.' Since they'll think I'm crazy anyway."

"I...refuse to be a part of that," Shuichi says, turning his head an body halfway away from me. He's staring out the window.

"You know," I say, "it's because I love you that I want you to share my pain."

His head whips around, and I blink. "What did you just say?" Oh crap, what did I just say?

"Uh...I want you to share my pain?" He narrows his eyes in that play-no-games expression. "I said I like you a lot."

"She said love," Rugia says, and I whip around and to slap his face-and hit Iono-sensei in the leg because he had chosen that moment to speak with the bus driver. Suddenly the entire bus is dead quiet and people are all looking at me.

"Oh, fuck me hard," I swear under my breath. Except Iono-sensei and Shuichi both hear me. Iono-sensei shakes his head while Shuichi manages to somehow shrink in his seat. "Can you not suspend me, and give me like five years worth of detention instead? Please? And extra homework. Or something...just don't suspend or expel me."

My hands are placed together and I'm literally begging my teacher. He stares at me, looking at me down the bridge of his nose. I feel like a bug, and I'm also very terrified. If I get expelled, my parents will disown me. I'll be in the streets in a box that reads "Unwanted freak, free of charge".

"Did you just try to slap your cousin?" Iono-sensei asks, catching me off guard.

My mouth drops open, closes, then I manage, "Yes?"

"I'll allow the family quarrel to slide so long as there are no more incidents on this bus and for the next two weeks in my class."

I melt in my seat, suddenly aware that someone up there is watching over me.

"You slapped his ass, not his leg," Rugia comments the very second we get off the bus. "That's why he let you off easily." Eww.

Shuddering, I barely manage to grab Shuichi's wrist as he tries to sneak past me. He is still completely against coming with me to my house for when I tell my parents, but I desperately need the moral support here. Heck, I'd even take Hiei for this if I knew where he was. Yusuke wouldn't be a good choice, and neither would Kuwabara, mostly for their bad-boy reputations. Because I said I loved him, Shuichi tells me, he will go ahead and do this for me. I swoon. Literally. As a result, I dropped Sadako, who starts crying the moment she hits the sidewalk. I'm gawking now, horrified that I dropped my baby. I'm such a horrible mother!

"If your test scores weren't so high, I'm positive this school wouldn't even want you," Rugia says. I don't know why he is always so mean to me. Negative, negative, negative.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Rugia is off in his room, and Shuichi and I have my mother and father at the kitchen table. I'm breathing all unevenly, taking deep breaths here and there. Both my parents are looking more and more worried with each passing second. Problem is, I'm not sure where to begin with this. Shuichi, on the other hand, is staring at me like 'Get on with it, woman!'. I'm pretty sure he's getting nervous the longer I take.

"Okay, so," I start then nod. That's all that manages to come out of my mouth. My mother glances down at her lap, and my father asks to see Shuichi in the hall. He starts to rise, but I grab his sleeve and yank him back down into the seat. All eyes are on me. "If it's about the condom, Shizuka opened the wrapper today because she thought it was candy. Then she thought it was a balloon. And then we had ice cream."

"I...see..." My father's eyes have narrowed slightly, and he's staring all sternly at Shuichi.

"This has nothing to do with sex or babies," I say, hoping to get that out of the air.

My father stiffens. My eyes dart around the room. "You've been having sex?"

I laugh all high-pitched. Then begin to giggle, much like I did during the whole condom incident. My mother and Shuichi both cough into their hands, while my father waits patiently for me to calm down. Yes, everybody, I still giggle about sex. I think it's hilarious.

"Have you seen one another naked?"

"Yes." Shuichi stiffens next to me, and both my parents look ready to murder him. "I mean...like...uhm...let's start from the beginning?" Darn my intuitive dad and his catching me off guard! I put my hands up, and my dad is rising from his seat. "The seeing each other naked was an accident and happened before we were dating." He refuses to sit back down, yet my father has returned his attention to myself instead of sending 'I'm going to maim you' looks to Shuichi.

"Okay, so I have powers that are sort of magical," I start. Both my parents groan, and my dad starts to round to table-and crashes into a barrier. He holds his nose, and stiffens when he realizes what just happened. My mother is looking at me warily, and Shuichi is asking me what the hell is wrong with me. "Uhm...let's all just calm down, please?"

"I'm going to...do you want some pie?" my mother asks Shuichi.

Shuichi opens his mouth, but I cut him off, "What about cake? Or, scratch that, we could have dinner while I explain this? It's a pretty long story. And heck, I haven't even shown you my scar!"

My father slowly lowers himself into his chair. My mother is staring at me with forming tears in her eyes, mouthing the word 'scar'. This is not going exactly like I had planned, but it's not going completely horribly either. I suppose I'm just going to have to roll with it. How do I explain about getting turned into a kitten and spending the summer at Shuichi's house though? I stare at the table for a few moments longer, blinking as I think of a way to edit this story to where I can reveal most things, but not everything.

"There was this guy who wanted my power, except I couldn't use them too well yet," I say, looking towards Shuichi for help. He just blinks in response, probably not entirely thrilled with the fact that my dad knows we've seen one another naked. Also, maybe he's worried that the whole hand-job-spiel will come out. I'll definitely have to watch myself with that one.

I stand up and adjust my shirt and skirt to where my parents are able to get the gist of the scar. "He did this to me...he did some other mean things too, actually...all in order to make me use my power. But he's dead so it's okay." I add the last part for mother's sake, since she's starting to cry. My father is up from the table, and is touching where my scar is. He looks thoroughly pissed off. "Shuichi helped stop him," I say, trying to let him understand one of the reasons why Shuichi is here.

"The...didn't...the police should be involved," my mother chokes out.

Shuichi clears his throat, finally stepping in, "Hayakawa-san, those individuals interested in her possessed supernatural abilities much like what Sunako had shown you."

"Supernatural powers..." My mother says it all slowly. "Of course, I should have figured since we're in Japan." She says it sarcastically, and really any country we lived in, if she found out I had powers it'd be that country's fault.

"It could be worse," I try to console her, my father dropping the material of my clothes and heading to my mother. "I mean, look at Transformers. It could be giant alien robots out to enslave us!" My mother stares at me blankly. Almost like I'm some stranger, but I know it's really because she doesn't know what to say to me.

My father takes a deep breath before sitting once more at the table. "Alright, Sunako, tell us about your...powers...and..." His eyes dart for a moment to Shuichi. "Tell us as much as you can."

"Okay," I say, holding up my hands a bit while I figure out where to start. "Well, first of all, I am still a virgin." I nod, let that sink in, and continue. "Also, I'll be randomly leaving the house to do training and hone my skills and abilities. There's some evil, but I can't tell you too much about that. Last time there was evil, they wanted to end the world... Gah!"

Shuichi yanks me down into my seat. I stare at him, feeling utterly betrayed, when he stands up. "Hayakawa-san, please allow me to explain this." My father looks at me, then at Shuichi, then at me, and nods. For a single second I feel even more betrayed. Then realize that Shuichi will definitely do a better job explaining this.

"At the beginning of summer, on Sunako's birthday actually, she was turned into a kitten." Okay, this is going back further than I thought it would.

"And he took me to a vet!" My parents do a double-take. They're probably starting to wonder if they're getting Punk'd.

-1-1-1-1-1-

I figured a nice, sharing/family-oriented chapter was what we all needed for Thanksgiving. Enjoy the holidays, guys!

Sorry for the extra time this one took; the basement flooded a little so I was helping take care of that. Also, please excuse any errors/or feel free to point them out.


	16. Chapter 16

And with two updates, you can all have a _very_ happy Thanksgiving.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 16: Sharing is Caring

I'm taking deep breath as Shuichi continues to tell the story of my life to my parents. Both my father and mother keep looking from him to myself. It's probably a lot to have to absorb information regarding a whole 'nother side to life and the world around them. Not to mention the fact that their daughter-their 'baby' girl-was exposed to this world before them. I try my hardest to not interject too much so that we stay on topic, and Shuichi really is doing a great job.

Shuichi gets through the entire kitten-spiel while eliminating those questionable scenes and times when I would comment on his mother, and the incidents where we saw one another naked. After mentioning that I was transformed into a kitten, he explained briefly about some aspects of spirit world, but told my parents he could not say much about it. Basically, he explained it as spirit world transforming me into a kitten to protect humanity because I had a demon trapped inside me. Yeah, that had definitely aroused some confusion from my parents. At that moment in time, I promised them that I was a virgin and told them that no, this demon that was inside of me was in no way a reference to a child or anything, it was an actual demon.

We took a break long enough for my mother to get us all some refreshments, or glasses of water if you want to be technical. Then it was time to resume the story.

Spirit world had altered everyone's memory regarding me as soon as I was able to turn back into a human. I spent time at Shuichi's house, and then there was an issue that individuals with powers like mine had to take care of.

"What issue?" my father pressed.

Shuichi paused and thought about this for a moment. No doubt he was trying to figure out how much he could reveal without either him or myself getting in trouble with spirit world; in hindsight, maybe it would have been more prudent to get permission first. Ah well.

"It was a sort of martial arts tournament for individuals with special abilities, as well as demons." My mother sputtered, and water split from her mouth. I scratched my head and tucked back a few strands of my hair nervously. Yes, mother, I was in a crowd of demons. Probably not what she wanted to hear. My father's eyebrows raised slightly at Shuichi's explanation. Shuichi, meanwhile, had continued. "A human male had discovered Sunako's abilities, and that was what Sunako had been speaking of earlier. The demon that had been inside of her, shortly before the man encountered her, had been removed and kept in the form of a kitten."

"And this was due to...you said, the spirit world, correct?" my father asked.

Shuichi nodded. "Yes, sir. Following the tournament, Sunako and I had no contact until school started. The demon was staying in your household in its kitten form."

"I'm presuming something changed?" dad says. He's such a smart guy. I think I get my brains from my parents, which is pretty cool.

Once more, Shuichi nods in response. "Due to a current predicament, the demon's powers started to return at a more erratic rate. In order to prevent anything major from happening to Sunako, spirit world once more altered everyone's memories." Shuichi and I are looking at one another with our eyes alone. Yup, Rugia is definitely gonna hate us after this. Oh well, though, I don't exactly like him that much either. "Currently people view the demon as being Sunkao's cousin-your nephew."

Cue coincidence when Rugia steps into the kitchen. He stops immediately in his tracks and glares daggers at Shuichi. My parents are looking at the cat demon with mouths wide open.

I hold up my hands as a thought suddenly strikes me. "No one outside this household can know." Rugia's glare lessens slightly. My parents are looking at me, both of them frowning. My mother opens her mouth to say something, most likely in opposition to what I just said, and I continue quickly. "We don't know what's going to go on with this. Shuichi's mother doesn't even know about him, and she probably won't-"

"He has powers too?" my mother says, blinking. My hands fall to my lap and I suck in my lips. I had totally thought they had caught onto that fact, but maybe I shouldn't have launched it out there into the open.

Not able to lie to my parents, I can only nod. My father has placed a hand over his mouth and is staring at Shuichi in thought. No doubt sizing him up differently now that he knows about these powers.

"I thought I sensed something off about you," my dad comments. He releases a sigh and massages his temple. "Though I can't quite explain how."

Rugia joins us at the table, successfully stealing Shuichi's drink. Typical boy. "Sunako's spiritual acuity is inherited from your side," he says. "Your spiritual awareness is there, but nothing to where you would sense that a demon in your midst, especially not with the spirit world scrambling your brains."

My parents are staring at Rugia. Just staring, probably wonder why the hell he was inside of me to begin with. All they know is that he is/was a powerful cat demon. Everything else is just a mystery for them. Although, I think it's pretty much a mystery to us all. Huh.

"Let me get this straight," my mom says, standing from the table and hovering over Rugia. He's watching her, suspicion all over his face. "You used my daughter's body-" I snerk, and water spills out of my mouth. "-to come here?" Rugia nods, slowly and almost hesitating. He does not know what to make of my mother. "And what are you planning now?"

"Well, he's been thinking about eating me," I chime in. Rugia looks at me with a horrified expression, and suddenly I feel really giddy. It'd be really awesome to see my mother beat him up. I should go get some popcorn to watch the show.

Shuichi, after sparing a glance in my direction, addresses the issue. "He would be able to regain all of his powers if he consumes Sunako. This is one of the reasons we have been keeping a close eye on her."

"And this is why you call at night?" my father asks.

"No," I answer for everyone. "That's just the whole high school drama going on in my life." I nod a bit then sigh, realizing how sadly pathetic it is that I'm dealing with rumors while the fate of the world is at stake.

"And you want to eat my daughter?" Dad looks like he's ready to have a drink, and he doesn't drink often.

Rugia shrugs noncommittally. "With the current-predicament, are we calling it? I may not have to eat her. In fact, her abilities would be quite useful and so I would rather not eat her if I do not have to." My dad looks about ready to drop kick him, and my mother glances over at the kitchen counter. I follow her gaze...to the knife block. I love my parents. Rugia is suddenly looking at me. "I didn't think you'd go through with this conversation."

"I stopped listening to you after the first three words. Since, you know, those are the truest things you've ever said." Immature on my part, but I feel a bit better.

Shuichi excuses himself in order to call his mother so that she won't worry about him not being home yet. My parents both interject and say they would love it if he could stay for dinner; in other words, they'd like to continue this conversation. He obliges, and continues off to talk to his mother.

Now it's just the four of us in the room. My mom, my dad, myself, and the psycho but harmless cat demon who wants to eat me but would prefer not to. Cue awkward silence. My mom goes over to the fridge to see what to make for dinner. My father is not looking away from Rugia, who is staring at the center of the table. I am narrating this stream of events slash twiddling my thumbs.

"You can create barriers, you said?" my dad asks, finally looking at me. I nod, then mention that I'm currently learning how to make bow and arrows. He motions with his thumb towards the doorway Shuichi is outside of. "And his abilities?"

"Flower power." My dad knits his brow.

Shuichi clarifies this upon returning into the room. "I have the ability to control plants."

"Who else is in this group you're hanging with?"

"Oh, crap," I say before I can censor myself. My dad immediately shoots me a questing look. "Well, I just...I mean, I don't think they'd care if I gave their names, but maybe I should ask permission?"

"You expect your mother and I to let you out of this house to defend the world with a group of strangers? Strangers and an enemy that apparently have supernatural abilities?"

Hmm. "Okay, I didn't think that through." I cross my arms over my chest, defeated by my own flesh and blood. "Urameshi and Kuwabara." In the background everyone can hear the clattering of the pan my mother just dropped. "They're not as bad as people make out, I promise. They've saved the world more times than I know."

"You forgot about Hiei," Shuichi whispers. Whoops.

"Yeah, I'd be in hot water if he knew I forgot about him." Ha. Hot water. Hot. Hiei. I burst out laughing, and since the reason stayed in my head, everyone looks at me like I've finally lost my mind. "Sorry. Inside joke."

Rugia and Shuichi both smile and shake their heads, probably catching onto what I was laughing about. My father, meanwhile, is not entirely amused. Not angry or anything. More like confused and trying to process this all.

"What are Urameshi and Kuwabara's abilities?" I think, even though he probably wouldn't admit to it, my dad is starting to have with this.

I answer, "Well, Yusuke fires a spirit gun, and Kuwabara has a spirit sword. Basically, people use reiki to create weapons and such. Or yoki if you're a demon. Like Rugia or Hiei."

"Wait a minute," my mother says, turning to us, "this Hiei is a demon too?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to eat me or anything." Note to self: do_ not_ bring up the fact that Shuichi is also known as Kurama and is a demon. "He's one of the good guys." Borderline, I add in my head.

My mom is pacing about the kitchen, and my dad has his head resting in his hands. "You guys met Hiei before," I say. "I had him over for ice cream and television, remember?" My parents both make a snorting type of nose, or maybe it's more of a grunt, of acknowledgment.

My father looks at Rugia, Shuichi, and finally at me. "I want to know exactly what this guy who tortured you-what the hell was his name, and what exactly did he do to you?"

Crap, I was hoping we wouldn't go back to this. My hands are shaking a bit. The memory of Sakyo is still not something I welcome, and I don't know how to tell my parents about it. I cover my mouth with my hand, fight back a few tears that are threatening to form, and take a deep breath. Under the table, Shuichi takes my hand and squeezes it. Neither of my parents miss his action, and neither says anything to stop it. I'm pretty sure they know how much this is comforting me. My mother swallows hard, also fighting back tears. She knows it was horrible without me saying anything.

"I...I mean...I am a virgin," I say again, then wipe the single tear that fell. Mom is no longer pacing, but instead gripping the edge of the counter and I can tell it's all she can do to keep her balance. I roll my eyes at myself, at the memory. "Like, okay, he..."

It takes me a full minute to gather enough strength to tell my parents about how he burnt me with cigarettes, about the light touches he gave my leg a few times, and it takes me another seven minutes of rambling until I get to where he had carved the amaranth into me, and then tell them about how he had shaved me-and at this point my mother sobs, and my father has to get up to hold her-and I'm crying when I tell them about how he laid atop me and...

I don't even remember Shuichi taking me into his arms. I can't remember hearing my parents come over to me, can't remember them holding me as well until I'm squashed comfortably in the embraces of the three people I love the most. My mom and I are both crying together, meanwhile I can feel both Shuichi and my father shaking in anger. And the only consolation is the fact that Sakyo is dead. That's the only relief I can give my parents. That the man is dead, and that I'm still a virgin.

"I'm so sorry," my mom tells me, and I remind her that she didn't do anything wrong. She says she's sorry again, and I turn around in Shuichi's arms and give her a hug. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" There is no accusations in her question or her tone. More of an underlying 'I wish I could have comforted you sooner'.

"I didn't know how," I admit. "And everything was so crazy still. I didn't understand everything." My voice cracks a few times as I talk. I'm doing all I can to regain my composure. I knew the thing about Sakyo bothered me, but I thought I had gotten past crying about it. I guess it is different when you tell your parents. Defenses go down.

"We'll order out," my dad tells my mother when she looks back at the pans on the floor and counter. "I'll call." He leaves the room, but not before squeezing my mother's shoulder and patting my back. His hand lingers then he's out of the room. He doesn't want to be away from us right now. Not even for a single second.

I look at Shuichi and smile weakly. "Thanks for sticking this out with me." His face draws closer to mine and then he stops abruptly, catching himself. Mom is staring at us, eyes wide and face flushed slightly more than it was a few seconds ago. I bite my bottom lip. I'm pretty surprised Rugia hasn't commented on the tenderness of this situation, or how it annoys him or anything.

My attention switches to said cat demon, who is staring at me with his head cocked to the side. As though for the first time he's seeing me as something _very_ fragile.

"I wasn't aware he had done anything other than shave and carve into you. He actually chose to use frottage to shock you into using your abilities." (1)

What I don't get is that Rugia seems genuinely displeased with what Sakyo did to me. Previously I thought he hadn't cared. He leans forward on the table, his arms crossed in front of him on its surface.

"What?" I'm sniffling a little bit, still recovering from crying.

"It just explains why you're still so sensitive about him." He hummed a bit. "I was beginning to think it was simply because human girls are such whiny creatures." I'd slap him if I had more willpower. Although, I guess I can forgive his opinion seeing as how he's a demon and that's how the majority tend to view humans anyway.

My father comes back into the room, and soon all five of us are sitting at the table like before. Except for the fact that I'm rubbing my eyes, which are probably red. And there's the fact that my parents are both looking at me like they want to hold me and never let me go. Shuichi has his hand on my leg, and I'm glad for that. And Rugia? Well, he's enduring the silent treatment from my parents, who do not appreciate the fact that he sometimes thinks about eating me.

"What..." My father's voice catches in his throat. I force my weak smile to grow in strength, and it seems to give him enough assurance to continue. "This new threat, you mentioned that you are helping to stop it?"

"Are you implying you want them to stop it without me?" I ask, catching on to things.

"Well," both my parents begin at the same time. Shuichi nods next to me, and I brush his hand off of my leg as punishment.

"I know it's horrible, and what happened to me sucked, and maybe they would be able to do it all without me. But the more help they have, the better," I say. And before Shuichi can argue, which he tries to do, I go on to say. "If we don't win, a portal to the demon world is opened and basically all of humanity is fucked. I think, knowing I have powers and can do something to help, it'd be pretty screwed if I didn't do all I could to help. I want to protect you guys. I love you guys."

Everyone, except for Rugia, still looks ready to argue with me. I sigh, and think of what else will help me win this debate.

"Also, this is all helping me become stronger so that I can defeat Rugia if he ever tries to eat me."

"That is true," Shuichi says immediately, his eyes sliding over to the now-glaring cat demon. My father and mother look at one another.

I hold a single hand up, palm facing skyward. "It's no different than joining the military and getting sent to a foreign country to fight." My dad, being a retired military man himself, opens his mouth to protest. "I know I'd be older in that case, but we don't have a choice here. And it's not just one country or even five countries who'll be affected, it's the whole world. I think that's pretty important, and I'm not going to be stupid about it. I've already promised Genkai-she's my teacher-and everyone else that if they need me to stay behind in the end, I will. But, in the mean time, I want to help as much as I can."

My parents cannot think of what else to say to argue with me about it. They both sigh in defeat, and make me promise that I'll keep them as much in the loop as I can. Which is no different than what Yusuke does with Keiko, so I'm not doing anything against all the rules.

"Also, does that have to stay with us?" my father asks. The 'that' is him referring to Rugia, whom he jabs a thumb at. The cat demon looks far from thrilled at being called such a thing.

"Sadly, I think so," I say, nodding. My mom, releasing a shaky breath, is once more on this side of the table and holding me.

All in all, although very emotional, I'm glad we got everything out on the table. Well, most things. I still refuse to tell my parents about the Shuichi and Sunako hand job spiel. Or the fact that Shuichi is really Kurama.

"When are you going to tell your mother about your abilities?" my father asks Shuichi.

"Well..." He's trying to think of a way to explain this.

I pipe up, coming to his defense, which is only right after everything he's done for me today. "That's not exactly an option." My dad sends me a questioning look. "Uhm... well."

"He's not entirely human," Rugia chimes in, helping us. Shuichi and I are staring at him with wide eyes and hearts beating out of control. At least mine is. "And Minamino-san is unaware of such demon blood, so it would be harder to explain. More of a mess, and she would be in further danger due to how other demons regard the relationship."

Wow. Oh my God. Rugia actually just won a gagillion brownie points. It's like he performed the only nice deed he ever will in his life, and it was an uber nice deed. Get this cat an entire gallon of milk, man.

"You're a demon?" my mom asks, looking at Shuichi over my head.

"But not the eat-Sunako kind," I say.

Both of my parents nod. "That's...good."

"Maybe we should explain about how demons aren't like from hell, yeah?"

"Yes, I'd like to know more about demons," my mother says, a look of confusion on her face.

"It would help," my father adds.

Shuichi and Rugia both nod, ready to tell my parents a bit about this topic. Shuichi I totally understand. But with Rugia? I'm wondering if he has an ulterior motive for being so helpful, one other than avoiding the wrath of my parents, who probably want to kill him something wicked for wanting to eat me. I'll definitely have to ask him about it later.

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. If you don't know what frottage is, uhm, look it up? It's also known as dry humping or dry sex, if that helps.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's a light-hearted chapter to get back into the swing of things. Since things will get serious in the next few chapters what with Sensui being a dick about trying to open a tunnel and all.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 17: Dinner and NOMOVIEFORYOU

Needless to say, my mom and dad are now all caught up on the whole demon subject. It was pretty surprising to see how patient both Shuichi and Rugia were when answering their various questions. I even learned a few new things as well; like, apparently demons don't have actual hearts. Crazy, no? It's got me wondering something though. I'm tempting to ask Shuichi if that means he doesn't have a heart, or if, because he was born in a human body, he does. But I don't want to be rude and offend him or anything. I guess I'll just have to leave it as is for the time being.

Right now my parents and Rugia are in the other room; I'm not sure I want to leave my parents alone with a demon, but they insisted I do so. Shuichi, who's sitting to my right on the couch, has promised me that should he sense anything, he'll immediately go to their aid. I don't have much say in the matter. Thus, I am currently flipping through various stations on the television set.

"You should get a cell phone," I say, stopping on a gameshow channel. Shuichi hums in his noncommittal way. "I'm serious."

"I never said you weren't serious, Sunako," he tells me. I bite my bottom lip a bit, narrow my eyes slightly, and look at him. His eyes are glued to the television, but I know his mind is elsewhere. Maybe a part of him is listening to whatever it is my parents and Rugia are discussing. I wish I had good hearing.

Knowing I won't get anything out of him if I press the subject, I switch to a new topic. "It's pretty awkward having my parents know what Sakyo did to me." His hands clench into fists. I slide one of my own onto his left. That limb relaxes under my touch. I smile a bit. I think there is knot absent in my chest now. Almost like revealing what happened to me to my parents helped me come to terms with it somewhat.

I lean my head against Shuichi's shoulder and close my eyes. I like sitting here with him like this.

"Your parents are setting boundaries," Shuichi comments. I furrow my brow, open my eyes, and look up at him. He's staring at me in return. "They do not wish for you to be alone with him under any circumstance."

That sounds just fine to me. I cuddle closer to Shuichi. He stiffens a bit when I drape my legs over his, and releases a shaky breath when I climb into his lap. I lay my head against his chest, close my eyes, and draw circles on the front of his shirt. All the while, I mutter a very quiet 'thank you' to him. Couldn't have done this without him. I would have been a stuttering mess trying to talk to my parents.

It takes him a few minutse, he relaxes and wraps his arms around me. Shuichi places his lips on the top of my head, kissing me there. He lifts a single hand, cupping my chin between his thumb and index finger, and tilts my head back. I blink, staring into his eyes which are glued onto mine. I swallow hard the moment he begins to lean forward. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest. His lips meet mine, and nearly all of my breath is taken away. It's all over in a matter of seconds; the pressure of his lips there, caressing my own, and then it's gone.

I swallow hard. The arm that is still secure around my waist pulls me closer. My chest is flush against his and my hands are palm-down just in front of his shoulders. The material of his shirt wrinkles under my fingers.

Shuichi brushes his nose against mine, a smile forming on his lips. "We'll have to make sure your parents do not have a slip of the tongue around my mother." My heart flutters and I can feel my face grow hot. "Mm? Sunako, you're blushing."

"You want our parents to meet? Like-for real?" This is a _huge_ step. He wants our parents to meet? I mean, I think a guy is looking for something serious if he wants parents to meet.

He kisses the tip of my nose. "Not just yet." My heart sinks. "First, I want to focus on the tunnel and the threat that poses. Afterwards, however..." Although his voice trails off, Shuichi nods his head. A smile splits across my face. I practically tackle Shuichi in the hug I give him. "I'm glad you approve."

"Yes, well, you're an awsome boyfriend," I say with a nod. "You get 'awesome boyfriend' points."

It's completely quiet in the room for a minute. Shuichi pulls back his head, staring at me with a single brow quirked. My eyes dart around the room then settle back on his face.

"...you have me on a point system?"

Hmm. "Well, when you say it like _that_..." I wrinkle my nose. "Like, it's a good thing. Every time I get sad, or if I'm upset with you-I just think about all the points you have and how you got them. Then I'll be happy, and not-so-mad at you!"

"You believe I plan on invoking your ire?"

I growl a bit in my throat. "Okay, I'm done talking with you." As if to emphasize my point, I push myself off of Shuichi's lap. Once more sitting beside him on the couch, I cross my arms over my chest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Shuichi smirking. I don't get a chance to comment on this; my mother walks into the living room with a tray of food for everyone. My dad comes in behind her, also holding a tray of food. And, last and certainly least, comes Rugia. He's bringing the drinks. Plus, he's glaring at me and looking all sulky with slouching shoulders. I don't think he's ever had to deal with parents before. Maybe I'll cut him some slack these next few days. But only a _little_ bit.

"Thank you for having me," Shuichi says as we all begin to serve up our food. Rugia is grumping while he sits next to me. He's not exactly eating anything, however he is sipping on a glass of milk. Which is pretty appropriate, if you ask me.

Mom and I eat mostly in silence while Shuichi and dad sort of chat. Rugia, as previously mentioned, just grumps. Shuichi and dad are talking about guy things, mostly involving martial arts, horror films, and cars-the last one, Shuichi holds little interest in, and so my dad starts educating him on the matter. I watch them while eating. Shuichi is very fast learner when it comes to everything, I think, because he's pretty savvy in car lingo after ten minutes of speaking with my dad.

Mom drags my attention to her so that the guys can have a bit of privacy. "What are your plans for tonight?" she asks.

"At seven I'm going to be heading over to Mayu's. She, Hana, and I are going to be having a sleepover," I answer. I notice Shuichi's gaze slip over to me for just a second when I mention the sleepover. "May's cousin, Maya, is probably going to come too." With that statement, I send Shuichi an evil-glare-of-doom, which he counters with his own. I shudder.

"Am I missing something here?" dad asks, looking between Shuichi and me. I start fiddling around with the food on my plate.

Clearing his throat, Shuichi takes this time to answer. "Maya and I have a previous relation. We did not date, however..." He leaves his explanation at that; and, really, that's all that needs to be said. Mom and dad get this jist of it. Of course, they are completely unaware that he _erased_ Maya's memory, but that's probably a good thing.

"Sunako, if you think Maya might raise an issue-"

I cut my mother off. "Oh, nah. She's probably _forgotten all about him_ by now." Shuichi shoots me a dirty look when my parents aren't looking. I just grin.

-After Dinner; 6:30-

Rugia has gone to bed, but not after insulting everyone in the household several times. He only stopped when my parents threatened to kick him out and leave him with no milk. Dad and mom then kissed me goodbye, stayed in the living room when Shuichi and I headed to the door, and are probably watching television. Shuichi, meanwhile, has offered to walk me to Mayu's house. Other than probably getting a lecture regarding being jealous of the whole "Maya thing", I don't see what harm it will do.

Thus, Shuichi and I are walking side-by-side down the sidewalk. Very slow pace. Almost like both of us are trying to extend this trip while thinking of something to say to the other. I guess the Maya issue is a touchy subject for the both of us. Every time I think about it, I get uber jealous. I mean, he all out admitted that he _really_ liked her. If he hadn't erased her memories, would the two of them be dating? And, if they were to meet again, would the chemistry between them still exist? I just can't help but worry!

"Sunako," Shuichi starts, and I look at him while we both continue walking. "You do _not_ have to worry about Maya and myself." It's like he can read minds. I glower at him, and shove my hands into my jacket pockets. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Do I have enough points to turn in to make you happy?" Huh?

I blink several times and try to figure out what the heck he's talking about. My eyes widen. My mouth falls open, and I completely stop walking as I gape at Shuichi.

"N-ah, I didn't mean to make you cry," he says with a sigh.

I shake my head. "No, no, it's a good cry. That was..." I sniffle and start frantically wiping my eyes with my hands. "That was really sweet, Shuichi."

I feel his arms wrap around me. Shuichi tugs me into a tight embrace, and I'm crying-albiet, happily-in his chest. He rubs my lower back with one of his hands. I tilt my head up, capturing his bottom lip in a kiss. Shuichi moves into the kiss, his mouth enveloping mine. It makes my heart flutter-and then he tries to add in his tongue, and I begin giggling.

"Still haven't gotten over that?" I can only smile at him, my face no doubt a huge tear-stained mess. "I suppose I should be thankful you didn't bite it that time, hmm?"

"Yes," I say, my voice cracking slightly. "You should be thankful."

Even though we part from the hug, his arm drops until he is able to take my hand in his. We resume walking, only this time we are hip-to-hip. His thumb is running up and down the length of my hand. My index finger is doing likewise to his.

"I dunno," I say out of the blue, causing him to hum a bit in curiosity. "I guess it's partly because you're my first boyfriend, but it's hard to imagine you with someone else like that."

Shuichi makes a thoughtful noise and then is silent for a few moments. "I was not with her like that, Sunako. Although, even if I had been, it's in the past. Yes, I care for her deeply, however the level of intimacy in my feelings differs greatly when you compare how I view her and how I view you."

"Intimacy?" I ask. He nods. I take a deep breath, think on it, and then snort. "Like sex?"

A loud sigh leaves Shuichi, and I feel like I'm missing something important here. I gasp, and nearly scream, when the next thing I know, it feels like I'm flying through air. Shuichi had scooped me up and is now holding me bridal style. I cuddle closer to him, closing my eyes as I listen to his heartbeat. I suppose this answers my question from earlier; because he is in a human body, Shuichi does have a heart.

"Having sex is not the only way to be intimate with someone, Sunako," he says. The way his chest thrums when he speaks sends shivers down my spine. "In fact, you can have sex without any intimacy at all."

I suppose what he is saying is true. I make no move to argue with him.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend, Shuichi. You're so smart."

"Thank you."

He stares down at me as he walks, and I gaze up into his face. My eyes are flickering all over, taking in every portion they can. What entrances me most are his eyes and his lips. I place a single finger against the latter, tracing their entirety. When my forefinger is touching the center of his lips, he kisses it. I take my own bottom lip between my teeth, and he slips my finger into his mouth.

My eyes are probably wide as saucers as my finger passes over his teeth and then touches his tongue. I know I'm blushing several shades of red when he runs his tongue over my finger. He sucks on it for a moment, setting me on my feet. My legs are a Jell-O mess, and I'm leaning closer to Shuichi for support. He holds my wrist captive in one hand, and withdraws my finger from his mouth. He kisses the tip yet again then kisses a trail down to my wrist. My stomach flutters when his mouth touches my wrist, his lips and tongue dancing over my skin.

I feel as though I cannot breathe-and yet it's an awesome, great thing that I can't even begin to explain-as he starts to gently suck the flesh of my wrist. My mouth is hanging open, my lips are quivering, and I am really struggling to keep standing.

Shuichi pulls back, and the hand he had used to hold my wrist in place trails up my arm, past my shoulder, along my neck, and into my hair. He pulls me to him, our lips meeting as his fingers entangle themselves in my hair. I'm gasping between each kiss, trying to get any amount of air as Shuichi successfully manages to take my breath away each time our lips meet. He doesn't even try to push his tongue into my mouth this time; our lips just interlock, and the next thing I know, I'm the one running my tongue against his lips.

He opens his mouth just a little wider, allowing me entrance. I slowly push my tongue inside, touching his teeth and then his tongue, which undulates under mine.

Shuichi and I pull back, both of us breathing heavily and staring at one another with wide eyes.

"Wow." I feel like a dork, but that's honestly the only thing I could say. In fact, it was out of my mouth before my brain even had the time to say: Don't do it!

"You're beautiful." I gulp in more air, amazed at how Shuichi can be so eloquent-so fucking amazing and make my heart leap with joy-after kissing like that when all I am is a glob of Jell-O mess.

"Your lips are like unf." I rest my case.

I slap myself in the forehead, my blush somehow deepening when I hadn't though that would be possible. Shuichi, meanwhile, smiles warmly, places his hand over mine and drags it off of my head. He entangles our fingers and gently tugs. I move with him, and the two of us are once again walking. Mayu's house isn't that much further.

I, of course, am smiling like a complete idiot as Shuichi and I walk those final few blocks. He is also grinning, but not goofily like I am.

We arrive on Mayu's doorstep, and I'm too busy staring at Shuichi to ring the bell. No doubt Mayu already knows I'm here and is giving me some privacy. Shuichi, likewise, is looking at me. Neither of us want to say goodbye, not after the kiss and the walk we had.

"I'm glad you had me come with you to tell your parents," he says to me, reaching up with one hand and caressing my cheek.

I snort a bit. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure that was the highlight of your week."

"The highlight of my week," Shuichi says, leaning down and capturing my mouth in a kiss. My eyelids flutter closed then open again. I am staring at him with eyes half-lidded. "It's being with you, Sunako."

I swallow hard, unsure what to say. I never thought I would want to cry over such cheesy lines like that, but... I guess, when it's a genuine thing, all I want to do is hold Shuichi forever.

I suppose that would be the reason why I shoved him against the door and slammed my lips on his. He makes an "mmph" sound as for a moment our teeth hit against one another. I wince, but ignore the pain and continue kissing him. I pull back, smiling at him.

"You're just racking up 'em points," I comment, nearly breathless.

He pushes himself off of the door, moves towards me, then freezes. I furrow my brow, following his gaze as he peers over my shoulder. I open my mouth, close it, and then open it again. Nothing comes out.

"Ah...Minamino-kun," Maya says, blinking and looking at Shuichi as though she's remembered something.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Sorry for the delay in updating. Holidays meant spending time with family, and then I was sick for a little bit. Now I'm better, and I do have some of the chapters planned out so the updates shouldn't take _too_ long.

Also, yes, yes I did have to end it there.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Blowin' Up My Phone

I pull away from Shuichi and create a little bit of distance between us while adjusting myself. It's a bit awkward to be caught in a kissing position, or any sort of 'romantic' position if you ask me. Especially by your boyfriend's old fling. Who's staring at your boyfriend as though she suddenly remembers him and is thinking 'Wow, he looks scrumptious and yummy.' I'm hoping it's all in my mind, but it's not easy to keep up those lighthearted thoughts when Shuichi takes a step closer to Maya.

My breath hitches as he smiles at her. "It's good to see you," he tells her. Is it bad that I have the urge to take off my shoe and chuck it at his head?

"Yes," Maya says, also smiling. I keep looking between the pair then up towards the sky. God, why do you hate me? "It's been...years." I could settle for years more. Do I get any say in this?

I do not miss when she bats her eyelashes at him. Then, she seems to think better of it after catching a glimpse of me, and continues in a more formal manner. Shuichi and Maya talk about how school had been, about some mysterious disappearances that had occured at their school way back when, and other such things that are, basically pre-Sunako era.

You know those awkward moments when your friend suddenly meets one of their old friends and they start catching up; you begin to feel like a third wheel? Yeah, this is one of those times. What does not help in this case is that Maya is pretty. She's smart, from what I can gather of their conversation, and she's Japanese. Like, full-blooded Japanese. Maybe that's what both Minamino-san and Shuichi would prefer.

I play with the end of my sleeve and chew on my bottom lip. I want to join in on their conversation so that I'm not just standing here like a loser, but I do not know exactly how to jump in.

I open my mouth, finally ready to say something, when Maya excuses herself and goes inside Mayu's house. She says that she'll see me when I get in, and mentions something about giving Shuichi and me some privacy to say goodbye.

The door closes before I even turn to face Shuichi. When I do, he is staring at me with a frown. I blink, shifting from foot to foot as I try to figure out what he is thinking. That's not going down too well.

"Sunako," he says at last, his voice a bit stern. I wince, prepared for the worst. "You needn't worry. Even if she develops new feelings for me, I..."

"Uh-huh." He narrows his eyes at me. Or, rather, at my skeptism. I sigh, shrug, and try to play this all off. "Okay, okay. You can't blame me if I'm jealous. I mean, you're jealous about Kaito, right?"

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second then narrow further than they had before. "You continue to harbor such feelings for him?"

"Case and point, Shuichi. Case and point."

And how does he respond? By shoving me against the door, just like I had done to him, and kissing me. I gasp against his lips, which are pressing against mine. His tongue is against me, and I open to allow it in. Immediately I can feel it running along my teeth, my tongue-I can't suppress the shudder and my knees grow weak. I slip backwards-how that's even possible when I'm against the door, I've no idea-and start to fall to my butt. Shuichi catches me, hooking on arm around my waist and slipping his free hand under my chin. He tilts my head back further, still kissing me.

My lips begin to quiver as he starts a trail down my neck. I'm gasping for breath, trembling under him, as his teeth gently graze across my flesh. My eyes close as he begins suckling. My toes are curling in my shoes. Shuichi is slipping a hand into my shirt, along my stomach. He doesn't allow the limb to venture any higher, and so I let him caress my belly and hip as he kisses, bites, and licks my neck.

He pulls back slowly, but still holds me with both hands to keep me from falling. No doubt my face is flushed. Shuichi rubs our noses together and says something. But I can't for the life of me figure out what he said or anything. I stare at him, my brow furrowed, in confusion.

Chuckling, he places a quick, innocent kiss on my lips. "I said, 'Goodnight, Sunako'."

"Oh...oh!" I blink, shake my head, and snap back to the present. "Yeah. Goodnight. See you...tomorrow?"

"Mm. Maybe," he says. He cocks his head to the side and continues before I can ask the question that's dancing on my tongue. "I have a few things to take care of tomorrow. But the next day, for sure, we'll be together. We were planning to go to Yusuke's anyway, yes."

"Hmm." I thread my fingers into his, touch our foreheads together, close my eyes, and say, "Yeah. Fine. I guess if you can go that long without seeing or talking to me, we can decide to not see each other tomorrow."

Laughing, Shuichi gives me one last kiss. We both say goodnight, and then he turns to walk away. I watch him, not going into Mayu's house until I can no longer see him. When Shuichi is out of sight, I take my bottom lip between my teeth and try not to squee like a freak. I enter Mayu's house like that. Hana, Mayu, and Maya are all looking at me when I walk into the living room. Each one has an expectant look. Aaaand...that totally changes to blushing and tittering and 'omigosh, Sunako!' when their gazes drop to my neck.

I put a hand over the location and rush off to the bathroom. Immediately I am blushing several shades of red, staring into the mirror and looking at the dark hickey Shuichi gave me.

"I want details!" I can hear Mayu shout out to me. "Making out on my front porch, for shame!"

I swear, if I was out in the room with her, I would totally slap her upside her head. As it is, I'm trying to adjust my shirt so that the hickey isn't visible. I've never had to worry about anything like this before. Groaning, I give up after not being able to successfully conceal the mark Shuichi made on my neck. I leave the bathroom and rejoin the three girls.

Hana, Maya, and Mayu have all three changed into their pajamas. When I get into the living room, Mayu chucks my pajamas at me. I catch them-with my face. Since the curtains are drawn, I change into my pajamas right there while the other three try to pick out a movie for all of us to watch. No doubt we'll wind up watching a chick flick, but that's fine with me. I only wish these three were better with their English so that we could watch a few girl movies I'm more familiar with.

I pull up my pants then join them, kneeling at the pile of movies Mayu had set out before.

"Wow, I don't know what any of these are," I say, picking up two.

Mayu laughs a bit. Hana and Maya, meanwhile, manage to agree on a film. I tell them that I really don't care and will roll with it when they ask what I think. For all I know, it can be a really good movie. Besides, I tell them, I'll be somewhat distracted with the other activities we'll be doing while the movie is going-eating popcorn, painting our nails, and more than likely chatting.

The movie starts up and we sit in a bit of a circle. Semi-circle, I guess you'd say. Hana is sitting next to Maya, who's sitting next to Mayu, who's sitting next to me. And all of us are selecting the color polish we're going to paint our nails. I look at the pink, red, and green colors. Normally I'd choose blue, but Hana already chose a shade of blue. Maya is using purple. Mayu and I are both still trying to figure out what we're going to use.

I pick up the emerald-green polish and stare at it. Then I replace it to the pile, and next pick up a dark red color. Nah, that's not me either. I frown, set down the polish, and look at the others.

"What do you think?" I ask Mayu as she decides on a light-ruby shade. She picks up a bottle of pink polish. I wrinkle my nose, but she tells me that she'll help me do a French manicure with it.

She starts to paint my toenails while I paint hers. She's always been better than me at doing a French manicure. All the while, Hana, Maya, and Mayu all pressure me to tell them more about what brought about Shuichi giving me the hickey.

I blush a bit as I tell them. "Well, he and I were talking a bit about relationships and intimacy… He told me you don't have to have sex to be intimate." I can hardly look at them as I say that. "Then we kissed a bit on the way here. I was finally able to French him. I mean, I wasn't freaked out by his tongue or anything. It was really weird, but…"

As I try to figure out where my thoughts are going, where they were when I was kissing Shuichi, I finish painting two more of Mayu's nails.

"When we got here, Shuichi and I were talking about jealousy issues and such. He said that there was no reason for me to be jealous, so I brought up the fact that he gets jealous about Kaito. And…" I shrug at that point, not sure if I need to continue or not.

Mayu, finishing up the final nail on my first foot, says, "I'm just surprised you let him give you a hickey. You're always so against them."

I wrinkle my nose. "I didn't realize that's what he was doing. My mind was in a bit of a fog at the time."

"My mind would be too," Hana comments with a giggle.

I bury my face in my hands. "Oh, gawd!"

Maya's voice brings me out of my hand-made shell. "It's been years since I've seen him. He's grown out his hair really long."

I gawk at her. "He had short hair?" Looking back on that, that's a very stupid comment. Of course he had short hair at one point; everyone has short hair at some point. Maya nods. "Wow."

I look towards the television set and watch a few minutes of the movie. It's still hard to imagine Shuichi with really short hair like what Maya has described for us. Mayu and Maya, meanwhile, are chatting about Shuichi. Maya is talking about how he's always been top in his class-huge surprise there, man-and she tells me that she's happy for me. He's a good guy, she says. I have to bite my tongue to refrain from saying anything regarding the fact that Shuichi erased part of her memory before.

Of course, Mayu and Hana both have to bring up the fact that I used to hate Shuichi to Maya. So now Hana and Maya are asking to hear that part of the story. Mayu already knows the gist of it.

Frowning, I look away from the movie. I let Mayu paint my finger nails as I tell them about Shuichi and my history together.

"Alrighty, so I moved to Japan halfway through my freshman year in high school. I knew some Japanese because of my mother, but I was better at reading it than speaking it. I could also understand people when they spoke for the most part, but if people began speaking too fast it was basically… Man, I asked people to repeat themselves a _lot_ back then.

"Anyway, my grades were good enough so I got into Meiou. The school didn't want to chance me dropping behind because of any language barrier, though, so the principal said that he would find a tutor for me."

I pause in the story for a moment to get the popcorn Mayu's mother has made for us. The huge bowl is put between us, and we each have a glass of soda-we're gonna be up all night, I can tell you that. Once Akana-san leaves the room, I continue.

"The first day, the principal said he was going to assign a temporary tutor for me until he could get the student he wanted to. So then I'm introduced to a 'Minamino Shuichi' in the library. He tells me how he had the afternoon free and needed to make up some of the time he had taken off school due to familial events. So he and I have conversations in Japanese regarding random things like school, books, and the like.

"I begin to think 'Wow, he's a pretty cool cat' and so the next day, when someone asks me to be in his fan club, I agree." Yes, boys and girls, Hayakawa Sunako was a member of the infamous Minamino fan club. Shuichi does not know this to my knowledge, and I hope he never finds out. Hana does a double-take at the news. "That day, Kaito Yuu is also assigned to be my tutor. He's a linguistic specialist, after all, and 'community service' hours looked good for him."

I take a handful of popcorn, and wait until Mayu finishes up my final nail.

"I met Mayu in the club, and we hit it off. Then I noticed how Shuichi wasn't at school all that much, and how he kept to himself, and I thought for sure he was some sort of serial killer."

"Oh, so that's why you left the fan club," Hana says while taking a bite.

I furrow my brow, wrinkle my nose, and giggle-snort. "Hell no. I wanted to know more about him, find evidence to take him down." Maya, Hana, and Mayu all face-palm. Even though Mayu already knew this. Ah well. "I quit the fan club because a week after I joined, Minamino Shuichi received a 106 mark on a math test where the maximum number of points you should be able to get was 105."

"You…you hated Shuichi because of a math test?" Maya asks, looking at me as if I'm completely crazy.

I nod. "Yes." What better reason is there?

We talk for a few more minutes then decide to pop in another movie. This one, we say, we're actually going to watch. Which makes sense considering now we have our popcorn and soda. Maya and Mayu settle on the couch together. Hana takes the chair to the left of them, and I sit on the seat towards their right.

We're all watching another chick flick. I feel my phone vibrate a few minutes into the movie; I had silenced it before so that there would be no interruptions tonight. I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and, somewhat bored with the beginning of this movie, hide the light from my phone with my leg as I check its screen. One new text message from an unknown number. Hmm. I open the message and read:

**It's hard to be away from you right now.**

We're not even going to touch the fact that the message is creepy. Or vague. Who the hell is texting my phone?

I frown and tuck my cell away. The movie is picking up a little bit in the humor department. I laugh a bit, as do the other three in the room with me. My phone buzzes again, but this time I ignore it. I do _not_ want any more creepy text messages for tonight. When it vibrates a third time, however, I sigh and look at the screen. Sure enough, two new texts from an unknown number.

At this point, I'm glaring at my phone. I could delete them right now without any worry, or I could see what other creepy things are being said to me. Decisions, decisions. Meh, the movie is getting to a more dull point again so I may as well add some zest to my life.

The first message reads:

**Not knowing who is behind the tunnel, I hate leaving you in a position where you could become an easy target.**

I blink. Twice. Then quickly go to the second message.

**Sunako…are you ignoring me? To think I purchased this phone for the purpose of not having to wait two days to speak with you.**

I quickly text him back, my eyes moving from the television screen to my cell screen so that I do not miss too much of the movie but also to make sure I spell everything correctly.

_**Hey, sorry. I thought you were just some pervert who got a hold of my number or something. You bought a phone for me? I feel so loved~**_

I have to wait a few more minutes, enduring the torture that is this chick flick. Then my phone buzzes again. I bite back the squeal of delight that threatens to emerge.

**I'm pleased to hear your mood has lifted. What are you girls doing?**

_**Meh, watching chick flicks. We already painted our nails so yup.**_

**Ah, I see.**

I suppress a giggle at his short response.

_**Yup. So, what're you wearing?**_

Nothing. No response whatsoever. Most likely, Shuichi is thinking: Is she _really_ trying to start this again? That, or he's with Yusuke and Yusuke took the phone. Or he's with Hiei, and doesn't have time to do this sappy, dirty shit with me.

At last my phone vibrates. My hands are moving quick to open the text message.

**Sweatpants. You?**

I quickly excuse myself to the bathroom. Hana, Maya, and Mayu tell me to hurry up, that the movie's going to get to a really good point when I tell them to not worry about pausing it. I basically jog into the bathroom, where I shut the door and turn on the light. I back up so that I can see my whole pajama set in the mirror, snap a good photo of myself with my phone, and send it via text message. I just hope Shuichi can get photo messages.

A few minutes elapse. In that time, I go to the bathroom, wash my hands, and head out. I sit on my chair, and just as I'm getting comfy, my phone vibrates. I open the message and am immediately _very_ glad that the lights are out right now so that we can watch the movie. My face is no doubt very red. I should have known Shuichi would send me a perverted comment, I should have known.

**No bra, I see.**

I'm not even sure how to respond to that. One thing's for certain, and that's that I'm very thankful my parents do not read my text messages. Of course an innocent picture from me would bring about such a comment from Shuichi. Shaking my head, I message him back.

_**Maybe no panties either.**_

The best way, boys and girls, is to be a smart ass. It seems to work. Shuichi does not respond to me, and I'm able to catch more of the movie. At the same time, I'm sort of wondering what's going through his mind in regards to my comment. When at last he answers my message, I'm not entirely surprised with his response.

**Next time, you should sleep over at my place.**

I can't help but smile. My toes curl in delight. All thoughts of being jealous of Maya are vanishing. Shuichi, despite being a pervert, has somehow managed to earn more good boyfriend points.

A moment later, he sends me another text.

**I'll let you girls get back to your fun. Have a goodnight, Sunako.**

While swallowing down my evil giggle, I respond:

_**You too, Kurama. Now just keep your hands out of your pants when looking at my picture~**_

I scoff, very loudly, which draws the attention of Hana, Maya, and Mayu, at his following response.

**I'll try.**

Now the three are asking me what I'm laughing at. I tell them not to worry about it, that it's just a text message. All four of us go back to watching the chick flick, which is suddenly not too bad.

-Next Day; Eleven-Thirty-

I try to focus solely on hitting the targets with my spirit arrow like Genkai is telling me to. However, that's not the easiest thing to do when a demon cat is complaining about how tough it was on him to have me gone last night. Several times I miss the target. It's becoming more and more appealing to make Rugia my new target. As that thought comes to mind, he finally falls silent.

Genkai and I watch Rugia sulk a bit after Genkai's threat to 'train' him as well if he keeps harassing me. I flash Rugia a wide grin then turn back to the task at hand. I manage to summon my spirit energy, form it in the shape of a bow, and let loose an arrow…that disappears before even hitting the target. I huff, very frustrated.

"Don't worry about the shape being perfect, Sunako," Genkai tells me. "Just focus on hitting the target right now. You can perfect your technique later."

I nod. Once more I drop into the right stance, summon the bow, and prepare an arrow. This time I do not worry about it being in the correct shape, so much as the right size needed to hit the target. When I let it loose, it soars through the air and hits the target. Not the bull's eye, but I don't really care this time. It got close enough and it took less time than usual.

"Good," Genkai says, shocking me. "Now try to hit the bull's eye or I'm extending training for another hour." I frown. "For every time you miss." And wince.

So long as I manage to _not_ miss a bull's eye, I'll be out of here in roughly three hours. Concentrate, Sunako, concentrate.

Again do I prepare an arrow, but this time I keep my eye on the center of the target. Once I let loose the arrow, I cross my fingers. Sure enough, I manage to get the intended goal. For a moment, I can breathe normally. Then Genkai tells me the target is no longer going to be stationary.

"Can I _please _have three misses that don't count?"

My teacher eyes me as though I'm the dumbest animal on the planet. "Would an enemy give you three free misses?"

I think about this for a moment. Really think about it. Then I reply:

"I guess it really depends on the enemy. I mean, Toguro sort of gave Yusuke a few chances."

There is complete silence as Genaki stares at me. Just stares. Her face is completely unreadable, and I'm shifting from one foot to the next. Rugia is eating food in the background. That's the only thing breaking our barrier of silence. At long last, Genkai asks:

"Would _I_ ever give you free misses?"

My lungs deflate as I release a loud sigh of resignation. I mutter out a somber, "No." I then turn to her, perking up once more. "One free miss?" She doesn't look very amused. "Do you _really_ want to spend another hour with me more than what you have to?"

"Very well," Genkai says, her eyes narrowing. "One free miss."

Of course, now I don't know whether to be glad about the free miss, or insulted over the fact she wouldn't want to spend more time with me than what's already required.

-1-1-1-1-

I have through chapter 28 planned out. Next chapter, we return to what occurs in the manga. In the meantime, I hope you're all glad you finally got to know how Sunako first met Shuichi and Kaito


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Premonitions of DOOMONYOU

Genkai and I are sitting in Yusuke's living room. Rugia is in the kitchen, along with Yusuke. Where is Carrot-top, some people are sure to be wondering. Well, apparently he's at some concert with his friends because he's had those tickets for about a year or so. Let's not get into the fact that earlier Koenma contacted Yusuke to tell him that we only have a week until the tunnel opens. Nope, obviously that's not important. A concert is, according to Kuwabara. Hiei still doesn't give a shit, although he's not here to say anything about it anyway. As for Shuichi? He's gone too. For whatever reason, he's not responding to any of my texts either. I wonder where he is.

Kaito and Yana are sitting in the small dining room, where Genkai is walking over to. Kido, though he healed physically, has gone to a hospital due to the mental exertion he obtained when forcing his shadow to move. I'm a bit worried about Kido, and I'm hoping that he makes a full recovery.

When I move over to the table, Kaito comments on how he returned Sadako to our teacher. I sort of miss my baby. Even if she was plastic and not biologically mine. Yusuke cannot believe that Shuichi's also 'missing'. Which, he sort of is. Apparently he didn't show up at school today; everyone already knew that I'd be missing class in order to train with Genkai.

Genkai sips her drink and we all watch Yusuke as he announces, "If it's like that, I'm going alone!" I blink, somewhat depressed over the fact that he has counted me out. I guess, technically, I shouldn't be completely surprised. "Come on, cupid!"

I jump from my seat, excited. "Yay!"

"Hold it, you two," Genkai says, grabbing the hem of my shirt and dragging me back to my seat. "We know where they are. There's no reason to be hasty." I eye Genkai suspiciously; so she knows where my boyfriend is, does she? I need to learn how to have her tracking skills. "We'll act when we get in touch with Kurama."

I spare a glance in the direction of my phone, trying to swallow down the urge to send another text in his direction. Kaito agrees and goes on to explain how Irima cave is notorious for suicides. Yana chimes in, stating that he believes we should be very prepared before we go to the cave. Yusuke, in response, grabs me by the wrist and starts dragging me off.

"Fuck you! We're off!"

"Where are you going?" Yana asks.

Yusuke calls over his shoulder, "To the arcade!" I slap myself in the forehead. Here I thought we were going to investigate further into the tunnel ordeal.

"Can you bring me home some cigarettes?" Atsuko asks as she steps into the room.

Yusuke growls a bit as he turns back and tells his mother, "You just have to suck your fingers!"

I wince; he does not seem like he's in a real happy mood. No doubt he is worried about Kuwabara. I'm kinda worried about Kuwabara too; he's not able to use his spirit powers right now. We're probably going to go to the arcade so that Yusuke can get rid of some tension. I chance a quick glance back in Rugia's direction just before Yusuke finishes dragging me away. The cat demon inclines his head in a nod, as if saying that it would be best I go with Yusuke. Now _I'm_ worried.

And all too soon Yusuke and I are walking in the pouring rain. Neither of us have hoods, so our heads are getting soaked. I don't complain, even though it makes me a bit uncomfortable to be in wet clothes. We walk together all the way to the Pachinko. He's sort of stomping or marching. It's pretty obvious that he's pissed off about the fact that Kuwabara and Kurama are nowhere to be found. Probably it's mainly that he is worried about Kuwabara.

He sits at one of the machines and starts playing. I sit in the chair next to him, not quite sure what he wants me to do. I'm thinking that maybe he brought me with him just to ensure that he keeps a somewhat level head. But it's not like _I'm_ not worried about Kuwabara as well. A part of me wants to go look for my favorite carrot top, but I also do not want to leave Yusuke alone. Not when he's in this sort of a mood.

"So," he says, causing my to jump. Yusuke is still feeding money into the machine. Every so often he will win some, but he also loses a good amount too. "Everyone's fucking running off."

Yup, he's definitely worried. Yusuke reaches over, puts a coin into my machine, and tells me to play a few rounds. I do so, not in any mood to argue with him.

"Well," I say with a shrug, "if you want, we could go look for Kuwabara."

Two more coins are put into the machine. There is a huge frown on his face. If anything, Yusuke looks even more pissed off. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested that. I don't know. I mean, I think saying anything to him at this point is just going to make him angry until he is able to cool off a bit. So him and I play a few rounds more. I keep losing because I don't even know what I'm supposed to do and I can't focus on the rules. I feel a bit bad about losing Yusuke's money.

I glance towards Yusuke and notice that he's starting to run out of money. "Hey, don't sweat it. We'll hit an ice cream parlor on the way back."

For a brief moment I can see a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"I could really use a smoke."

"That, I can't do," I tell him, shaking my head. He snorts in response. The last of his money goes into the machine. This time, he wins a little of it back.

Instead of putting the money into the machine, he scoops it into his hand and puts the coins into his pocket. He and I leave the Pachinko. The rain is heavier than ever, but it doesn't affect us so much since we dash into a mini store and buy an umbrella to share. Yusuke holds the umbrella so that both of us can be underneath it as we walk down the sidewalk.

"What's Kurama like when he's with you anyway?" Yusuke asks all of a sudden. I furrow my brow, a bit confused. He glances at me, notices this, and then continues. "When fighting, he's completely merciless. Hanging out with us, he's pretty laid back. But, like, when you're around he's a bit more talkative. More like a, well, a teenage boy, I guess."

I laugh at Yusuke's description of Shuichi. He hit the nail right on the head with that.

"Heh, that is sort of true, isn't it?" Yusuke nods and comments on the fact that girls and women somehow have that effect on men; they make them act differently. "Very true. I mean, I've never seen you more nervous or submissive to anyone besides Keiko."

As a response, he kicks a puddle of water at me. I move to dodge the splash, but wind up stepping out from underneath the umbrella to accomplish this task. And so I get wet anyway, with all the rain pouring down on me. Fail dodge is fail. Yusuke, meanwhile, laughs but also moves the umbrella so that it is once more over both of our heads. Once more, he and I are walking down the sidewalk together.

I'm sort of letting Yusuke take the lead; he steers us in the right direction towards an ice cream shop. We're closer to his house than we are to mine, so he's more familiar with the area. One thing's for certain, he's not quite as tense as he had been before. Which is a very good thing, and it's even helping me to relax.

When we get to the ice cream shop, Yusuke and I both order a chocolate cone. I pay for the food, insisting that I do so when he starts to protest. I bring up the fact that he paid for the umbrella we're sharing, so I should help out with our expenses. Yusuke agrees to this on the stipulation that I let him cook for me one of these times. I laugh, but agree. I wonder what Shuichi is going to think when he hears Yusuke has offered to make me food.

The two of us sit in the ice cream shop to eat. I'd rather not try to deal with an ice cream cone and the rain at the same time, so this way is best.

Between licking the cone and staring out the window, I start to hum a little tune that I had made up when I had first moved to Japan. Yusuke eyes me funnily so I stop. My face is a bit red; I don't know what he'd think about my song at all. Shuichi was amused the first time he had heard it. Well, after he had made sure there was no one else around. (1)

"What song is that?" he asks me. "You hummed it when we were training at Genkai's too. I haven't been able to figure it out."

I snort, scrunch my nose, and shrug all at the same time. "It's just a stupid song I made up."

"C'mon then, sing it," he says in his challenging tone, leaning closer to me.

"Uhm...nuuuu." I shake my head. He starts to reach for my ice cream cone, his every intention to take it away, and so I give in. "Fine, fine. You'll probably laugh at me though. I made it up when I was bored. It hardly rhymes at all."

"That's fine," Yusuke says to me.

I clear my throat, my eyes darting around to make sure no one is listening in, and then start to sing the words to my made up song. By the end of the first verse, Yusuke is grinning from ear to ear. After the second verse, when I'm stating that it's all delicious, his shoulders are shaking in silent laughter. He has tears in the corners of his eyes, and I'm trying not to lose the tune. When I do my growl towards the end, Yusuke is trembling so badly in his laughter that his ice cream cone falls onto the table. Both of us stare at it, and then we're laughing uber loudly.

People all around us start staring, looking at us as though we've lost our minds.

"Fuck, Cupid, you're so..." And then he breaks off into even more laughter, not able to finish his sentence at all.

By the time we both catch our breaths, the ice cream that fell onto the table has started to melt and is one large mess. We both grab some napkins and start picking it up. Meanwhile, Yusuke snatches up my ice cream come and eats some of it. I glare at him an evil glare of doom, which he counters with one of his own. So I settle to sticking my tongue out at him. He laughs and shoves some ice cream into my face.

"Gah!" I'm scrunching up my nose again. "That's cold, you psychopath."

"Bah, quit complaining," he says, even though he still hands me a napkin.

After we're done cleaning all the ice cream and finishing up the second cone, Yusuke and I head back out. He's once again holding up the umbrella for me, and we're heading to his house. Or apartment. If you want to be technical and shit.

But anyways, we head there without saying too much. We're mostly busy laughing until we get closer. Then all our hyperness runs out. No more sugar rush.

I'm holding the umbrella after it's closed and we're climbing the stairs up to the second floor of the apartment complex. Yusuke has his hands stuffed into his jacket pocket. He's the one the open the door and...goes flying backwards. I freeze immediately, looking around to see what the eff is going on here. Genkai just kicked Yusuke...I'm very much confused.

"Idiot!"

"What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke asks, shouting very loudly. I'm pretty much in the same boat as he is. Except I'm not on the ground, against the wall, and I wasn't kicked. Which is good. I don't like being kicked.

"I thought you were with Kuwabara!" she shouts at him.

Yusuke immediately counters with, "But...I told you I'd go play Pachinko."

"I didn't think you were such an idiot," Genkai says, crossing her arms over her chest. Then she looks at me. "And you, I'd have thought you would have done something about it."

"I suggested it?" I say weakly. I'm backing up a few steps, hoping she doesn't decide she wants to kick me too.

"You both know he has no power anymore. He needs someone to protect him!" Though her chastising is directed at both of us, she's mostly focused on Yusuke. She's pointing her finger at him, as though he's the main culprit.

"What the hell's that got to do with me? He's the one who left!" Yusuke yells back.

I'm choosing not to comment too much. If these two start to duke it out, I'm totally running inside the apartment and locking the door. Both Yusuke and Genkai have a ton more power than I do; I'd totally lose.

"And I don't think the enemy will attack him since he has no power." I do a double-take at that. Yusuke's logic there totally failed. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Genkai pipes up, "He has them. They're just dormant." Uhm. That's definitely not good. "You really have no brain if you're not fighting. Look carefully at him the next time you see him. Do you remember the feeling which preceded the egg hatching? Something is slowly waking up inside of him."

There is a moment of pause there, as though we're supposed to think about that. I'm blinking, in complete shock. Yusuke's pretty much in the same state as me.

"If he's still alive, of course," Genkai says as though it's the most plain thing in the entire world. "The enemy knows more about him than you do, in my opinion."

My heart skips a beat. Tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"Shit! I have to find out where he is!" Yusuke says, taking off.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Botan shouts, coming out of Yusuke's apartment.

The two of them are running off, and before I can say or do anything, Genkai catches my wrist. She sort of shakes her head, as if telling me that she wants me to stay here. So I relax a bit in her grasp. Next second, she's leading me into Yusuke's apartment. Kaito and Yana already left earlier, she tells me. As for Rugia, he's been eerily quiet from what I've gathered.

I ask if he's been behaving, and Genkai tells me that he's been in a meditative state for quite some time now. Sure enough, he's still sitting on the couch very relaxed with his eyes closed. Maybe this has to do with the fact that the tunnel is getting even closer to being fully open. I try to sense his yoki, to see if the levels have increased, but instead the world spins for a moment.

"You're still exhausted from today's training," Genkai tells me. "I'm surprised you haven't keeled over."

"Eh... I actually wasn't feeling too tired until just then," I tell her.

Her eyes run up and down my body, travel over to Rugia, and then return to me again. "His powers are steadily increasing. You should focus on yourself though. If you hope to be of any help to us, you need your rest."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm sure Yusuke will find Kuwabara. Just sit down and relax, if nothing else." She literally shoves me onto the couch. "If you exert yourself too much, you won't be able to use your spiritual energy at all." I wince at her words. That would really suck.

I sit cross-legged on the couch, watching Genkai as she heads for the kitchen. She mutters something about no one picking up after themselves. I'm guessing that means they ate dinner or something here, and none of the dishes got cleaned up. Or maybe Yusuke just left his kitchen uber messy. Atsuko doesn't really like cleaning up too much, except for when she knows there are going to be guests over. Or, at least, that's what Yusuke's told me.

Rugia cracks open one eye and peeks at me. I sort of glare half-heartedly at him. I wish I were a mind reader so that I'd know if he's thinking about eating me right now or not. His other eye opens, and he turns his head to where he's all out staring at me.

"What?" I say in a half-shriek. Not being able to use my spiritual energy too much right now is really bothering me. I hadn't thought I'd get so exhausted from one day of training.

He blinks lazily before answering. "There was not as much strain with you being gone as there has been in the past. Soon, I believe, I won't need you anymore." I shudder a bit at his words. "Don't be like that, Sunako. You should be grateful. This means I won't have to eat you."

That's hardly a consolation prize. I've no idea what he plans to do once he has all of his powers back. For all I know, he still might kill me. Or, if he realyl wants to use my powers for his advantage like he said he did before, he might hurt the ones I love. Either way, this does not bode well.

"It remains that I need to find a way to shed this human skin spirit world has decided to trap me in," Rugia says, putting a hand up in front of his face and staring at it through narrowed eyes. "Hopefully the tunnel will finish opening soon. Once I enter the makai, I'll have no issue with that. Should I remain in the human world, however, it will cause problems."

I turn away from him, deciding that I do not want to continue this conversation. I'd really rather not have an argument with anyone right now. I'm already worried enough about this all, what with Kuwabara being out there and possibly hurt. A part of me really wishes that Genkai would have let me go with Yusuke and Botan, but I don't know how much help I'd have been if it came down to having to use any spiritual powers.

Drawing my knees up to my chest, I pull my phone out of my pocket. There's still no messages back from Shuichi. I wonder where he is. I mean, I know he said he had things to take care of, but that hardly tells me anything at all.

I jump and just about throw my phone across the room when it vibrates in my hand. Rugia also jerks a bit, probably startled by my sudden movements.

Regaining my composure, I open up the text that was just sent to me.

**I just met up with Yusuke and Botan. We're coming back with Kuwabara. Also, there's another boy here, although he is unconscious. I'll give you the details when we arrive. Let Genkai know. Thanks.**

Double-you Tea Eff. My heart is racing now. I mean, yes, they have Kuwabara so that's a very good thing. But who the hell is this other guy that they've got with them. And why is the guy with them? Moreover, how did he come to be unconscious? Ugh. I hate having to wait.

In the meantime, I get up from the couch. The room spins for a moment, but I manage to make my way over the to kitchen all the same. Genkai is finishing up the last few dishes. She turns to me, starts to comment on the fact that I'm up when I'm not supposed to be, and then stops whenI hand her my phone. She reads over the message as well. By the end of it, she's frowning. I can tell she's also relieved that they found Kuwabara, but I imagine that she's just as curious as I am when it comes to this other guy that's mentioned.

Genkai hands me back my phone and says, "You'd better call your parents. Make sure they know you're spending the night."

"Uhm. Are you sure that's okay? Maybe I should ask Atsuko..."

I look around and notice that Yusuke's mother isn't exactly here. Which is weird. Where the hell is she?

"Atsuko isn't here right now. She's out with some friends. It's best you just do as you're told. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

I hate logic.

All the same, I dial home and wait for one of my parents to pick up. When my dad does, I tell him that some things have come up that possibly concern the tunnel. He starts to panic, but I let him know that it doesn't seem too bad at all. I just need to spend the night at Yusuke's house. It takes me a few minutes to get him to agree. By the end of the phone conversation, the room is spinning a bit again. Man, I didn't think I was this tired.

When the door to the apartment flies open, I jump and this time I do drop my phone. Genkai picks it up, hands it to me, and then walks over to greet the others. I follow her, very slowly. And then I stop as soon as I see Kuwabara. My eyes are probably wide as saucers. He's so beaten up.

"Are you okay?"

Kuwabara looks at me, yawns, and shrugs. "Yeah, Suna-chan, I'm fine. Just tired. I'm gonna hit the hay."

Before anyone can say anything more, he goes into Yusuke's bedroom. A few seconds later, we all hear snoring. My eyes then immediately go to the boy that is in Yusuke's arms. He looks about our age, maybe a little younger. Shuichi and Yusuke are taking him into Yusuke's bedroom as well. All I can see is that he's covered in blood.

I move to follow them, but both Botan and Genkai catch me. I shake my head. I can't believe that I almost fell flat on my face just by taking a single step.

"Like Kuwabara, you've also exerted too much energy today, Sunako," Botan tells me. "You need to rest. The boys are taking care of it just fine."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'll fill you guys in while they patch up that boy."

I let Botan lead me to the couch, and I'm forced to sit next to Rugia once more. His nose is twitching a bit, and I don't doubt he's trying to smell the blood. Because he's uber weird like that. Genkai, meanwhile, has followed us out here. She and Botan sit on the floor as Botan starts to tell us everything.

Apparently after the concert Kuwabara was attacked by the unconcious kid. Kuwabara and his friends were trapped inside of a strange water monster that the kid created, but then Kuwabara was able to use his energy to break free. And now Kuwabara is convinced that the kid needs saving, but I don't really understand that part.

"I'm not sure about that either," Yusuke says as he joins us in the room. He sits down on the couch with Rugia and me, shoving both of us towards opposite sides. Not that I mind. With Yusuke to separate Rugia and I, I'm somewhat more relieved. "Kuwabara has a hero complex sometimes. Guess we'll see what he means when that kid wakes up. For tonight, we'll just have to take turns watching him." Yusuke turns his head and stares at me. "Except you. You don't get a turn."

I glare at him and open my mouth to protest. I'm immediately cut off by Shuichi's voice, "Yusuke's right, Sunako. I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." Shuichi walks over, kneels down in front of me, and stares up into my face. He's frowning. "Yusuke, please take the first shift. I need to make sure Sunako goes to sleep." I'm glaring at him. How dare he figure out that I don't plan on sleeping!

Yusuke chuckles, gets up from the couch, and says, "G'night, Cupid~ Gao~"

Shuichi's eyes widen and then his head whips to where he's looking at me. "You sang him that song?"

"Uhm...yes? When we were out for ice cream."

"You and Yusuke went on a date?" Botan asks, her tone suddenly mischievous.

I do a double-take. Rugia, from the other side of the couch, is laughing to himself.

"Just because Yusuke and I hang out doesn't make it a date. We were just two friends having fun. Besides, _I'm_ the one who paid for the ice cream."

I cross my arms over my chest and look away from the group. I think Botan is trying to see if she can get Shuichi to be jealous.

We all jump when the next moment Yusuke enters the room again. He shoves something blue and fluffy into my arms and then walks back into the room with a quick, "Here, take him."

I look down to see what I've been given. It's Puu. Puu looks back up at me and just stares. He likes to stare.

"Were you annoying Yusuke again?" I ask with a small smile.

Puu perks up a bit, doing his impression of a smile. "Puu~"

-15 Minutes Later-

So Shuichi decided it would be a good idea to kick everyone out of the living room so that I could get some sleep. He's got me literally pinned to the couch, and Puu is likewise trapped in my arms. Rugia is somewhere in the apartment with Botan and Genkai, who are both going to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't start any trouble. I'm having a hard time falling asleep being this close to Shuichi. I mean, it's a bit awkward what with him having his arms wrapped around me and his body pressed against mine.

Puu snuggles closer to me, and my eyelids are starting to droop. Okay, maybe I'm a lot more tired than I've been thinking. The room is still spinning every now and then, and I'm feeling slightly light-headed. I really do need to sleep before I have that unfortunate side effect of not being able to use my spirit powers.

[I, Super Cupid, have decided to take on the disguise of Sailor Scout uniform in order to successfully corner my arch nemesis: Lord Botany. He likes to lure young women with flowers and equally beautiful plants...and then he feeds them to his monster venus flytrap! I must stop him at all costs.

I frolic and skip through the halls of the school, my skirt billowing in the wind. People do not look at me like I'm crazy. Instead, they focus on my panties, which show with every skip. I sometimes wonder why these skirts are so short, but then remember that Lord Botany enjoys such delights.

Suddenly the crowded hallway is completely empty. I'm standing in front of my arch nemesis. He, in his Poison-Ivy-like attire, holding up his whip and stroking it with the other hand.

"How good it is to see you again," he says with a purr.

I point a finger at him and shout, "You will not defeat me! For you have chosen to side with the forces of darkness, and for that you will be punished!"

"Oh, little cupid, if only you _would_ punish me," he says, still stroking his whip.

I refuse to lose my composure. Instead I summon forth my bow and arrow, and let loose an arrow of light in his direction. He lashes out with his whip, deflecting my shot. I ready a second arrow, but instead my limbs are caught by vines he has summoned. They wriggle about me, capturing my legs and arms and spreading them apart so that I'm unable to use my bow.

"Damn you, Lord Botany!" I say, glaring at him.

His heels clicking against the floor, he closes the distance between us. Lord Botany raises a single hand and strokes my cheek with it. I jerk my head backwards, yanking away from his touch. One of his plants slip up my skirt. My face is on fire and I'm sputtering out nonsense and curses.

"What say you we have a little fun before I feed you to my plants, hmm?"]

I sit up suddenly, causing Puu to jump out of my arms with an indignant shriek. Yusuke and Shuichi both look at me. Genkai is probably watching the other kid right now, otherwise I doubt they'd both be out here.

"Is something wrong, Sunako?" Lord Botany...I mean, Shuichi asks.

I'm suddenly blushing very hard. "Uhm...no. I'm good. Eh...let's just not...y'know...cuddle like that again."

"Details, Cupid, details!" Yusuke says, practically running over to me. Before he can get settled, however, Genkai mentions that the kid in the room is starting to stir. All three of us head in that direction. Shuichi eyes me weirdly but does not say anything.

The kid doesn't wake up immediately when we arrive in Yusuke's room. Instead there's plenty of time for Yusuke to grab a chair and sit on it backwards, for Shuichi to get comfortable after checking on Kuwabara, and for Puu to find a place on a cat toy Yusuke has set out for him. Rugia also joins us, whereas Genkai leaves the room.

And suddenly the kid jerks awake, completely startled by his surroundings. Yusuke, staring at him, says, "Hi."

"Where am I?" the kid asks, and you can tell he's uber panicked.

"In my bedroom," Yusuke says in a deadpan. Yusuke mentions how they found Kuwabara. Then Shuichi says how they had found Kuwabara's friends as well, got information from them regarding the incident, and then erased their memories. Yeah, remind me to never get into an argument with Shuichi. I think he has a fetish for giving people amnesia.

"Now you're going to tell us everything. No use lying; Yana is with us." Not that he's at the apartment right now, but we can always summon him if need be.

The kid all out glares at all of us. "In fact...we shouldn't have the right to live."

I blink several times. What the hell is up with this kid?

"Which "we"? Your friends?" Shuichi asks after a few moments of everyone being silent.

"I'm talking about mankind!" the kid shouts, angry at something or another. Or maybe angry at everything. "I'm sure that if you watch that videotape, you'll agree with me!"

"Videotape?" Yusuke and I say at the same time. "Which one?"

The kid glances off to the side, not looking directly at us. "The one called 'The Black Chapter'. You'll know all the terrible things human beings do."

"The Black Chapter? Impossible!" Shuichi says, startling me. How the heck does he know about this tape?

Yusuke, tilting his head to the side, asks, "Kurama? You know about that videotape?"

Shuichi nods and explains the tape to us. Apparently it was created by spirit world, and it documents every terrible and horrible deed commited by mankind. Murder, rape, torture, you name any horror and it's on there. Thousands upon thousands of hours of it. Apparently Hiei wanted it at some point or another. That's pretty creepy too. And then, of course, Rugia has to go and comment that he would have liked to see it as well.

"You don't know what humans did, that's why you're still playing heroes!" the kid says. His voice is starting to sound spooked, possessed, terrified. As though he really is convinced we should all die. "If you could have watched that tape, it would change your mind. Humans don't deserve to live!"

"So what!" Yusuke shouts back, getting right into the kid's face. "Is that why humans should end up as meet for monsters?"

"Yes!" the kid says, and there's so much convinction in that single word that even Rugia does a double-take. "You don't know what you are talking about! You're just lucky to live in a peaceful place. But you don't know the true nature of humans. Did you ever see a line of children waiting to be killed?" My heart skips a beat. "And the glance of the torturer who's taking delight in looking at his next victim? The sight of a mother whose child is killed in front of her?" He's growing more and more hysterical as he talks, as he reveals what horrors he had to watch. "Do you understand how someone can like this!

"Humans can kill their friends and they laugh! Maybe you don't know it, but I'm sure you could do it too!"

"Then...you're one of those ones too?" Yusuke asks, his tone level.

"Yes," the kid says, trembling and sweating. "You too, you can do it too."

"I asked Kuwabara why he saved you," Yusuke says, grabbing the chair he had been sitting on before and turning it around. "Do you know what he answered? He told me you were looking like someone waiting for help... I laughed a lot at that time. But... now, by looking at you, I understand what he meant."

And that's all it takes for the kid to lose it completely. He breaks down crying, confessing that every time he closes his eyes or goes to sleep he feels as though _he_ was the one committing those heinous crimes. He tells us how he feels so guilty and ashamed to be alive knowing that people all around us are doing such things.

I feel sick to my stomach, knowing that people can do those things and knowing that this kid was forced to watch it all.

I'm holding a hand over my mouth. I can't even imagine having to go through something like that. Being with Sakyo for that short time was bad enough. But having to endure watching a video like that? I'd go insane, I know I would.

"I think he needs to rest," Shuichi says. "I don't think we have anything to fear from him anymore." The four of us, along with Puu, leave the room so that the kid can get some rest. I can hear him sobbing through the door, and my heart aches knowing that anyone would have to go through that.

"A videotape which would compile all the dreadful things done by humans...it sounds scary," Yusuke says after we're a bit ways away from the door.

"I guess," Shuichi says, blinking. "An average human wouldn't be able to stand more than five minutes. It must change his sight of the world..."

"Stop. You're giving me the creeps," Yusuke says, looking at Shuichi with a shudder. I concur. I'm getting goosebumps with the detached way Shuichi is able to describe the videotape.

"No need. It's only one aspect of human," he tells us. "But I'm not surprised all humans are like this to him. Just few people in darkness have the right to watch that tape..."

"See, you wanna scare me," Yusuke says, glaring at Shuichi.

At the same time, I'm looking at Shuichi like he's crazy. "That's creepy."

"I'm sorry," he says with a smile, waving it off. "By the way, I didn't tell you where I was yesterday."

"True," Yusuke and I say at the same time.

Glancing towards me then turning his attention to Yusuke, Shuichi says, "I went to see Koenma."

"Koenma? Why didn't you use the TV instead?" Huh. I had forgotten that Yusuke has a special TV with which to communicate with spirit world.

"I had to see him in person." Shuichi stuffs his hands into his pockets just as we arrive at the entrance of the living room. Rugia goes off to the kitchen, saying something about being starved. "I think Koenma knows who the enemy is. After what that guy told us, it's getting clearer."

Genkai and Botan, both sipping tea at the mini table, look over at us.

"Yesterday I didn't say anything," Shuichi says, obviously not noticing that Yusuke has rushed off and dragged out the TV set. "But I think it's time to ask Koen..."

"We want explanations right now!" Yusuke shouts at the television immediately after Koenma pops on the screen. "Otherwise we'll stop everything."

I sigh, and Shuichi and I move over so that we can see Koenma as well. Yusuke and Shuichi fill Koenma in on the fact that the enemy is using the videotape to help brainwash recruits. Koenma seems immediately troubled by this, but not as surprised as he should be.

"What? You already had suspects?" Yusuke asks, angered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We have no proof, but... In fact, we had troubles admitting the truth." Yusuke asks for further explanation, and I'm nodding in agreement. I'm not exactly following what Koenma is trying to say with his cryptic messages."Let's begin with the ending. This boss is Sensui Shinobu. That man was...a Spirit Detective."

I'm pretty damn sure that I'm not the only one in the room that's shocked. From the kitchen, I hear Rugia fumble with the cup he was taking out of the cupboard. Even _he_ wasn't expecting that twist. Why the hell would a spirit detective start killing people? It doesn't make any sense to me.

Koenma moves to the side and shows us a screen depicting a picture of Shinobu when he was in high school. It looks just like the guy who we had seen with the mind reader, except a lot younger. Yusuke doesn't miss this fact.

"He had a great sense of justice," Koenma says. "A really great man. Before vanishing ten years ago, he was wondering one thing: Do humans have the right to live? He disappeared along with the videotape. But why now...? Yusuke, you have to be carful! That man is really strong. I'm gonna come to Earth."

I shudder at those parting words. Shuichi places a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sunako. Koenma will tell us more when he gets here, I'm certain."

Yet, despite his calm facade, I can see the beads of sweat gathering on his brow. Everyone in this room is nervous. For Koenma to be this worried about our enemy... I shake my head. He should have told us sooner.

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. For the song and it's lyrics, see Sunako's Mini Adventures.


	20. Chapter 20

Fast update in honor of my nephew's birthday (January 31). Be happy everyone, be happy!

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 20: Doom Has Come...For You!

The kid has calmed down quite a bit and Kuwabara has managed to wake up with limited pain. I guess this guy's name is Mitari. He's pretty shaken up still, and hasn't completely recovered physically from the wounds he received from Kuwabara. I guess carrot top really did a number on him. Which, quite frankly, isn't much of a surprise considering Mitari tried to kill Kuwabara and his friends. Maybe it is a good thing Shuichi erased their memories of the ordeal.

Rugia is stretching, completely relaxed. He really is enjoying the fact that a tunnel to the yokai is opening. In a week or less. Stupid, gloating bastard. It really ticks me off. But I can't do anything about it.

Instead I start helping Yusuke and Genkai prepare some tea and food for when Koenma gets here. Chances are there's going to be a long conversation. Plus, Kuwabara is saying something about being starved. I'd imagine Mitari is hungry too. Botan is the room with him. We're all pretty sure that he won't try anything, but you can't be too careful. Not in a situation like this. Genkai and I serve some food onto a platter for both Botan and Mitari then she takes it to the room for them.

Yusuke and I, meanwhile, finish making up the food for the rest of us. The two of us carry it to the table, where Shuichi and Kuwabara are waiting. Koenma will be here soon, no doubt. When the food is done being set, sure enough there is a knock at the door. Yusuke goes to answer it, while I grab the drinks for everyone and place those on the table as well.

When Koenma enters the room, he's in his teenaged form. It causes me to do a double-take. Then Genkai comes out of the room, notices Koenma and sort of grunts in acknowledgement. We all go over to the table and take a seat. Koenma is at the head of the table, with Shuichi and Kuwabara sitting on either side of him. Genkai is sitting next to Kuwabara, and Yusuke is setting next to Shuichi. I'm sitting directly opposite from Koenma; in other words, next to both Genkai and Yusuke.

"I can't believe the enemy was on our side before," Yusuke says after everyone is seated and comfortable.

"But...what made him change?" Shuichi asks. I glance towards Rugia, who has shifted onto his side so that he can watch us. "Why does he oppress the ones he defended for so long?"

Koenma sucks on his pacifier for a moment before answering. "Even though he had a great sense of justice... He had complaisant sides. Sensui was really sensitive to spirits. He spent his childhood defending himself from the attacks of monsters and evil spirits. So the monsters became his enemies. But there was a story that made him change... It was one of my orders.

"We can even say it was the last mission he did for me. His mission...was to close a tunnel for good."

Yusuke, Kuwabara and I have a moment of shock as we take in this information. "The same as us..." Kuwabara says.

"At that time the tunnel wasn't as big as the one we're working on closing...an opening of barely ten meters, which allowed only feeble demons and monsters. The responsibilities were part of a secret organization, which was devoted to trafficking demons. The sinister "Black Book Club". They were selling monsters for high prices. And the specialist in capturing monsters was..." Koenma's eyes travel to me. "...Sakyo."

"Gah!" I screech, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I shudder, rubbing my arms with my hands. "Don't do that."

"Sakyo!" Shuichi, and basically everyone in the room besides Koenma and Genkai, are shocked.

"Geez, that bastard was making business when I was a kid."

"To capture demons in order to sell them to people who needed protection: Sakyo created this." Man, that guy was an evil bastard from the Get-go. Really makes me not like the fact that he molested me. And made me kiss him...stupid bastard. "We had heard that a huge transaction should take place in the mountains. I sent Sensui and his friend, Itsuki, on that mission.

"Sakyo was using a demon much weaker than Toguro at the time. Sensui's mission was quite a success; he had almost captured the headquarters belonging to Sakyo. But during that mission Sensui saw something he shouldn't have seen... A compilation of all the evil sides of human beings." Well, that was smart of spirit world, wasn't it? Way to fail and place us all in jeopardy. "Something we can barely imagine in this world."

Basically, Koenma tells us, what Sensui saw that day contradicted everyone of his convictions. Humans were taking too much pleasure killing, torturing demons all around and in such an assortment of ways.

"It reminds me of the mission Yusuke and I did at Tarukane's place," Kuwabara pipes up. I look at him oddly. This is pre-Sunako missions they're discussing, but I think I remember Yusuke telling me about it. I think Tarukane was the one who had captured Yukina.

"There's a fundamental differences with you," Koenma says.

"No shit; they're not out trying to open a tunnel," I mutter.

Though Koenma glances at me, he continues on as though I didn't say anything. "Sensui killed every human in the room."

From that day on, it seems Sensui had a passion for obtaining the Black Chapter videotape. He started resenting humans, but it's not like we can exactly blame him after what he had seen. You'd have thought spirit world would have placed Sensui with a therapist, but apparently that sort of logic is beyond them. Nope, now instead Sensui wants to punish all humans for some sort of evil that apparently everyone has inside of them.

"That's why I have a problem with that kind of guy," Yusuke says. "One extreme to the next." I nod in agreement. Man, this is true.

"That's why I decided to choose a new detective who's a little irresponsible and doesn't care about such things," Koenma explains.

Shuichi, bless his soul, has a completely serious face when he says, "I see!" All in perfect understanding, as though the world's greatest mystery has been solved.

"Kurama, no need to add more," Yusuke says, meanwhile I'm cracking up. "And you, Cupid...you shut up."

"I can't explain why he showed up ten years later," Koenma starts, "nor what he was doing in that time. Another thing. Once he begins something, he usually goes through with it until the end."

Before we're given any time to think on that, a chill suddenly runs up my spine. Everyone at the table jumps up and looks out the window that was behind Yusuke and Shuichi. I have to keep from trembling when I see, on the roof of the building behind us, Sensui and...

"...a kinda attractive dude." The glares that were previously on Sensui and this strange guy are on me, but only for a moment. Then focus is once more returned to our enemies, who are creepy peeping Toms. Which is somewhat disturbing when you think that Yusuke and basically all of us, except for Genkai and Koenma and maybe Botan, are underage. Sensui: the new kind of pedo-bear.

"Tschh...Sensui," Yusuke grumbles. We're all on edge...except for Rugia, who still is failing to give a shit.

All of a sudden cute-dude on the rooftop lifts a single hand, all weird like. Palm up, the other hand situated behind it. Before I can so much as pick my nose, Kuwabara is running out of the room saying something about Mitari being in danger. Next moment, the stranger is flicking something or another, and suddenly there's the sound of glass shattering from Yusuke's room.

Sensui's lips are moving but all I hear is...nothing.

"What's he talking about!" Yusuke asks, clearly pissed off. Then again, I'd be uber pissed off too if the enemy had come to my house and fucked the shit up.

"I think Mitari was manipulated from the beginning," Shuichi says. We all turn to him, and Yusuke asks if Shuichi can hear him. Which would be kind of disturbing. I hope his hearing isn't _that_ good, for my sake. "Kind of. I can read lips." I'll have to remember that...for in case we live through today.

And suddenly Kuwabara and Yusuke are racing outside, most likely to take on the enemy with their bare hands. Sensui and strange, but kinda cute guy also disappear from the other rooftop. I run out, following Yusuke and Kuwabara. By the time we get to the street below, Sensui and the other guy are standing there. Nothing is said at first, and then suddenly Sensui is holding up two fingers. Almost as though he's declaring victory or something.

"Only two days before the gate is opened," he says. My eyes widen, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are equally shocked.

"You look surprised," the evil-cute-strange dude says. "You really thought you had more time?"

"I was sure," Sensui says, smiling. "That's why I told you." And then he chuckles a bit, all evilly because that's what he is. Evil.

Koenma, Shuichi, Genkai, and Rugia come out as well, joining us.

"Sensui," Koenma says. You can tell that he's none the bit thrilled at seeing his former spirit detective under these cirucmstances. Not that I'm all that happy having to see Sensui under these circumstances either.

"What? Are they new enemies?" Atsuko says, causing me to jump. When the crap did she get here? It's like she's a ninja or something. Yusuke tells his mother to get out of the area. Next second, Koenma is telling Yusuke not to get close to Sensui.

Apparently Yusuke and Sensui both shoot energy balls, and this only makes Yusuke want to have a dick measuring contest. So he starts to head towards Sensui. I could slap my forehead. They say a few words, and then Yusuke charges at Sensui. That same moment, the other dude that's our enemy moves out of the way. All casual-like too, almost as though he knew Yusuke was going to act that way. That's sort of strange.

I watch Sensui as he deflects several of Yusuke's blows with ease. The difference between them has my heart beating. Yusuke's honestly trying to land a hit, and Sensui just seems like he could give a fuck. Next second, Sensui lands a kick directly into Yusuke's side.

I see something out of the corner of me eye and look that way. That's strange. I see something metallic, but it seems to be moving. I take a step backwards from the group. No one says anything. They're too focused on the fight, which I would be too except... The metallic thing keeps moving so that it catches sunlight and that's flashing in my eyes. I frown a bit and take a side-step so that I'm closer to the thing. Maybe it's a rat playing with something?

Suddenly Sensui summons a strange ball of energy, which he kicks straight towards Yusuke's apartment. I tense, knowing that Botan and Mitari are in there. I hope they're okay. Maybe I should go check on them?

I move to run in that direction, but something catches me. A hand wraps around my mouth, another around my waist. I flail for a moment as I'm dragged into an alley. I start to focus my spirit energy into a barrier...ow! Something just pricked my neck and...I blink, the world growing fuzzy. Oh fuck.

The hand on my mouth moves and I'm picked up, bridal-style. But I'm too dizzy to think and I can barely say anything more than a few random syllables. I stare into the face of the person holding me, but it's mostly a blur. My vision swims in and out of focus. I'm able to roughly make out the face of that semi-attractive guy from the roof. Damn him. I reach up my hand, weakly, and try to grab hold of his neck. But I can hardly even keep my hand up, and he's able to dodge it easily.

"Relax, or the drug will cause you damage," he mutters. He regards me with such cold eyes. If I could, I'd shudder. But I am fighting just to have any sort of control over my body. This reminds me of the drug Sakyo had used on me. "Your friends are distracted. The only one who might notice you're gone is that demon."

I'm not even sure if he's talking about Rugia or Shuichi at this point. And I can't get my mouth to move to form the question.

Next second, I'm handed off to a taller guy. I blink, trying to keep my vision focused. There's a truck that he's putting me into. A kid is behind the wheel. Dear God, this is how I die, isn't it? Not by being eaten by Rugia or any other demon. By getting into a car with a kid driver. The guy who has me now shoves me behind the two front seats, onto the small area. I can barely move, so I'm just lying here.

Then the guy from the roof is headed away. The one who put me into the car introduces himself as Sadao Makihara just as the kid starts up the vehicle. He's staring over the back of his seat at me, even as the kid literally speeds. Makihara holds me in place with one hand, making sure I don't roll around. I do what I can to glare at him, but I don't think I manage to do it.

"Hmm...you're kinda cute," he says, chuckling. Then he's licking his lips. Not in a sexual way either. In a _I want to cannibalize_ _you_ sort of way.

"Aaaa...maa...tsu...eh..." My statement of 'I hate you' failed to come out.

All the same, I think Makihara grasped the meaning. His smile widens and his grip on me tightens for a moment. Then he's no longer holding onto me. Instead he's moving to where he's partway out the window. His head, his torso...he's basically sitting on the windowsill. What the hell is he planning?

We turn a sharp corner, which causes me to jolt against the frame of the truck. I groan a bit. The kid up front laughs. He's acting like this is just some game.

Makihara reaches out with a hand and... I feel like vomiting. I haven't seen limbs move like that since the elder Toguro brother. All too soon we're speeding away, and Makihara has a hold of Kuwabara. Sensui also jumps into the back of the truck as the kid drives by him.

"Kuwabara!" I hear Yusuke shout. The next moment. "Where'd Sunako go? Fuck!"

I hear something hit the truck, an attack of sorts. It's from either Shuichi or Yusuke, but that's al I know. I close my eyes, the world around me spinning. Damn it, if I could focus just long enough to use my spirit energy then maybe I could escape.

I can hear the tell-tale signs of Yusuke's spirit gun getting close. What the hell! Did he even think of the fact that if the car explodes we'll die too? Then there's another strange noise...just like when Sensui had summoned that ball of energy earlier. And then silence as we're speeding away.

The world spins. Everything blurs and then swims into focus. I close my eyes to block out it out so that the nausea stops.

"Unbelievable. He's after us on a bike," Makihara says. "Should I take care of him?"

"Drop it," Sensui says from the bed of the truck. "We already reached our first objective... Ah, is she conscious still?"

I open my eyes when Makihara prods me with one of his freakish hands. He extended it towards me just like the elder Toguro was able to do. There's something strange about that.

"Yeah, she's up."

"If you try to make a barrier without my telling you to do so," Sensui says, causing me to tense up, "I'll be forced to break a finger on your hand." My breathing hitches. "Do you understand?"

It takes every ounce of effort I have to utter out: "Uh...aaa...ye...ah..."

"Good."

We bounce over a hill, which jars me.

Makihara sounds genuinely surprised when he says, "That guy is strong! He'll follow us to the cave if this goes on."

"It's okay," Sensui says, sounding confident as ever. "Hagiri is right behind him."

Sure enough, a few seconds later I can hear the sound of a bicycle breaking. That's all; the truck is going too fast for anything else to be heard. Even the noises of the truck are getting muffled. I try to keep my eyes open, try not to lose consciousness...try...

I'm startled awake by the sounds of car does opening and closing. I knit my brow together but refuse to open my eyes. Why are there car doors opening? Wait. Nevermind. I remember now. I release a groan, my throat tight and mouth unbelievable dry. I hear Sensui tell Makihara to take Kuwabara inside. The little kid talks to Sensui for a minute, but I can barely understand what they're saying to one another.

When the talking stops, the car door opens once again. I flinch as sunlight filters into my eyes. Sensui's hand reaches in to grab me, but I block with him a small barrier that's the size of a french fry. It hits his fingers tips though. His hand freezes the same moment I tense. Then he's grabbing me, dragging me out of the truck, and with his other hand threading my index finger between three of his fingers. He hardly twitches and I feel the bone snap. A scream rips from my throat.

"Fuck!" I'm trembling again. I'm not as dizzy as before, but I can still feel the side effects of the drug Hagiri had given me.

Before I can do anything else, Sensui picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. My gut his shoulder, and the wind is knocked out of me. I wince. My finger is throbbing, my head aches, and I can't do much as he starts to carry me like this towards the opening of the cave.

"Le-let me go!" I shout, trying to kick him.

Sensui drops me...right on my face. I half expect him to kick me, but he doesn't. Instead he just stares down at me, watching me with his arms crossed over his chest. I'm kneeling in front of him, shaking like there's no tomorrow. I don't sense much power from him, but I know that's not how it truly is. I've no idea exactly how powerful he is, but I know he could kill me with ease.

"What do you want me for? Also...why'd you...Kuwabara..."

He grunts. "Hagiri grabbed you before that, hmm?" Sensui cocks his head to the side, his eyes darting towards the cave's opening. "He can create the transdimensional blade. You? I'm sure you're aware what you can do."

"Don't you already have a barrier specialist?"

Sensui laughs. "Yes, but now that we have the key to our portal, there's no reason we shouldn't speed up the process. Besides, I'd rather not let Koenma keep his barrier specialist."

"I'm a free agent."

"You don't look free to me," Sensui quips as he leans over, picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder again. This is the last time I let any sort of shiny object distract me when there's a fight and enemies nearby.


	21. Chapter 21

So I noticed I've been referring to the Makai as the Yokai these last few chapters. My bad. Also: where did all my reviewers go? I've actually been being really good! See? Five chapters in one month!

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 21: Don't Listen to My Heart Break

Sensui has been carrying me for a good five or ten minutes now. We're inside the cave, I'm hanging over his back, and he isn't saying anything. Also, our trip doesn't seem like it's going to end any time soon. Which is pretty damn frustrating. It's bad enough I'm in this situation as it is; now I also have to deal with a long ass trip. To top it all off, I'm under the impression Sensui is against letting me walk. Maybe he's afraid I'll try to run off. Which is probably true. I'd rather not stay with a guy who has no qualms when it comes to breaking my fingers.

I look at my broken finger with a scowl. It hurts pretty bad, but it's starting to grow numb so long as I don't move it. I should get a splint as soon as possible. Or see a doctor.

Sighing, I resolve myself to ask, "Are we there yet?"

Sensui doesn't answer me right away. Instead he walks slower. Maybe he's thinking about dropping me on my face again. I don't know. I'm not a mind reader.

"It's a two hour walk." His tone is all level, bored even, when he tells me this. I, meanwhile, wouldn't mind being dropped on my face at this point. Does he really plan on carrying me for two hours?

With my uninjured hand, I attempt to dig my nails into his back. I start kicking at him again. He swings me forward and throws me onto the ground. Umph. Fuck. My head hit a rock. I reach up, trying to make sure there's no blood. Next moment, I freeze. Sensui has squatted next to me. He's staring at me, his face all calm. He's a real sociopath, this one. In truth, he reminds me a bit of Toguro. That whole 'It's just business' attitude.

I scoot backwards until my back is against the wall. Then I draw my legs up closer to my chest. Anything to distance myself from him. Sensui just watches me in utter silence. His eyes are glued to my face, and it's pretty damn creepy. I wrap my arms around my legs, holding them as close to me as possible. I don't want to chance touching him, if I can keep from doing so.

Sensui makes no move to touch me either. His eyes roam over my face, as though he's trying to read my thoughts based on my expressions. Maybe he's successful, but I don't know. I'm not trying to hide the fact that he scares the shit out of me. Not at all. At the same time, however, I don't want to let that fear dictate my life. I need to find a way to get away from this guy, and fast. There's a chance that he wants to use my powers to his advantage. Or, if he's not able to do that, then he wants to make sure I'm not able to use my abilities to stop him either. Either way makes him dangerous.

"Are you done struggling? You do realize this is inevitable, correct?" Y'know, when this guy says anything, he talks a lot. Almost like he really likes to hear his own voice. I continue to glare at him, keeping my silence. "I believe you are intelligent enough to know the evils that men do." I nod a bit before I can think anything of it. "Then why, pray tell, would you not want to aid in this cause?"

"Uh...maybe because I don't want to see anybody die," I say in an all-out 'Duh! No shit!' attitude.

Sensui laughs in response. He's amused...but only for a moment. Laughter stopped and he's sort of staring at me with a slightly perturbed look on his face. My inner gloating over being able to upset him even a little bit remains hidden behind my glare...and my trembling. I'm hoping that he doesn't decide to break my wrist over talking back to him like that, even if my points are valid.

I tense completely when he puts a hand on top of my head. He pats me there, as though I'm a dog or a little kid who needs to be taught still. I swallow the saliva that's gathered in my mouth.

When Sensui grabs my upper arm and yanks me to my feet, my teeth start clattering together. I put my tongue between them to stop the noise. There's something about this man that's scaring the shit out of me. Almost like there's a mountain of power or something waiting to be released. Just the way he's looking at me...I can't stand it. I twist my arm, all the same, and move out of his grasp. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and stares at me, waiting and watching to see what I'll do next.

Even though I'm scared, I do not want to be cornered the same way as I had been with Sakyo. For that reason alone, I take several steps back from Sensui then drop into a defensive position. His eyes narrow slightly, but otherwise he does not react. Ready to summon a barrier to shield myself at any given moment, I take several steps more backwards.

I get only a good two feet away from Sensui before he moves to grab me. His speed is incredible; I hardly manage to put up a barrier to stop him from grabbing me. It deflects his hand, and I take that moment to summon forth a misshapen bow and arrow, which I fire at him. He bats it away as though it's nothing more than a troublesome fly.

Next second, I'm on my hands and knees gasping for air. Wheezing. I can hardly catch my breath after that kick. His knee had gotten my directly in my gut.

I don't let this stop me from summoning another barrier to block him from grabbing me again. I force myself to stand and push myself forward, using the momentum to help me start running. As I run, I mold my reiki into the form of a bow, this time in correct shape, and ready an arrow. I turn and, still running, fire it at Sensui. He dodges the attack with ease. I ready the next arrow, stop suddenly, and turn and face him, pointing my weapon at him.

Sensui stops. He frowns and stares at me, his eyes narrow. He's not thrilled at all over the fact that I'm fighting back.

"I refuse to help you!" I say, trying to steady my hands.

His lips twitch into a smile, and he regards me with his head tilted partway to the side. "Oh?" I hate how confident he sounds.

"I...yes, that's right."

I'm trying to read his movements. He's taken one step to the right. He's got me on edge right now. After that kick he delivered, I know he's faster than me. A lot faster. The fact that he's taking his time pursuing me isn't doing me any favors. In fact, I'm starting to think he's testing me. Seeing how strong I am, what I'm able to do with my powers. Looking at the way he's acting, thinking about the fact that he doesn't seem worried at all, I'm guessing that I played right into his hand.

Realizing this, I lower my bow. My heart skips a beat in my chest as I wait in anticipation for Sensui to make his move now. He does nothing other than watch me, as though waiting for me to admit my defeat aloud. Fucking prick.

"Are you done with your tantrum, Sunako?" I also hate the fact that he knows me name like that. At least Sakyo didn't know my name until he forced me to give it to him. Sensui, however, has really done his homework.

"It ain't a tantrum," I tell him. "Also... I can...walk."

If I have no other choice but to go into the tunnel with this freak, then I'm going to do it on my own terms. With my own two feet.

Sensui motions for me to start walking, and I do so. Holding my gut with both hands, careful with my broken finger, I crab-walk past him. Very slowly though. Just in case he decides to attack me or hurt me, I want to have room to dodge or start running again. He doesn't do either of those things, however. Just walks behind me with his hands in his pockets. All casually. Whenever we arrive at a fork in the road, he tells me which direction to take.

Further and further into the darkness we go. I'm trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, but I also don't want to leave Kuwabara behind now that I think about it. If he's truly the key to their plan, then I need to find a way to get him out of here. Even if it costs me my life. I can't allow the world to be in danger. I have to do something about it; that's why I had asked Genkai to train me.

I keep my eyes on my surroundings, all the while trying to remember the directions Sensui is giving. I don't want to get lost in this cave.

"Has the demon Rugia told you what his specialty is?" Sensui asks after we've been walking for a good half hour.

I trip on a rock, stumble, and then catch myself with my injured hand. I let out a startled, pained groan and gasp. Fuck, that hurt. Wincing, I stand up straight. My hand is throbbing, my finger is killing me.

"N-no," I say with a stutter, cradling my hand in the other. "He hasn't said anything."

"Spirit world has told you nothing either, I presume?" I stop walking when he asks this, and I turn around to face him. I can't see him in this darkness, but I can sense him no problem. His breathing is level. "They've left you in the dark...same as what they did to me. How would you like truth to open your eyes, Sunako? Do you want to know what sort of creature spirit world allowed to invade your body?"

It's unnerving, his calm tone. And I honestly do not know how to respond to this. A part of me wants to know more about Rugia. I mean, the cat demon was in my body for who knows how long. Actually...that's a good question. Just how long _was_ Rugia in my body before spirit world figured it out? Ugh, no, Sunako, no! Don't let this guy get into your head.

I start walking once more, trying to stop thinking about what Sensui asked. I can hear his chuckle, and then he's moving behind me as well. We're heading towards their base of operation. There has to be some sort of damage I can do there. I can only hope so, at least.

"One thing I don't get, though," I decide to say, ready to drop the subject should it turn back towards the other topic, "is that, if Rugia's supposedly so powerful, why he didn't take off before. He's got to have stored up enough energy, right?"

Sensui chuckles before saying, "Rugia was an A class demon, do you remember? He had plenty of enemies, most of which have gained power even since his death. If he were to leave with the amount of power he has now...it would not bode well for him." I guess that makes sense...

An hour later and we're still walking. Sensui said it's only another twenty or so minutes from this point. We're almost there, he promises me. Meanwhile, I don't get why he had to pick such a deep cave. Maybe the privacy, I don't know.

I can see light starting to filter into the cave tunnel we're walking in. The opening really is nearby, isn't it? Maybe I can create a barrier to close the tunnel they're making. Or maybe, if nothing else, I can find a way to stall them until Yusuke, Shuichi, and everyone else manages to get here. It's getting brighter and brighter, and I cannot stop thinking of ways to help prevent Sensui and his gang from opening the tunnel. I'm going to make them regret grabbing me. I won't let them use my powers to their advantage, I won't. I can't.

Shielding my eyes, I step into the opening. It's a large place. Bright. There's a couch and television set up. The kid who had been driving the truck is getting a videogame system together. I do a double-take at this. I didn't know they had electricity in a cave like this. How the hell does that even work?

Makihara has Kuwabara tied down his hand. No gag. Kuwabara's eyes widen when he sees me. Makihara just licks his lips, which causes me to shudder. Next I see the tunnel... it's large. Swirling energy, and you can sense all the yoki beginning to pour out from it. Directly below the tunnel's opening is a boat, and inside that is a man. I don't think he's human, though. There's something about him...he's a demon, that much I can sense.

I only blink when the kid takes his videogame system and walks off, past me and past Sensui, heading back the opposite way. Okay, that's kind of weird.

"Sensui-kun, welcome back," the demon in the boat says. Then his eyes flash over to me. His grin widens. "Good evening, Hayakawa-chan." Evening? Oh yeah. Two hours to walk into the cave, plus who knows how long I was out. Damn; I hope Yusuke managed to get away from that Hagiri guy with no problem. "Allow me to introduce myself," he says as Sensui walks closer to me, standing directly behind me. "My name is Itsuki. Nice to meet you."

I blink. At first, I say nothing. Then Sensui grabs one of my arms, and I nod while saying, "Y-yeah... nice to meet you." The grip immediately falls away. This guy likes good manners, apparently.

"Now, are you ready to behave for us and aid me?" Itsuki asks. Again, I can do nothing more than blink. Is this guy serious? "No?" I shake my head; I refuse to help him. "The tunnel will open regardless, Hayakawa-chan."

I grit my teeth together. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Makihara regarding me with interest. I feel sick to my stomach, the way he's looking at me. As though I'm a large, juicy steak for him to eat. I cross my arms over my chest.

All the while, Kuwabara is saying, "Why the hell would she help you guys? We're not doing _shit_ for you!"

"Do you want me to eat her?" Makihara asks. I gape at him. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? What would eating me do? "If Itsuki wants some help..."

I narrow my eyes. So he's able to absorb people's abilities if he eats them? Makihara grins. It's almost like he can read minds, which isn't a good thing. (1)

"No," Sensui says simply. He wraps a lone arm around my waist and directs me towards the couch. "That's not necessary." His gaze flickers to Kuwabara. Sensui grins, but says nothing more as he sits me down. I'm shaking in his arms. The way he's holding me, as though we're close friends or even family. I hate this.

Sensui puts a movie and starts it. Then he's sitting down next to me on the couch, his arm draped over the back. I'm curled in on myself, being careful for my hand. My stomach hurts a bit too, from the kick earlier.

Okay, so Makihara has Kuwabara in a bind that I'm not entirely sure how to get him out of. Itsuki is focused on the tunnel. And Sensui...is watching a movie, but I think he's also keeping an eye on me. I've no idea where the kid wandered off to. All in all, my escape route is pretty much nonexistent at this point.

I glare at the television as the movie plays. It's a violent show too. Stupid thing.

"Did you wonder why Rugia made no moves against me?" Sensui asks, his eyes still glued to the screen. Kuwabara and I both make a noise of startlement. "It does not only have to do with the tunnel."

"Wh-what?"

Kuwabara, meanwhile, growls out, "Don't listen to the bastard! He's just trying to get into your hea...ow!" I look back to see Makihara tightening his grip on Kuwabara.

Sensui's voice draws my attention back to him. "I was the one who killed Rugia, you know. Granted, he was already in a weakened state before he came to this world." My eyes widen. "The day you were born, I killed him. And he nestled right here." His finger is on my belly. I'm shaking, trembling.

"That's not possible."

"Oh?" Sensui quirks a brow, his eyes moving back to the movie.

I shake my head. "Spirit world wouldn't have taken _that_ long to notice...they would have... I mean..."

"He had to wait until your powers started to form, relinquish his own, lest spirit world catch onto what he was doing. What he did was quite similar to what Kurama did, no?"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Kuwabara shouts before he's groaning in pain again.

I whip my head around, glare at Makihara, and then turn back to Sensui.

"You're lying!"

"He's not," Itsuki says from the boat. I look at him. "I was there when he killed Rugia."

My whole life I've been harboring a demon? That's not possible. I mean... how could my body have handled that? I guess if it's not that much different from what Shuichi did. And, if Rugia really did relinquish his powers temporarily until mine started to form. Then slowly move to regain them. In that time, he could have manipulated my powers so that a barrier was formed to keep himself safe.

I take a deep, shaky breath. Upon exhaling, I venture to ask, "So what is Rugia's ability then? If you know so much about him...what's his specialty?"

"The nekomata known as Rugia is a leech," Itsuki says. I look over at him. His eyes are glued on me even though the majority of his concentration is on the tunnel. I shudder. "He is able to feed off of the energy of hosts and use that power to his advantage. His attacks are blood-based. This is why he leeches off the energy and lifesource of others."

Fucking hell. And this _thing_ was inside of me?

"Since the day you were born," Sensui starts up, continuing the tale that's bringing tears to my eyes, "Rugia has survived off your energy. He's manipulated it and you to conceal himself from spirit world, all the while regaining his strength so that he could escape back to the Makai."

And so far he's been getting his way. They don't have to say that; everyone knows that's the case.

"That doesn't matter!" Kuwabara shouts. My head snaps in his direction. Tears are running down my cheeks. "Suna-chan, that doesn't matter!"

"Doesn't it?" Makihara, Sensui, and Itsuki say all at the same time.

"No, it doesn't!" Kuwabara shouts. My world is spinning. "Don't think for a second spirit world wouldn't have stopped this if they had known, Suna-chan!"

"They would have killed her as well," Sensui says simply. "The death of a baby, a single child, for the greater good of mankind."

I sob. Knowing and hating that Sensui has hit the nail on the head, I'm sobbing and crying. I can barely breathe. My chest feels so tight. I don't want to believe anything he says, but I know it's true. I'm not stupid. It's not that I don't understand what sort of position spirit world was placed in. But I was just a baby. I didn't choose that.

If I had gone with Botan that day, would they have killed me then? On my sixteenth birthday, when they realized there was a demon inside of me, would they have killed me if it wasn't for the fact that Shuichi had discovered the truth? That Kuwabara had picked me up? Would spirit world have really done that?

"Don't listen to them!" I can barely hear Kuwabara over my own sobs.

"Let's open the tunnel together," Itsuki says with a purr. My mouth drops open and I hiccup, shudder, and sob. I lift my head and stare at him.

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. If you remember, Makihara had eaten Murata during the whole hospital incident. So he is able to read minds.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Rugia

_Sixteen Years Ago..._

I nestle my spirit inside this screaming infant of the ningenkai. Its whining is incessant. What a fragile creature, a glass jar that is suitable for nothing more than my spirit. I will use this container until I am able to regain my powers, at which point I will dispose of the thing.

A filthy place, to be sure. Its spiritual energy is weak, nigh nonexistent. With correct prodding, however, I am able to blanket myself with what little power it does possess. It is just my luck I was able to find a barrier specialist so young. I would have preferred to grab its body before birth, to take over and implant myself before this creature could take its first breath. I would still have acquired its abilities to create barriers. Killing the creature now, however, would only alert the reikai. If its soul is released from its body, if its torn away, the reikai will get involved. I doubt they'd allow me to keep this container.

I can hear a woman's voice outside of this container. That voice says, "Shh, Sunako, shh."

_Three Days Later_

I am growing restless, trapped in this prison. The container does nothing more than whine, eat, sleep, and defecate. Its mother has to clean it. A completely useless creature. When it is finally quiet, I am assaulted with its heartbeat. A steady rhythm. Soft. Fragile. Weak.

To think that spirit detective was able to defeat me, was able to force me to subject myself to such torture.

It coos. I startle, curl in upon myself, and then realize what it did. A coo. That's a first. I do not understand why this creature is acting like a bird. A dove. I sit quietly in place, pulling more power to me...slowly, ever so slowly. The container coos once more and then falls asleep.

_Three Months Later_

My container is staying awake more often. It hates it when its mother places it on its belly. It tries to swim away, kicking its legs. The momentum causes me to lose focus until I burrow myself deeper into it. Then all is dark, and I find that I am bored with nothing to entertain myself with. And so I arise from the darkness and do what I can to ignore the shaking caused by its kicking. It cries when it realizes it gets nowhere. Its stomach gurgles and it spits up the formula it ate earlier. Its mother comes over to it, cleans off its face, and then walks away once more. Its father is at work.

A little under sixteen more years, I tell myself. Roughly sixteen more years and I should have enough energy to tear myself from this prison without any ill consequences. Do the math, little container.

"Coo~"

I half wonder if my container can subconsciously hear me. Perhaps I should test this theory when there is no one around to hear her reactions.

_One Month Later_

My container's favorite past time is to roll around. If nothing else, it gets us places. Its mother comes over when it is too close to the table. Its tiny hands are reaching for the table cloth, grasping and pulling. Before its mother can get to it, it pulls the remote control for the television on top of its head. It immediately starts crying. The spirit energy around me flares, and I focus my attention on manipulating the barrier I have created around myself. Meanwhile, its mother picks it up and rubs its head.

"Oh, Sunako, ohhh..." Its mother places kisses atop its head. My container only cries and cries. How fragile this thing is. I should help to make sure its more careful in the future. I don't need it dying and the reikai getting involved.

My container sobs and sobs. It wails so loudly, I'm nearly cringing.

**Hush, Sunako!**

The crying ceases. My container is completely silent, blinking its wide eyes. It looks up at its mother. It doesn't realize I'm the one who yelled at it.

_Six Months Later_

Its father is holding it. Coddling it. Cooing at it. Telling it to say 'daddy'. I do not understand humans and their obsession with such words. If I hadn't been killed by that stupid spirit detective then I, Rugia, would not have been forced to endure such displays.

"...u...gi...a..." Its father and I both tense.

Its father leans closer and whispers, "We're not gonna count that. Now, say _daddy_, Sunako."

"Ah! Ah!" It makes cooing noises at its father. "Gia!"

Granted its 'G' is mispronounced, a harder syllable for children, it's unmistakable. I'll have to watch what I let slip to my container. Now that it's talking, it could reveal too much to those around it.

_Fifteen Years Ago..._

My container's favorite word is 'math'. Its second favorite word is 'no'. Thus I am unsurprised when, as I am drawing energy towards myself once more, I play witness to the following scene.

"Sunako, eat your beans."

"No," my container says with a giggle. "Maaaaaaaaath."

"No, Sunako, beans. Say _beans_." Its father wiggles the food in front of its mouth.

"Maaaaaaaaath."

For the sake of my own sanity, I decide to intervene.

**Beans.**

"...eans..." My container opens its mouth and allows its father to put the food inside.

_Four Months Later_

My container walks along the furniture still. It is too scared to let go even though it can walk perfectly fine when it does. It chews on its own hand while it does so. Without anything else to do to entertain myself, I have settled to speak with my container when no one else is present. If I am to be trapped inside this creature, I best make sure it is properly educated. I would hate to be stuck in the body of an idiot.

**That show that your mother put on...the one with the dancing, talking purple dinosaur... You do not like it. You despise it.**

"Maath."

I do what I can to disguise my voice to one that is identical to its own. That way, when it's older, it will think these thoughts were its own.

Its mother walks into the room and picks up my container. "Can you say _one_?"

"Six." Its mother sighs, and it giggles.

_Fourteen Years Ago..._

Fourteen more years, I remind myself, as I'm forced to divert my container's attention from a pair of scissors on the table. In fourteen more years I will no longer have to worry about my container hurting itself and thus giving my position away to the reikai.

I am no longer able to speak directly to it, as it tends to answer me vocally. Its mother and father were growing worried over this. As soon as I ceased communicating with it, all these warnings and worries disappeared. Instead, I randomly send it a visual signal. It takes much of my energy to do so, but I am able to replenish that with its reiki.

It is not often that I have to intervene with its daily choices. Its parents do that plenty. I am generally bored. I do enjoy, however, when there are outside stimulants. I have learned much in regards to human behavior.

_Eleven Years Ago..._

My container has fallen ill. She has been hospitalized, and has been given breathing support. Apparently there is an illness infecting children in this area. Death is a possibility, the doctors hint at. I have stopped taking energy from my container, save for when it is absolutely necessary.

She hardly retains consciousness, yet her body is so valiantly battling this illness. I have realized that I should regard my container as a gendered object; reminding myself of the difference in anatomy has allowed me to pull energy from the girl without damaging either of us. There are certain organs that should be left alone. Those vitamins, nutrients, and the flow of spiritual energy flowing within them should not be interrupted. This, ultimately, has aided in my container's recovery.

At times I do return energy to her body, however only when it poses no threat to myself. I need this child to recover if I am to be at full strength when I reenter the world.

I stretch out my power, feeling our energies mingle together. Normally this is where, when I was in possession of my own body, I would be able to use my blood to form attacks or weapons; I could always heal myself with the excess amount of energy gathered from my host. This occasion is different. Very much so. Rather than dragging her energy into myself, I instead allow my own to flow into her body with the intent of aiding her immune system. I do not provide too much help, lest the rekai note such an abnormal recovery.

It takes a great amount of focus to manipulate my energies into the correct areas of her body. At times, my container stirs and she subconsciously battles against me with her own spiritual energy, with her barriers. I take care to pull back at those times. I have no intention of fighting her just yet.

_Two Weeks Later_

She has finally recovered, my container has. Her body is still weak, however. I am still forced to take only a small amount of spiritual energy from her at a time. She has been fighting against me more and more, subconsciously no doubt. Several times she created a temporary barrier, blocking me from drawing her energy into myself. This has only delayed my return, not prevented it. If nothing else, it gives me something to look forward to, this struggle.

I do wonder if she will grow strong enough to keep me at bay for longer periods of time. I am also curious as to whether or not she will discover my presence prior to the moment I tear my way out of her.

_Nine and a Half Years Ago..._

My container has managed to successfully block me with a large enough barrier. If I were to fight against it, I would either kill the both of us or alert spirit world to my location. I can do nothing more than stay here. Pure darkness, nothingness. Normally this would drive me insane, however I do gain occasional reprieves when my container is unconscious or ill. Her energy always wavers at that time, which allows me time to glimpse the world around me or draw in energy from her, or both.

To further prevent myself from giving into insanity, I conduct several mental battles with myself each day. I do not want to let my ability to go to waste even if I do not have a physical body of my own at this time. No, that would not do at all.

_Seven Years Ago..._

I startle, the barrier my container formerly placed around me-albeit subconsciously-has been dragged away. Not completely, mind you. It is more of a wavering. My container is summoning her reiki, although not enough for any without spiritual awareness to notice. I highly doubt she realizes what she is doing; this is the first time she has ever done this. Her level of anger and rage is astounding. Amusing, even. She is jealous of a little human girl across the room. A boy classmate is giving her a little card, a Valentine I believe they're called.

Ah, yes. The boy, a Matthew Philtmore, happens to be an obsession of my container's. Now, however, she seems keen on killing him. Or injuring him. The human psyche can be most fascinating; they are more similar to certain demons than I was previously aware. I suppose that may be why their murderers and serial killers are oftentimes more brutal in slaying humankind than demons are.

My container leaps from her seat, rushes over to the boy, and draws back a fist. Just as she thrusts it forward, I leech the reiki she has been gathering to prevent any excess damage. She strikes him in the face, startling the boy. Immediately she is attempting to wrap her hands around his neck.

"How could you!" my container shouts. "I loved you!"

And here the teacher pulls her away from the crying Matthew Philtmore. My delightful show has been brought to an abrupt end. Once more I am wrapped within a barrier that seals me off from the rest of the world.

_Four Years Ago..._

The barrier around me is non-stop wavering. I absolutely despise when my container is in menses. The constant alteration of reiki drives me mad. Often when the barrier drops away, my mind is flooded with all of her emotions, her worries. Trivial female things, tinged with math. Today she is crying to her mother. She had started bleeding on the way to school and her mother had turned the car around, it seems. Now my container's mother does not want to drive her to school. One would believe a child would be thrilled at that prospect, but no, not my container. She wants to go to school so that she can take the math test they're having today.

I am somewhat amused by this idea, that the human girl I am inside of desires to further her education. Compared with other humans around her, I am willing to admit that I have developed a certain, _limited_ respect for her. I wonder if perhaps I would not be able to use her after I tear from her...but no. No, that is undoubtedly going to kill her.

_Present Day; Sunako's POV_

I can only stare at Itsuki, my heart beating rapidly in my chest and tears streaming down my cheeks. I guess that even if a part of me doesn't blame Spirit World for having wanted or needed to kill me, it hurts more than anything. I don't even know what Rugia thought of me all that time; he only wanted to kill me. And was he really inside of me ever since I was born? My mind races and swirls, the world around me spinning.

Kuwabara calls out something to me again, and then he's groaning in pain. I look at him, at Murata who is squeezing him.

I grit my teeth together and form fists with my hands.

"I can't...I won't help you," I say, shaking my head. I can't give into them. No matter what, I can't do it. I need to think of a way to get out of this situation, to prevent the tunnel from opening.

Sensui looks me over a few times and then his gaze travels over to Itsuki, up to the tunnel. He turns once more without a word, and his eyes are glued to the television set. I'm shaking like crazy. It's like an adrenaline rush or shock, or I don't know what the hell it is.

"I wonder what Rugia is going to do once he regains his powers," Itsuki says. I'm glaring at him, hating the fact that he can just sit there and smile like that while he opens a tunnel to the makai. "No doubt that will happen regardless if we open the tunnel or not, Hayakawa-chan. Likewise, it is likely a fact that he views you as a sort of prison or jailer. He'll destroy something close to you when he is sure you won't be able to retaliate."

"Sss...so...fuck...you know what? Fuck you!" I point an accusing finger at Itsuki, and he only continues to smile. All serenely. It pisses me off. "I don't see how any of that is relevant."

Itsuki cocks his head to the side, but only slightly. "He would not be able to do so if he's in the Makai." I furrow my brow. "No doubt the spirit detective and Koenma plan on sealing this tunnel even if it should open. In the meantime, Rugia would be locked away in the Makai and your family would be safe."

He has a point. Buuuuut...I don't think he'd just up and let spirit world try to close the tunnel without putting up a fight. They wouldn't go through all this work just to let that happen. Unless there's something these guys aren't saying, and i doubt I'm going to get an explanation from them.

"I'm going to deal with Rugia on my own terms. I'm not going to let you manipulate me."

"Spirit world does not appreciate barrier specialists working in the human world," Itsuki continues. I'm starting to think he's not really listening to whatever I say to him. "At least, not those like you. Demons using you to keep hold on life. You're quite a risk to them, Hayakawa-chan."

I blink a few times. "What are you saying?"

"Stop talking to him, Sunako!" Kuwabara shouts at me. This time, Murata doesn't even squeeze him or anything. He just lets Kuwabara shout.

"If it is in their best interest, Spirit World can still decide to eliminate you."

My heart just totally fucking skipped a beat. Would they really do that?

"I think...that...you're just trying to scare me so that I'll help you," I say, nodding. Itsuki opens his mouth, ready to speak. I cut him off immediately. "But you know what? Even if that's their plan, I'm not going to endanger my family by opening a tunnel that will let a ton of demons that are just as powerful as Rugia through. Makes no sense, dude."

"Ah, I see," Itsuki says. His smile widens. "You're smarter than I thought."

"She is third in her entire class," Sensui remarks, not tearing his eyes away from the television screen.

If I wasn't so sure Sensui would kill me, I'd totally summon a barrier to push Itsuki out of that damn boat. Huh...actually...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Drain It Dry

I glance towards Murata, whose attention is glued on Kuwabara. Sensui is watching his movie, but I have a feeling that he's keeping an eye on me as well. Itsuki has his eyes glued on Sensui, and then his attention falls to his lap. I run my tongue over my lips, trying to figure out how exactly to do this. Sure, I'll probably die. But I still want to get as much damage done as I can before I get stopped. If I move from the couch at all, Sensui will probably know that something is up. If I motion for Kuwabara to do something at all, Murata will probably see it. Although…Murata keeps glancing over at me now. He smirks a bit, almost as if he can read my mind. I'm starting to wonder about that…

I won't let my paranoia distract me this time! I am going to push Itsuki out of that boat even if it's the last thing I do in my life…because I am utterly convinced that Sensui is going to kill me after I do so.

I take a deep breath, relax against the back of the couch, and close my eyes. I need to act like I'm not going to do anything for a few minutes. Meanwhile, I'm going to map this out. I've never extended my power that far before. In order to reach Itsuki without moving towards the edge of the river-pond-thing, I have to focus. A lot of it has to do with the angle too. If I don't hit him right, he's not going to flip backwards. Speed is also pretty important. I can create a barrier about a yard away from me is all. After that, I need to shove it far in order to get Itsuki.

I'm starting to think that I need something to distract Sensui while I do this. Maybe I'll break his television set? No. That wouldn't work; he'd be beating the crap out of me if I did that, and I can't very well summon a barrier to push Itsuki out of the boat if that's happening. I'm not that talented.

Maybe I'll jump over the back of the couch, run to the edge of the water, and then push Itsuki out of the boat with my powers? So long as I don't catch my foot on the edge of the couch and fall flat on my face, I should be good.

With a quick nod to myself, I do just that. I turn, hop over the back of the couch—and barely miss falling flat on my face—and then rush towards the edge of the river. All the while, I'm summoning a barrier and pushing it forward.

It's an inch—literally a fucking inch!—away from Itsuki when Murata's fingers twist like Ani Toguro's did. They wrap around my waist and yank me to the ground. I hit face-first then my chest, stomach, and so on. My breath is knocked out of me, and I gasp for a moment. Dust and dirt fill my lungs. I lift my head so that I can breathe properly, coughing up the filth.

"Damn," I can hear Kuwabara curse under his breath.

I scream in pain, loudly. My ears are hurting from my own screaming. Murata's weird-ass limbs wrapped around my finger, the broken one, and twisted it further. Two of his fingers then twisted together to form a bizarre sort of nail, made out of flesh, and thrust straight through the back of my hand. For a moment, I thought it was going to go all the way through, past my palm. But Sensui is fast as hell; I hadn't even seen him get up from the couch. He is up though, and he's holding Murata's hand, preventing him from making a shish-ka-bob out of my hand.

Sensui seizes my wrist and pulls me up, not gentle at all. I wince, but stand as best I can so that he's not tugging on my quite so roughly. He twists my arm so that it's behind my back and then walks me closer to the edge of the river. I glare at Itsuki, who is once again staring at me with interest. Part of me wants to go ahead and try to form another barrier, but the other part of me is basically scared shitless. I wonder if Sensui is expecting me to apologize to Itsuki for trying to push him out of the boat? No matter what, it ain't happening.

"Get in the boat." That's all Sensui says, and now I'm wondering if he's suddenly lost his mind. I mean, I know people say that television kills brain cells and all, but that quickly?

Blinking, I say, "Uhm…even though I'm pretty damn awesome…I can't walk on water."

Murata, Itsuki, and Sensui all chuckle. Almost like they know something I don't, or I just told a mildly amusing joke. I narrow my eyes.

"Make a few barriers on the water's surface," Itsuki says. Surprisingly enough, he isn't condescending in the least. If I didn't hate this guy, I'd give him some sort of brownie points or something. I make an experimental barrier after feeling Sensui's grip on my arm tighten. I don't step out. "Curve it, or you might slip." I meet Itsuki's eyes. He smiles politely at me.

"Are you guys going to put me in the boat just to push me out?" I can't help but ask the question as soon as it enters my mind. I'd really rather not walk all the way across the water and to the boat just to be pushed out.

Sensui's hand falls away from me. He walks back over to the couch, sits down, and begins watching his movie once again. Only once he's comfortable does he tell me that no, that isn't what they had in mind. I frown at this response. What exactly are they planning then?

I swallow hard and take the first step towards Itsuki. I wouldn't be doing this, but Sensui just gave Murata permission to "push" me if I need to be pushed. Slowly, I form another barrier on the water in front of me. Once again, I curve it a bit so that my foot cannot slip off. It's like a weird cup made up of my spiritual energy. Weird looking. I make a third one then a fourth, followed by a fifth. Kuwabara is protesting behind me, but his words are only half-hearted. He knows just as well as I do that there's no fighting this right now.

I have no intention of lying down and doing nothing either. Maybe if I'm closer to Itsuki, well, I might be able to find a way to at least delay his work. Just long enough for Shuichi, Yusuke and them, all to get here.

I arrive at the edge of the boat and stand there for a moment. I do nothing else; just stand there. It's that surreal sensation, my vision blurring for a moment and my mind swimming. Then I'm brought back to reality. Sure enough, here I am, still at the boat. I swallow the saliva that has gathered in my mouth, and I stare Itsuki right in the face. He has extended one hand towards me. I eye the limb for a moment, wondering if this is all just a trick. Of course, I don't know how long I can maintain a barrier like this, and I'd rather _not_ splash into the water, so I finally accept his hand.

His skin is pretty smooth, much like a human's. I mean, I know he looks human, but I still thought it would be different somehow. I don't know. I've never touched Hiei's hand from what I can remember. Or, if I did, I was never focusing on the feel of it like this. Maybe demons do feel the same way as humans. Or it could just depend on the demon?

Itsuki helps to pull me into the boat. I move to sit to his right, but he tugs me back towards him, ensuring that I take a seat directly in front of him. Once I'm certain that the boat isn't going to tip over, and that Itsuki isn't going to push me into the water, I look back at the bank.

Sensui is engrossed in his movie again. He probably isn't worried at all about what I'm going to do; Itsuki could stop pretty much anything I have planned. Murata keeps switching his attention between Kuwabara, the entrance, and me. Kuwabara is mostly looking at me, although he does keep sparing a few looks in Murata's direction. Not that I blame him. Murata is pretty much a creeper, we all know that.

"Now," Itsuki's silky voice says, causing me to jump a bit. The boat rocks back and forth for a few seconds then stills. "Focus your energy on the hole above." I chance a glance upwards, looking at the low-level demons that are starting to push against one another to get out. They can't, luckily, since the tunnel isn't fully open.

"And close it?" I supply. Sensui and Itsuki both chuckle. I almost want to laugh too; part of me can't believe that they are _still_ thinking they can get me to help them out. Neither of them say anything more to me. Sensui is back to watching television, and Itsuki is once more concentrating on opening the tunnel. From the looks of it, it won't be long now.

As though reading my mind, Itsuki says, "In about three hours, Sensui-san, I should return to shore."

"Oh?" Sensui seems intrigued, pleased, and yet passive all at the same time.

"Indeed." I look over my shoulder at Itsuki, and he is staring at Sensui. "It seems to have a mind of its own; it wants to open." Suddenly he directs his attention onto me. "It's a shame you don't assist, Hayakwa-chan."

"It's a shame I failed at pushing you into the water," I say in response. I cross my hands over my chest, turn away from him, and glare at the shore.

I wonder if I could pretend to help Itsuki, but really close up parts of the tunnel. Hmm. I might as well give it a try. I take a deep breath, try to act all nonchalant, and slowly turn my head so that I am once more looking at Itsuki.

"Soo….you really think Yusuke and them will be able to close the tunnel…even if I do help open it?"

"Sunako!" Kuwabara shrieks from the shore. I feel a bit sorry for him, not being in on my master plan and all. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" If only I were a telepath, I could tell him what's _really_ going on.

Itsuki eyes me for a bit, completely silent. Almost as though he's trying to figure out what the hell I'm playing at. I'm just hoping that my face isn't giving anything away. Please let me be a really good actress. The fate of the world might actually depend on it.

"You're wanting to help…why?"

He sounds suspicious, but not too suspicious. I'm starting to think that I might actually be able to get away with this.

I shrug, still trying to act as though I'm completely calm despite the fact that my mind is racing, and my heart is moving to catch up with that fast pace.

"I was thinking…what you said about Rugia…" I am totally attempting to wing this, and things are slowly falling into place. "Let's say Yusuke does get here in time…but I'm able to chuck Rugia back into the Makai... Well, that takes care of that, right? So long as we're able to close the tunnel afterwards, that is."

"You're fucking crazy, Sunako!" Kuwabara yells. "Don't do it!"

Itsuki has a grin on his face, one that I can tell he is struggling to keep to a minimum. This guy probably thinks he's successfully manipulated me. Played me like a harp sort of thing. Hopefully he'll continue to think this so that I can do some damage. Even buying five minutes can make all the difference, I know that. In a situation like this, time truly does matter. If I can delay the tunnel from being expanded, and if Kuwabara continues to refuse to do his part…we might actually get through this.

"It is logical, is it not?" I'm starting to notice that Itsuki doesn't like giving me straight answers. He seems to like manipulating people, to make them question things. I'm definitely going to have to watch that.

In the meantime, I nod. Slowly, trying not to seem too eager; just enough to make him think that I'm going along with his plan. Kuwabara is groaning and swearing from the shore. I do what I can to tune him out.

Itsuki closes his eyes and is once more focusing on the tunnel above. I take a deep breath, close my eyes as well, and then summon a small portion of reiki, extending it upwards. I nudge at various points experimentally. Do what I can to make sure I don't outright push against them or in any way help the tunnel open further. Itsuki makes no comment. I have no idea if he is focused on what I'm doing or not.

I shudder as his power swipes over mine for but a moment. It's the strangest sensation, my reiki contorting against his yoki. Unlike in battle, neither of us is fighting for dominance over the surrounding area. So our energy entwines instead of forcing the other away. Moving onward, it untangles and we each continue on our separate path. A chill runs up my spine as the contact is broken. Holy crap, that was just plain weird.

I find a small hole within the tunnel, something that is opening a little further than the surrounding area. I move a barrier over top of it, stitching the edges only a fraction of an inch. Then I move on, nudging other portions of the tunnel. I don't stay in any one place for too long, afraid that Itsuki is going to catch onto what I'm doing. Each time our powers collide or brush along one another, I tense. I can't help it; it freaks me out and I get extra paranoid.

Sweat forms on my brow as I continue concentrating on the task at hand. I never realized how draining it is to work with barriers. To think that Itsuki has been doing this for—what?—weeks at the very least. He must be something powerful, that much is for sure.

Not letting that detour me, I find another small hole that I seal at the corner.

"Are you trying to buy some time, hmm?" I hear Itsuki ask, his breath blowing my hair lightly. I tense, bite my bottom lip, and suppress a shudder. This is where I die, isn't it? Sensui turns his head so that he is able to look at us. I'm barely breathing at this point, my heart racing a mile a minute. "Undo what you did, and perhaps Kuwabara won't be punished for your actions."

My eyes slide over to Kuwabara, whose expression is a mixture of terror and confusion. Understanding comes to his face, followed by slight relief, and then it finally returns to terror. Murata leans closer to Kuwabara, all the while licking his lips.

I grit my teeth together and, reluctantly, reverse direction with my reiki. I return once more to the small hole, this time widening it to its former glory. Sensui no longer stares at us, a slight smirk on his face as he watches his movie. No matter what, even with me having to undo what I did, I managed to buy Yusuke and Shuichi and everyone else at least a few minutes. I'm really hoping it counts.

For a minute, while searching for the various locations of holes that I need to re-widen, I watch the entrance into this area of the cave. I want Yusuke to step through there, to beat the crap out of Sensui. I don't know exactly how long it's been since I arrived here, but I know it's been at least an hour. Tack that onto the two hour walk, and I've been in this cave for a minimum of three hours. Probably longer. Maybe I've been here closer to four hours.

"How long have I been here?" I ask as Itsuki's energy slides over mine. I'm starting to wonder if he's doing that on purpose.

Itsuki takes a moment to answer. "Approximately six hours."

"And…that kid…the one who left…"

My voice fades away. I'm not even sure if Itsuki would answer me, so I don't bother to finish the question. He hums and then urges me onwards with a spoken, "Yes?"

"What's his power?"

Kuwabara looks over at us, no doubt also interested in this knowledge.

"He is able to make a more life-like simulation of games. The consequences of the games become reality."

What sort of game is he playing with Shuichi and Yusuke? I know Yusuke plays a good chunk of fighting videogames, so if its' something along those lines then we're good. And I'm pretty sure Shuichi would be good at any sort of puzzle game. But still… This kid is obviously very good at videogames as well, otherwise he wouldn't have that sort of power. Just like Kaito's handle over linguistics and his power of Taboo.

Something suddenly clicks in my brain.

"You mean…" I swallow the lump in my throat. "In order for Yusuke and them to get here…that kid…he has to…?"

Itsuki does not hesitate to answer me, and yet his voice is in no way cold. "Yes, Hayakawa-chan."

"But…he's just a kid." I have to fight off the tears that are threatening to form in the corners of my eyes. I know the kid is against us, but I don't think he exactly understands the full consequences of what he's doing. To him, this is probably all just some stupid game. He probably doesn't grasp the full concept of "game over" when it comes to real life. And these guys are sacrificing him? Just like that? Like he's nothing; just a tool. "That's sick."

"Then perhaps you should hope they don't make it?"

I grit my teeth together, trying to ignore the jab. Instead I concentrate on removing the last of the seals I had created.

"With Hayakawa aiding me," Itsuki says, addressing Sensui, "this will be done in no time. Shinobu, look behind you. Those monsters are being attracted by—"

"I'm _not_ helping you," I interject.

"Oh? By reopening the holes, what are you doing?" I glare ahead, resisting the urge to turn around and strangle Itsuki.

"The videotape will end when the time is right," Sensui says, not looking up. "Kuwabara, I hope we will have received an appropriate answer from by then."

Kuwabara growls then says, "I'd rather die." He glares daggers at the back of Sensui's head.

"Sensui, I really think I should eat him," Murata says, causing me to gag a bit. "I think he doesn't want to collaborate."

"There's no need to rush," Sensui says nonchalantly. "Only two hours remain."

"I agree," Itsuki adds in, smiling. I watch him over my shoulder, glaring at him. His grin only widens in response, and I feel his energy once more brush past mine. This time his yoki pushes against my reiki, nudging it towards a small hole. I swallow hard, knowing what he expects me to do. He wants me to help open the hole further. The tunnel seems to agree, as though it has a life of its own. It drags my reiki towards it, causing my stomach to churn. I feel like throwing up, my mind thrown into a brief vertigo. "Don't fight it. It will be less stressful on you if you give it what it wants."

"Nnnn…." I try to pull back my energy, but each time I do, Itsuki's presses mine back to its former position. My muscles are cramping up, my heart is pounding in my chest. I feel as though my lungs are filled up with water. I make the tiniest of incisions in the tunnel and then quickly retract my energy. This time, Itsuki lets me do so.

Tears streak down my cheeks.

"Sunako!" Kuwabara shouts. He says something else, but I can't hear him over the fog in my mind. The world spins around me for a moment. I think I'm exerting my energy too much. I've never had to concentrate so hard before.

I feel as though I'm going to die. But…well, if that's the case then I might as well use the last bit of my energy to go ahead and fight back again, right?

Once more, I shove out my energy, this time frantic to close small holes here and there. I manage to seal three when I feel Itsuki's power once more pressing down on mine.

"You're quite resilient," he remarks. I snarl in response and say nothing. My power is trapped under his, and I can't do anything about that right now. All the while, I can feel another portion of his power moving around in the tunnel, unsealing the places I touched and then moving on to further widen the tunnel. "How do you think the reikai will thank you for this?"

I stop the flow of energy, wait until the world stops spinning, and then say, "What do you mean?"

"It's now been proven that, if you wanted, you could indeed help open a tunnel into the makai."

"I highly doubt that," I say, blinking several times to fight off the weariness that is enveloping me. "I don't have that sort of power."

"Not alone," Itsuki says. I turn my head slightly so that I am able to watch him from my peripheral vision. "If Rugia does get ahold of you, however, that would pose quite a problem for them, wouldn't it. Granted, they do have to concentrate on defeating us and resealing this tunnel first."

I release a deep breath that I previously held in. "You really do like playing mind games, don't you?"

He opens his mouth to answer then closes it without saying anything. His eyes drift upwards towards the tunnel and a small hum emits from his throat. I follow his gaze and notice—my stomach drops—that he hardly needs to do anything with the tunnel anymore. It really does have a life of its own. Within those few seconds he was talking to me, Itsuki must have hit the last vital part of the tunnel. It doesn't need him anymore. Nothing I say or do can change that; even if I did have any energy left, I wouldn't be able to use my barriers to seal the tunnel.

"So…you're ready to trade places, that it?" Murata asks from the shore. His voice startles me, and I jump a bit. Itsuki nods, stands slowly, and then helps me to my feet.

Kuwabara says something in protest, but then his words are all muffled and distorted. I turn my head away from Itsuki and look towards the shore. Murata has gagged Kuwabara with some sort of leather or cloth like material. Kuwabara's tied up with the same material, and Murata is leading him closer to the edge of the water.

Itsuki picks me up bridal style the same moment Murata throws Kuwabara over his shoulder. In that way, both Itsuki and Murata jump—towards opposite sides. They literally change positions like that. Now Kuwabara and Muarata are in the boat, and Itsuki and I are on the shore.

I push against Itsuki, trying to get out of his grasp. He slowly sets me to my feet. The world spins once more.

"You should sit," a voice says. For a moment I think it's Itsuki, but then I realize that Sensui is the one who spoke. Itsuki places a hand on either of my shoulders and ever-so-slowly leads me back to the couch.

I don't even try to fight him. I curl my legs up to my chest and lean my head against the back of the couch. I keep my eyes closed, trying to fight off the dizziness and subsequent nausea.

"Using reiki helped more than I thought it would have," Itsuki remarks from his position behind Sensui. I feel two sets of eyes glide over me for a few seconds then they're gone. I imagine Sensui is once more engrossed in his film. "Rather than delay us with her tactics, she managed to save us at least twenty minutes."

I want to throw up. I want Yusuke to get here, but I don't want him to because that would mean that they killed that kid. And there's absolutely no way around any of that. My stomach churns. I'm so damn tired…

-_One-Hundred Minutes Later-_

A noise at the entrance of the cave startles me. I open my eyes just as Kuwabara lets out a very muffled, "Urameshi!" that comes out more as a "Muuraamehffiii!"

Part of me leaps for joy at the fact that Yusuke, Shuichi, Hiei, Mitari, and Rugia are all here. The other part just wants to throw up; so they really did kill that kid. I swallow hard, fighting off the tears. One of them had to have done it…but…which one?


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry this chapter is about a week late. After my finals, I was going to get the rest of this done pretty quickly, but my sister-in-law had emergency surgery. We've been helping out with the kids while she's been in the hospital. Things are looking good now, though, so I was able to sit down and finish this up. Thanks for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy!

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 24: Hidden in a Corpse

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouts in return. He doesn't look like someone who has killed anybody recently.

Without turning around, Sensui says, "Glad you made it." I cannot tell if he's telling the truth or being a smart ass. Itsuki glances over his shoulder at the new arrivals.

My eyes land immediately on Shuichi, who seems somewhat relieved to see me. At the same time, he's very stern. And pretty darn quiet considering this is our reunion. Sooo….I'm guessing that… I swallow hard; part of me doesn't even want to think about that at all. At the same time, I cannot even imagine what he is going through. I want to get up and comfort him, but the world is still spinning every now and then. I would like to get off this ride now, please.

I then glance towards Rugia, whose eyes are glued on me. He's frowning, as though he is very disappointed in me. Maybe like it's my fault that I got captured or something. Which maybe isn't entirely untrue. Besides, I thought he didn't care about that? Stupid cat demon; he's so indecisive.

Yusuke is looking at the tunnel, at the demons that are gathering at the opening.

"It's far stronger than back in the tunnels," Hiei states, startling me a bit. "A regular human would die from one breath of pure demon world air."

"This movie was pretty good," Sensui says, his focus still on the television set. "But there's only thirty minutes left." He waits a beat, and then goes on. "To tell you the truth, the plot's fairly standard. It starts off being about love, but then degrades into murder and violence." I grit my teeth together, not missing the detached manner in which he is speaking. The matter-of-fact tone. It's pretty creepy. Almost as though he's leading up to something. "But the song at the end is very beautiful." Well, that definitely is not what I was expecting. "It should start playing right as the tunnel opens completely." Never mind, that's more like it.

Shuichi and I meet one another's gaze again. Just thirty minutes and this tunnel will open. There's only that small amount of time during which Sensui needs to be defeated, and then we have to figure out a way to seal the tunnel back up. Even if a few of the lower level demons get out, that wouldn't be too bad. But anything more than that, and I have no idea what we'd do. Not to mention the fact that I still do not know if Rugia will suddenly attack us at any moment to prevent us from sealing the tunnel. Damn, we're in a very precarious position here.

Mitari comments on the fact that Itsuki is standing, that normally Itsuki just sits in the boat. Itsuki responds with the news that I already know, the fact that the tunnel no longer needs him and that it is going to open on its own. Not even he could stop it now if he wanted to.

Everyone's attention is suddenly on Kuwabara; a good chunk of demons are trying to reach through the tunnel to grab him, all of them talking about how long it has been since they've had human meat. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rugia blink lazily. Stupid cat; he really doesn't have much of a vested interest in this. Either way works for him. I wish I were _that_ lucky.

"The ones gathered there are mostly C-class demons," Sensui says, standing and crossing his arms over his chest. "All they can think about now is food. The more reasonable, intelligent ones should eventually grow to B-class." His eyes situate themselves on Rugia as he continues. "The A-class demons could be considered equal to the 'God' of the various religions, or mythical beasts from ancient stories." My eyes widen, and I'm suddenly watching Rugia. Yeah, I'm definitely a _lot_ more nervous about him than I was previously. Sensui turns back to the tunnel. "I'm sure they're waiting patiently somewhere, listening…waiting for the tunnel to open.

"In half an hour, you'll all bear witness to a new chapter in the world's history. You might even be viewed as the only witnesses to an event that no one saw, or even knew about. Celebrities far beyond the level of foreign movie stars or fitness models."

"Shut the fuck up already," Yusuke says, and thank God for that. "You're just talking trash."

"If you want to do something about it…" He has the shadow of a smile on his face. "Makibara…" Within the blink of an eye, Murata is no longer on the boat with Kuwabara, but instead on the land just behind Sensui. "Defeat Makibara, and I'll free Kuwabara-kun."

I bite my bottom lip, trying to figure out the catch to this proposition. It could just be a way for Sensui to bide some time, to give the tunnel more room to expand. He _did_ just say that there was only thirty minutes left.

Shakily, I manage to push myself into a standing position. I waver for a moment, and then move to walk in the direction of the others. Itsuki catches my upper arm, which helps to still me, but also prevents me from moving further.

"That's pretty generous, isn't it?" Sensui says. "I could be using him as a shield, or threatening his life to prevent you from trying anything."

"Except for the fact that you need his ability," I mutter under my breath, glancing from Kuwabara to Sensui and then to Yusuke and Shuichi. I make no move to remove myself from Itsuki's grasp; it's not like I could be of any help even if I joined the others over there. They obviously are going to be fighting Makibara, and I don't want to be in their way at all.

Shuichi and Yusuke whisper something to one another, and I wish that I could read lips.

"Hey, Mitari," Makibara suddenly pipes up, causing me to jump a little. "I can tell you're bent on rescuing Kuwabara, but if you try anything funny, Sensui-san might change his mind. He did say he'd return Kuwabara if you beat me." Suddenly a wide grin spreads across his lips. I narrow my eyes, trying to figure this out. "Oh, and uh, Kurama?" The grin widens, turning something sinister. "Are you _that_ upset about killing Amanuma? You're putting up a front… deep inside you're really torn up about it."

My stomach churns a bit. All those times I thought Makibara knew what I was thinking…fucking hell. It's because he _does_ know. He can read minds… That's…

"Ding, ding, ding," he says. "You got it. Congrats." His words are directed towards Yusuke, but I'm thinking everyone in this cave had it figured out. "I ate that Murata guy's head and absorbed his "tapping" ability."

Shuichi steps in front of Yusuke, moving closer to Makibara. His face is dead serious, emotionless. Welll…he does look a little bit pissed off, but otherwise he's unreadable. For me. Because I'm not a mind reader. And wait a minute….he ate Murata!

"Kurama…" Yusuke looks ready to take the lead again.

Shuichi, however, prevents this with a sharp, "Back off. I'll kill him." Remind me to _never_ piss off Shuichi.

He gets his rose whip ready, and…suddenly Makibara's head—from the upper jaw and higher—is sliding off and falling to the ground. I swallow down some bile, trying to fight off the sick feeling in my stomach. I haven't seen Shuichi be brutal like this since…well, the Dark Tournament. Makibara's body hits the ground with a thud, and blood pools around him. I shudder at the sight. Even after seeing the Dark Tournament, I still can't wrap my head around such carnage. It's pretty disgusting.

At the same time, I can't stop my eyes from wandering about what's left of Makibara. Along his lower jaw, the teeth and the jagged wound from the rose whip. Even his tongue is lolling about in there, and _my_ tongue retracts towards the back of my throat. I seriously think I'm going to be sick.

I take a few deep breaths, and calm myself a bit. Itsuki's grasp is definitely helping to keep me on my feet.

"Drop the act. You aren't fooling anyone," Shuichi says, his voice completely serious and tone still a tad bit agitated. Maybe even disgusted. I blink a few times, trying to figure out exactly who he's talking to. The next second, his words clear everything up. "Get up, Toguro."

I wonder…did having to kill Amanuma put too much stress on him? I thought Toguro was…wait…no…noooo. Not _that_ Toguro. I hate _that_ Toguro.

"The foul stench coming from his body could be only you." I think I'm glad I don't have a sensitive nose like Shuichi does. I'd probably go crazy.

There's a splutter of blood for a moment, other than the silence coming from Makibara. Then the unmistakable laughter, that rabid chuckling of Ani Toguro. The laughter that makes me want to bash my head against a wall repeatedly until my brain slides out of my head. Just to make the noise stop.

I frown and scrunch my nose as Makibara's body suddenly rises to its feet. Slowly but surely Ani Toguro's head slides into place from Makibara's jaw. Blood slides down his cheeks until none is touching him, almost as though he's some sort of waterproof.

"Not too shabby," Ani Toguro says, his voice grating on my nerves. "Your nose has gotten sharper."

"Ani Toguro!" Yusuke shouts out, startled. Not that I wasn't surprised as well. But, I mean, I've gotten over my shock. Sort of.

Mitari grits his teeth as he, too, tries to process this all. "Then Makibara's mind…"

"Exactly," Ani Toguro says with a chuckle, running his tongue across his lips. "I overcame and absorbed his 'gourmet' ability. It's a long story, but… Even though my little brother practically obliterated me, there was enough left for me to survive. I floated aimlessly out at sea, recovering little by little.

"Somehow, by the time I drifted ashore, I had regenerated about half of me head." That's pretty damn disgusting. And unfortunate. Very unfortunate. "All I thought about was getting revenge on you scum." Wow. Talk about pathetic. I hope, If I turn evil for whatever weird, random reason, I don't turn out to be like this. Otherwise, just kill me. Please. "I started sending out mental signals on a special wavelength. Signals that only the strongest, most evil beings could pick up…"

Meaning, boys and girls, that either Rugia isn't quite as evil as he wishes he was….or he chose to ignore those signals. Hmm. If we live through this all, I'll definitely have to ask him.

My gaze travels to Rugia, who is standing there, just looking bored. His attention keeps wavering over to the tunnel, but otherwise you can tell that he's only half-listening to Ani Toguro. The damn cat just cannot wait to jump back into the Makai, can he?

"I was prepared to wait for years," Ani Toguro continues. Geez, this guy likes to hear himself talk. "But surprisingly, someone showed up almost immediately." One guess who.

As if on cue, Sensui pipes up, "When he told me all about the actions of Urameshi, my successor, it sort of felt like…fate."

You know, it's bad enough when you have one super villain who likes to gab and gab. But when you have two, it's uber annoying. Especially when you put them into a room—or, in this case, a cave—together, considering they seem to be feeding off one another. At this point, the tunnel is going to open up before we get anything done because all Sensui and Ani Toguro want to do is talk. I vote someone just takes a punch at them. Get this damn thing done and over with.

"Now I'm certain it was. And it's time to fulfill that fate by turning my plans into reality…and kill everyone." Hooo boy. Someone needs a hobby.

" 'ont huffi he hi, hu haffrd! Han hya huhihehihehi!" I narrow just one eye as I turn my head to look at Kuwabara. Yeah, I think we need to work at untying him. Or at least at getting that thing out of his mouth. Because I could not understand a word of that.

"I gathered like-minded companions," Sensui continues, acting as though Kuwabara had not said a thing. "Those who could be given abilities from the tunnel's influence."

"It's a good thing they found this guy," Ani Toguro says, sounding very pleased with how things have turned out so far. "I love how brutal his ability is. You remember how he ate me, don't you Mitari?" Suddenly a shit-eating grin spreads across his face. "Too bad he didn't know about me…I'm like a cockroach." How true, how true.

"He started panicking as he felt himself slipping away. The more I took over, the more his fear turned into madness. God, it was hilarious!"

"Enough!" Shuichi says sharply, and for that I'm glad. "This ends here, you soulless fuck."

Dude. Suddenly like… my boyfriend just turned into someone uberly badass. When all this is done…after we save the world…I'm going to have to steal him for a few hours.

Ani Toguro just laughs at Shuichi. "Hahaha! Bring it on! I'm way stronger than last time! I can regenerate my body forever and absorb any conceivable power! I'm invincible! And I'm taking your pathetic powers next!"

Smoke trails from Shuichi's hands and enshrouds both Ani Toguro and Shuichi.

"Shit!" I'm not the only one to swear, and I'm also not the only person to comment on how we can no longer see them. Which is a bit frustrating. I need to know what the hell is going on. Plus, I suddenly want to watch Shuichi beat the crap out of Ani Toguro. God knows he deserves it.

All I can hear coming from the smoke is random shouting, swearing, and the sounds of fighting. Hand-to-hand combat, from the sounds of it. Which is weird. I thought Shuichi would use his rose-whip or something, but maybe I'm wrong?

Yusuke gets ready to rush in, but Hiei stops him. He points past the smoke, and…when did Shuichi get there? And who the hell is Toguro fighting then?

"He's finished," Shuichi comments, his eyes sliding over to the smoke, which is starting to slip away.

"Holy crap!" Yusuke shouts. My sentiments exactly. There is a parasitic-looking plant that's attached to Ani Toguro.

"The 'tree of wicked thoughts' is a parasite that traps its prey with illusions," Shuichi explains. "I planted the seed when I sliced Makibara's head off." Wow, he's always one step ahead, isn't he?

"So the smoke wasn't for blinding Toguro," Hiei begins, "but to keep the tree of wicked thoughts' illusions from spilling to the outside."

"Yes." Very good planning, if I do say so myself.

For just a moment, Itsuki's grip on me tightens. It's not that he cares at all that Ani Toguro is defeated, I'm sure. It's just the timing of it. He probably wanted to have more time elapse so that the tunnel would open while Shuichi was fighting Toguro.

"The tree of wicked thoughts won't let go until its prey dies," Shuichi says. "But Toguro will keep healing himself…he can't even escape by killing himself. He'll remain trapped in that illusion, fighting my shadow, for all eternity." He glances back towards Toguro. "You aren't even worthy of death's embrace."

My jaw drops. Again, remind me to _never _piss him off.

Shuichi turns and faces Sensui and Itsuki, pointing at them with two fingers. "Now it's just you two." His gaze flickers to me, and I offer a thumb's up. Then, feeling kinda dumb about it, I put my arm back to my side.

"You said you'd free Kuwabara if we beat him," Yusuke says. I don't miss the moment his gaze darts to me. He's thinking about how to get me out of here before he starts beating the crap out of these two. "You can try to stop us, but we're taking him back one way or another." For a second time, his gaze drops to me.

"Heh. Relax. I keep my word. Actually…" He glances over at the boat which is…empty? "I've already kept it, apparently."

"Wh-where'd he go?" Yusuke asks.

Kuwabara makes a strange noise, causing everyone to turn around. As soon as their bodies are not in the way, I see Kuwbara sitting there. How the hell did he get there? My brow furrows in confusion.

"H-how'd you get here!" Yusuke asks, moving closer to Kuwabara.

Shuichi removes his gag as he asks, "Kuwabara, what happened?"

"Some weird hand grabbed me, and dragged me into some dark void, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

Itsuki's grip on me tightens at that moment, and a strange shadow gathers around the ground's feet. Rugia glances down, his expression still uncaring, while everyone else is startled. Two strange eyes blink open, and suddenly a mouth opens, swallowing the entire group. I scream a bit, shocked and worried. What the hell just happened? Next moment, Yusuke is spit back out. He lands on his head, then sits up and rubs the back of his head while looking towards Sensui, Itsuki, and me.

"I'll handle the others," Itsuki says, dragging me through the ground. I freak, latching onto him tighter. I don't think I'm meant to travel through solid things.

I can hear other voices before I can see anything. It's almost as though Itsuki has us in some sort of limbo.

"What is this place?" comes Mitari's voice.

"Will you fucking untie me, please?" Kuwabara asks, his frustration coming out clearly.

"It's another dimension," Shuichi says in response to Mitari's question. "Apparently we've been eaten by Uraotoko."

I can hear Kuwabara make a startled noise. Hiei replies to this by explaining, "An Uraotoko is a demon that lives in the gap between dimensions."

"This was obviously planned." That's Shuichi's voice again. "Someone must be controlling it."

The darkness that had previously surrounded me gives way to a strange world, this alternate dimension. Shuichi and the others swim into focus all at once.

"Indeed," Itsuki says as he releases me into this alternate dimension. "This Uraotoko is my pet."

"So you're a demon as well?" Shuichi asks. I blink then remember that I've spent more time with Itsuki than Shuichi has.

"I am Yaminade no Itsuki."

"Let's go, asshole!" Kuwabara says as soon as I make some distance between Itsuki and myself. "I'm gonna kick the crap outta you! What you did to Sunako and me!"

My hip hits against Shuichi's side, and his arm is immediately holding me in place. I stare at my feet, unable to look him in the eye. He still doesn't know that I was forced to help open the tunnel.

"Take it easy, I have no desire to fight you. I only want to watch _their_ fight."

Suddenly I get the feeling that Itsuki is a third super villain who likes to talk a lot. There's going to be a monologue, isn't there?

I groan as Itsuki doesn't prove me wrong.

"We may be enemies, but we each care for one of the men out there…right?"

"Alright then," Kuwabara says. "Tell me something. What do you even like about Sensui?" Kuwabara, why do you fail like that? You're not supposed to egg him on.

"Everything," Itsuki answers without hesitation. "His strength, his weakness, his purity, his ugliness, his sadness. I love everything about him that makes him human. When we first met, I was his enemy. Whispers in the darkness said, 'No creature that meets Sensui returns alive…' He was unbelievably strong, and killed every demon he fought."

I'm pretty sure no one misses the moment Itsuki's eyes land on Rugia, nor the way Rugia glares in response.

"Yet, he didn't kill me."

I do what I do best: I start to tune out Itsuki as he continues on with his tale. It's obvious he has a strange crush on Sensui, and I've got more important things to worry about.

For instance, I remove myself from Shuichi's hold after a moment and move closer to Rugia. The cat demon, now also ignoring Itsuki, focuses on me. His eyes move up and down my frame. I don't doubt he's judging how much reiki I have left.

"I have a question to ask you," I say in a low voice, not wanting anyone to overhear me over Itsuki's voice. Rugia cocks his head to the side, and I know he's waiting for me to continue. "Let's say the tunnel does open…you get through…and then we're able to seal it…is that it?"

"Hmm? You'll let it open?"

I furrow my brow. "What? No. I'm saying, if it does. Or, like, say we stop this all and manage to strike up a deal with spirit world to get you back into the Makai. You won't cause any trouble then, right?"

"I won't interfere with any of the coming battles, if that's what you're asking. If your little group _does_ somehow manage to stop this tunnel from opening, I'll simply eat you." He chuckles to himself. "Or perhaps you'll just try _again_ to open a tunnel, hmm."

I narrow my eyes at him, not happy that he knows. How is he…? Oh. I forgot we're still somewhat connected in that sense.

In the background, I can hear Itsuki talk about how he's been enjoying watching Sensui's "fall from grace". Itsuki has been an enabler, but denies forcing Sensui to do anything he didn't want to do.

"I watched him change, and helped him achieve his goals. And will continue to do so."

"No," Shuichi says. "We're going to kill you, right here."

"I thought you would be smart enough to realize you can't." My vision wavers. I'm still a bit tired, but I can feel my reiki returning slowly. "Kill me, and you'll be stuck in the Uraotoko's stomach forever."

Rugia smiles beside me, almost as though someone's told a joke.

"We're going to stay here and watch," Itsuki says as suddenly Sensui and Yusuke swim into view, almost as though we're watching them on a television set. At first they're just talking. Or, rather, Sensui is doing a lot of talking. Then Yusuke cuts him off with a sudden punch to the face. I can't help but smile. Even Sensui, after a moment, agrees that it's time to get this done and over with. He summons up a ball of energy, and both he and Yusuke prepare to fight one another.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Had an issue where I couldn't get the YYH manga site I use to work (I have the Japanese version of the manga, but my Japanese isn't terrific soooo yeah) and then my school work, while not hard, was very time consuming.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 25: So Won't the Real Sensui Please Stand Up?

"Urameshi, if we ranked your power as 10, mine would be about 6 or 7," Sensui says.

I frown, a bit confused by what Sensui just said. From what I've seen so far, Sensui seems more powerful than Yusuke in terms of power. That isn't to say he'll necessarily win; I mean, Toguro was more powerful than Yusuke for a bit there and Yusuke still one. I can't help but wonder why the hell Sensui is saying something like that. Is he trying to downplay his own abilities?

"Speed, stamina, strength…you're superior in every area." I glance off to the side. Even Rugia seems intrigued, which says something. "But you still can't win." Smiling a bit to himself, Sensui continues, "Care to guess why?"

"Simple. Because you're a complete psycho!" Yusuke shouts back in response. I'm siding with Yusuke on this one. "And I'm not going to let you kick that ball!" Simultaneous to shouting that, Yusuke launches himself at Sensui and begins a barrage of punches. His speed has definitely improved from even five seconds ago. I had forgotten that Yusuke is an emotional fighter. I'm hoping that will work in our favor; we need to beat Sensui and fast. When the tunnel opens, we'll have to take care of the demons that come through and also figure out a way to seal it back up. I'm hoping Spirit World and Koenma are looking into a way to do so.

Sensui moves to the offensive. A single hit, which doesn't even hit Yusuke, slices across Yusuke's cheek. Startled, Yusuke goes to take another blow, which Sensui catches in just one hand as though it's nothing. Next second, Yusuke is flying across the area. He skids to a stop, sits up, and shouts:

"You liar! If I'm so much faster, how come I can't hit you?" I bite my bottom lip, trying to make sense of this as well. The only explanation would be that Sensui is able to read Yusuke's movements and that he's predicting what Yusuke will do beforehand. If he's really able to do that then Yusuke is at a bit of a disadvantage.

"The first reason you can't win is that, for some reason, I can predict every one of your attacks." Yup, just as I thought.

"'Some reason!' Quit acting like a kid and explain!" Yusuke shouts. Oh yeah, he's definitely pissed off. Probably a bit frustrated too. Not that I blame him or anything.

"I've been fighting demons and monsters since I was born," Sensui says. "So even if you catch me with a surprise attack like earlier, my battle sense moves my body before my nerves and mind react, and I avoid any serious injury."

"No one's been in more fights than me!" Yusuke says, once again moving to attack Sensui. Yup, I think this is turning into some sort of dick measuring contest. I vote they stop arguing about who's better and just fight so that Yusuke can somehow get the upperhand. In the meantime, I need to figure out how to regain some energy so that once Yusuke does beat Sensui, I can help seal off at least part of the tunnel.

I glance towards Rugia. Sensui said he's a leech, right? I wonder if he'd be able to mimic my ability or something similar if we made some sort of connection. Wait, what am I thinking? Rugia wouldn't go for that; he probably wants to go back to the Makai.

Yusuke stops short of Sensui and, instead of punching the man, punches the ground instead. What the hell? Oh. Sensui went to hit a rock that Yusuke sent up and Yusuke managed to get in a few good blows, which sent Sensui flying this time. Sensui lands in the water and doesn't come up. Awesome! That was actually a very smart move on Yusuke's part.

"Hell yeah! That's Urameshi's organ smasher!" Kuwabara shouts. He sounds very excited. "I remember when he hit me with that, I couldn't eat for a week!" Geez. Boys are so violent.

"Get your ass back up here! You're retarded enough to drown, are you?"

A few seconds after Yusuke shouts that out, Sensui's head peeks out of the water's surface. Slowly he climbs out the water, and my heart totally skips a beat.

"Ooh boy. My clothes are ruined."

As in, Sensui no longer has a shirt. And he's completely covered in scars.

"H-holy crap, look at all those scars…" I'm doing that, Kuwabara. Trust me, I'm doing that. "All that talk stuff was true…"

"Not exactly, Kuwabara," Sensui says as he turns to face us. "These are all scars I gave myself during my training. I never got a single one in battle."

Fuck. I think we're totally screwed. I wring my hands a bit. No, it's time to think positive. Send waves of positive thoughts in Yusuke's direction and he can win! Maybe. Hopefully. I'm going to cross my fingers on this one. Even Yusuke looks a bit disturbed at that revelation.

I jump a bit when the ball of energy Sensui previously had floats up from the water and returns to him.

"He can still control his energy ball from that far away?" Kuwabara says while gritting his teeth.

Shuichi nods in affirmation. There's a hint of worry in his voice as he says, "One thing after another…" This battle is definitely not seeming to move in our favor. But I can't let that get to me. I have to believe that Yusuke can do this.

Also, I've been thinking: if Rugia and I are connected, I wonder if there's a way I can use some of _his_ energy to help me seal back up the tunnel. It's a long shot, but I'd definitely try it if it came down to it.

The energy ball arrives at Sensui's side and he absorbs it for a moment. Long enough to form several more that surround him.

"Holy crap, there's so many!" Kuwabara shouts. Rugia is moving around next to me. It's obvious that this battle is actually catching his attention. Then again, Sensui is the one who killed him way back when. He's probably curious about Sensui's power now. "If you add 'em all up, they're at the same level as Urameshi's reigun…maybe even stronger!"

I catch Shuichi's eye then divert my attention back to the battle. The situation with Toguro was probably bad enough for them. Right now, however, we're facing worse. Shuichi had to kill a kid…I was forced to help open the tunnel…and if Yusuke doesn't beat Sensui…it's the threat of the tunnel all over again. Except this time it's more immediate.

"Are you ready Yusuke? It's my turn now!" The smirk on Sensui's face gives me the chills.

For good reason too, it seems. No sooner does Sensui say that, and suddenly he's sending a barrage of those energy balls flying in Yusuke's direction. He kicks them as though they're simple soccer balls. Yusuke is mostly a blur as he dodges each blast. You can tell that he's having to exert a lot of energy in order to keep up his speed. He lands on the ground, one knee and one hand touching the floor of the cave. A lone energy blast slams into his cheek.

He winces, and in that time Sensui is able to send a few more blasts in Yusuke's direction, quite a few of them landing a blow. As soon as he gets the chance, Yusuke pushes off the ground to flip in the air. Sensui meets him there and kicks Yusuke back to the ground where even more blasts assault him.

My heart is beating fast in my chest. Yusuke really is getting beat up right now. He needs to find a way to turn the tables.

"Hrrrgh…that's all you got!" Yusuke says as he flips back onto his feet. Part of me wants to slap Yusuke across the face; stop goading him! It's only going to make things worse.

Sensui just laughs. "I knew you were tough…but you still can't win. The second reason being that you're almost defenseless against attacks that come in at multiple angles."

"Say what?"

"You're too used to 1-on-1 fights," Sensui says. I'm hoping that Yusuke is taking all this time that Sensui spends preaching to form a plan. Knowing our luck and knowing him, however, I highly doubt it. "On the other hand, I created the Resshuu Shiendan because I had to fight large numbers of enemies all at once, and all by myself. There's no way a single opponent, especially you, could dodge them all."

"G…God damn. He just used up all that spirit power and he's doing it again," Yusuke says in awe as Sensui summons even more of the spirit balls. This is unbelievable. Just how much reiki does Sensui have?

"This…this is bad," Shuichi says. I can see sweat starting to form on his brow. Okay, this definitely is bad if Shuichi is stressing. "How can there be such a gap?"

"And the third reason you cannot win…overall spirit power," Sensui says as a maniacal grin spreads across his face. "If your maximum capacity is a 10…then mine's 100!"

Beside me, I can hear Rugia chuckle lowly in his throat. I whip around, ready to punch the crap out of him, but instead the world around me spins for a moment. Damn this exhaustion! Rugia, however, isn't going to let my actions slide. He turns to me, his one hand holding me by my right shoulder. I can't complain either; him holding me like this has actually managed to help steady me.

"Sensui's the one who killed you," I say in a half-whisper. "Why does it seem like you're rooting for him?"

Rugia cocks his head to the side. "Oh, I'd rather he lose, however I do want there to be a delay. I can't have spirit world closing up the tunnel before I can leave, now can I?"

I point out to the battle scene, where Yusuke is getting hit by the second barrage of reiki blasts. "That isn't just a delay. That can…Yusuke could…" I can't bring myself to say it aloud, to mention what would happen to Yusuke if he wasn't able to beat Sensui.

I turn away from Rugia and watch the battle that is transpiring outside.

"That's twice now. This technique can't be dodged," Sensui says with a smug look on his face. Yusuke is bleeding from multiple wounds. Not to mention the fact that his shirt is starting to fall into tatters. He's squatting a few feet from Sensui. Please tell me he has something planned. Or that dumb luck sides with him again.

"Get up, Urameshi! Get the hell up!" Kuwabara shouts, causing me to jump. I hadn't expected that.

"Shut up, damn it!" Yusuke shouts although he gets up all the same. "I'm fine! Who gives a shit if you've got ten times the reiki as me. You could fart on me and it'd hurt more than those tiny little blasts." Oh God, that's a really weird mental image.

"Is that so? We'll see how you feel after a few more hits! Reshuu shiendan!"

Yusuke does what he can to block the barrage of blows that Sensui sends in his direction. "That didn't hurt!" Having made it through all the reiki blasts, Yusuke moves closer to Sensui. "If I can't dodge them, I'll just eat the damage. The best defense is a good offense!"

Shuichi hums thoughtfully. "He decided that each ball had to be weak and charged straight through. That's just like him…changing strategies in a heartbeat." I'm really hoping that this change in strategy works.

Yusuke starts launching his own attack at Sensui, who is blocking each and every one of Yusuke's blows.

"What happened? Where's the rest of them?" Sensui is being pushed back by all the punches. "That's one of your stupid reasons why I can't win down! Now all I have to do is stop you from reading my attacks!" And now Yusuke does something that makes my head spin with pure wonderment. "So how about this?" He's splashing around in the water, swimming laps. What the fuck? What. The. Fuck! "Bwahahaha! Did you predict this? What's my next move going to be?"

"Why are you swimming, you crackhead!" Kuwabara shouts. Trust me, carrot top, I'd love to know that too.

"I think you answered your own question," Hiei responds. I snerk at that. Hoo boy. Who knew Hiei actually had a sense of humor?

"Wheew, now I feel great," Yusuke says as he jumps back onto land. "Back to the fight."

He launches himself at Sensui, who has a smug look on his face.

"Hmph. Another head-on charge? That little swimming stunt was just an excuse to take a break and recover, eh—"

He looks taken aback when Yusuke rips off his shirt, flings it, and manages to wrap it around both of their forearms.

"Who! He's tied up Sensui's arm," Kuwabara says, "with that torn-up wet T-shirt."

"That's why you jumped in the water?" Sensui asks while eyeballing his arm.

Yusuke grins, pleased with himself. "Finally got ahold of ya." I'm so proud of my little juvenile delinquent friend. "Now you got nowhere to run! Eat this!"

As if to punctuate his exclamation, Yusuke sends a ferocious punch into Sensui's gut. The man goes flying, but seeing as how they're connected by Yusuke's shirt, Yusuke goes with him. As soon as Sensui lands on his back on the ground, Yusuke is sending more and more punches straight into his stomach. He hits his face several times as well. My toes are curling in my shoes as I watch this. My heart is racing. I think Kuwabara is shouting to Yusuke to finish things off or something, but my head is mostly spinning. Is Yusuke really going to manage? It looks like it. I can't help but get excited over this all.

I jump at the sound of a gunshot. My eyes go wide and bile rises to my throat. A trail of blood is streaming from Yusuke's back, and he's spitting up blood as well. What the hell just happened?

Yusuke goes flying off of Sensui, his stomach and back bleeding around a hole. A bullet hole. What the hell? Sensui stands up easily, as though he hadn't just been getting the crap beaten out of him.

"A hidden gun…unbelievable." Shuichi seems even more worried at this turn of events. This battle is going back and forth way too many times.

"You little fucker," Sensui says. His face is all contorted strange…and even his voice sounds a bit different from just a few minutes ago. What is going on? "I'm sicka yer cocky ass! Piece of shit!" Okay, I've been listening to Sensui preach and shit for hours now, and _this_ is _not_ how he talks. Did I just enter the Twilight Zone?

All around me, the guys are commenting on Sensui's strange behavior. The smile from Rugia's face has faded and even he is squinting a bit, as though he does not know what just happened.

"He switched," Itsuki says, as though it answers everyone's questions. "Kazuya is the only one who uses that hidden kikou gun."

"Kazuya?" Kuwabara asks as we all turn towards Itsuki. Kuwabara points out towards Sensui. "What're you talking about? I thought his name was Sensui Shinobu!"

Shuichi's eyes narrow a bit as he mutters out, "Multiple personalities." Oh, of course!

"Correct," Itsuki replies. "Sensui's sorrow over the never-ending battles created several different personalities. There are seven if you include his true self, Shinobu."

Wow. A whole new level of psycho. To the seventh power, he is.

"Up until now he'd been fighting as 'Minoru," a reasonable, prideful man who talks too much." I have to suppress the giggle; even Itsuki thinks Minoru talks too much. But seriously, I wonder what this means in terms of the battle. This Kazuya guy definitely seems a hell of a lot more violent than Minrou was. "It appears that unexpected counterattack from Urameshi shocked him into calling out 'Kazuya'. Kazuya tends to specialize in finishing the job." I shudder as Kazuya walks closer to Yusuke. "He's an insane murderer who'd even delight in killing a newborn baby."

Dear God, I think I'm going to be sick. I grab onto Rugia's hand, trying to steady myself. I'm somewhat shocked that he doesn't yank his hand away. I cry aloud a bit when Kazuya knees Yusuke directly in the back. Yusuke cries out in pain, and I squeeze Rugia's hand harder.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and am pulled into someone's chest. At first I think it's Rugia, but then I realize the shirt color is all wrong. Shuichi has his arms around me, and he's buried my face into his chest.

"That's how you pull off a surprise attack!" I can hear Kazuya tell Yusuke. My stomach churns. I wish I were out there to protect Yusuke. I should be helping him somehow. I don't know how exactly, but I should. "Let me add something to what Minoru said. The fourth reason why you can't win…" He breaks off into maniacal laughter for a moment then regains his composure. "Is cuz I came out." I can hear another gun shot. I jump, digging my hands into the material of Shuichi's shirt.

The sounds of Yusuke in pain echo in my ears, in my head. Why does Sensui have to have multiple personalities? Why someone like Kazuya?

"Whoo, that screamin' sounds nice," Kazuya says. I refuse to turn around to watch. I don't think Shuichi would let me even if I wanted to. His grip on my is so tight, holding me to where I can hardly move. "Yer sendin' shivers down my spine. Too bad I gotta kill ya….bye."

I close my eyes tightly, waiting to hear that final gunshot….but instead….

"Stop!" I furrow my brow and open my eyes. Still, I do not move my face out of Shuichi's chest. "Shinobu, enough!"

"Koenma, eh…" Kazuya's voice is dripping venom. I don't doubt he's glaring at Koenma. Why is Koenma here? Hopefully he'll be able to save Yusuke.

"That's enough, Shinobu," Koenma says, his voice stern. "Don't compound your sins any further."

There's a moment of silence followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. I can hear Yusuke's body go flying a bit. It hits the ground loudly.

"Whooo… That was close," Kazuya says. "Didn't think you were hidin' that much power."

"Urgh…I was waiting…for you to be distracted…" You can tell Yusuke is straining to talk. I imagine he's beaten up pretty bad. "So I could…get an opening…and fire off…a nice, big reigun."

"Heh…not wastin' any chances, eh? Yer Shinobu's successor, alright." It sounds as though Kazuya shifts a bit and then he continues talking. "Listen up, Koenma. Shinobu's sleepin'. I'm Kazuya. And I ain't gonna listen to you. Don't get me wrong though. Neither would he. See, _all_ of us agreed on the plan. Includin' Shinobu."

"By 'all of us,', he means the other personalities, right?" Shuichi asks while he pulls me even closer to him.

"Correct," Itsuki says in confirmation. "As I said, if you include Shinobu, there are seven personalities inside of him. Along with his main personality, Shinobu, there are three more that come out during fights, and another three in charge of other aspects." Great. He could pretty much have his own sitcom. I wonder how that works in his mind, huh? All these Sensuis bouncing around, doing random shit and talking to each other. Granted, I know that's not how it actually works, but still.

"One of them is Naru," Itsuki says. I lift my head a bit so that I can see Itsuki's face. He's switching his gaze between Kazuya and Shuichi while he talks. "An emotional, crybaby of a girl." His gaze drops to me when he says that, and I narrow my eyes in response. "She's very naïve and innocent, and tells me all about her worries and problems. And, of course, I'm there to comfort her. She only comes out around me." There's a ghost of a smile on his face, something rather tender. It gives me the chills. "After Shinobu, she's my favorite." Creeper.

"Oh my God, shut up!" Kuwabara shouts. "If I hear any more, I'm gonna go crazy!"

"So, Sensui came up with this plan by 'himself'?" Shuichi asks.

"That's right. You and I are merely pawns." Itsuki does not sound the least bit bothered when referring to himself as a pawn. Either this guy has very low self-esteem, isn't exactly vested in fighting, or is just some twisted weirdo.

"Then get Shinobu out here. I've got something to tell him," I can hear Koenma say to Kazuya. I shift a bit in Shuichi's arms so that I can see what is going on outside.

"Whattaya say, Shinobu?" Kazuya asks…himself? I mean, wow, this is completely bizarre. "He don't wanna talk to ya. Guess he don't like ya. Hahahahahah."

Koenma, I imagine, is frowning. It's hard to tell with that pacifier still in his mouth. "But he can hear me. Listen to me, Shinobu. It's not too late. Stop this madness!"

Okay, let's _not_ point out to Koenma that there's a gaping tunnel to the Makai here.

"You stupid or somethin'?" Kazuya asks Koenma, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the tunnel. Nevermind my previous statement. "It's _way_ too late. The hole's gotten real unstable. All we gotta do is wait for it ta open."

Suddenly…the apocalypse happens! In the form of Koenma yanking out his pacifier, that is. He does it all dramatically too. There's a beyond serious look on his face and he plucks it right out of his mouth in slow motion. A moment later, it is surrounded by a wave of spiritual energy.

"If it does, I can seal it with a new, stronger barrier," Koenma says. Holy crap, he actually has powers? Why the hell doesn't he ever use them? If you ask me, he's pretty damn lazy. Not to mention the fact that he lets Yusuke get beat up a lot for no reason if he has that much energy. "This is the Mafuukan…I've been pouring my reiki into it for hundreds of years in preparation for something like this…and if push comes to shove, I will use it. Unless you kill me or steal it, the hole will be closed, and your plan ruined."

Are you fucking kidding me? This whole time Koenma could have sealed the goddamn tunnel to the Makai and instead he's been sitting on his ass while Yusuke does the work? Shuichi was forced to kill a kid! Both Kuwabara and I got kidnapped. What the hell is this lazy son a bitch's problem! I'm soooo going to give him a piece of my mind when I get out of this pet of Itsuki's.

"Relax Sunako," Shuichi whispers in my ear. I ignore him a bit, continuing to glare death in Koenma's direction.

"Damn you. Yer serious…ain't ya?" Kazuya looks thoroughly pissed the fuck off.

"I'll let the seven of you talk this over," Koenma says. "There are only two choices: keep going with this foolishness, or stop."

"Fine…" Kazuya's tone sounds something like that of a child not getting his way immediately.

Kazuya crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes. Apparently all the Sensuis are doing their sitcom spiel and are talking to each other. I wonder if they're in a forest or at a park or in a kitchen. Also, does Naru still look like Sensui expect like wear a dress or something? How _does_ that work?

"…kay. We're done," Kazuya says after a few minutes. He cocks his head to the side and grins widely. "And we all agreed." He raises his gun arm, pointing it at Koenma. "The game continues. And the next step's killing you."

I swallow hard just as Koenma closes his eyes for a mere moment. He tosses his pacifier, the Mafuukan…wait…no. Yusuke totally just snatched it right before Koenma could toss it.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouts simultaneous to the moment my eye twitches. I'm hoping I'm not the only one who's very confused. Meanwhile, Yusuke looks pretty damn annoyed.

"Don't stand around talking like I'm not here, ya jerk!" Yusuke says. "_I'm_ the one doing the fighting here! Ahh, nasty! It's got drool all over it!" I snerk a bit. Oh, Yusuke, you're such a dork. But he definitely has a point. He has been getting his ass handed to him all this time…well, not the whole time. Just most of it. "Ah well. At least you gave me a chance to rest up."

"Ah, yeah. The successor to the reikou hadou. Ya got some impressive recovery time for an amateur," Kazuya says.

"Y-you fool! Give that back!" Koenma shouts while Yusuke quite literally skips away. If I ever have kids…they better not wind up like Yusuke. Much as I love the guy, I don't think I could deal with my child taking things from me like that. "This is no time for pranks!" Koenma shouts, chasing after Yusuke. "Ack! Don't put it in your pants!" Uhm…ew. "Do you know what you're doing!" I can't believe Yusuke just put that in his mouth after shoving it in his pants!"

"God, guys are gross," I say. Shuichi huffs a bit and I cut him off before he can say anything. "You better not do anything like that. Anything that goes in your pants should not go into mouths…." I look to the ground, my face suddenly burning hot. Damn you, perverted mind!

"Sunako!" Kuwabara shouts.

I bury my face in my hands. "Just let me die alone in my shame!"

"Shut the hell up, ya crabby old fart!" Yusuke shouts as he finally hits Koenma. Uhm…not that I mean 'finally' as in Koenma had it coming to him or anything. "I'm tired of this shit. Real tired. Look, Sensui….whichever one of you said, "I don't care about the hole anymore," felt the same way as me." For shame, Yusuke! "I just wanna settle things between the two of us. After that…whatever."

"He's tired of talking," Shuichi remarks.

Kuwabara nods. "Yeah…he's acting more like the real Urameshi."

"Okay…so, uh…Kazuya. You need to change to someone else," Yusuke says, pointing to Kazuya. My eyebrows go up. Oookay. "Who was the guy from before? He'd be fine. But get someone different out here."

"The hell're you saying? Yer fighting _me_, punk!" Kazuya says, gritting his teeth together.

Yusuke's expression turns dead serious as he replies, "I'm saying you're too _weak_ to beat me, asshole!"

"You little!" Kazuya starts to raise his gun arm…holy crap, Yusuke just like warp-speeded over to Kazuya, grabbed the guy's arm and punched him hard in the gut. Whoo-hoo, things are turning in Yusuke's favor again! Then again, Yusuke also just grabbed his arm in pain and had to convince himself that punching Kazuya didn't hurt him. I'm thinking that yes, yes it hurt him.

"You got it now? Switch to the stronger guy you got. We'll start the fight over with him, I'll kick his ass, and this'll all be over." Kazuya, meanwhile, is hunched over on the ground in pain. He's on his knees, moaning, and all of a sudden falls silent. He suddenly rises to his feet. Wait…his face is different again. "Who're you?"

"I'm Shinobu," the guy says, smiling serenely. "Nice to meet you." Twilight Zone, hello again.

-1-1-1-1-1-

I actually had to cut this chapter down from what I was going to do originally. Only 5 more chapters of Pancakes!


	26. Chapter 26

So I have absolutely no idea, but I could not stop listening to "Somebody that I used to Know" by Gotye over and over while writing this chapter.

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 26: The Moment Everything Stopped

"Wha-" I think Shuichi's caught off guard by this new, polite Sensui. Me? I kinda like him. Kind of. There's the lingering fact that he wants to open a tunnel and kill everyone.

"Nice to meet you?" Kuwabara repeats. Obviously he's a bit confused by the new Sensui as well. I'm not saying that I'm not confused. It's just…well…I've decided to face that facts: Nothing makes sense anymore. This is the Twilight Zone, and reality is officially upside down.

"That's right. This is the first time I've spoken with you." Shinobu's voice is soft compared to Kazuya's. It's just a bit softer than Minoru's as well. "Actually, it's the first time in a few months that I've come out."

I furrow my brow. That means that I was with Minoru that whole time. I don't know anything about the real Shinobu.

"Put 'er there," Sensui says, extended a hand and walking closer to Yusuke. I blink several times. Okay, this is really weird. There's being cordial to your enemy and then there's being…I can't think of the word for it.

Yusuke grins in response to Sensui's offer. A half-second later, Yusuke's grin fades and he announces, "I'm gonna kick you're a—"

He's cut off from speaking as Sensui grabs him be the wrist, flips him over his shoulder, and slams him against the ground. All with just the slightest of movement on Shinobu's part. Shinobu's foot stomps down hard on Yusuke's abdomen, and blood flies from Yusuke's mouth. My heart skips a beat at the sight. When Shinobu takes a step back from Yusuke, Yusuke's abdomen is covered in blood. More than what there was before. What sort of power does Shinobu have? He seems to be on a totally different level than his other personalities.

Shinobu lifts Yusuke's arm, grasping his hand and shaking it as though in greeting. "Put 'er there."

"Son of a—" The moment Yusuke tries to punch Shinobu, the man isn't even near him anymore. He turned and walked away so casually, so quickly.

Shinobu looks in our direction. "Itsuki, get me a new shirt and arm, please."

Mitari and Kuwabara say something in regards to Sensui's new, main personality. I can't focus on what they say. I can't even tear my eyes away from Shinobu. Two arms appear behind him, giving him a new arm and a new shirt. Itsuki's abilities are weird, but I can't focus on them too much. This guy, Shinobu, is on a much higher level than his other personalities were. Those were only the tip of the iceberg it seems. How the hell can he be so calm?

"This is gonna be awesome…" Yusuke, despite all the injuries he's endured, stands up and looks pleased a bit. He's smirking and you can just sense the excitement pouring from him.

Shinobu has a completely serious look on his face as he turns his head slowly in Yusuke's direction….then…cue maniacal laughter. Wow. He just reverted back to his deranged, psychopathic self. He won't stop laughing all crazy-like. I nearly jump when, as he's continuing to laugh, he's surrounded by a colossal amount of spiritual energy. Rocks all around him are raising from the ground. He has such tremendous power.

"Golden reiki?" Yusuke says, his mouth hanging open. Pretty much everyone is standing with their mouths wide open, even me.

"That is not reiki," Shuichi comments.

Hiei nods in agreement. "It's not youki either…"

Koenma at long last sits up from where Yusuke had punched him. He catches sight of Sensui and his eyes go wide as well. "N-no way… That ki…it's…Seikouki. The ultimate ki. I thought only Genkai could use it…" Well…fuck. "You mastered it in less than ten years!" Double fuck.

"It's a natural, unchangeable gap in our powers," Shinobu says, no longer laughing. "Urameshi-kun, even if you were to have several times the amount of ki I do, yours can never become holy like mine." Wow, ego much? "And in reality, I have more ki of a stronger quality. I'm a little bit worried that you might be made fun of for being so weak."

I clench my hands. The next thing I know, Sensui is standing right in front of where Yusuke was, and Yusuke is flying backwards. He hits the far wall, sending rocks and dirt flying everywhere. He struggles to get up for a moment then launches himself towards Sensui. Shinobu only laughs like a lunatic and stands there, letting Yusuke get a few blows in on him. Then, as though it's nothing, he seizes Yusuke by the wrist.

"That's enough out of you."

I throw up a little in my mouth as I watch Sensui barely touch Yusuke's arm with his fist. Right below the elbow, and his arm bends and snaps. Yusuke cries out in pain. My knees start to wobble. The pacifier that was in Yusuke's hand goes flying into the air. Sensui reaches for it…and a shoe hits him right in the face. It falls to the ground shortly after.

Yusuke stands in front of Sensui, smiling to himself. "Heh heh…you're not getting off that easily." His right arm is hanging limply at his side.

"I figured you wouldn't want to die yet," Sensui says, his expression unreadable.

"Better than surrendering," Yusuke retorts.

"Shinobu!" Koenma starts, but is cut off by Yusuke shouting:

"Shut the fuck up already! Let me…fight him…"His face is dripping blood and sweat. "I'm beggin' ya…just let me."

"Yusuke…what on earth are you-"

"Just a little bit more," Yusuke says, the grin returning to his face. "I can get him…somehow… Just a little more."

"What?" Koenma is about as confused as I am at this point. Well, I'm not completely confused. It wouldn't be like Yusuke to surrender or give up on a fight like that.

"Heh heh… Just one warning. If you're scared, even a little, kill me right now." I swallow hard. "Let's go… Something awesome is gonna happen… I can feel it." I need to get new spider senses or something, because all I feel is dread.

Kuwabara grits his teeth as Sensui and Yusuke just stand there and stare at one another for a bit. "Freakin' Urameshi… He must have another plan. He'll counter right when Sensui closes in."

"I don't think he does," Hiei says in disagreement.

"What the hell are you—"

"He can't beat Sensui one-on-one," Hiei says without batting an eyelash. Kuwabara growls a bit, and you can tell he's ready to lash out. What keeps him at bay, however, is noticing that Hiei is sweating a bit. It doesn't matter how level Hiei keeps his voice, he can't hide the fact that he's nervous. "I guess you can't sense it since you're all three human… But, right now, his power is on the same level as an S-class demon."

It's the first time I notice that Shuichi is sweating as well, that he's overwhelmed by Sensui's power. Rugia doesn't seem to be faring much better, although I think he has something of a history with that power. This fact is probably the only thing keeping him from sweating up a storm.

"He's suppressing his power as much as he can," Shuichi says. "To him, breaking Yusuke's arm was like crushing an ant." Oh, that's fucking fantastic, isn't it?

"Damn it, Kurama!" Kuwabara says, as though he's just faced the ultimate betrayal. "Not you too!"

"I was so careless," Hiei says, and my heart almost stops at the fact that this is _Hiei_ speaking. "I thought he was just overestimating himself, but he's strong enough to kill us all with ease. It's funny… it's almost impossible to find someone in the makai with s-class power. And we end up fighting one in the human world…and he's human himself."

"N…no way."

You can say it all you want that I don't know how to prioritize correctly, but I don't know whether to be more shocked over what Hiei said or the fact that he said so much in this single minute.

My attention snaps back to reality as I notice all around Yusuke and Urameshi is shaking. It's as though the entire world is unstable, or maybe we're experiencing some sort of minor earth quake. My toes curl in my shoes as I watch this. Rocks from the walls break into pieces without anything coming into contact with them.

"Whoops. I'm already affecting the cave walls even though I'm suppressing my power this much," Sensui says casually. "Heh heh…you could call that my only weakness. In the human world, I can't even use a fifth of my full strength. It'd cause too much stress to the planet." I swallow hard at that. How the hell did this guy get so powerful without spirit world realizing it? I'm starting to doubt they do their jobs correctly up there.

"So? You're trying to destroy it, aren't you?" Yusuke asks while cocking his head to the side. I guess he does have a point, even if I don't agree with the fact that he seems undisturbed by these turn of events. "You don't care how badly you mess it up. Let's see you go all out."

For a moment, Sensui does nothing more than stare at Yusuke. His expression slowly settles into a glare, and then he's shaking with anger. "You insolent little shit! How dare you!"

With the sheer force of his power, Sensui sends Yusuke flying into a far wall. Koenma, likewise, gets thrown back.

"That was rude." Sensui motions to himself with a single hand. "I love flowers, trees, animals, even insects. The only thing I hate in this world are humans."

I slap my forehead with my hand. Oh geez. This guy's a real character, isn't he? He's like some love child of Captain Planet and any random super villain you see out there. Or, heck, maybe he's more like Knives from Trigun. This pretty much sucks.

Yusuke snorts at Sensui's words. "Pssh. I hate you." All the same, he's smiling. And Sensui returns that grin with one of his own.

"Get up," Sensui says invitingly. "I'll put you out of your misery."

Koenma leans closer to Yusuke and stretches out an arm, hand opened. "Yusuke, give me the Mafuukan! I can still seal him!"

"Your binky? He's got it," Yusuke replies.

"What?" Koenma's eyes go wide. Can't deny the fact that mine are about as wide as saucers too. I totally missed this turn of events.

"He grabbed it a second ago when he knocked me back. He's unbelievable."

As if to prove Yusuke's point, Sensui tosses up the Mafuukan and catches it a few times. Koenma does not look quite so crestfallen anymore. Instead he forces himself into a standing position, falls into some weird stance, and says something along the lines of 'excellent'. He does some weird actions rapidly and then shouts out, "Mafuukan!" while sending reiki in the direction of the…well…mafuukan. My heart skips a beat.

I don't feel so bad either, because I'm not the only one who's shocked as hell. Yusuke, Shuichi, Mitari, Hiei, Kuwabara, Itsuki and Rugia all have an equally shocked expression on their faces. Not to mention Sensui, who's being enveloped by a strange light from the mafuukan.

"We're going to the demon world, Shinobu," Koenma says before adding, "together!"

The entire cave is shaking around us. I swallow hard, watching as, despite the fact he's trembling under the strain of it all, Sensui is closing his hand—just one hand—around the mafuukan. Koenma is dripping sweat, his jaw is hanging open. You can tell that he's hardly able to keep his breathing regulated.

"This…this can't be…"

Still straining under Koenma's power, Sensui yells as he clenches his fist around the mafuukan. A high beam of reiki surrounds him and shoots high into the air. It leaves the cave…and I lose sight of it completely. My gaze drops once more to Sensui, who no longer seems to be under any strain whatsoever. Koenma isn't faring as well.

"Against a demon or a weaker human, that would have worked. But think for a second," Sensui says. He gives an appropriate pause before continuing. "A human's ki in its ultimate form is seikou ki. Divine light ki. It's far too holy for the reikai's magic to have any affect."

Koenma falls to his knees. Whether it's because he's so drained or because he's defeated, I can't say. "So in the end…I couldn't…even stop you."

"Hundreds of years of effort wasted," Sensui says simply, as though he's talking to a child.

Yusuke places a hand on Koenma's shoulder briefly. Less than a second. Then he's standing a bit in front of Koenma, moving closer to Sensui.

"It's too early to quit."

"Yusuke! Enough! You can't win!" I've never heard Koenma sound so pathetic, so defeated, so…worried?

"Ohhhh yeah," Sensui says as if he's remembering something. "I need to kill you, don't I?"

"Hah! Listen to this guy! Urameshi's got a plan!" Kuwabara says. There's a lump forming in my throat. I can't breathe correctly. It's coming in ragged. "There's no way he's gonna stand there and get killed." I close my eyes. Koenma wouldn't sound so worried unless….no, don't think it. Don't think it, Sunako.

"Un..unless…" Don't say it, Shuichi, don't say it. Don't say it. "Kuwabara-kun…" I open my eyes, wanting to plead with Shuichi…to tell him not to say a word more. But he looks like he's seen a ghost. He doesn't even notice my expression. And I can't exactly blame him. The world is spinning around me. "You remember what you did when Yusuke was fighting Toguro? This time….he's going to…"

Kuwabara freezes completely, realization coming to him. "N…no way…Urameshiiiii!" He looks around, frantic, trying to figure out what the hell to do. "Don't do it! Koenma, stop this! Urameshi!"

I gag on my next breath. All Yusuke does is smile down there, acting as though he can't hear Kuwabara pleading with him. My hands are buried in my hair. I force myself to take another deep, ragged breath. Keep breathing, Sunako, keep breathing. My stomach feels as though it's on fire. My intestines feel as though they're twisting inside of me. My whole world's still spinning. I wish I were standing on land right now, that something solid was under my feet. My knees are beyond wobbly, they're like gelatin. I need something firm to fall onto.

_**"Geeze, Kuwabara!" Whose voice is that? It's not carrot-tops! And…besides all that… Kuwabara is a bully. I look around. Nope, don't see anyone. Then again, a certain someone's arm is in my way, but we're not going to get into that.**_

_**Carrot-top is looking around—nah, it couldn't be; he's THE Kuwabara! Life is craaaaaazy! He turns around and I see…some kid in a green uniform. Black hair…why does he have so much gel in his hair? It makes him look like some street punk. And yet that somehow just fits him. Huh…**_

_**"Oh, it's just you, Urameshi."**_

_**THE Urameshi Yusuke! "Meow!"**_

_**Urameshi's eyes drop to me. He blinks. Twice. Why the hell is he laughing? What's so damn funny, huh? Come closer and I'll scratch you! Lemme at 'im, carrot-top! Lemme at 'im!**_

"C'mon. What's the matter? With your power….you could do it in a second."

As Yusuke continues to goad Sensui on, all I can think is…how the hell is that I always forget Yusuke's a kid? He's younger than me. I should have done more to prevent this. I should have never let the tunnel open so far… It's almost as though my breath is being siphoned right out of me. I want nothing more than to claw my way out of my skin, to escape from here…to find some way to keep Yusuke from this. How can he face death so casually?

My hand twitches at my side, but I refuse to raise it…I refuse to allow myself to reach for Yusuke, who feels as though he's fading so far away. Even though he's standing right there…joking in the face of imminent death.

_**So Yusuke sits across from me and just stares while he starts to eat. I'm just eating, letting him stare at me. Honestly, I find it pretty damn creepy, but whatev. I'm being fed right now and that's all that matters.**_

_**"So," he starts. I look up. Ew. He's talking with his mouth full. "Kurama called and said that you were actually that little kitten Kuwabara found." What? They have a phone here?**_

_**After looking around for the mentioned phone—I didn't find it, nope…I fail—I just shrug. "Yeah? So?"**_

_**He leans forward on the table, "Did they really take you to the vet?"**_

"Damn it, Urameshi, listen to me!" Kuwabara shouts, and I feel my throat close up. As though someone has their hands around my neck, stealing my breath away. My eyes are burning. I'm fighting off the tears I know are going to form. "I did that because you…you're you, you moron! Don't you fucking lose to that jackass! I'll never let you live it down!"

My body is like a prison, holding me back from Yusuke, stopping me from helping him. Why does _he_ have to be the one to die? Why can't someone put a bullet through my skull and keep him alive? Let him save the world, like he's supposed to. He's smiling like death is some big joke, like it doesn't matter that his life is about to end…is that how he really feels right now? Aren't there still things he wants to do with his life? He's so young…we're all so young, but he… He's saved the world so many times, why does he have to let himself be killed?

_**"And what about you?" I ask.**_

_**He smirks, "I'm just plain amazing."**_

_**Heh heh…I like him. He's totally like me.**_

"You're….you're my best…." Kuwabara's voice is uneven, and I know he's crying. Even though his back is to me, he's bawling, I just know it. I tug at my hair. I feel so helpless. "Why am I thinking about all that old stuff… It's like an omen…ah, forget it. Urameshi!"

"K…ku…wa….ba….ra…." I choke out his name with a squeak, wrapping my arms around myself. I want to comfort him, to help him with his denial, but I can't. I just can't. My chest feels like it's shrinking, like it's crushing everything inside…my heart….my lungs…

_**Yusuke stretches after we finish eating. Honestly? It feels like it's been weeks since Genkai fed us anything. Like maybe she plans on starving us. It's partly because of that, and because she gave us such small portions, that I'm still shocked Yusuke gave me any of his.**_

_**I stare into the empty bowl then glance up at Yusuke. He's watching me, his expression neutral.**_

"_**You…you didn't have to give me your food," I say, suddenly feeling awkward.**_

_**He shrugs and continues to stretch, this time pivoting his waist. "I don't want you to shrink into nothingness. Or a puddle of Sunako goop." I blink, for some reason wondering what Sunako goop would look like.**_

Hiei says something to Itsuki, but I don't catch it right away. I swallow thickly, my stomach churning with acid. "Let us out of here, now. If I'm gonna die, I wanna die fighting," Hiei tells Itsuki. "With him."

"Hiei…" Kuwabara is no longer crying. He turns and looks at Hiei, stunned. Meanwhile my first tear finally trails down my cheek.

"Four on one…Yusuke will be made," Shuichi says whilst summoning up a rose whip. "But I couldn't stand it if one of us was gone. That's why we came."

"Kurama…."

"Let's go to his side," Shuichi says.

Itsuki, without batting an eyelash, utters a single word: "No." Like that, my sense of balance begins to fail. I wobble forward then steady myself. "Even together, the four of you can't beat Shinobu. However, your combined power might be enough for you to escape."

Kuwabara begins to tremble in fury.

"Damn you… How…"

"I'm not foolish enough to underestimate you," Itsuki says. I don't even bother to look at him anymore, to listen to him. My eyes are glued on Yusuke, who's still smiling as though he doesn't have a care in the world.

_**"Stop!" One of his own team… Bakuken asks why he was stopped. "You have failed… Look behind you."**_

_**I look next to me just as Bakuken turns as well. Yusuke…he's ready to shoot the spirit gun. So… so he was going to do something about it. He was going to take care of it. He just had to…find the right time.**_

Itsuki is speaking to Hiei and Shuichi, commenting on their powers in the past. In the past. That's all that repeats in my mind. Why can't they have that power now? Why can't they help Yusuke? Why is it that we are all so weak? "If I let you three escape, I know you'll all come back stronger," Itsuki says. But the fact is that he's missing the whole point. Even if they three of them get stronger…right now…it'd still be too late…

_**"Wait a second…what the fuck is that blue thing on your head?"**_

_**Yusuke tenses. "I don't want to talk about it."**_

_**"It looks like a penguin with big ears. And blue."**_

_**Shuichi chuckles. "That's his spirit beast."**_

_**"His what now?"**_

_**"Look," Yusuke starts, "When I died, I got a chance to get back to life by getting this egg. If it turned into a monster, I'd get eaten and then there'd be no chance of me coming back to life."**_

_**"Okay. But what does that have to do with this?"**_

_**"It's what came out of the egg."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Yeah."**_

… _**"Didja name it?"**_

_**"We just call it Puu."**_

_**"Isn't that sort of…you know… Vulgar?"**_

Sensui is just standing there. It's no secret what's on his mind. He is well aware that Yusuke does not have the power to stop him anymore. He's thinking that Yusuke is disposable, that he's nothing more than a slight obstacle. My throat feels as though it's on fire as a small bit of my stomach acid fills it. I swallow it back down, my eyes watering further. Itsuki is refusing to let us out, but there has to be a way for us to leave… If only my reiki wasn't drained at this time. If I could do something…create a barrier to protect Yusuke…but I have no energy left. And I'm trapped in here. He would protect me if he could…why can't I protect him? How many times has he promised to protect me? So many…

_**It's Yusuke who cracks his knuckles and tells me not to worry, that he'll pound Sakyo's face in.**_

Hiei is laughing. Or, rather, chuckling. "You're pretty good yourself." Itsuki looks taken aback for a moment.

My attention snaps back to Kuwabara the next second. No wonder Itsuki looks so shocked—that sword. It's unlike what I've seen him use in the past.

"How fucking corrupt can you be!"

"Shinobu! Kill him now!" Itsuki shouts. My heart stops. My mouth runs dry. I turn my head slowly. Slow motion. Everything is in slow motion.

_**You'd think spirit world would whoosh us back to the mainland after the tournament, but no. We're being ferried on another boat. I'm sitting alone, my knees brought up to my chest and my arms around them. Someone walks up behind me, but neither of us say anything. I can't tell if it's carrot top or… I glance upwards and see Yusuke standing there. **_

_**Before I can even think on it, I blurt out a question that's been nagging at me for a while. "Why'd you agree to be spirit detective?"**_

"_**What d'you mean? It's fun."**_

"_**Yeah, but…you could die…." He grins and I have to swallow down my own smile. It isn't funny, really. But… "Y'know…again."**_

"_**Nah. I'm tough as hell."**_

"_**You think so?" He nods. I turn as I stand, making sure we're face to face. "Alright. Promise me. One friend to another. Promise you won't get killed on a spirit world mission."**_

"_**Alright. I promise I won't get killed stupidly on a spirit world mission."**_

_**I narrow my eyes. "That….that isn't the same thing." He smirks at me. I let it drop, knowing this is the best I'm gonna get out of him.**_

Sensui closing the gap between himself and Yusuke…

_**Just as I begin to get the hang of shaping the barrier, Yusuke walks back into the building. I drop what I'm doing and turn around to face him. He point to the jacket he had left behind. "Just grabbing this." He eyes me for a moment then asks, "So, what're you doing?"**_

_**"I'm going to learn how to make a bow and arrow!" I say, very excited. Because I'm going to be so awesome after this.**_

_**He laughs, heading back out with his jacket. "Okay, good luck, cupid." Suddenly I feel less awesome.**_

_**"You...shut the fuck up. You don't understand my awesomeness." He just laughs more and leaves. That was so not cool on his part. Stupid Yusuke, giving me more of an inferiority complex. I'll show him! I just have to make a bow, and then I'll show him!**_

….Yusuke just standing there, waiting for it…

_**Yusuke successfully snatches me away from Murata, and Kido and Yana stand between the mind reader and myself. I turn to the spirit detective, glaring. I point backwards at Murata. "Dude! He just made me picture myself naked!"**_

_**"Yeah?" I could just face-palm sometimes.**_

_**"Yusuke, he's a mind reader. Get it? **_**Mind reader**_**."**_

_**Suddenly Yusuke's blushing. "Man, I'm sort of jealous now."**_

Kuwabara cutting through Itsuki's monster with his new sword that breaks through dimensions. Shuichi, Hiei, and Mitari following him…Rugia not caring, like always….me dropping forward and my heart skipping a beat. A loud ringing in my ears. I feel as though I'm out of my body, watching everything unfold around me.

_**"Fuck, Cupid, you're so..." And then he breaks off into even more laughter, not able to finish his sentence at all.**_

_**By the time we both catch our breaths, the ice cream that fell onto the table has started to melt and is one large mess. We both grab some napkins and start picking it up. Meanwhile, Yusuke snatches up my ice cream come and eats some of it. I glare at him an evil glare of doom, which he counters with one of his own. So I settle to sticking my tongue out at him. He laughs and shoves some ice cream into my face.**_

_**"Gah!" I'm scrunching up my nose again. "That's cold, you psychopath."**_

_**"Bah, quit complaining," he says, even though he still hands me a napkin.**_

Our feet hit the ground. We land on that solid surface, the one that it no longer matters whether or not it supports me. I fall to my knees, my eyes welling up with tears.

_**Yusuke chuckles, gets up from the couch, and says, "G'night, Cupid~ Gao~"**_

G'night, Cupid….his voice, over and over in my head. Saying those two words. It repeats and repeats and repeats. G'night. Isn't it a sort of equivalent for goodbye?

Blood flies from Yusuke's chest as he falls to the ground. Directly over his heart. Sensui struck him, struck Yusuke's heart. I can hear my own heart pounding in my head, in my ears. Like a bongo drum. It drowns out everything around me, even my own gasp of horror.

The only thing it doesn't drown out….Sensui….

"He is dead." Sprawled out on the ground, Yusuke is dead. Yusuke is dead. He's dead…he…he's dead… "Don't be sad. You'll see him in a minute." My hands are over my mouth, cupping my jaw, which is open in pure horror.

Yusuke's…dead…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Prelude to Battle

You know that moment when the world around you stops? Yeah, that's pretty much how this moment should be. But, instead, life continues to go on. It's as though logic is meant to be defied. Somehow, someway life goes on even after those we love die. I don't understand it, but that's just…life?

We all have stopped moving. Shuichi, Hiei, Kuwabara, Mitari, and I. We're all standing and staring at Yusuke's body. His body, for Pete's sake. It's …it just isn't normal talking like that, knowing that his heart isn't beating anymore.

"No…no way…" Kuwabara's voice trembles as he speaks. "Hahaha! You can't fool me! I see you tryin' not to smile!"

He's hopping around like a lunatic. My heart has dropped into my stomach. One of my arms is cradling my gut while my other hand is still glued to my mouth. I can't stop shaking. I want to slap Kuwabara for what he's doing, for making Yusuke's death more painful… But I know that the only reason he's acting like this is because he can't believe it either. It's not easy to swallow. This is like one of those large pills that you have to take, except when you swallow it then it lodges in your throat. Somehow instead of dissolving it begins to grow. It chokes you from the inside.

"Wake the hell up! I'll plug your nose _and_ cover your mouth. That'll get you up!"

I feel Shuichi put a hand on my shoulder. He's shaking just as badly as I am. Maybe even worse. He's fought alongside Yusuke enough that this must be…for all of these guys, it must be hell. Worse than what I'm feeling. I just can't believe…

"Pfft. Whatever. Your heartbeat will give you away. You can't fake _that_."

I nearly choke on my own tongue, if that's even possible. Kuwabara is leaning over Yusuke's body, moving closer so that his ear is against Yusuke's chest. He's actually listening for a heartbeat. And, by the look on his face, he can't find it… Of course he can't find it.

Kuwabara backs away and croaks out a weak, "Urameshi…"

He rises to his feet, his entire form trembling in pure rage. Every one of us looks towards Sensui, who is sitting atop the television. Static is coming from it. Nothing but static.

"Ahh, the movie's over already. I was so preoccupied with fighting, I didn't get to listen to the ending. Too bad. It's really a beautiful requiem. It would have been perfect for his final moments." His voice is so somber. You'd think _his_ best friend had been the one murdered. Just as he continues speaking, the first wave of low-class demons and beasts emerge from the tunnel. "Oh well. The real finale starts now. The first gate has opened. Shall we see what's beyond it?"

His eyes are glued on Hiei, Shuichi and Kuwabara.

"I don't care where it goes!" Kuwabara says angrily. I can feel a spike in his power. And it's not just him either. Both Hiei and Shuichi also have a noticeable increase in power. Shuichi takes his hand away from my shoulder and Hiei slowly begins to unwind the bandage from his arm. While Shuichi transforms into his yoko form, Hiei's arm crackles with power. I shudder at the sensation. Such a spike!

My eyes naturally dart towards Rugia, who has been quiet this whole time. He's grinning. Or…perhaps it's more of a smirk. Either way, he looks utterly pleased. He's not affected in the least by Yusuke's death. No, instead he's focused on the tunnel, as well as Shuichi and Hiei's new power. Rugia licks his lips.

My attention returns to Shuichi and Hiei, who are running towards Sensui. They look ready to kill him, and I can't blame them in the least. I feel similarly, however my power still has not returned. I swallow the lump in my throat and look at Yusuke. How can he look so utterly peaceful? He's dead, and yet he looks like he's sleeping. It's just not right.

Kuwabara spares one final glance in Yusuke's direction. He grins weakly and then prepares himself. At that moment, Hiei launches his Jaou Ensatsukoku Ryuu ha at Sensui. The dragon's mouth wraps around the barrier that is Sensui's sheer power. While it doesn't crush him, it begins pushing him backwards.

"We're going to the demon world!" Hiei shouts, his anger leaking through like venom.

The dragon pushes him back further before Sensui says simply, "Mm, that sounds good." With that, he disappears into the tunnel. Shuichi, Hiei and Kuwabara chase after him, disappearing into the abyss.

Koenma and Mitari have nothing to say. I fall to my knees at Yusuke's side, my hand atop his. I'm staring into his face. At the same time, I'm not oblivious to the way Rugia is watching me.

Tears well up in my eyes once more. Just as I begin to cry, Rugia kneels down beside me. He's close, and yet he moves in even closer…closer… My bottom lip quivers as I relinquish my hold of Yusuke's hand and push myself away from the cat demon. I can feel it, the spike in his power as well. The tunnel is affecting him in the same manner it did Hiei and Shuichi; it's allowing his body to exert more yoki. To hold more in yoki.

I scoot even further from Yusuke just as Koenma struggles to get up a few feet away. He can hardly keep his balance, so Mitari helps him. I open my mouth to get his attention, but Rugia's hand clasps over it before I can utter a single syllable. He grips my cheeks tightly, his hand like a vice on my jaw. More tears well up in my eyes, this time from all the pain. Rugia moves atop me, straddling my stomach. I can feel his yoki leaving from my body at a rate faster than what I'm used to.

A muffled scream leaves my lips as the skin on my arm splits open. Blood leaks from the wound, trailing down until it pools under my fingertips. I'd almost forgotten that human bodies aren't supposed to house in yoki like this. I do what I can to prevent Rugia's grip from distracting me and place the barrier back in place, protecting my body from this demon's power.

I blink twice as, for a moment, Rugia's entire body seems to distort. Almost like static from a television set. My heart races. It dawns on me what's happening. He's going to regain his true form. Just like Shuichi did… He doesn't even have to eat me, but will he? Out of sheer spite?

My eyes dart towards Yusuke. He can't protect me…he can't…he…

"Shhh," Rugia says, placing a single finger over his lips, which quirk upwards. He narrows his eyes slightly as he watches me. Once more his body alters. Tabby cat ears twitch atop his head. I glance downwards, and sure enough he has a matching tail. His nails grow, sharpening into something more like claws. Even his teeth change. Catlike. Fangs. I shudder, staring into his mouth. The last of his power leaves me.

I can't hear exactly what Mitari and Koenma are talking about in the background, but I know the gist of it. Kuwabara, apparently, is going to be tricked into opening the last barrier to the makai. I'm guessing that's what Rugia is waiting for. Unless he's only waiting until all his power is back in his body so that he can eat me.

I narrow my eyes, gathering what courage I can. "What are you going to do to me?"

He sighs, exasperated. "I've told you countless times, little Sunako, I'm quite interested in your ability. I haven't been the only one either, have I? Unfortunately, you seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. I believe it would suit me better to…eat….you…" His attention shifts to something else. The smirk from his face vanishes, replaced by a frown. "There's not enough time for that here, I see. Come with me."

I open my mouth to protest, but he grabs me up like a doll. Rugia throws me over his shoulder, starts to move towards the tunnel, and I kick him… He flinches and his grip loosens on me immediately. I push myself away from him and run towards Koenma, who catches me in his arms.

I look over my shoulder to see Rugia, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Granted, it was a cheap shot I dealt him, but I could not think of an alternative.

"I hadn't expected you to sink so low, Suna-chan." I can't suppress the shudder that escapes me. The way he says my name like that. Once more he's smirking. His eyes roam over Koenma's face, over me, and then he glances skywards. "I've all the time in the world for this."

That having been said, Rugia jumps into the tunnel. I furrow my brow. Why did he leave so easily? I clutch tightly to Koenma, trying to work this out. Something is going on, something I can't sense. I don't believe for a second that Rugia would leave like that otherwise.

Koenma tenses a bit with me in his arms. I glance up at his face, but his eyes are glued on Yusuke. He relinquishes his hold on me and moves to Yusuke's side, kneeling down on a single knee. I follow him and sit cross-legged by Yusuke's body. My heart is racing in my chest. I keep swallowing, forcing down every bit of emotion welling up inside.

"Strange," Koenma utters as he finally gets a good look at Yusuke. His eyes slide to the tunnel, to me, and then rest once more on Yusuke. "Yusuke's soul hasn't left his body, even though his heart has _definitely_ stopped beating." My brow furrows. What does that mean? Is this why Rugia left so quickly?

"You mean, he's not _really_ dead?" Mitari asks. I'm starting to wonder the same thing. This is…first Rugia was acting all strange and now this? What the hell is going on here?

"No, it's strange because he _is_ dead." Things need to start making sense again.

"Rugia was acting funny too…" I mutter.

Koenma looks at my, nods, and then tenses. He turns around suddenly. "Hnn…."

"W-what is it now?" Mitari asks, his voice shaking.

I turn and follow their gazes. Holy crap! There's a group of nine people standing there. All dressed up in weird uniforms. There are two females and seven males. They all appear to be human, but at the same time, I don't know. I'm getting a feeling that they aren't human.

"The Spirit World SDF!" Koenma exclaims. That what-a-ma-what?

"Ouhou, Sourai, Saitou! How long will it take the three of you to seal the tunnel?" One of them, presumably the leader, asks without even acknowledging out presence. I feel so ignored. …maybe it's a good thing.

"With the three of us, it will take ten days, sir!" one of them replies.

"You have a week!" the leader barks out, earning three exclamations of 'yes sir!' "Ryouhi, Rinbai, Shunjun! You three stand guard in the tunnel, and _eliminate_ any demons who try to come through." He receives another three voices shouting in affirmation.

What the hell? Kuwabara, Hiei, and Shuichi just went in there. And…Hiei and Shuichi are technically demons. This isn't good.

"Uhm…who are these guys?" Mitari asks. Yeah, I'd like to know that too.

Koenma blinks a few times before responding. "The _most_ elite soldiers in the reikai army." Ah, so _that's_ why Rugia was in a hurry to leave.

The three are already starting to seal up the tunnel, a steady stream of their reikai flowing into it.

Still ignoring Mitari and me, the leader goes straight to Koenma. He begins fussing over him a bit to see if he's injured at all. You know, I sometimes forget he's the prince of spirit world. He's not very…princely. Wait, yes he is. In his own way, I suppose he is.

"Koenma, are you injured?"

"I'm fine," Koenma says, pulling away from the leader guy.

"Please return to spirit world at once, and rest yourself." This is awesome. Koenma is getting bossed around. Although, now is not the time or place. I look around, first at the tunnel, next at Yusuke's body, and finally settle my gaze on Koenma.

"No! I'm going to the demon world!" Suddenly my level of respect for this guy is growing.

"Exhausting your spiritual power has exhausted your ability to think clearly," the guy continues. Man, he's talking to Koenma like a child. No wonder Koenma always gets pissed off when Yusuke treats him like that. I totally get it now. "Enma Daiou-sama has ordered that you return _immediately_." Well, shit…

"I don't care what my dad ordered, I'm going!" Koenma hisses out. Again, respect level increase. "I'll take full responsibility for my actions."

"Then you'll have to witness a…difficult sight…"

"What?"

Koenma turns just as two of the other SDF members aim blasts of reiki in Yusuke's direction. I grit my teeth, ready to summon up a barrier. No way I'm letting this happen.

"Move it, kids," one of the SDF members says to us.

I stand up, allowing my reiki to gather at my fingertips. I'm not going down without a fight. "Not a chance."

"What are you doing?" Koenma shouts simultaneous to the moment the leader-guy focuses his sights on me.

He narrows his eyes a bit and announces, "We're terminating Yusuke." I open my mouth, ready with a retort, when he continues, "And, if she refuses to move, Sunako is disposable as well. Preventing another 'Rugia' incident is incentive enough." Ouch. Just ouch. I'm kinda starting to understand where Sensui was coming from.

"Are you insane!" Koenma shouts.

"I understand why you are confused," says the SDF member that told Mitari and I to move. "We never would have considered this until Enma Daiou told us to investigate him."

The leader concludes with:

"Urameshi Yusuke is the descendant of a _demon_!"

"Oh, come on, are you really surprised?" I mutter out despite the fact that I am a bit shocked.

"That's ridiculous!" Koenma shouts. "Both his parents are human!"

"Yes, they are. As were his grandparents. And great-grandparents. And great-great grandparents."

"Y…you can't mean….demonic atavism." And that, my friends, is where I get lost in this conversation. Wait, I think I get it! One of Yusuke's ancestors was a demon so he's part demon…but he's dead, so what does that matter?

"Exactly!" the leader says, snarling. "The ability to breed human/demon hybrids, held only by A-class demons or stronger! The seed of that detestable power was planted in a human _44_ generations ago. And now it rests within him!" He takes a deep breath, uses that chance to glare at me, and continues. "His particular ancestor was very ingenious. When Urameshi died the first time, he had neither the physical nor spiritual capacity to handle the power. That is why we took until now to notice.

"Earlier, Enma Daiou-sama finally noticed a very faint resonance between Urameshi and the tunnel, and ordered us here. By reviving him as a spirit detective, we gave the demonic atavism _exactly _what it needed to come out. Ironically, it would have made more sense if Urameshi tried to open a tunnel to the makai instead of Sensui."

These people don't know Yusuke _at all_. I open my mouth to say so, but Mitari beats me to it.

"What the hell? What are you people thinking! Who do you think Urameshi-san's been fighting for all this time? Who cares if he's part demon?" And then…the SDF member knocks him out. I glower at the SDF members who are near.

"That's the problem," the SDF member says as he continues to stand beside Mitari, who's lying on the ground. "He could potentially become even a bigger problem than Sensui."

"And I could potentially become the mother of the anti-Christ," I blurt out. That stops them short. The SDF member splutters for a moment before falling silent.

Koenma takes this moment to speak with the leader. "You want to _abandon_ Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei in the demon world with Sensui, and eliminate Yusuke after we revive him? I will _not_ let this happen!"

"Forgive me," the leader says as he knocks out Koenma with his reiki. "This is the will of reikai."

I glance backwards at Yusuke upon noticing a faint glow coming from him. My eyes widen. He's hovering above the ground, energy encasing him. The SDF members notice and ready their attacks. I, meanwhile, ready my barrier. Just as they fire, just as I summon up a weak barrier to protect Yusuke, wings surround me. Blue wings. I look upwards, see those blue feathers, and furrow my brow.

"A Sprit Beast?" I hear one of the SDF members shout.

"It is you, Pu," I say, smiling a bit. If Pu's alive then…then…

A barrage of blasts continue to fly towards Puu. He flinches a bit when the blasts hit his wings, but you can tell they are aren't hurting him too much. All the same, I do what I can to bring up barriers to help lessen the strain. Pu ducks his head, blinks at me with his large eyes, and then turns to Yusuke.

Outside I can hear Koenma shouting for the firing to stop. Inside here, I'm grinning like a complete idiot. Yusuke is standing up, stretching, smirking at me. I know I'm crying when he starts chuckling. Yusuke ruffles my hair then turns to Pu.

"That's enough, Pu. I'm okay." I finally realize that the firing has stopped.

Pu opens his wings, freeing Yusuke and I from his protection. Before the mist completely disappears from around us, he winks at me. I'm about ready to slap my forehead. Some things never change. I also have to keep from laughing with complete glee, not wanting to ruin his moment.

"When did you get so big?" Yusuke asks Pu, rubbing him under the chin. Pu coos a bit, and you can tell he's really enjoying the attention.

"I-is this for real?" one of the SDF members asks, and Yusuke turns and looks at them.

"I heard _everything_. Apparently I'm some big demon's descendant." He grins like a maniac. "Makes sense, I feel…wonderful. Like… I've been _reborn_." I can feel his yoki as easily as I can see it surrounding him. He's being careful so that he doesn't knock me off my feet.

"Oh my God, his yoki!" one shouts as a second SDF member exclaims, "C-captain, we can't handle this!"

"Curses!" the captain says.

Yusuke turns his head and shouts, "Silence, boy!" Simultaneously, he sends a wave of his yoki in the captain's direction, knocking him off his feet. "Insolent fools. Do you know who we are? We are the descendant of demon royalty! Now that we are made flesh again, we shall show our true form!"

He makes the typical 'Dragonball z, I'm turning super saiyan' noise, which causes the others to start running.

"Not, just fucking with you!" Yusuke says whilst striking a pose. I burst into laughter. Yusuke turns and grins at me. While the SDF members struggle to gather their wits, he checks me over. "I heard what Rugia was doing. We'll take care of that." I nod, my action mimicked by Yusuke. He then turns to Koenma. "Hey Koenma, the others are already in the makai, yeah?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Pu lowers his head and I climb on. Meanwhile, Yusuke jabs a thumb in our direction. "We'd better get going. They're gonna have a tough time with Sensui." All joking is done…sort of.

"H-halt!" the captain of the SDF says shakily.

"Shaddup, man! Damn! Seriously dude, I will _eat_ you!" he says, and the SDF member backs away hastily.

"What the hell are you?"

"What? Are you _retarded_? I'm Urameshi Yusuke." He points to himself. "That'll never change, no matter how many times I'm reborn. I don't really care if I'm related to some demon, I'm gonna kick Sensui's ass and that's that!" He has his hands on his hips, and I'm resting my head against Pu's neck, scratching him. Pu coos a bit, puffing up his chest proudly at Yusuke's words.

Koenma laughs, probably realizing what everyone should know already: Yusuke laughs, probably realizing what everyone should know already: Yusuke is Yusuke.

"I'm coming too, Yusuke."

"You mustn't, Koenma-sama. Please don't go against your father any further!"

Yusuke places his foot against the captain's face. The SDF captain falls over. My eyebrows raise a bit. Well damn, he got a good power upgrade.

"Tell my dad he's free to fire me, disown me, or do whatever he wants," Koenma says as he climbs onto Pu behind me.

Yusuke hoists himself up, pushing Koenma a bit away from me so that he can be closer. He motions to me, looks at the SDF, and says, "Oh yeah. Cupid ain't disposable."

That having been said, Pu lifts off the ground and heads for the tunnel.

"Yusuke, you may not be able to return to the human world anymore."

"Save it for later," Yusuke says, his teeth clenched. "I'll worry about that after I rip Sensui a new one and take care of Rugia for Sunako!"

"I love you," I say without a thought. Yusuke flashes me a grin, and then we're breaking through the various layers that used to seal the makai. It feels as though everything is going good again. Yusuke is alive again, he's more powerful…he might actually be able to defeat both Sensui and Rugia.

"Let's hurry!" Yusuke and I shout in unison.

-1-1-1-1-

Three more chapters to go! Don't think you've seen the last of Rugia. There's not even the slightest chance of that.


	28. Chapter 28

For those of you wondering, after these final three chapters, there will be one more fic. It will be the third, and final, installment in the Sunako trilogy.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 28: Hijacked In Battle!

Puu begins to gather up speed as we get closer and closer to the other barrier. The one that, I'm assuming, Kuwabara cut down with his special sword. Sure enough, there are some members of the SDF there. Three of them, to be exact. They just stare at us coming in shock, not one of them moving out of the way. Yusuke yells at them to move it while Puu pushes past them. I can only blink and hold onto Puu, not wanting to fall off now. On the contrary, I'm digging my knees into the poor spirit beast's sides as we break through into the makai.

My eyes widen as I take in the sights all around me. Trees. Mountains. Lighting in the sky. Huh. It looks more like the human world than I thought it would. I frown at this turn of events.

I don't get much time to think on any of that. Puu lands on the mountaintop where Sensui is standing with the other three. Kuwabara, Shuichi and Hiei are all beat up on the ground, pushing themselves into sitting positions. They and Sensui are staring at Yusuke in utter shock. Sensui has this weird golden armor that has me blinking. That's made out of his power? Damn, I never knew he was _that_ strong!

I look around for Rugia, but that cat demon is nowhere in sight. I shudder at this. Where the hell is he? What the hell is he up to?

I return my attention to the present. Sensui is grinning like a little kid on Christmas. Kuwabara, Hiei and Shuichi are all staring at Yusuke in shock.

"Yusuke?" Hiei says, his eyes wide. At the same time, Shuichi is asking a question that all three are probably wondering, "How…?"

Kuwabara, meanwhile, is staring at Yusuke as though he is in disbelief. Not that I blame him or anything. It must be a shocker. Yusuke coming back to life one time was something in itself. But a second time? Yeah, I don't think that sort of thing happens very often.

"Man, I'm late, huh? Sorry guys," Yusuke says casually, as though he didn't just come back to life. "Wheeew. Looks like I got here just in time! You guys totally had the wrong idea!" He puts his hands on his hips as he talks to the three of them. Did I ever mention that boys are weird? Because they are. One hundred percent nuts. "Did you think I was just gonna sit on my ass and let you fight for me?"

"What the hell, dude? You had no heartbeat!" Kuwabara yells back in response. "And that! _That!_ That's yoki!"

"Yep, looks like it," Yusuke says as he blinks a few times. "Actually, I still have no heartbeat." He prods his chest with a single finger. I furrow my brow. Really? Is he, like, a zombie? "Maybe this ancestor of mine was a zombie."

"I was _just_ thinking that," I say, poking Yusuke in the chest.

Yusuke and I are both startled as Shuichi and Hiei—Hiei!—burst out laughing. Yusuke grins goofily. I'm not sure if he knows exactly why they're laughing or anything, but I admit that I'm somewhat confused here. I think Kuwabara's pretty much in the same boat, however, because he's not grinning or laughing. I suddenly don't feel so alone in my confusion.

"Don't worry," Shuichi says. "Your 'core' should be working in its place. It's like a demon's heart."

"I can't believe you're part demon," Hiei says, smirking. "I have no idea what to expect from you anymore."

"It's weird. I don't really feel any different. And I look the same too." He's looking at himself, up and down. Like maybe he's trying to see if he grew a tail or an extra limb.

I nod a bit. "Except that now you're essentially heartless…and sort of like a zombie…And this is your third chance at life. Sooo…I'm not sure how many more you're going to get." I narrow my eyes. "Unless you're a cat."

"Yeah, then I'd have nine more," Yusuke says grinning.

I blink, sputter out some words, and then shake my head. "Six more. Six. Cats have nine lives. This is your third one. Do the math."

"Bah, I hate math," Yusuke says, waving me away.

"But…but…maaaaaaaaaaath."

He grins in my direction for a moment then turns to Sensui. "Alright, Sensui! Time for round two!"

"Wait, I'm feeling better," Hiei says as he stands. Sure enough, I can both sense and see his yoki circulating around him. Shuichi is in a similar state. "I wanna fight him myself, one on one."

"No way. He's mine." Nevermind that Shuichi's clothes are so tattered they're practically falling off. My face turns completely red, and for once I'm glad that he's so absorbed in his desire to fight that he doesn't notice me.

"Did something happen while I was dead?" Yusuke asks Kuwabara. "You guys all seem like you've been through years of hard training."

Kuwabara laughs goofily for a moment. "Everyone back off! I want the first shot! I feel like I can beat his ass now!"

"You're hallucinating, idiot," Hiei says.

"What'd you say!"

"I spoke the truth."

I smile at their carefree attitudes. It's definitely catchy. I do feel as though Sensui can be defeated—definitely not by me, but by one of these guys. Especially Yusuke. I think that he might actually be able to defeat Sensui this time.

Yoki swirls around Yusuke in response to Sensui's power circulating similarly. "I know how you guys feel, but I want to take him down myself. Leave him to me." There's a look on Yusuke's face. Like…almost as though this battle is the greatest highlight in his entire existence. As though nothing else will ever measure up to this one moment.

Kuwabara swallows hard, while Hiei points in Yusuke's direction. "I'll catch up…to you…and to him." Yusuke grins in response to this declaration. And then he and Sensui, without a word spoken between one another, launch into the air and clash.

I'm shuddering at the sheer amount of energy between the pair of them. My eyes can't keep up with their movements at all. I can hear the blows, although I'm sure the majority of them are too fast for me to count. What I do know is that the ground is being torn up below them, and rocks are flying into the air. They're turned to dust without being touched by either warrior. My eyes are wide as saucers at this point.

There's a moment when they break apart and I catch Yusuke raise his hand, his trigger finger ready. My jaw drops open about a mile as he sends a reigun blast that's at least twenty times its normal size in Sensui's direction. I know I'm not the only one stunned by this. In my peripheral vision I can see Shuichi, Hiei and Kuwabara's faces. Their mouths are hanging open and their eyes are just as wide as mine.

Sensui seems stunned. Overwhelmed, even. He doesn't move right away—is he even going to move? My eyes are darting from Yusuke to the reigun blast to Sensui. With that sort of circumference, I'm not sure if Sensui would make it out of the way even if he tried to dodge.

"Wha…?" I furrow my brow. A dome—or is it a mountain?—in the background gets hit by the blast instead. It _barely_ missed Sensui. Sensui looks over his shoulder at the ruins.

"Whaaa? Shit, I missed," Yusuke says. He doesn't sound the least bit worried, although surprised is definitely one thing he is. He grabs his trigger hand by the wrist and brings it up to his face, inspecting it. "I wonder what went wrong?"

"I thought he had him," Shuichi says. His ears twitch, as does his tail. My eyes are instantly drawn to them.

"He's got more power than he knows what to do with," Hiei responds. "He's still not fully aware of exactly how much power he has. But, knowing him, he'll get used to it as the fight goes on."

"Don't waste your shots, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouts loudly at Yusuke. "You already fired one off back in the cave!"

"Whoops! I already used the shotgun once too!" Yusuke says, loud enough so that we can all hear him. I fight off the urge to hit myself in the face. "Just one blast left… Ah well. That just means I gotta save it for the end."

No one receives a chance to react to Yusuke's words before Sensui is powering up again. His armor disappears from his body. I can't tell if he looks pissed, or if it's just that it's taking its toll to power up now.

"He removed his armor? His spirit power's still going up!" Kuwabara shouts out.

"He's changing it into a strength-enhancing type!" Koenma informs us.

"Hey, Puu, take everyone and fly up really high," Yusuke calls over his shoulder. "This fight's about to get pretty crazy."

Sensui is fully armored in a new suit just as Puu is taking us off the ground. Kuwabara, Koenma and Hiei are on Puu, while Shuichi is holding me. Apparently he's able to grow a plant that allows him to float on air. That means I'm being held bridal style. And I can't stop glancing at his twitching fox ears.

The two fighters move towards once another, and once again the majority of their movements are a blur or otherwise entirely missed by me. I frown at this. Even if Kuwabara isn't on this fighting level, he's at least able to keep up with his eyes. I can't even manage that. Compared to everyone here, I'm pretty damn weak. How the hell will I be able to protect myself from demons like Rugia?

"Did Rugia stay back in the human world?" Shuichi asks me in his husky demon voice. I swallow and shake my head. "Odd… I did not notice him…but I was preoccupied."

I turn my head so that I can look at his face. His eyes are alternating between being focused on me and watching the fight. I'm actually having to remind myself that this _is_ Shuichi. He looks so different, so much older. Or, at the very least, he doesn't look like the sixteen-year old Minamino Shuichi I met a few years ago.

"Hmm?" Even his hum is deep now. Every syllable so low, so manly, so husky…

"Could you…uh….I mean, I don't really know what's going on." Other than the fact that mountains are literally being leveled and forests are being decimated. I'm frowning as I try to watch the fight. I can see the outcome of many blows but the blows themselves are beyond my level.

"Focus, Sunako," he says, looking past me at the fight. I narrow my eyes. Okay, I know everyone said he's a tough teacher and ensures that people learn from experience…buuuuut…I thought I was supposed to be his girlfriend. Don't I get to be an exception to the rule? "I refuse to baby you." Apparently not.

Pouting, I turn my attention back to the fight. I keep my eyes narrowed and try to focus on the two fighters. They remain blurs. Shiny, ki-highlighted blurs, but blurs all the same. I don't think Shuichi is taking into consideration that my reiki supply is basically exhausted right now. This means that it's taking all that I have to focus on the tiniest of details. I'd protest more or say something insulting, but I'm not entirely sure he wouldn't drop me…or dangle me by a leg…or something to that effect.

"Can't you just help me out a _little _bit?" I ask, sighing as I barely manage to catch the moment Sensui and Yusuke break apart from one another. He grunts, an obvious 'no'. "I'm deducting boyfriend points."

"You'll thank me for this one day," he says stiffly.

"For making me miss this battle? Really? _Really?_" I whisper the second 'really' and look towards Puu. Shuichi pulls me tighter against his chest, probably realizing that I was pondering my ability to jump onto Yusuke's spirit beast from here.

Suddenly, my shoulders are shaking with laughter. I snort as I giggle. That snort, while causing my face to turn red in embarrassment, draws Kuwabara's attention to me. I smile sweetly at my most favorite carrot-top in the whole-wide-world.

"Heeeey," I say, putting my hands together in a begging manner. "Can you tell me what's happening in the battle below?"

"Dude, they obliterated that huge cliff in like three seconds!" he says, looking as though he's seen a ghost. I nod. I had caught that much.

Shuichi, trembling in obvious anticipation for the battle to continue, says, "Sunako, what you're doing is-"

"Being resourceful?" I supply for him. "Like what you did at the tournament with fox-girl."

"I did not," Shuichi growls back, his grip on me tightening. "I told you, I-"

"Masturbated?" I scoff. "That's _all_ you're going to do if you make me miss this fight!"

Kuwabara and Koenma look at me like I'm crazy. Hiei eve blinks once. As for Shuichi? I'm not even bothering to look in his direction. Nope, I'm sitting in his arms with my arms crossed over my chest and am focusing on Sensui and Yusuke. Yusuke is pointing in the direction of some far away pillar. I think I heard mention the need for the pair of them to have more room for this battle. Otherwise they're just going to keep destroying all the mountains in the makai. Sensui says something about Yusuke seeming to be familiar with the area he pointed out. Yusuke shrugs it off saying that maybe he did go there one time, or at least his ancestor did.

"See?" Shuichi pipes up, startling me. I stiffen in his arms. "Left to your own devices, you gather plenty of information."

"Left to _your_ own devices, _you_ do just a fine job, eh?" I counter. He narrows his eyes at me, glowering. I glare back in return, frowning at him. "I'm just asking for a _little_ bit of help. Can't you tell me some sort of trick, some focus point, that'll aid me? _Something_."

"You just answered your own problem," he says to me. I blink, not sure what he means. Then it clicks. A focus point. If I find a focus point and keep track of that, I might be able to see more of what's going on than I did before.

"Don't gloat, you fox bastard," I hiss out, refusing to look at him and the smirk on his face.

Yusuke and Sensui launch themselves towards the mountain-pillar structure that Yusuke previously pointed out. It's pretty far in the distance. Puu and Shuichi move to keep the two fighters in sight, but we're nowhere near as fast as them. By the time we even reach the halfway point, it's obvious that the fight has started up again; once more nature is being torn up all around the two.

"They're already at it again! What unreal speed." I concur, Kuwabara.

Even using a focus point, I can hardly keep up with the two of them. Their speed is unrealistically fast. A single blink can mean missing over a hundred exchanged blows. The mountain-pillar crumbles, but I doubt either Yusuke or Sensui even notice. They move onwards, and I think I can see Sensui closing in on Yusuke. I squint a bit.

The two collide, holding one another at bay. I shudder at the sheer power behind it all.

"Their battle auras are causing cyclones to form," Koenma says, his voice quivering. "Given that two S-class fighters are going at it, getting sucked in would likely kill us all instantly." I swallow and then feel my mouth go dry. Holy crap.

I barely catch when Sensui manages to land a blow on Yusuke that sends him flying. He skids across the land…great. I lost him. I huff in frustration, searching for him. Sensui is just standing there, almost as though he knows _exactly_ where Yusuke is. And, heck, he just might.

I blink several times when Yusuke pops up behind Sensui. He's on his hands and knees and has a goofy smile on his face. Sensui, likewise, seems to be in a pleasant mood. From what I can tell, both are enjoying this fight. As if it's the greatest thing in the whole-wide world. Like they were created just for this moment. Yusuke stands. I think the two of them are talking, but I can't make out what they're saying anymore. We're keeping our distance now, knowing that if we get too close it could mean our deaths.

"Hiei, how do their powers compare?" Kuwabara asks. Both he and I look at Hiei, who is…wow, he's pretty much dead to the world now. When did he fall asleep?

"Even if we completely ignore the fact that Yusuke can't completely control his new powers," Shuichi supplies, "Sensui is still a bit stronger."

Crap, that's not the sort of news I want to hear. I bite down on my bottom lip, my eyes glued on Yusuke. He seems really eager still. He starts to move forward—wait. Something just happened. His whole body just…it's like he's frozen solid. His eyes are wide, like he doesn't know what's going on. I furrow my brow, trying to figure out what is going on. Yusuke is bent over partly, but he's just standing there. I look around, realizing that I'm not the only one who doesn't know what's going on here. Koenma and Kuwabara are both equally as shocked. Shuichi furrows his brow, thinking about something—about what's happening, I imagine.

All of a sudden, he straightens up. I'm shaking—literally shaking—as power ripples from him. Then it moves in larger waves. I swallow hard, my eyes wider than saucers. A multitude of cyclones are forming, each one created by Yusuke's power alone.

"What the fuck is going on!" Kuwabara demands a moment later when things settle down enough for Yusuke—is that Yusuke?—to return to view. "Is… is that Urameshi?"

The man standing there, standing where Yusuke was just a minute ago, has long, black hair that reaches past his knees. There are strange markings all over his body. He is wearing just one shoe and those blue jeans. It's Yusuke, but…it doesn't seem to be Yusuke at the same time. If that makes any sense. Sensui is also staring at this transformed Yusuke in awe. And then, as if nothing strange occurred just a moment ago, Yusuke launches himself at Sensui. A single blow is all it takes to knock Sensui back. This power…it's so different than a mere minute ago.

Yusuke keeps on Sensui, attacking him. I can't see many of the blows, but I can see red—blood flying from Sensui's mouth. I'm trembling. I thought Shuichi said that Sensui was stronger. This…this doesn't seem to be the case anymore. What the hell just happened to Yusuke? Did he finish his transformation into a demonkin in the middle of battle? Something's not right here.

Each time Sensui is sent flying, Yusuke moves forward and catches him, only to deliver another blow.

"I see it…but I don't believe it. Is that really Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks. I suddenly don't feel quite so crazy for having similar thoughts.

"I'm not sure what triggered it, but it looks like the awakening is completing," Shuichi says in explanation. "I never would have expected him to be hiding so much power. His ancestor must have been some kind of warrior god. Sensui doesn't stand a chance now…he's just a human."

If I were a cat, my ears would probably twitch at that final statement. More specifically, at the tone of voice used. Like humans are below demons, like he's superior. I'm definitely going to be having a talk with him later.

All at once, Yusuke stops battering Sensui. He's holding him by the neck instead, several inches off the ground. The look on his face…the expression…it's so…so unlike Yusuke. Did turning into a demon erase his playful personality? Even in battle he has fun. This guy holding Sensui? He looks more savage than anything else.

He tosses Sensui away from him, high up in the air. Yusuke readies his trigger finger, a cruel smile on his face. I almost close my eyes, but something is preventing me from doing so. It's like watching a train wreck. There _is no_ looking away. And all at once, just as Yusuke is releasing another large reigun blast, his eyes change. There's this look on his face.

"Sensui, dodge it!" Yusuke shouts. I shake my head, not understanding what the hell is going on.

And Sensui? All he does is smile serenely as the blast moves closer and finally hits home. Yusuke is staring in horror. The blast, with Sensui is tow, goes further and further into the distance.

"Sensui!" Yusuke, shaking in obvious rage over something I have no clue about, launches himself in that direction. "Fuck!"

"Huh? What's his problem? He nailed him square with that massive reigun," Kuwabara says.

"Puu, go after them," Koenma says. Both Puu and Shuichi once more are moving towards Sensui and Yusuke.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?" Kuwabara asks.

I shake my head as we move forward. "Something was…off."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asks, glancing towards me.

I shrug, once again shaking my head. "I can't explain it. I don't know. It's just…I mean, why is Yusuke freaking out? Why did he go from having that crazed look on his face to shouting at Sensui like that?"

"Huh… I didn't even think of it like that," Kuwabara says. He falls silent a moment. We continue moving. I imagine everyone is doing the same thing as I am, looking around at all the destruction caused by that single blast. "What force… He blasted Sensui all the way to the horizon. No one could survive that. Not even Sensui."

"Over there!" Koenma suddenly shouts. We land on the ground a few feet from where Sensui is laying on the ground, Yusuke sitting on his stomach.

Yusuke is shaking Sensui. "Get up, Sensui! Open your eyes! That didn't count! Fight me again! Wake up!"

Kuwabara moves closer to Yusuke, looking over his shoulder. "Are you fucking nuts, dude? You mopped the floor with him!" I'm beginning to suspect that Yusuke developed a split personality, like an evil twin, who took over his body. Yeah, that's probably what happened.

"Uagh!" Yusuke sends Kuwabara flying with a single blow. Luckily, carrot-top doesn't go too far. Buuut, I'm not moving closer to Yusuke. Uh-uh. No way. "That wasn't me! It was me, but it wasn't me!" I knew it! "I didn't come to until after I fired the shot!" He's developed an evil twin.

Sensui coughs up blood, and Yusuke immediately returns his attention to him.

"Kurama, don't you have any more medicines or plants? Something to heal him?"

Okay, I know this is normal Yusuke…but he's pretty nuts. Yeah, I get the whole wanting to finish your own battle, but this is taking it a step too far.

"I used everything I had during our fight. The best I can do is give him something to relax and dull the pain."

"Don't bother," an ever-familiar voice says from behind us. We all turn around just as Itsuki is tearing a hole in the fabric of space to enter here. "Let him die as he is."

"Screw that! You stay out of this!" Yusuke shouts angrily. "I didn't want to win like this! I wanna rematch!"

"Let him die," Itsuki says, this time more sternly. "He only has about half a month to live, anyway."

This startles me. My heart flutters in my chest and my stomach swims. Wait, what?

"What?" Yusuke and I say in unison. "What do you mean he only has half a month to live?"

"Sensui's insides have been all but destroyed by a terrible illness. Dr. Kamiya only gave him a few weeks, at best. Any normal human would have died long ago."

"Really?" Yusuke asks, his voice sombering somewhat.

"I won't make excuses for my loss," Sensui mutters out, his voice week. "That last attack was far beyond my level."

"No!" Yusuke shouts, his ire growing once again. "That wasn't my power! I wasn't conscious when I shot it!"

"Then you must have mastered it on a subconscious level during the battle. Whatever the case, it was definitely _you_ who released it."

"Nuh-uh. That's not good enough! Half a month is plenty! Take some pain killers and fight me again!" I literally hit myself in my face with the palm of my hand. Ow. That hurt a bit.

"Dude, you are _brutal_," Kuwabara says, eyeing Yusuke like one would a crazy person.

"Koenma, can't you do anything? Use one of your healing techniques to fix him up!" I'm beginning to think that Yusuke is grasping at straws here.

Koenma, his tone relaxed, says, "I could have healed him with the rei-ki stored within the mafuukan, but Shinobu sent every last ounce of it flying. Plus, I used a significant amount of it in the cave to perform a 'wandering ghost retrogression' technique." Yusuke eyes Koenma with a look that says he clearly does not understand what the hell was just said to him.

"So, you saved Amanuma, too? Hehehehe. Right according to plan," Sensui manages to say, albeit weakly. "Your mafuukan was the last hurdle I had to overcome. I set everything up to make you waste as much reiki as possible before you used it on me."

"Why were you so obsessed with making a portal to the makai?" Koenma asks Sensui, moving in closer to the dying man.

Sensui is completely silent for a moment. He stares up at the sky and a look of calm comes to him. "I just wanted to come here. That's it." He sighs, giving me time to realize that his logic is more warped than I had previously thought. "I truly believed that there was good and evil in the world. Even in wars, I thought that there were only good countries and bad countries. Cute, huh?" I guess that's a way to describe it. Naïve, sure. Cute? I don't know. "But I was wrong. Everything, including the people I protected, were _worthless scum_."

I drop my gaze to the ground. It's terrible that he came to that conclusion. Yeah, people do terrible things. Some people, in my opinion, are probably worthless scum. But everyone? No. I don't believe it, not for a moment.

"I started wishing that I'd been born a demon." Because they're sooo much better. Burrowing into the bodies of unborn children with every intention of ripping free later. "And once I thought that, I knew I had to come here. Then I found out that I was almost out of time, and I lost it. The tunnel was just a gift to the inhabitants on this side. My true goal was to die here, in the makai. Urameshi…"

Yusuke blinks several times. For a moment, I think he's going to speak. But he doesn't. Instead, Sensui continues.

"You really seem to have fun when you're fighting. It was only for a second. But for the first time in my life, I actually enjoyed fighting too. Thank you. I hope…I'm reborn…into a demon family…" His eyes drift closed and his head falls to the side. That's it. He died. I can only stare at him, shocked over everything he said. Surprised as hell that he really is dead.

"Shinobu…" Koenma moves closer, but Itsuki beats him to it.

"Get away! That's enough. Let Sensui rest in peace." He picks up Sensui, wrapping a single arm around his shoulder and then stepping backwards towards a portal of somewhat he's opened. "Shinobu's last words to me were, 'When I die, I don't want to go to Spirit World.' I will not allow you to punish Shinobu. And I won't let you take his soul." There's conviction is his voice. No room for argument whatsoever. "We've had enough. We'll be quiet from now on, and spending our remaining days alone. Go find someone else to fight." He smiles only briefly, at Yusuke, and then he and Sensui disappear.

"Fuck!" Yusuke swears as soon as they're gone. "It feels like he beat me and ran away before I had a chance to even the score."

"He did, in a sense," Shuichi says. "He accomplished his goal."

Kuwabara blinks a few times. He stares at Yusuke and waits. Making sure that Yusuke isn't going to flip, probably. "So, hey, Urameshi… Don't you care about what happened to your body?"

"Meh. Not really. Only problem is my head feels kinda heavy…" He reaches up, and suddenly freezes. "Holy shit! Where'd all this hair come from? What's up with all these markings?" I sometimes wonder about Yusuke's situation awareness level. "Damn. This is nuts. I guess I'm a true-blue demon now, huh?"

"It looks like your ancestor was an S-class demon," Shuichi says, his eyes wandering over Yusuke. "Well, I say 'was', but he's probably alive, living somewhere in this world." This catches me by surprise. Just how long can demons live for?

"Oh yeah," Yusuke says, bringing up his fists and staring at them. "He must've taken over my brain during the fight!"

"Excuse me?" Shuichi asks, quirking a brow. Yusuke proceeds to explain how during the battle he heard a voice. To be precise, at the moment he suddenly froze up. Things are starting to click into place in my mind. Okay, so he doesn't have an evil twin or a split personality.

"…a strange voice?"

"I heard it talking to me, inside my mind, then everything went black. I came to right after I shot that huge reigun. And I knew immediately. The power was beyond anything I'd ever felt. There's _no_ way I could have shot that blast by myself. It came from someone else." He looks around ready to kill someone as he says this.

I cross my arms over my chest, thinking about this. Meanwhile, Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Yusuke discuss the demon classes and powers. Sensui and Yusuke were both S-class level when they got here, but the power of Yusuke's ancestor was at least ten times that amount. Apparently, S-class is very broad in terms of power level. It's essentially any force the Spirit World can't handle.

Yusuke announces that he wants to go find the guy who took over his body, aka his ancestor. I look at him and just stare.

"Yusuke." We all look towards Koenma. "Realize that you're on borrowed time here. Think carefully before you do anything. The entire SDF is working to seal that hole, right now. I'm almost positive that they'll finish it within two days. You have two choices: return to the human world, or remain here. I'm sure your battles will continue regardless of which path you take. I'll give you forty hours to make your decision." My heart skips a beat.

Not only do I risk losing Yusuke to the makai while he goes to track his ancestor, I still have no idea where the hell Rugia went off to. I look towards the sky. There's too much unfinished business here, and yet… I look at the ground. What's Yusuke going to choose? Is this really the last of Rugia?

-1-1-1-1-

Two more chapters, and then the final story will begin! Hope everyone had a happy Memorial Day weekend.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Arguments and Project Results

Yusuke looks at Koenma with a somber expression. "I don't need all that time." Koenma blinks and looks startled. I swallow, waiting for Yusuke to reveal his answer. "If those are the only options, there is _nothing_ to think about." A serene smile comes to his face and he looks once more at the sky of the makai. "Let's go home…to the human world."

With those words, we all gather ourselves together so that we can return to the human world. Hiei is still passed out. I'm starting to wonder just how much power he exerted in the battle with Sensui. Without a doubt, the return trip was less stressful than the trip to the makai. There is no worrying about the destruction of the human world. The only thing that's still nagging at my brain is the fact that Rugia remains on the loose. Unfortunately, there's not much I can do in that department.

Botan welcomes us back with open arms—literally. I think if she was given the chance, she'd probably hug each one of us. However, she is almost immediately distracted by Yusuke's long hair and the strange markings all over his body. Needless to say, the rest are too.

I'm standing a few feet away from Shuichi. I still need to have a chat with him regarding a few specific incidents in the makai. Until then, I just want a bit of distance. No need to blow up right now; he's not doing anything wrong at the moment. It'd pretty much be unfair if I got irate.

Kaito slides his gaze from me to Shuichi and back again. I narrow my eyes, knowing he's probably already making some assumptions. Doesn't take a genius to find out that Shuichi and I are in the middle of a disagreement—no matter how strange or, perhaps, ridiculous it may be.

The SDF, coming out after us, do not escape the notice of the others. They're a bit inquisitive as to the newcomer's identities. Well, except for Genkai and Botan. The leader of the SDF says something to Koenma about spirit world not forgiving his actions. Koenma, meanwhile, says that he is well aware of this and accepts full responsibility. I frown; I _really_ do not like the SDF members, and my impression of Spirit World is sinking.

Yusuke looks at Koenma real quick then turns back to the SDF. "Listen up." His voice is stern, startling the entire SDF. "I don't usually pick fights with people I _know_ I can beat. But if someone brings it to me, I have _no _problems beating the shit out of them. Koenma did the right thing, and you douche bags have _no_ right to hassle him about it. As for me…I _dare_ you, try messing with me again. I'll fucking obliterate you."

The leader of the SDF looks quite indignant for a moment. He snarls then his attention moves onto me. He narrows his eyes, and I do likewise. I wring my hands at my sides. Is this guy _seriously_ looking for a fight?

"Mess with cupid, and I won't hesitate either," Yusuke snaps. "It was _your _mistake that brought Rugia back."

Once more, the SDF leader is glaring daggers at Yusuke. You can tell that he wants to do something about it, but he also is well aware that he does not have the power to back up anything he says. So without further ado, he takes off back towards Spirit World. His team, minus a few members who are working on closing the tunnel, follows after him.

"It's finally over," Yusuke says, a content smile on his face.

Kuwabara, likewise, is grinning. Not goofily either. You can tell these two helped to accomplish something great, that they just fought with all their power to protect the human world—and, thankfully, won. "Yeah."

"Alright! Party at my place!" Yusuke pumps his fist into the air. "I feel like I've been fighting for a year straight!"

"Where have I heard that line before?" Botan asks, sighing but smiling all the same.

Slowly people leave. Yusuke is truly going to throw a mini party at his place. He tells me to come along, but I only tell him that I'll do so in a bit. He frowns before shrugging. Genkai, Yusuke, Koenma, and Botan are first to leave. Kaito and his friends go next. Of course, that's only after Kaito looks between Shuichi and me once again. I swallow down the urge to sigh.

Puu leaves, presumably to Genkai's like he was told to do, and Hiei is _still_ asleep on his back. Kuwabara is the last one here with Shuichi and me. I bounce a bit on my toes and pat my thighs with my hands. Tap a slight beat.

Kuwabara turns his head, looking straight at me. I perk up a bit. "Do you think it's over with Rugia?" he asks. I blink several times. Then a smile breaks across my face. D'awwww. He's worried about me!

"Honestly?" I sigh and think about it for a moment. "Part of me really is leaning towards no. The only reason he let me go was because of the SDF's arrival. I wouldn't put it past him to find a way back into the human world. But…what reason does he have?"

"Your ability," both Kuwabara and Shuichi say in unison. I frown immediately. Carrot-top sighs and shakes his head. "You know, you were a lot easier to deal with when you were a kitten."

He starts to walk away, leaving me gawking at him. Did he seriously just go there? I can't believe… I start to take my shoe off my foot when he pauses, looks over his shoulder, and offers a quick smile. I glare at him half-heartedly, but all the same replace my foot on the ground. Kuwabara continues away from the cave, leaving Shuichi and me completely alone with each other.

Shuichi has since transformed back into his human form, his face returning once more to the one I know best. He's frowning at me and glaring just a bit. I'm beginning to believe that the feeling is mutual; we're both upset with one another. I've never had a boyfriend, and I've never had a fight while in a relationship like this. How the hell am I supposed to go about this without completely pissing him off? I only want to sort out some shit.

"Why are you acting so childish, Sunako?" Shuichi asks just as I'm opening my mouth to talk. I sputter out a few nonsensical syllables then try again. He cuts me off once more. "You ask for aid in improving your abilities, however you refuse to—"

"You know what?" I snap, interrupting him. "You better watch who you're calling childish, because that makes you seem like a pedophile!"

He clenches his hands into fists and huffs. "You're unbelievable."

I point a finger at him, continuing to keep my distance. Part of me thinks he wouldn't mind wrapping those hands around my throat right now. "Also, why does it seem as if you feel humans are inferior to demons?"

"I…" He clears his throat and growls lowly. If looks could kill, I think I'd be torn to pieces with a cheese grater. His nostrils flare. "Sunako, I _am_ a demon. They _are_ superior. It is a fact of life." I open my mouth, ready to contradict him, but he refuses to give me a chance. "That hardly means that human life is worth any less than a demon's."

My mouth snaps shut. I have nothing to say to that. I mean, what _is_ there to say? I truly believe that my main worry was that he thought differently; that maybe he believed human life was crap compared to demon life.

"Oh," I utter, shakily. His glare falters slightly and his hands relax, no longer fists. "Well…"

"Now, returning to the point of your immaturity when it comes to my refusing to outright say what you should do to—"

"Alright, let's return to that!" I shout, putting one hand on my hip and using the other to gesture towards him. "Why the hell couldn't you give me a single _hint_?"

He sighs, rolling his eyes. Shuichi looks about ready to throw his hands up into the air. "Sunako, you know full well that it's not in my personality to do so. I do not see why you complain about—"

"Well, you know full well that I have a tendency to be immature and yet you complain about it, ergo your argument just invalidated itself," I say with a 'ha ha!' attitude. I smile cockily at him. Let's see him weasel his way out of that one.

Shuichi rubs his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. He acts as though I'm giving him a headache—I wonder if I am. He does not say anything more. Instead, he walks towards the trees, which lead back to the city. Is he going to leave me stranded here just like he did that time at the tournament? I don't think he remembers that last time I made friends with Toguro.

Keeping at least two feet between us, I follow after him. For the most part, I'm dragging my feet on the ground. Running through our conversations in my head. Does he really think I'm so childish? Or is it only on occasion? Shuichi is definitely _not_ the easiest person to read.

I chew on my bottom lip for a moment. All the while, I'm staring at the back of Shuichi's head.

"You're mad because I brought up the Koto-masturbation thing in front of the guys, aren't you?" I swear I can hear him growl. Yet he doesn't turn around, so I can't say for sure. I sigh. "Look, it's not like it's a big deal. I mean, everyone masturbates at some point…except me. I don't."

Shuichi suddenly stops dead in his tracks and I crash into him. Oomph. I just fell flat on my ass.

"Is that weird?" I ask when he turns around a looks at me funny. "It's mostly a guy thing to do." He stifles a laugh and I jump to my feet. I poke him in the chest with my finger. "It isn't funny! Not all girls like putting things in their—"

"S-stop," he says, his face red and his shoulders shaking with laughter. I cross my arms over my chest, glaring at him. What the hell is so funny? Shuichi coughs into a fist and tries to calm himself before putting up his hands defensively. "You're right, you're right." There's something in his voice to suggest otherwise.

I narrow my eyes and, blushing madly, push with this subject. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

"Yes." He's trying to contain his laughter. I feel like a complete idiot. I also feel like strangling him. Do I have to outright ask what it is I'm missing? Apparently so, because he's making no move to explain further.

Swallowing my pride and risking further humiliation, I say meekly, "Elaborate?"

"Oh…" He inhales deeply and furrows his brow. As though this is some sort of complicated subject or something. I'm guessing he's trying to find a tactful way to explain. "External."

I frown. "Look, I know some chicks play with their breasts. Does that really… I mean, I guess it—"

"You…you're so…" I don't think I've ever heard Shuichi sputter so much in my life.

I shift from one foot to the other several times. It seems as though I'm _still _missing something. I scratch my head, trying to figure out what it could be. Licking my lips, I stare at him through a narrowed gaze. He quirks a brow, blushing and moving uncomfortably. Geez, he's such a pervy guy. Then again, I feel a little like a creeper for having to ask him:

"Does your phone get internet and do you have it on you?"

Without a single word more, he reaches into his pocket and hands me his phone. I'm pretty sure he knows what I plan on doing. I go to the search engine and type in 'female external masturbation'. I click 'search' and wait for the results to pop up. I click a link that seems like it'll provide a decent amount of information without it being overload. I start to read. My face heats up almost immediately.

"Oh…oh God…" I furrow my brow, practically tossing his phone back at him. "Really?" He starts to nod, catches himself, and stops. I shake my head. "I just…how could I _not_ know something like that?"

"N-no, Sunako," Shuichi says, pocketing his phone. "There are actually quite a number of females unaware—"

"Oh. Okay, I feel like less of a freak. Slightly." Shuichi clears his throat, his eyes running over me. I sigh, a good guess at what he's thinking. "What?" He shakes his head, turning around and starting to walk again. "You were wondering if I'm going to try it, weren't you?"

"I said no such thing."

"You didn't have to. My perv-dar was going off." He glances at me, clearly amused.

The two of us walk in silence for a bit. I've no idea what he's thinking about—actually, I do have a few guesses. Me? I think briefly about what I just learned then move onto other topics. It's going to be a long trip to Yusuke's, even with taking a bus. I think pretty much everyone is going to be there…well, except for Hiei. Huh, speaking of Hiei…

"You think Hiei's going to be mad we dragged him back out of the makai?"

"Most likely," Shuichi says, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I wonder what Yusuke plans on doing with his hair…" Huh. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Do you really think I'm immature?" I ask finally.

He glances down at me without pausing in his steps. "I had implied that your actions were immature, not that you yourself are immature."

"So…does that mean you don't think I'm immature?"

Shuichi glances skyward as he says thoughtfully, "I suppose that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you truly believe that _all_ I will do is masturbate."

I glare at the road ahead of us and refuse to respond.

-Evening-

It took roughly two hours to fill my parents in on everything that happened. They're not entirely convinced that Rugia is gone for good. I strongly believe that this is largely due to the fact that I'm their little girl and they're just worried about my well-being. I'm not going to complain about that at all. I had only stayed at Yusuke's for ninety minutes. Long enough for Shuichi to cut his hair, manually fix my broken finger-and that hurt like a bitch, let me tell you-and for us to play a few rounds of video games. After that, I wasn't the only one who was really tired.

I climb into bed, curling up and closing my eyes. Tomorrow I'll be going back to school. For the sake of the 'normal' person, I'll have to pretend that the world was never in danger of being overrun by demons. Nope, my one and only concern will be my grades. More specifically, about how well I did on my health project. I better have gotten a better grade than Shuichi or else I'm going to throw some tables across the room. He can't beat my grades forever!

-Next Day, Chemistry-

Kaito is sitting in the seat in front of us Shuichi's and my table. We're all trying to get over the fact that, for a final time, the world's memory was altered in terms of Rugia. I, of course, am enjoying this fact in the sense that no one believes that I have a cousin who likes to spread rumors about me. School has once again become an enjoyable place.

Akubo-sensei is currently replying to a question one of my classmates had regarding our current lesson. This has allowed Kaito some time to lean back and ask about Rugia. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders. I haven't heard from him since he left to the makai, I tell him. He frowns a bit at the news, but receives no chance to comment. Akubo-sensei has finished her response.

As our teacher resumes the lesson, I stifle a squeak. Shuichi just put his hand on my leg. I put my hand on top of his, keeping it from moving towards my skirt, like it had been just a moment ago. Instead, he squeezes. Not hard or anything. I frown, shooing away his limb. It retreats with some reluctance.

We're assigned our homework a minute before the bell rings for class. I stand up quickly, my heart pounding as I get ready to go to health class. I need to know if I beat Shuichi's grade or not. I really should get a better grade. I watched my little Sadako more than he did his Tohru. I point out this fact as he, Kaito and I head to class together. Shuichi scoffs, although he does not comment.

We enter class and sit together. Kaito is sitting in front of Shuichi's desk, and I'm sitting next to Shuichi. Mayu takes her seat in front of me as soon as she enters the room. Hana then sits diagonal from Mayu, in front of Kaito. Toyaru then sits next to Hana. I drum my nails against my desk, nervous. I can't stop fidgeting at all. Even my legs are bouncing.

"It's not _that_ big a deal," both Mayu and Hana say to me.

I stop fidgeting and just stare at them for a moment. It takes me a moment to say anything, to clear my brain of their lie. "It means _everything_. I _need_ to do better than Shuichi on this project. And on the math test we had the other day. I _better_ have gotten a better grade than him."

"Most likely, you and I will receive the _same_ grade, Sunako," Shuichi says as Iono-sensei walks into the room. He has a stack of papers in his arms. I'm pretty sure those are our grades for the health project. Having spoken with a number of his former students, when it comes to major projects, Iono-sensei likes to give a detailed explanation of his grading. It outlines everything you did very well and things you did poorly.

I swallow hard. The moment of truth is drawing nearer. I know that I'm not the only one who is excited either. As soon as the bell to class chimes, everyone jumps into their seats. They are all staring ahead at Iono-sensei. Even Hana and Mayu, despite what they had said to me just a few minutes ago.

Our teacher walks through the room, placing a paper face-down on each student's desk. No one moves to turn it over. I stare at the blank side. My mouth is running dry and my heart is racing. What if he saw me drop Sadako after the field trip? What if that made me fail? If I fail, does Kaito fail? Did I make Kaito fail?

Iono-sensei returns to the front of the room when he has placed a sheet in front of everyone. He looks towards the clock, informs us that today will be a free day yet suggests we each look through pages twenty-nine to forty-three in our texts so that we will be in the know for tomorrow. His eyes scan the room, looking at each face. Then he says that we may look at our grade.

The room fills with the sounds of rustling paper. I pinch the corner of mine and flip it over. My eyes immediately zone in on the grade. I gag at the result. Then I launch myself towards Shuichi, practically climbing into his lap. I laugh, high-pitched and nervous. A good number of our classmates and Iono-sensei have turned their attention onto us. Shuichi is trying to move me off of him.

"How the fuck did we fail?" I jerk my head up and point at our teacher. "Hey. How did I fail?"

Iono-sensei sighs and, placing a single hand on his hip, says, "I was surprised as well. Despite being two of our most promising students, you and Minamino-kun did not grasp the purpose of this lesson."

"Not grasp the purpose?" I shriek. "It was to promote abstinence, right?" Our teacher opens his mouth to respond, however he does not get the chance. "Well, fine. Shuichi can fail then. He masturbates. I don't masturbate. Hell, I didn't even know about external masturbation until yesterday! I—"

A hand slams painfully over my mouth. I feel as though I've just been slapped. I look at Shucihi, who is blushing more deeply than I have ever seen. Realization dawns on me on what all I just said. My face is on fire, and I feel as though I should die. I sniffle. Shuichi pulls his hand away, probably aware that I'm not going to say anything. I sniffle again. My lip trembles. In front of my entire class—all of my classmates are being good sports and aren't making fun of me to my face—I break down crying.

"I treated Sadako as if she was my own daughter! She loved me! I…I don't understand."

Iono-sensei sighs, burying his face in his hands. "To be frank, both you and Minamino-kun were passing the project with flying colors—until the kids you were with played with a condom. Do you realize what position that placed this school in when their parents inquired—"

"Look," I say, starting to get myself under control. My voice is trembling and there are still some lone tears dripping down my face. A number of my classmates look curious about the fact that there was a condom incident. "That situation was handled with care by Shuichi and I. Also, I had no idea he even had a condom so why am I being punished?"

Iono-sensei opens his mouth, closes it and then blinks. Shuichi gives me a look that clearly says, 'why are you throwing me under the bus?'

I look around the room. "Who else failed this project?" No hand goes up. "Who barely passed?" A number of hands went up. I turn back to our teacher. "Shuichi and I are the _only_ ones who failed? Is this _really_ about the condom?"

Iono-sensei looks towards the door, at the clock, toward the door once more and finally to me. I raise both of my eyebrows. Is my teacher seriously looking to escape me? Maybe I can use this to my advantage.

"I don't understand why I should fail the project because of that. Be punished with detention or something? Sure. Fail the project? No. Hayakawa Sunako does _not_ fail projects!" I jab my fist in the air as I say this, my other hand on my hip.

Toyaru, sighing and turning around in his desk, finally asks, "Why are you so emotionally unstable?"

"Because my breakfast consisted of twenty pixie sticks, a slice of carrot cake and a cup of coffee."

"Very well," Iono-sensei says, and I perk up. "The other reason you and Minamino-kun failed was that when, on your quiz, you were asked to define 'sex,' you both—"

"Oh, dear God!" I say. Then, in unison, Shuichi and I say, "You meant 'gender'!"

Iono-sensei, very slowly, nods. He looks as though he just went through the meat grinder. Meanwhile, our classmates are either laughing or slapping themselves in the forehead. My eyes fall once more to my paper. I finally read through the page, to where it brings up this fact. Dear Lord, my parents are going to _kill _me. I swallow all the saliva that gathered in my mouth.

"Is there…uh…is there a make-up test I can do?" Shuichi has buried his face in his hands. How the hell is it that only Shuichi and I made that mistake?

Iono-sensei sighs. "We can discuss this after school." He sits down in his desk, a defeated look on his face. I slump down as well, ready to cry again.

-After School-

The only good news of the day was that I passed my math test with flying colors. Shuichi was right when he said that he and I would receive the same grade. Not that I'm entirely surprised about that. Our classmates have almost all commented on the health project screw up. None of them, surprisingly, have been jerks about it. In fact, a number of them say that they had had similar thoughts. Another chunk say that they were informed by upperclassmen of the question; the quiz has questions worded in a way that when you arrive to that specific number, you're supposed to be thinking the way Shuichi and I did. Man, it would have been nice to know this ahead of time.

Shuichi has informed me that I am forbidden to talk about masturbation in public ever again. Apparently a lot of our classmates are surprised that he actually masturbates. A couple of them have even given him a pat on the back. Others, he tells me, are interested in the fact that I don't masturbate and also about how I didn't know about external masturbation. I frown at this last bit.

We arrive at Iono-sensei's classroom and enter. He is sitting at his desk, writing up his lesson plan. Or, at least, that's what I believe he is doing. There are two chairs set up in front of the desk. Shuichi and I each take a seat without comment. I'm staring at my lap. Shuichi is watching the far wall. Our teacher does not look up right away. He is frowning, probably wishing that he had never met me. Not that I can entirely blame him at this point.

"Forgive me for asking, but…" I look up as Iono-sensei speaks. "Hayakawa-chan, are you pregnant." I balk at his question. Then I shake my head frantically. I sputter out that I've never had sex. He nods, slowly. "As your classmate brought up, you have been emotional…" His voice trails off. "Is there another stressor?"

I chew on the insides of my cheeks. It's not like I can bring up the fact that Sakyo basically molested me. That is definitely one of the reasons. The other is my diet; Hana is right, I really need to stop consuming so much sugar.

I take a deep breath before finally answering my teacher. "For your own sanity, I don't think you want to know." Shuichi, making sure Iono-sensei does not see, kicks my leg. Ouch!

"Do you now understand why you received the grades you did?" His eyes go between both of us. Shuichi nods. He received a higher grade than I did even though we both failed. The reason being?

"Was my answer _really_ borderline pornographic?"

Iono-sensei sucks in a generous amount of air, his face flushing as he does so. He pulls out my quiz from his desk and pushes it towards me. Iono-sensei, Shuichi and I all look at what's written under that particular question. In my handwriting are the words:

_Sex is where a man inserts his penis into a woman's vagina. Often there is foreplay, which is used to stimulate several sexual responses. Sex can result in pregnancy or STDs._

I blink. "Wow. I don't remember writing that." I look at Shuichi, who is staring at my paper with wide eyes, and then at Iono-sensei, who is finally relaxing in his seat. He can see that I am finally understanding where he is coming from. "Well, what did Shuichi write?"

"I put, and I quote myself, 'Sex is used for reproductive purposes, wherein sperm fertilizes an egg.'" Iono-sensei nods. I'm beginning to feel like a pervert.

"And all this time, you basically just wanted to know that sex is another term for gender?" Our teacher nods. I click my tongue against my teeth. "Okay, okay. I get that. But you failed us over that one question? Because, technically, what we described was another correct definition."

"Miss Hayakawa, please look at your quiz again." I looked and so did Shuichi. There was another problem marked incorrect. Iono-sensei pulled out Shuichi's quiz and pushed it in front of us. Our gazes moved there, to the same question, which was also marked incorrect. The 'question' stated: "Lunch, serving children:"

"Oh….we were supposed to make a list."

"And, instead, you each had something else in mind." He clears his throat before going over Shuichi's response. "You listed the steps to serve a child lunch, rather than writing down a menu. I had mentioned this on the bus ride." His gaze flickers between the two of us. Obviously, we weren't paying attention. "And, Hayakawa?" I don't even look at him. I'm ready to bury myself. "You wrote 'That's sick! People aren't supposed to eat children.' Do you understand now why you two failed?"

I swallow hard. "And there's no way to bump up the grade?"

Iono-sensei leans back in his seat. "Actually, I have already discussed your results with the principal, your parents, and your classmates." I furrow my brow. Shuichi looks equally confused. "Failing this project would mean that your GPAs would drop, thus causing us to lose a donation from—"

"Everyone agreed to have this grade thrown out just to get money, didn't they?" I ask, angry.

"Do you want to pass or not?" Iono-sensei asks. "Your mistakes were…both of you barely missed passing this project. The final few days you spent with your dolls and this quiz are what decimated your grades. Yes, this grade is being thrown out. However, you two will be responsible for a make-up project. Don't think you're getting off free like that."

I relax a bit, satisfied. "Okay. I guess I can live with that." Then it clicks. "You showed my _parents_ this?" I look at my quiz in pure horror. "How did my dad _not _kill me?"

-Later; Minamino Residence-

My parents had no problem allowing me to go to Shuichi's after school. I'm somewhat shocked, what with them knowing about my quiz answers and such. Then again, that might be why Minamino-san is refusing to leave us alone for more than five seconds at a time. In fact, she keeps sitting between Shuichi and me. I twiddle my thumbs as she does so once more. This is pretty damn awkward.

I slip off of the couch, onto the floor. Shuichi and I are finishing up the last bit of homework we received. As for the extra health project we'll have to do, we're basically being forced to write five ten-page reports. One on child development, two on STDs, one on a childhood disease, and one on the important of listening to the teacher.

Shuichi dismisses himself to put away his books. As soon as he is out of the room, Minamino-san kneels down on the floor next to me. My heart beats rapidly in my chest. I'm beyond worried that she is going to tell me to stop seeing her son. My stomach is churning, and I'm starting to think that I might throw up. I glance at her, packing away my homework and textbooks.

"Sunako," she begins softly. I turn and give her my full attention. Minamino-san purses her lips. She is obviously trying to think about how to phrase whatever it is that she wants to say. This is only serving to fuel my nervousness. "I do not blame you for my son's grade on the health project. I looked at both papers."

"Oh shi—oh God." I bury my hands, very much mortified.

"I'm going out right now," she continues. "I need to buy some things for my upcoming date. Now, I don't mean to pry."

"We're not having sex," I say, perhaps too quickly. There's a moment of silence between us. You can hear Shuichi moving around upstairs. "Nope. Nuh-uh."

She seems to relax at this. "Well…. I just want to make sure you guys are safe if you do. I mean…uhm." Minamino-san takes a deep breath. "I do not know what your parents have told you. I, personally, would prefer if you and my son continued to abstain from such acts. However, if something should change, I am not ready to be a grandmother."

I sit through this all without making a single comment. I can only nod at appropriate places. By the time Minamino-san leaves—after giving Shuichi a quick kiss on the cheek—I am ready to throw myself off of a twenty-story building. Shuichi sits next to me after his mom has left.

"I think…I think your mom just gave me the talk." I look at him. He smiles at me, leans forward, and gives me a quick kiss on my lips. I pull away. "I…that was too awkward. I can't do anything after _that_."

"I thought we were just going to kiss," Shuichi says innocently. I start to protest again, but am instantly cut off by his lips. I try to pull away again. No such luck. Shuichi grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me onto the ground. He's on top of me, his mouth on mine.

I give in, allowing him to kiss me. I return the kisses, holding onto the front of his shirt. My fingers rub the material. When he pulls back for air, I finally receive a chance to speak.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"For your outburst in health class?" he asks. Yet, somehow, it feels more like a statement than a question. I bite my bottom lip.

I burrow my fingers into his shirt's material. "Forgive me?"

Shuichi responds by claiming my mouth with his. His tongue enters my mouth. Shyly, I run my own along his. He runs one hand along my hip, over the amaranth scar. His palm moves closer towards a more intimate portion on my body, towards the end of the scar. I gasp into his mouth as he presses against there, groping me. I wiggle, trying to get out from underneath him. He allows me to, but not without sighing at the loss of contact.

"What are you doing?"

Without pushing his luck—that is to say, without groping me again—Shuichi nuzzles my nose. "Sunako, I…" His voice cracks. He runs a hand through my hair then caresses the side of my face. We are looking into one another's eyes. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that would make you uncomfortable. I won't do it again."

I eye him warily, allowing him to once more push me onto my back. He places a quick kiss on my lips then trails my jaw with his tongue. My toes curl, and I'm turning my head, trying to capture his mouth with mine. Shuichi does not give me the chance to do so; his mouth is ever on the move. His hand moves onto my chest. I roll my eyes, knowing full well what's coming. I'm shoving him away just as he's starting to grope me.

"Shuichi… I'm not ready for this sort of thing."

"For sex?" he inquires. I nod, and he mirrors the action. "Very well. Do you want to set up limitations?"

I stare at him without saying a single word. I'm not entirely sure how to respond. I settle for the first thing that comes to mind. "We technically haven't even dated all that much. Do you view me as easy?"

"No," he says, furrowing his brow. "I'm not making you feel that way, am I?"

"Well…" I think about this. "I just… You're the first guy I've ever been with like this. So, yeah, there are things I want to do, but…"

"We don't have to do anything that would make you feel that, Sunako. I could put in a movie."

Despite what he says, Shuichi sounds completely disappointed. I feel as though I'm letting him down, but I am honestly not ready for sex. The fact that I gave him a hand job still blows me away, no pun intended.

"You still owe me a book shopping spree, you know that, right?"

Those words cause both him and I to do a double-take. He smiles at me, kissing the tip of my nose. I sit up, and he gives me ample room to do so. We're both sitting in the middle of his living room. I bite down on my bottom lip. This moment isn't quite as awkward as it was a few seconds ago. I think a good chunk of my discomfort was brought on by Minamino-san's speech. Not that I would let Shuichi grope me like that either way.

"I'm really sorry I've made your life so difficult lately," I tell Shuichi. He waves it off, starting to dismiss it, but I shake my head. "No, really. Our argument was one thing, but I've pretty much battered your reputation at school. I feel awful about that."

"On the contrary, more of our classmates want to be my friend." I snort. "When it comes down to it, my main concern is that I maintain good grades so that I do not worry my mom. And, Sunako, the health project was my own mistake."

"Doesn't mean you're not mad at my outbursts."

"I'm not mad with them. I'm frustrated," he says to me.

I sigh in response. "That's exactly it. I want to make it up to you." I swallow, trying to gather courage to do what I'm thinking of doing for him. My hands shaking, I tug at my shirt. His eyes are immediately drawn towards what I am doing. I lift my shirt over my head, careful to not nudge my bra at all. There is no way I'm going to get naked. Shuichi swallows hard, meanwhile I'm tugging down my skirt. In roughly two minutes I'm left clad in my panties, bra and socks. Shuichi can't tear his eyes away from me, and it's taking all my strength to not cover myself up. "Uhm…no groping, okay?"

Biting my bottom lip while Shuichi nods, his eyes roaming over my chest, belly, and lower, I move closer to him. My hands are shaking so badly. My bottom lip is trembling. I probably look something akin to a nervous wreck. Despite all this, I move into Shuichi's lap. His hands seize my hips. I tense a bit, and he moves his grip to my shoulders. His right hand moves up to the back of my neck, up into my hair. He entangles his fingers in my hair and tugs my mouth onto his. I'm shaking as he kisses me. His tongue is immediately thrust into my mouth. The hand in my hair and the hand on my shoulder are both squeezing, loosening, squeezing. Like a massage, except I know that he's doing it to keep them from wandering.

Shuichi's tongue slips away from my lips, trailing upwards to my nose. He swirls it on the tip of my nose then runs it downwards, across my lips to my neck. He starts suckling my throat, causing me to shudder. My toes curl, and my knees tense. I rise partway off of his lap. He groans then growls in response. His hips lift to meet mine. I swallow hard. Part of me wants to protest his actions, and the other part is saying to give a little bit of leeway.

My stomach flutters as he presses closer to me. Shuichi returns his mouth to my lips, rolling on top of me. I prepare to shove him away from me, but his hands are immediately placed on either side of my head. They form fists, relax, form fists. All the while he's kissing me. His knees are on either side of me as well. He's hovering over me, his mouth assaulting my neck, teeth grazing the surface of my throat.

Shuddering, Shuichi pulls back from me. He sits up and moves to where his back is against the couch. His eyes are glued on my body. I sit up.

"Did your mom just come back home?"

"What?" He shakes his head then starts laughing, somewhat breathless. "N-no, Sunako. I just don't think I can keep from touching you any longer."

"Oh…is that bad?"

"It's…" He cocks his head to the side, handing me my shirt. "It's worth the wait for you." My face is on fire. I pull on my shirt then my skirt. Once I am messily dressed, Shuichi closes the distance between us. His arms wrap around me and he buries his face in my neck, nuzzling me. "You're beautiful."

"Do you forgive me for all my outbursts and the frustration they caused you?" I ask weakly after ten minutes elapse, during which he holds me and I cuddle against his chest.

"How could I not after that?" I try to think of a response, but can't. Shuichi kisses the top of my head, his body relaxing at long last. "Your book shopping spree can be our first official date. How does that sound?" I can't stop the grin from spreading across my face. And, after months and months of experiencing otherwise, it's nice to not have Rugia ruin this moment between Shuichi and I.

-1-1-1-1-1-

I'm hoping that this chapter was enjoyable. Was requested to have a make-out scene between Kurama and Sunako. Hope it was of good quality. One more chapter and then the final fic, entitled Rumaroo, will begin. As for Rugia, well…next chapter you'll see…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Calm Before

The remainder of the week flies by. I don't have much contact with Shuichi at all, which is starting to worry me. At school, our teachers are making it a point to disallow the two of us to take a seat next to one another. In the hallways, more clubs are asking Shuichi to join. It almost seems as though he's even more popular since I blabbed about him masturbating. This has made it nearly impossible for me to talk to him during school hours. What doesn't help either is that a few boys have asked me out. I'm wondering if they think I'm easy, are interested in the fact that I'm a virgin, or are genuinely interested in me. Whatever the case, I always answer with the fact that I am already in a relationship.

Shuichi told me that I no longer have to make breakfast for him. That had also caused me to grow a little suspicious. As for after school? He's either always going to hang out with the guys or has to do something with his family. I know that Minamino-san's wedding is coming up so I'm trying to not be paranoid or anything. But, the thing is, Shuichi is not even returning my texts. Or, when he does, they're quick one-liners. I'm no longer entirely sure if he's really okay with my outburst at the beginning of this week.

I set my schoolbag beside my bed and then flop down, stomach first, onto said furniture. I sigh, slipping my arms under my pillow and burying my face. Once again, Shuichi said he had something that he had to do. I feel like I'm in limbo here. Perhaps it has nothing to do with my outburst in school; maybe it has to do with the fact that I refuse to have sex with him? Or maybe that I won't even let him grope me? I know he's done it before, and it's not like it feels bad or anything, but I just don't feel so ready to do that right now.

And is it my fault that I'm going crazy because I thought we were going to be going on our real first date? Just the two of us. No more worrying about Rugia. No more wondering if the cat demon is going to suddenly eat me, and no more worrying about Sensui opening up a tunnel to the makai.

Yusuke seems to be going through a depression. I met him at the arcade yesterday, but we only played for an hour. The entire time he seemed bored with it all. Bored with life. After a battle like the one he had, maybe that's exactly how he feels. I can't say for sure, because I never did press the matter.

The day before that, Kuwabara was helping me to form bows and arrows with my reiki. I guess originally he hadn't been able to form a sword without using help. That definitely has helped to lift my spirits a bit. If nothing else, while we were training I wasn't thinking about Shuichi at all. At least, not until towards the end. I had asked him if he thought something weird was going on with Shuichi. Kuwabara said he didn't think so, that Shuichi was acting normal when he saw him before him and I had hung out.

It's probably stupid that I'm not happy with the fact that it's the weekend. The only time I see Shuichi anymore is when I'm in school. Therefore, the weekend means no Shuichi. At all.

I turn onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. There has to be something I can do to grab Shuichi's attention. I wouldn't be so paranoid if he'd just be more open. But nope, he's been being so dismissive. Well, no more of that!

I sit up, pull my phone out of my pocket, and move to close my bedroom door. I'm going to get Shuichi's attention even if it kills me. Which, if my dad or mom or if Minamino-san see the text I'm going to send, it probably will. I go over to my dresser and sift through some of my clothes. I'm not generally a lace wearing gal, but heck. I strip out of my clothes, tug on my lace panties and bra, and stare down at myself. I feel really exposed and I haven't even taken the picture yet. Hmm.

Looking around the room, I manage to locate a blue, oriental-style kimono. I tug it on, allowing it to cover my sides. The panties and my bra are still visible when I sit down on my bed. I move myself into a semi-sexy but still somewhat modest position and snap a photo of myself with my phone camera.

I look at the picture, making sure that it's not _too_ revealing. Yup, it seems good. Something my dad would take my phone away for, that's for sure. I attach it to a text message that says "U still mad?" I then send the message to Shuichi's cell phone and wait.

After doing so, I toss my phone onto my bed. I put on some more comfortable clothes, including a pair of my lounging pants, and then slip under the covers of my bed. I set my phone beside my pillow and stare at it.

Even though I was partly expecting it, I still jump a bit when the phone starts to vibrate and ring. Shuichi decided to forgo messaging me back in favor of calling me. I pick up the phone, stare at it a second, and then answer it. "Hello?"

"Sunako." The way he gasps out my name, I can tell that he doesn't quite know how to respond to my picture. I'm just hoping that's a good thing. There's a moment of silence between us and then he is the first to speak. "I'm not mad at you, I told you that."

"It just seems like you've been avoiding me," I tell him, curling my knees towards my chest. "You've had something to do _every_ day. I wasn't sure... I mean, call me paranoid, but..."

"Hmm." Shuichi hums thoughtfully then chuckles. "You're quite right." Even though he cannot see me do so, I narrow my eyes a bit. Then I pout, knowing that he has every right to say so. I am probably just being paranoid right now. "You can hardly blame me for having limited contact with you, however."

I sigh. Once again, he's pretty much correct. My outbursts have made both our teachers and classmates make it pretty much an impossibility to get some time together. At least, that's true during school. But what about when school's done?

"You've been busy every day this week," I pipe up. "After school, I mean."

"Well, Yusuke has been quite inquisitive about a few demon traits," Shuichi reveals. There's a second of silence before he adds, "And, no, he's not acting any different. I did see Kuwabara the other day when I was taking Shuichi out."

I blink. It takes me a moment, but suddenly it comes back to me.

"I forgot your future stepbrother's name is also Shuichi." He hums in response. "I guess now I'll _have_ to call you Kurama, huh?"

"I would like it if you would." I chew a bit on the inside of my cheek. "My mother has been insisting that Shuichi and I form a brotherly bond. That way, when the four of us move in together, it will be less awkward."

"I guess that makes sense," I say. Actually, it makes a lot of sense. I just hate having to concede the fact that I was being uberly paranoid. "Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?"

Shui-Kurama chuckles into the phone. "Shuichi saw a picture of you and thinks you're cute." I furrow my brow, not following. "I believed that if you knew, you would want to hang out with us."

"Wait, wait. You mean to tell me that you're worried I'll hit on your future step-brother?"

"I'm worried he'll flirt with you," Ku-Shu-Kurama-geez, this is going to give me a headache-says. I can't help but smile at this revelation. "I must say that it was worth not telling you. The picture you sent..."

"I figured your perverted self would like it."

"Very much."

I shake my head and roll my eyes at that. At the same time, I can't help the goofy smile forms. It feels good to have someone think of me as being even remotely sexy. At least, someone who's not creepy. Like Sakyo. Blah.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asks.

I shrug, even though he can't see me. Then, knowing he needs a verbal response, I say, "Didn't really have any. I was going to sleep all day."

"I see. Would you like to spend the day with me?"

"Doing...?"

He chuckles. "In the late morning and early afternoon I was hoping to take you on that date. In the evening, mother wants me to stay home with Shuichi while she and Hatanaka go out on a date. I wondered if you would perhaps join us?"

"A sleepover?" Pure silence. Oh. Ha. Way to jump the gun, Sunako. "Yup, I doubt my dad would agree to that too." I think I can hear him laugh. Not entirely sure. "I'd love to, though."

"I'll pick you up at ten then?"

"Yup! I'm going to tell my mom and dad as soon as we hang up. Then I'm gonna pick out a date outfit."

Kurama-yes, I got it right this time!-hums, as usual. "I'll see you then."

"Yup. Lo-see you." I bite my bottom lip then click the hang up button. I almost slipped and said the L word _again_! Sheesh. If I keep that up, I'm going to come across as an overly clingy girlfriend. Or someone who falls in love too easily. I refuse to be that kind of girl!

Rolling my shoulders, I head out of my room and skip down the stairs. I can hear both my mother and father in the kitchen. My stomach grumbles. Hmm. Maybe, while I talk with them about my date tomorrow, I'll fix myself something to eat. If I remember correctly, we still have some nacho cheese sauce, tomato and guacomole. Hopefully we have some chips too.

My father is sitting at the table with a crossword puzzle and my mother is across from him doing a word search. Both of them fall silent when I enter the room. You ever have one of those awkward moments? I almost feel as though I should ask them if they were just talking about me. Then again, maybe I _don't_ want to know.

I try to act as though I'm not bothered by their sudden silence. Instead I pour a bit of nacho cheese sauce and guacomole into a bowl, then chop up some tomato and put it on top of the two dips. I pull out the chips, put some in a second bowl, and then sit down with my two bowls at the table between my parents. Both of them glance up at me then return their gazes to their respective word puzzles. Cue me wanting to pull at my hair and scream. Why is it that parents know how to make you nervous beyond all reason?

I dip a chip then take a nibble. My eyes keep wandering from my mother to my father and back again.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask. My parents are one of the few people who remember about Rugia; this is mostly due to the fact that I had told them the truth about him before going to the makai. Ever since Rugia's disappearance, my parents had seemed more relaxed. Well, except for when it came to my health project grade. I received a _huge_ lecture about that.

My father is the first one to set down his pen. He crosses his arms in front of himself and stares hard at me. My toes curl in dread. This is worse than after school at the beginning of this week when my teacher informed my parents of my masturbation outburst. Needless to say, my father was at a loss for how to deal with me.

"We never finished our discussion regarding your punishment for your health project and your outburst in class." Ah-ha! That _is_ what this is about then. This is coming at a horrible time.

I swallow and then clear my throat. "Uhm. Shu-Kurama wanted to take me on a date. No, wait, Shuichi. Well..." Before I can confuse my parents any further with the name issue, I quickly explain that Kurama is Shuichi's demon name. "Can I be grounded after tomorrow? Or...or... I will _pay_ you and do extra chores for three months without an allowance. Please? Please?"

I am literally begging my parents right now. My hands are pressed together and everything. My mother is smiling at me, unable to keep the amusement out of her expression. My dad is giving me a look that clearly says, 'Child, stop trying to negotiate your way out of everything'.

"Wait, wait," I say, putting my hands up in front of me. "Are you more worried about my grade or my outburst?"

My parents' voices seem to echo off the wall as they both say, in unison, "Your outburst."

"Well...I mean..." I'm twiddling my fingers. This is awkward. I look towards my mother for help. "I'm sixteen, so I'm allowed to be curious about sex and masturbation, right?"

My father clears his throat. He's obviously just as uncomfortable with this conversation as I am. Hoo boy. I take another bite of chip despite the fact that my stomach is churning a bit.

"Curiosity and outbursts in class are two _very_ different things," my dad tells me. I stare into my bowl of dip. My parents have been limiting my sugar intake ever since that incident. "I spoke with your teachers yesterday afternoon. They have all admitted that you have been less...interruptive these last few days." I think my parents are pretty much grounding me from sugar at this point. "You're on a very short leash right now."

I swallow. "Part of it is I just...I mean, for _once_ I want to do better than Shu-Kurama in school! I think I'd be a better parent than him. I mean, he didn't even think of the doll as his own child!"

"Sunako, it's a doll," my father tells me, whereas my mother humming in agreement with me. Apparently it's a woman thing. My father sighs, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "I would be surprised if people did not attribute your recent outburst to an obsession with receiving top grades. That, however, is _not_ the point. A young lady... No lady should talk like that."

I dip another chip into my nacho concoction and take a bite, not commenting. I have no argument at all. My dad reaches into my cip bowl and stills a bit of dip for himself. Next my mom sneaks some food from me. These actions, of course, allow me to relax a bit. I breathe out a small sigh of relief. They're not as mad at me as I thought they were. Still, I know that I'm not going to be let off the hook completely. If I wasn't one of the top students in Meiou, and if a donation wasn't dependant upon my good grades, the failing grade would have stuck. That is not acceptable at all.

My mother is the one to take the lead in the conversation when we are all three done eating our chips. "Sunako, you are not going to pick your own punishment." My heart sinks into my stomach. I don't want to cancel my date with Kurama. I can't. I've been waiting for...well, it's been a few months, that's for sure. "Also, you are _not_ going to pay us off like that." I look up towards the ceiling. Alright, I'll concede. That was not the best approach. "On the other hand, I appreciate you offering to do extra chores. I think your father and I will take you up on that offer. He and I will make up a list of chores that you will be doing, without an allowance, for the next four months."

"Also," my father begins when my mother falls silent, "you are on a very strict sugar restriction."

"The _only_ reason you are being given even the slightest bit of leeway is because your father and I are privy to what you recently went through." I nod. I'm definitely glad I discussed the reikai and such with my parents before. "We are going to allow you to go on your date tomorrow. Following that, however, you will be returning from school and going straight to your room to study, finish your homework, and work on your make-up health project. Our neighbor has agreed to allow you to watch her children on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings. The money you receive from that is going towards your phone bill."

Oh geez. My parents are cutting me off from some of my privelages.

"If you cannot make a payment," dad says, "your phone is taken away for that month. If you want anything extra, you're paying for it youself-unless your mother or I offer to do so in advance. I expect you to pay for half the cost of all school field trips."

My jaw literally dropped. My parents are not letting me off easy at all. This is what they call leeway? Man, I'm scared to know what my punishments would have been had I not told them about Rugia and spirit world.

"Be that as it may," my father says, causing me to wince a bit. I'm waiting for more restrictions. My heart is beating fast. "It's your first real date." He pulls out his wallet and places some money in front of me. I stare at it, blinking. What...what am I expected to do? "Your mother is going to take you out shopping for an outfit. Tomorrow, you're going to pose for as many pictures as she wants." I giggle nervously, but don't protest. "And I'm going to text you ever forty-five minutes that you're out. I expect you to answer within ten minutes each time."

I bury my face in my hands. Oh God. I don't know whether to be happy I'm going out on a date now, or nervous as fuck. Maybe I should just be thankful that my parents haven't killed me.

My mother stands up, picks up the money that's laid out in front of me, and tells me to hurry up and get ready to go shopping. She sounds very excited. I think I even hear her murmur something about her little baby growing up fast. I drag myself out of my chair, give my dad a hug, which he returns, and then move to get ready to go shopping with my mother. The conversation is still running fresh in my mind, and I'm mentally going over every aspect of the punishment I just received. Life is going to change drastically for me. I'm just hoping my parents will allow me to invite friends over or let me leave the house after I get through studying.

-Next Day, Ten-Thirty-

I am wearing a very modest dress that my mother insisted on getting for me. It's very pretty; the main problem is that I'm not too much of a dress person. Shu-Kurama arrived early, thank God, and my mother has been taking photographs for roughly twenty minutes. Before that, my father took Kurama aside and talked with him. By how nervous Kurama is acting around me, I'm guessing he received another lecture about sex and me and how it's not supposed to happen. And maybe even something about _not_ teaching me anything more in regards to masturbation.

When my father and Kurama came back into the room, right before my mom snapped the first photo, my dad did outline all of my punishments to Kurama. He also added a new one; if Kurama is ever at our house, we are not allowed to be without supervision. If he and I are in my room, the door stays open.

My parents at long last allow Kurama and I to leave the house. We walk in silence for a bit until we are a good distance away from my home. Then Kurama breathes out what sounds like a sigh of relief. In a way, it's good to know my parents make him nervous even if he is an A-class demon. We're more than three blocks away before Kurama finally takes my hand in his.

"Part of me is going to miss your sugar-induced outbursts," he tells me. I give him a look of warning. Kurama grins. "Surprisingly, people have found me to be more approachable because of them."

"Well, good," I say with a smile. "You need to make more friends. Or, you know, be more sociable in school. It's good for you." He smirks a bit, raising a single eyebrow as he watches me. "I mean it all nicely."

"I know you do."

Kurama and I walk down the sidewalk, heading towards a location that has two bookstores near one another. One is a used book store and the other is a larger company. Kurama tells me that we'll hit both, that way I can get more books. I grin. He and I decide that it will be better to go to the used book store first. Cheaper means more books for Sunako. I'm on a budget right now. Originally it had been higher, but I argued with Kurama, saying that I didn't think it was appropriate to be so high.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

I nod without hesitation. "I appreciate that you want to offer me more, but I'm fine with a lower limit. You need to keep some spending money for yourself." He starts to protest, saying that he wouldn't mind it, but I only shake my head.

He entwines his fingers in mine. I think he's a lot more comfortable now that we're so far from my house. Speaking of which, I should probably mention to him that my dad will be texting, and maybe even calling, me every forty-five minutes or so. Kurama frowns at this revelation. There is nothing he can do about it, however, and so he shrugs it off a moment later.

We enter the used book store together, and I immediately head over to the tiny English section they have. My eyes scan for anything new, and I am met with success. There are two books that I have never read and that also sound interesting. I snag them up, checking the price so that I can make sure I stay within the limit. Shui-Kurama chuckles when I do this with a third book. This third book, however, is in Japanese. Kaito told me I should read it. I figure since he took up my suggestion to read Koji Suzuki, I can listen to him in this case. It's only fair.

I pick up a few more books, but replace half of them back on their respective shelves. Kurama is looking at a few books as well. With some, he's commenting on them. In this way, I can tell which books he has read and which ones he hasn't. Without a doubt, he's done tons more reading than I have.

In the larger book store, I reach my price limit quickly. Books can be pretty expensive, especially some of the better ones. As Kurama and I walk out of the store together, I try to grab my bags from him. He frowns, says something about how he wants to carry them for me, and I move to protest again.

"Very well," he says, cutting me off. He hands me one of the bags. "See? We'll share." Hmm. I suppose that's fair. I shrug, knowing this offer is the best I'm going to get out of him.

Him and I both jump at the sound of my phone going off. The text message, I'm guessing is my dad. I frown as Kurama comments on how this message is twenty minutes early. Wow. I hadn't realized he was keeping count. I wonder if this is really bugging him that badly? Or is it keeping him from doing anything too naughty with me? He has been on pretty good behavior today. Maybe I should have my dad do this more often?

I respond quickly to my dad then pocket my phone. I flash a smile at Kurama, who is eyeing my other bag full of books. I'm guessing he wants to carry it for me. Well, too bad. These books are mine, and I don't want to let them go. Instead, I rock onto my toes and kiss the tip of his nose. Kurama blinks, but he relaxes a bit.

"What are you hungry for?" he asks me, causing me to blush. Hoo boy. This really is an official date, isn't it?

I bite my bottom lip for a moment, trying to figure out what sounds good. My stomach is too busy doing flip-flops for me to think clearly. "Uhm...uhm...mochi... Wait. I'm on a sugar restriction." Damn it all. "How about...hmm." I'm tapping my finger against my chin. Why the hell does this have to be so hard? "I think you should pick."

Kurama laughs, but tells me that it's not a problem. He then grasps my hand again, and together he and I head down the sidewalk. We duck into a simple place where he orders soba and I order udon. My heart is fluttering as he and I wait for our food. I know we've hung out before and all. And, heck, we've technically seen each other naked. But this is just...it's nerve wrecking in a way. I don't know what to say on a date. Some people say it's just like hanging out with a really good friend. In a way, it is. But at the same time, there's this fine line that makes it feel different too.

We eat in silence as well. It isn't too bad, considering he's rubbing his foot against mine under the table. I smile at him and extended my hand so that I can cover his with mine. He lifts his out from underneath mine and places it on top. I almost giggle but hold it in.

-Three o'clock; Minamino Residence-

Shuichi, Kurama's future stepbrother, really is something else. For the most part, I have to say, he's pretty modest. He did try to subtley flirt with me a few times before Kurama caught him. I was flattered, to be honest. Sure, guys hit on me every now and then. But, I don't know, generally it's just wanting a quick romance or sex. As for Shuichi? I think it's because I'm older than him. People his age, around twelve I think, look up to people my age a lot of the time.

Kurama has a television in his room, and so the three of us decided to settle in here for now. I couldn't find any of the items he bought for while I was a cat, which kind of saddened me. Not that I have any idea what he'd use them for, but still.

Shuichi and Kurama are on the floor, and I'm cuddled in Kurama's bed. Underneath the covers. Trying to fall asleep. That's just how lazy I am. Honestly, I'm not sure why I feel so tired all of a sudden. I turn onto my side and allow my eyes to drift close.

I don't quite remember falling asleep, but something startles me awake. Groggily, I look over my shoulder to see Kurama staring at me.

"No!" I say, pointing a finger at him. He blinks then furrows his brow. "That is _creepy_. I don't care _what_ book says otherwise." At least, despite fighting with a rose and other flowers, he doesn't sparkle in the sunlight. (1)

I suddenly notice that Shuichi is no longer in the room. This fact, and the fact that the sun is down, causes me to frown. I think I hear Kurama say something about my parents being downstairs. Maybe he even said that my dad checked on me a few times. I can't focus on his words too much at all. My head is in too much of a fog. It's filled with this strange, yet familiar, voice. A presence that doesn't necessarily belong. No clear words at all.

My head snaps up when I see, out of the corner of my eye, Kurama turn towards the window. He's frowning as well, then almost snarling. I look out the glass surface. There is a crow sitting there, its beak threatening to tap the glass. Around its foot is tied a piece of paper.

Cautiously, Kurama approaches the window and then opens it. The bird doesn't even flinch. Instead it cocks its head to the side, eyeing Kurama as though he was no threat at all. That's when I notice the thing has three eyes on this side alone. Small, beady things. That means a total of six eyes are on it. I think it's safe to assume this little guy is from the makai.

I throw the covers away from my body. I'm climbing out of bed as Kurama is untying the note from the bird's leg. It stands there obediently, its caw more like a cackle than anything. I grit my teeth together. The damn thing has fangs.

Kurama turns the note over in his hands after unrolling it partway. From here, it looks as though it can be opened plenty further. Unfolded maybe. He looks over at me, angles the pieces, and I gag. My name. This note is for me. But who in the makai would be...oh. Oh. Shit.

I narrow my eyes a bit, still somewhat groggy from waking up, and reach my hands for the paper. Kurama hands it to me after a moment of silence passes between the two of us. He has a very serious expression on his face. I partly wonder what he's thinking, and at the same time cannot help but think it's something bloody. Like maybe what he wouldn't mind doing to Rugia if given the chance.

To think, it's been a little over a week since I've seen that stupid cat demon. Why the hell is he messaging me now? Just when I was allowing myself to believe that he would be out of my life forever. I unfold one edge of the paper then move a little faster. I need to get this done and over with. I even _want_ to know why the hell Rugia is bothering to contact me.

I sit down on the edge of Kurama's bed, my eyes glued to the tiny note. It's just a few sentences long, in the tiniest of writing. Yet that's all that's needed for my world to feel like it's crashing down.

_You were going to be free, Suna-chan. And yet, when I was ready to allow you to go, I discovered that while I had leeched a part of you, you too had done so to me. Now, fragile barrier specialist, I intend to retrieve what has been stolen. Let's meet real soon. -Rugia_

"He...he's going to try to eat me again, isn't he?" I can't help but ask, my throat bobbing as I swallow. Kurama kneels down in front of me, his hands on mine. He reads over the message in no time flat, his grip tightens, and I find that I already have my answer. This isn't over yet.

-1-1-1-1-

1. I actually kind of like Twilight. Is it the best book in the world? Nope, no way. Is it interesting? Somewhat. It's a pretty nice "wish fulfillment" book, although I like Jacob better than Edward. Ah well.

Next up is the premier of the third, and final, installment in the Sunako trilogy: Rumaroo. Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
